A Life Never Meant to be
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: Harry has broken the rules in order to bring back his beloved godfather. He didn't know his attempt would cause so many problems. He didn't know that the unusual form his godfather returned in would create a riff in the natural order of life.
1. Chapter 1

_"To the horribly cursed and totally lost, an unnatural revelation is born",--_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A Life Never Meant To Be

A Desperate Act

The long, thinned branches of the dead tree outside the window couldn't wake the boy from his slumber as they scratched and tapped against the cold pane of the glass in the wet, frosty night. He wasn't deaf--he heard them scratching, but knew there was very little he could do about it. It was too cold and he just wanted to lay in bed and drift away in his dreams. At least, he hoped he could. Lately, his head had been filled with painful memories of his dead godfather. His godfather Sirius, who was presumably killed by falling through a cursed veil. Like the disturbing scratchy noises coming from the trees and the low howls from the wind, Harry couldn't do anything to change it. He would just have to live with it.

He was trying to as he laid in bed. It was 9:30 p.m, but Harry wasn't tired enough to fall asleep. He was, however, tired enough to lay there and stew over his only guardian. He turned over on his stomach and rested his head on his arms in order to stare at his sixth year school supplies that sat untouched on the end of his bed. Sirius couldn't help him get them this time; this time they were purchased by the Weasleys, with the help of the Order of the Phoenix members of course. They understood he was having a hard time dealing with the death and wanted to help him in anyway that they could. He greatly appreciated it, but for some reason...he felt school books weren't enough.

For a while, the oddest feeling kept running through his mind. He couldn't explain it, but he knew what it was. He didn't know why it was there, but he knew where it was coming from.

It was the feeling of immortal impossibility. The strangest feeling that he could do the most impossible act in the wizarding world; the act of bringing back the person he had lost in battle. It was crazy though. How could _he _of all people perform such an act, especially when he knew it couldn't be done; not even with the best magic in the world. Dumbledore had made that perfectly clear. Strangely his brain didn't agree with that, nor did his heart. He wished he knew why though. He had only contracted this feeling three weeks after returning to the Dursleys' and it hadn't stopped since. _'Maybe it's because of the veil' _he thought to himself. He didn't know what it was, nor did he have the strength to question it and get the possible answer of what happened to Sirius. He regretted not asking about it. If he did ask, he would have been able to push aside this extrodinary idea and get on with his life. He should have been able to move on whether he questioned the veil's purpose or not; just because he felt it was possible, it didn't mean he knew what to do about it. How would he, _Harry, _go about bringing the dead back to life. A couple of SciFi movies about spritual rituals wouldn't help, nor would a look in _Wicka Blanchett's, A Witch's Guide to the Other Side _from Flourish and Blotts.

Nope, nothing. He would just have to get real and realise that there was no solution to raise Sirius from the dead. When the idea had first hit him, he had played around with the sick idea that if Sirius was killed in another way, a way in which his lifeless body would still be present, he might actually perform some kind of seance or ritual, found in _Wicka Blanchett's _book, to return his godfather. Of course the Order members would stop him, so he would have to do this at his grave. Depending on the procedurefound in whatever book he chose, he might be desperate enough to dig up the body and use the method.

When that thought came to him, he found himself filling with sick, just waiting to errupt on the Dursley's kitchen floor. _How could he think of such a thing? How could the idea even cross his mind? _

He knew how; he missed him and needed him terribly. What else could he do? Take advice from his friends? They were all the same, all the letters he had recieved: _Move on, Get over it, Sirius wouldn't want you to be unhappy... _

They were right though. Deep down inside, he knew it was the right thing to do. But if there was something he could do to change it, he just might, regardless of whether it was right or wrong.

Thunder sounded over the tree's scratches and the wind's howls. He could hear movement downstairs. It sounded like Dudley's fat behind moving upstairs. Out the mode of depression, Harry actually recieved a spark of delight. He knew Dudley hated thunderstorms and was probably moving to his parent's room to ask if he could leave the light on. Lately, Aunt Petunia took it upon herself to have the whole family, including Harry, conserve energy. This means everyone must not use electricity unless it was an emergency. She most likely saw this idea from the telly and passed it along to her husband. Uncle Vernon wasn't thrilled with the idea, and only caved into her idea when he recieved an unbelievable high electric bill.

"Mommy, mommy, can I have on the light?" Harry grinned at hearing Dudley's question to his parents in the room next door.

"Whah, what is it?", Uncle Vernon asked in a sleepy voice.

"Can I have on the light? It's only for a little while."

"I don't know...ask...ask your mother."

"Mom?"

"Alright dear. Just for a little while." Dudley proceeded to leave the room when his caring mother called for him again. "If you're having that much trouble sleeping, you can always get into bed with mommy." Harry predicted he was blushing at the thought. He was way too old for that. What he wouldn't give to see Dudley lying curled up next to his mother and father. It would make a great story to tell to his punk friends.

"No thanks." He turned and made his way back downstairs.

Harry turned over on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Another day and soon another night would pass by with troubled and unwanted thoughts and ideas.

The next morning wasn't any better. Harry was to get up early and prepare breakfast for the family. He wasn't doing anything special, so it didn't matter that he was sleepy. It was understandable why that was. Uncle Vernon was already here and reading the newspaper, muttering about expenses as he read. Aunt Petunia came down, along with Dudley. All Harry had to do now was finish the bacon and eggs.

"You know Dudley, I think you should get that old night light of yours out of the closet and use that instead of the lamp. We want to be careful about using too much energy."

"But mom, night lights are for babies. I'm too big for them."

_You're too big to be scared of the thunder too. _Harry grinned.

"What are you smirking at boy? Is breakfast ready?" Harry turned over to his uncle and nodded.

"Almost done."

"Well hurry up. I don't want to be late for work."

Harry didn't care if he would be late for work, but part of him did. With Uncle Vernon gone, Harry could concentrate on dwelling over Sirius. He could also try and solve the mystery of his feeling of bringing Sirius back. It was pointless though--he knew it couldn't be done.

"It doesn't matter any more really, I think I can sleep without the light." He made his way over to the table. "And I think that's the last thunderstorm for a while. Where's my breakfast?"

"I was wondering the same thing!" Uncle Vernon thrashed his paper aside and stormed over to Harry. He pushed him aside and started removing his breakfast from the pan.

"Oh let me dear, you go on and finish reading your paper. Get out of the way boy. Go get the post." Aunt Petunia took his uncle's position in front of the stove, while Harry did as he was told.

Just the usual, average routine in the Dursley's home. No one here cared if he lost anyone or not. All they would care about is when he would be leaving them for good. He approached the mail slot in the door, only to see there was no mail. He was about to return to the kitchen when he felt that strange feeling of immortal impossibility taking over. Actually, it was the feeling that he was not alone. He pulled back the window shades to see a tall man in shabby light blue robes with a mail carry like bag around his shoulder, pacing back and forth across the street in front of the house. He seemed lost and stopped every now and then to look through a couple of notes and letters he had in his hand. He had a light blue Robin hood like hat on top of his curly light brown hair. He also had the gentle appearance of an old story teller, but he was very young. Harry couldn't imagine why a wizard would be here. If he was sent to deliver a message, why not send it by owl. Taking a second glance at the kitchen to make sure the muggles didn't catch wind of the odd stranger in front of their house, Harry sneaked out of the front door.

"Petunia! What have you done! You've burned the eggs!"

"I'm sorry dear, but did you hear what that woman said about the healthy way to prepare eggs."

"Burning them is not a healthy way to prepare eggs!"

Harry slowly closed the door behind him, all while keeping his eyes on the stranger. He knew it was stupid; stupid to go across the street to a perfect stranger and probably end up hexed because he turned out to be a death-eater, but for some reason, Harry didn't believe he was a death-eater. After all, why would a death-eater go through the trouble of tricking him when he could come right through his bedroom window and curse him. Harry stood there and watched for a moment. After a while, the man stopped pacing and pulled out a scroll and read. Harry started toward him and stretched out his voice as he went.

"Er.." But there was a lack of vocabulary in his throat. He didn't know what to say to this man. Taking a closer look at him, Harry still couldn't recognise him. Once Harry got within hearing distance, he heard the man's soft voice.

"I must be at the wrong house. I don't see why. I haven't taken a wrong turn have I? Bellzeba will pay for this. Um, excuse me young man, is this 665 Dark Circle avenue?" His voice was as soft as his face.

"Um, no it isn't."

"I should have known. This area's just too bright and cheery to be that depressing place. Well, I must be off."

"Who are you anyways?"

He stopped in his tracks and gave a small bow to Harry. "So sorry my dear boy, I am Christoff, Archavius Christoff at your service. Special delivery man of the darkest of arts." Harry frowned at him. He had never heard of such a person. As far as he knew, all delivery was made by the owls.

"Um, if you had letters to deliver, you could have just used the owls."

"Oh, no I couldn't. Not with the type of spells, potions and books I'm delivering, no. _Special people_ ask for me."

The way he said "Special people" actually sent a shiver up Harry's spine. This guy was more than just a wizard mailman. "I'm sort of a dark arts wizard delivery man. You know about the dark arts don't you?" Harry knew about the dark arts alright. He especially knew dark wizards in Voldemort's league were specialist in the dark arts, but this guy didn't look like a Voldemort supporter.

"Well, if there aren't anymore questions, I think I should...hang on a sec. You wouldn't happen to be interested in anything I'd have to sell would you?"

"No, I don't think-"

"Because you look like you're in need of something _special._" He set down his carrier and reached deep inside and pulled out a small package. He studied Harry very carefully before continuing. "Don't deny it, I can see it in your face. I could feel it when you came up to me. That's what makes people like us very special. That's what makes us exist. There's something troubling you isn't there ?...hmmm, yes, probably, and I'm only guessing, a loss in the family am I right?"

Harry was stunned. Not even Professor Trelawney could make such a prediction.  
"How did you...hang on-"

"Hmm, how did I know. Well, that sad face of yours makes a good clue and secondly, it's my gift to know. How else would I be here selling this to you." He presented the package to him, but Harry only eyed it causiously. "Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. Just thought you could use it. Some of the things in there can be quite useful in changing that mood of yours."

"I don't think you can help me."  
Harry turned around to make his way back to the house, but was stopped when the man touched his shoulder. "I think your wrong my boy. I think you do believe, somewhere in the back of your mind, that this book has the answer to your question. Whatever that may be. If you don't think so, ask yourself this. How do I feel, right now? I can feel it on you. You've changed since we've had this discussion. You're not as sad as you were before."

Harry thought about it for a moment. He didn't have to ask, he did actually feel better than he did when he first approached the man.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you go ahead and take that catalog. I have plenty of them so don't worry about it. Just flip through it and if you see anything you like, anything at all, send me a post. My number's inside the cover. Don't worry about pay, it's free of charge."

"Look, I told you I don't want it."  
"Well, if you decide you don't want a subscription, just burn it in an ordinary fire. That way, you'll never know you had it. But do look through it before you do. Sales have been dropping lately and I don't want to have to report to Bellzeba about losing customers." He straightened up and looked at his watch. "Ooh, I must be off, good day." With a tip of the hat, he disapparated from the so-called cheery neighborhood and left Harry standing with the catalog in his hands.

The catalog was no longer in his hands as it now laid untouched on Harry's desk. He had no reason to flip through it like Christoff had suggested and decided to pretend it wasn't there. He could, of course, just burn the book like Christoff said, but for some reason he couldn't. Not just yet. Christoff was right about one thing; his fears did ease up a bit. It was like his appearance had made him feel better and that the book had comforted him in his feelings of loss. Because of this, Harry wasn't ready to burn it just yet. When he could completely convince himself that the book was not dangerous, he would take a quick look at it to see what Christoff was talking about.

It was 8:30 in the evening, and after a hard day's work of cleaning the house with Aunt Petunia (though Harry did all of the work), Harry sat on his bed, skimming through the books he would need for his 6th year. He hoped his new school books would take his mind off of his meeting with Christoff, but it didn't. Every now and then, he would look up at the package as though he expected it to transform into some terrible monster. Maybe it wouldn't hurt just to flip through it like the man said. He knew what Hermione would say if she found out about this.

"_Harry, that book could be dangerous.You should leave it alone and tell Professor Dumbledore about it." _Ron on the other hand would probably gawk at it with curiosity. "_Blimey Harry. What do you suppose is in there? Let's have a look and see if we can find any hexes to curse Malfoy with." _

They weren't here so it was his decision to make. While keeping his eyes on the book, he closed his 5th grade book of spells and reached over to scan through the catalog. He opened the package to find a blood-red catalog, with the image of a skull and crossed bones under the title, _"Dark-Arts' Enchantress Bellzeba: Our Guide to the Dark Side." _There was also a smaller, longer package that was wrapped up in the paper with the book. Harry wasn't interested in that part yet. Upon skipping through, he didn't see anything remotely dangerous or different. Most of the merchandise up for sell were potions, cauldrons, and various dark objects that Harry had learned about in his previous dark arts classes at school. There were a couple of books and spells that Harry had wished he hadn't noticed, that was complete with a picture example: Charms to shrink down your enemy's head while it was still attached to his shoulders, death potions used to bring out the ghost of a wizard, temporarily, spells to rid a person of an unwanted dead body--complete with moving pictures of a wizard using the spell to vaporize the corpse.

Harry shook his head in annoyance. There wasn't anything here he should really be taking an interest in. If he needed this kind of catalog, he would just buy one when his professor told him he needed it for class. He threw it at the end of his bed and looked out the window. Hedwig had been gone for a long time now. She was probably hunting mice. He got up and started placing his books back in the trunk. Just then, the wind picked up and blew in hard through the window. Harry quickly moved over to close it, but did so slowly as he noticed that the wind had blown the pages of the catalog to a very familiar page. He walked over to the bed and saw that the page featured a variety of what were most likely gateways of some sort. One gateway that stood out from the fancy or ancient look of the others, was the stone like gateway with a veil instead of a gate. It was obvious what it reminded him of. _But, that couldn't be the same veil. Could it? _He looked closer and saw that the page was advertising a book called, "_Doorways to Death"_

There was even a brief description under it.

Considering the events which recently occured at the ministry this year,

many of you are perphaps curious about all of the Minister's secerets.

We believe the public has the right to know what is hidden behind those

doors. That is why we present you this book which will give you an insight

on one of the Minister's darkest collections. Considered to be a chamber of death,

these gateways possess a powerful connection with the afterlife, more specifically,

the dead. It is believed that the dearly departed are intertwined with heaven or

hell and can use this gateway to pass to and fro to connect with the living.

It is also believed that this gateway allows the living to...

That was all is said. It had left a nasty little cliffhanger in order to get wizards to buy it to read more. It didn't matter to Harry--he was already captivated by the brief description. His heart raced. All his worries, all his thoughts, all his fears could be answered by purchasing this book. Yet there was an odd foreboding feeling about it in which he knew he should listen to. But he had to know, even if it was a hoax. He pulled out the second package and found out it was the parchment he needed to fill our his order. Making a last minute decision to check with himself to see if he really wanted it, he grabbed a quill and started filling it out. He wrote down Christoff's name and number (666-00-667) along with his own name and the book he wanted and placed it in the envelope it came in.

As though answering his prayers, Hedwig arrived, pecking at the window. Harry grinned and rushed over to let her in.

"Hedwig, you're just in time to deliver this letter."

Hedwig gave him a scornful look. She wasn't in the mood to deliver a message tonight.

"Oh, come on Hedwig. This is important. It's a matter of life and...well, just deliver it for me okay?"

After a moment of deciding whether or not she should follow orders, she allowed him to tie on the letter and flew out the window. Harry grinned and watched her fly across the night sky. He couldn't help feeling he had overcome the impossible. Even though he had no idea whether or not the book could really help him bring Sirius back, he knew, for unknown reasons, that something would come from this. Some kind of answer would definately come.

Though Harry never thought about whether it would be good...or bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**disclaimer- I don't and never will own Harry Potter**

My 2nd story on Yes,!!! and it's the kind I consider to be a challenge. I do find Harry potter hard to write about, but I guess it depends on what you write. So goes a story in which Harry tries to bring his godfather back, but I seriously doubt there's one like this one. This won't be your friendly little story. I like the drama of the books and was further pushed to write such a story after I read a really dark sirius story on this site. The idea for this came long ago, and I'm just writing it now.

Since I'm finishing other stories, my update on this one will most likely be one chapter a week. Like just about everything I write, it's planned out all the way to the end. Reviews are greatly appreciated and needed.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Harry's competition. There's another 'Boy who Lived', in this case, a boy who lives for the second time; the Boy who Lived Twice. Not all babies are nice, some babies are natural born killers."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bundle of... Joy?

Tonight, tonight would be the night when he would be leaving the Dursley's with the help of the Order members. They had sent him a post telling him to be ready by 7:30 p.m. It had been two days since he had sent away his order and since then, he had a hard time thinking about other things. He tried to occupy his thoughts by packing up his trunk so he wouldn't delay the Order when they arrived. He was looking forward to leaving the Dursely's, but he wasn't looking forward to returning to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They had promised him they weren't going to be there long, yet Harry didn't see that as a good or bad thing. If the book he ordered did give him the ability to bring Sirius back, he would need to be at Number 12 Grimmauld Place to be safe from the Ministry. Even though Sirius hated it there, he would have to stay. He felt guilty for it--having Sirius remain at the home he hated. It was bad enough he was sent to prison, now he would be returning to another prison in the form of his childhood home. _Sirius will understand. If he cared about seeing me again, then it wouldn't matter to him where he was forced to stay. _Harry knew from experience that Sirius would risk everything just to see him; he'd risk his life--which he did--so why shouldn't Harry risk his chances to bring him back. He was sure Sirius would understand.

"What am I saying?" Harry was deciding all of this as though there was a chance of bringing him back. He shouldn't think that way; he shouldn't give his hopes up.

Once the last of his things were put away, he prepared himself to start the morning meal. _Tap, tap, tap. _Harry turned to the window and saw what looked like an owl sized raven outside with a package in his beak. It had to be his book. Ignoring the fact that the bird of death had just sent him his order, Harry reached for it and immediately ripped open the package. The bird cawed at him several times.

"What? Christoff said my first order was free of charge." The bird continued to caw. Harry put down his book and shooed him away. Observing this act was Hedwig in her cage, who disapproved of this exchange.

"It's here Hedwig, the answer to my problems. Everything will be fine once I read this." There were two packages once again, but he concentrated on the book first. It was black with the picture of the same archway he saw in the Department of Mysteries; _Doorways to Death. _He skipped over to the table of contents to quickly get to what he really needed to know. Inside, in front of the table, was a letter. He quickly opened it up and read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for becoming a subscriber to Enchantress Bellzeba's Dart Arts._

_Now, I won't have to report to her about not selling to new wizards. _

_I must say I was very surprised at the item you chose to purchase. I didn't _

_expect a nice boy like you to ask for something so dark. I guess it's just _

_as well, but do know this: _

_We are not responsible for any uncomfort you _

_may feel while experiencing this product. If you decide you no longer want_

_to own this product or you no longer wish to be a subscriber, please burn_

_all items. _

_I do hope you find what you are looking for, but take my advice, use common sense_

_when dealing with products such as this book. What I mean to say is, this_

_book contains some of the darkest information in connection with the afterlife;_

_**your loss, may be our loss as well.**_

_Enjoy._

_Archavius Christoff,_

_P.S._

_If ever you need someone to talk to, man to man, about our product or anything_

_else of interest, please send me a post or floo to the following adress. Thank_

_you again for becoming a subscriber._

_666 Enchanted Avenue; Fireplace 9_

Harry put the letter in his pocket for safe keeping and proceeded with the book. The table of contents wasn't as helpful as he had hoped it would be. It gave the names of various places and types of doorways, with small pictures of each of the archways, but nothing about how to contact the dead. He decided to flip through it to see just what kind of book he had purchased. Most of the content so far had been useless, except for the last chapter. Here, the chapter was about the veiled archway he had seen in the Department of Mysteries. This archway wasn't really given a name; it was just labeled "_the Chamber of Death". _Harry had hoped he could find specific information on what he was looking for, but that was not possible. He would just have to read the chapter and hope there was something. If he could finish before this evening, he might be able to perform the act to save Sirius before the Order arrived. He knew they would never let him help his godfather if they found out about this. They would think he had gone mad and would take his items and burn them. After all, Remus had prevented him from reaching out to Sirius when he fell. He stretched out on his bed and read.

Remus Lupin cleared away the plates left over from lunch in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He, along with Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Moody had just finished discussing their means of rescuing Harry from his home away from his real home. They decided they would trick the Dursley's once more by luring them under false pretenses. Since Petunia Dursley was spending her time being a conservative woman, they would send her the following message:

_Dear Mrs. Dursley,_

_The Environmental Protection Agency is pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a member of our staff. As a conservator, we hope you will spread the importance of protecting our earth with others. We request your presence at 100 Oak street, by 7:00. We also insist that you bring your family._

_We look forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely,_

_R.S. Greendae_

The letter was sent, so that meant Mrs. Dursley would probably be reading it any moment now. Remus wasn't concerned with whether she believed it or not. Right now, he was concerned about Harry. It had been a difficult time for all of them, but especially for Harry. And those times would just become harder as Harry attempted to move on. He didn't doubt there would be more deaths to come and once again, Harry would have to feel them and put it past him if they were going to succeed in defeating Voldemort once and for all. Remus put the dishes away ever so slowly. He wasn't quite sure he had gotten over the previous death as well as he hoped Harry would. He often isolated himself from the others and said very little to anyone who talked to him. Of course, being in Sirius's old house didn't help him feel any better. Mrs. Wealsey had provided him with a little comfort. She had told him it would take some time to heal. He wished that time was now.

"Remus, you're not still putting away dishes are you?"

He turned to see Tonks heading back into the kitchen. His movements were as slow as his means of putting away the plates. With his sorrowful, unshaven face, he attempted a smile, which apparently failed considering Tonks's reaction.

"Almost, done." He gently made his way to the table and sat down. Tonks watched him with teary eyes. She sighed. She too had been unsuccessful at helping him overcome the tragedy. She wanted to give him time, but there was hardly any time left. Harry would be here soon and he couldn't meet Harry like this.

"Alright. Everything's nice and clean for Harry's arrival, but that won't be til later, so you don't have to rush on the dishes." His response was a meager smile. Tonks had seen enough of his mood and sat down next to him.

"Look, Remus, you don't have to suffer like this. You've got us...you've got me. I want to be here for you. I want to help."

Remus took a sip from the goblet on the table and sank back into his miserable slumber.

"Remus," Tonks called as she violently shook him,"Remus!...I can't help you unless--"

"I know you mean well." He said this in an emotionless, dry voice. "But I will be fine." He swiftly got up, which was a surprise to Tonks, and walked out of the kitchen. Tonks watched him and prayed he'd be alright. Remus hoped so too. He hoped he'd be able to find some peace. Maybe, by taking a quick nap, but it would have to wait as he ran right into Moody and Shacklebolt.

"All the preparations have been made. All we need now is Potter," Moody informed him. Remus nodded. He was so tired. They watched him for a moment before Shacklebolt attempted conversation.

"The Dursley's took the bait, so we shouldn't have any trouble. We had considered changing are means of rescue. What do you think about floo." During the discussion, Remus was slowly making his way up the stairs. He paused at this to give them a simple answer. "Whatever you like. It doesn't matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a quick nap." They watched him drag himself up the stairs, just as he had dragged himself around the house.

"Poor old guy. I didn't think he'd take it so hard," said Shacklebolt.

"Ah, he's too old to be acting like a baby. He needs to stop moping and get on," Moody grumbled. Shacklebolt followed the hunched figure into the kitchen as he defended Remus. "Give him a break, his friend just died."

"That was weeks ago."  
"What would you have him do?"  
"I'd have him act the way he did when he saw Potter off. He was fine then."

Tonks took an interest in their conversation. "What do you mean fine? None of us were fine. We were just being strong for Harry. How would you feel returning to those muggles with a death hanging over your head which is made worse by our inability to shut off the water works?"  
"Huh? What are you on about?," Moody grumbled. Shacklebolt translated for Tonks.

"Harry wouldn't be able to move on if we couldn't. What's the point in crying over it in front of Harry. How's that going to make him feel."

"It's going to make him feel worse, knowing the Order of the Phoenix members let's their emotions get in the way of their duties." He took a drink from his flask and headed back into the front room. "I'll tell you one thing. That Potter has an important job to do and if he can't do it, we're doomed to meet the same bloody end as Black." With those words ringing in the air, Moody lurked out of sight.

Harry closed his book and thought about everything he had read. It had been more interesting than he had thought. The most interesting part was the information at the end of the chapter. This part discussed rituals used to make connections between the living and the dead. Harry paid close attention to this part and even wrote down key facts. It wouldn't do any good without the supplies. That fact was troubling him now. _The whole thing is pointless if I don't have what I need. _Sighing, he took the book and proceeded to place it next to the other package. _The other package? _He completely forgot about it. He quickly reached for it and shredded it open. The answer to his disappointment lay right in his hands. There were the supplies he needed to perform the rescue:

Six twelve inch candles, a small vial containing the elixir of life, red chalk and black and white powder. They were samples, but the samples he needed. Maybe the small amount would work to save his godfather from the veil.

"There's only one way to find out."

Harry got up and placed the items in a sack. He was going to try it now before the Order came. That way, if it didn't work, he would be able to return in time to meet them. It was 6:00 p.m. and Harry had spent most of the day reading, except when the Dursley's called him down to finish various chores which took away most of the hours. He took his cloak, stuffed his wand in his pocket and grabbed his broom. He decided to bring the book with him in the sack in case he needed reference. Once he was all ready, Harry made his way out of the door. He stopped and turned to Hedwig. "See you later Hedwig. Wish me luck." Hedwig would do no such thing, simply because she still disapproved of his idea.

Harry quietly made his way down the stairs, so as not to attract Aunt Petunia. She was in the livingroom, watching television. Harry had almost made it to the door when...

"Where do you think you're going?" Aunt Petunia turned from the couch to face him.

"I'm going out for a bit of fresh air."

She eyed him carefully. "Don't stay too long. I want you to help me plant some trees."  
"Trees?"  
"Just in case the Environmental Protection Agency decides to visit my home. In case you haven't noticed, I have been selected a member and you know what that means."

"Stay out of sight."

"Yes, and it also means I have to start acting like a member. I must set an example to others about the importance of the environment."

Harry continued to the front door. "And Harry." He stopped and peaked back at his aunt. For some strange reason, she looked worried as she watched him with caution. "Don't do anything...you know you shouldn't." He frowned and continued to the door. It was almost as if she knew what he intended to do. Why did it seem like everyone was warning him? He knew why of course, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

Once outside, Harry searched for a place to take off. He was sure he remembered the way to the Ministry. He wrapped the invisibility cloak around him as best he could and took off. He was sure no one would be paying much attention to the skies at this time of day. All he really needed to focus on was getting there. It shouldn't be a problem, he vaguely remembered the way. "Maybe I should have brought a map."

Tonks checked her watch once more and tapped it to make sure it was working properly. 6:15 p.m. _How time flies. _"Remus! Are you getting ready? We'll be leaving in a bit." She knew he was probably stilling sleeping off his depression, but Tonks wanted to make sure he got up in time to take a nice hot shower before they left to fetch Harry. "Then again, maybe I should stay." Remus was still having a tough time and would probably not want a lot of company on the trip. _He doesn't want company when he's here. _

"Has he got up yet?," asked Moody as he came to join her at the staircase.

"He's getting up. I just called him." She looked longingly up the stairs. "But it doesn't hurt to check." As she started up the stairs, Tonks continued the conversation. "By the way, I think I'll stay here."

"What?"

"I think it ought to be the two of you. Remus might not want, ah Remus, you're up."

Remus was coming down the stairs just as she was going up. It didn't look like the nap had done much good to change his ragged appearance. "Had a nice sleep?" Remus grumbled something unintelligent and changed the subject. "What's this about the two of you?" "Oh, I thought---"

"You should come Tonks. I could use your company. Anyways, I'm feeling better so there's no worries."

"Oh good, then I'll come." Tonks smiled and brushed back her hair which was a light shade of violent that changed to a light shade of pink. Moody tapped his good foot irritably. "I don't care who's coming, you two or the whole bloody Magical Law Enforcement, as long as we get there on time."

Harry arrived at the correct destination as he jumped off his broom and ran over to the telephone booth. He had hoped the workers in the Ministry would be off, but he wasn't sure how long their working hours were. He moved inside the booth and paused. His position in the booth was a nasty reminder of the horrible events that took place here. _This is stupid. But I can't run away now. _He punched in the code on the phone dial. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Harry couldn't forget the female's cool voice. At first, his words got stuck in his throat. Ignoring the pain of the business he had in the most miserable department of the Ministry, he spoke. "H-Harry Potter...I'm here to..to save someone from the...from one of your departments." The words shook though he failed to understand why. "Thank you. Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." Harry recieved the badge: **H-Harry Potter; second rescue attempt. **Harry might have laughed if the situation weren't so serious. He expected the female to say more, but she did not until he moved under the pavement into the Ministry itself. Strangely enough, the whole area was dark and deserted. It gave him a foreboding feeling; a bad feeling.

Here, the female spoke in almost an unnerving whisper. "Proceed with _caution."_ Even the phone booth was warning him, but Harry didn't care, just like he didn't care the first time. This person was someone he cared about enough to risk whatever the warnings may mean. He couldn't stop himself. It was like his mind was leading him, but his heart was not.

There was no one here. Either all the workers went home or the Ministry had closed early--but it wasn't a holiday for that to happen. No, it looked more like everyone who should be here had cleared out. _Maybe (_Harry had a frightening thought) _, they cleared out for me. _That couldn't be the case; surely someone would want to stop him.

He walked over to the lifts, paying little attention to the sudden chill in the area and the small creaks in the room. Once he was inside, he double checked his bag to make sure he had all the necessary items. Then he waited for the lift. Once inside, he had a thought. _Maybe I'm suppose to tell it where to go. _He couldn't remember this part. Before he could speak, however, the door to the lift violently shut with a deadly clang and stood very still. Then came the female's voice once more. She didn't sound too friendly this time.

"Last stop, the Department of Mysteries." With a nasty tremble, the lift descended. _How did she know? And what did she mean by last stop? _

Harry didn't know how long it took him to reach the floor or the entrance to the department. The whole time, his heart was pounding, his mind was swirling, his breath came in shallow gasps. He was about to face the death chamber that was responsible for his pain--his loss. Upon entering, he was greeted with the stony archway and it's hanging veil that fluttered lightly at his entrance. The whispers started once more and he wasn't even close to the veil. He licked his lips and continued to stare at it from where it stood. His brain was frozen, he couldn't seem to concentrate or make himself move. He was only snapped out of the trance when the veil suddenly fluttered wildly as though a strong wind had picked it up. Another warning. Harry took it as his cue to continue what he had planned to do instead. He moved down the steps and stopped when he was 6 feet in front of the door to death. He removed the items and began the ritual.

The red chalk came first. According to the book, he had to draw a circle, six feet in diameter, with two triangles with its points sticking out of it. With one triangle on top of the other in an upside down manner, six points were sticking out of the circle with an even amount of space inbetween. He then took the six candles and set one up at each point; they stood up on their own. Harry drew an even smaller circle in the middle of the large circle and triangles. Here, he poured the elixir of life in the middle of it. The liquid stayed unnaturally still. He opened the book and began to read the incantation as a shiver, perhaps a final warning, ran down his spine.

**"A life is lost and must be found"**

Here, Harry threw a handful of the black powder into the air over the candles and circle. That's when the candles lit up on their own. It stole the little light there was in the room. The candles that allowed him light upon his entrance, now extinguished themselves and all the light source moved to the candles and hovered over his book so he could continue the cursed words.

**"From death and life this spirit is bound"**

The lights turned from red to white. At this point, Harry had to toss the white powder over the circle. This began a point of no turning back. In which the ritual could have been stopped, it was impossible now. The lights turned from white to blood red instead of a normal red-orange. The chalk outline even turned blood red with it. The air became cold--so cold, Harry's breath became visibly thick. The invisible wind used to move the veil about picked up and became strong enough to knock Harry over, yet it did not blow out the candles. If he wasn't imagining it, the archway was trembling. Harry stated the final words.

**"Come forth thy dead from dark of night and bring back life, step into light"**

Harry slammed closed the book. **"Sirius Black!"**

Suddenly, the wind stopped and the air became less cold. Harry stood up from the floor and waited. He looked to the circle where his godfather was to appear, but there was nothing and no one. "Maybe, I missed something." Harry opened the book once more, to see if he had neglected to do something, but there was nothing he missed. "Why didn't it work." _Because it was a hoax. You knew that. _Harry ignored the voice in his head and managed a dry swallow. He knew it was possible that this could be a joke, yet he had put more faith into the idea that this was real. Ten minutes had gone by, and still...nothing. He sighed, his heart that had been filled with so much hope---dropped to the pit of his stomach. He felt cold, but it wasn't from the room, it was from the failure of his attempt to save a life.

As he continued to brood on the situation, he grew more angry. This anger was not directed at himself or at Sirius, it was directed at the whole thing. The _cursed_ book for one thing, was nothing but rubish. He threw the book down, along with his sack in which the potion's containers smashed on the hard cold floor. He picked up his wand and started back up the stairs. He had come for nothing. His whole trip wasted. _Was this what all those warnings were about? That this would be pointless. _Harry didn't care anymore. All he knew was that if he didn't return home in time, he might get into serious trouble when the Order arrived at the Dursley's.

Halfway up the stairs, Harry stumbled. When he picked himself up, that same odd shiver ran down his spine. Then it happened..._whispers._

He looked back at the veil and could distinctly hear a variety of voices, in whispers, coming from behind the curtain. None were recognizable, so he stepped back down the stairs and edged over to the veil. Something was occuring. Harry was getting close enough to touch the curtain,...

"Sirius?"

but didn't as a bright stream of white light shone from within the archway. Harry jumped back surprised and fell over from the huge gust of cold wind that was also formed from within the archway. The ground trembled, the veil fluttered violently in the air and the whispers grew loud enough to become screams of pain. Harry covered his head in protection from the force. There was more than cold wind and light coming from it. An indescribable energy, _spiritual?, _was errupting from the death chamber. It continued for what seemed to be hours, then stopped immediately. Harry lay on the floor shaking. He couldn't focus on what had taken place. His breath was empty and unnaturally cold in his mouth. Tears, _where did they come from?_ ran down his pale cheeks. He couldn't breathe properly and his body tingled with a powerful sensation. _Just breathe. I'll lie here and in a moment, I'll be fine. _His hands that were shielding his face, seemed frozen on the spot. Harry didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that he concentrate on breathing and listen to the quiet that filled the room. The quiet didn't last long as it was soon broken by a voice.

"Wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Harry lowered his hands and raised his head. _Was that a...a...baby? _

"Wwaahh. Mmmmm."

He slowly turned to where the sound was coming from. There, on the drawn circle, was a baby. A baby bare of clothes surrounded by ripped sections of the veil on the floor. _Where did a baby come from? _He slowly moved his shaken form and started to approach the infant.

He looked about a few months old, had blue eyes, and black hair. He turned a bit, kicked his legs and flapped his arms around. Harry stood over him now, still not realising where he might have come from. The baby had not been crying as in sadness, it was perhaps just making its presence known, or maybe he was scared just as Harry was. Finally, he turned and saw Harry standing over him. His eyes locked onto the boy's eyes and he stuck his thumb in his mouth to further comfort his feelings. Harry did nothing. He seemed so small. Harry was frozen, still trying to understand what had happened and trying to keep that nagging little voice from surfacing. The voice that kept insisting the possibility that this baby was whom Harry had intended to call. That this baby was Sirius Black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've read so many fanfics in which Harry brings Sirius back, and after Sirius's death, I read those fics for comfort, but now, there seems to be too many. I doubt there's one like mine though. I searched and found nothing. Good, it's original, it's dark. I'm working on my other story which will be longer than this, so wait for my update. I appreciate reviews, from everyone! This story is planned to the end, just like all my stories are, so you can bet it will be completed. It just takes time.

So, is the baby really Sirius? Time will tell. Next time.


	3. Chapter 3

_"He's your responsibility! Be a man boy! "_

_"Why are most men quick to deny the fact that they are not the father..._

_In the case of the babe, the boy may be right."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A godson, Not a godfather

Harry didn't know how he managed to get out of the Ministry of Magic, let alone return to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, carrying the bag of supplies as evidence, his broom and a baby. It was like a dream, an unreal, terrible fantasy that never really occurred. During the time of the unexpected arrival, Harry saw himself as a ghost. It was like he was watching the whole thing from the sidelines. He saw himself stuff the containers in his bag and prepare to abandon a parentless child. The only thing that stopped him was the realisation that this was his fault, _again,_ and if he was ever going to understand what he had done, he might as well take him. That maybe what played in his mind, but it also had to do with his conscience. Without thinking of what he was going to do, he had taken the torn sections of the veil, and as disturbed as he was to use it's rags, he wrapped the babe in them and fled from the deadly department. Harry was blind and deaf to all else that occurred around him, though the Ministry was bare of workers, he only saw one thing in his mind's eye; Dumbledore. All he knew was that he went back into the phonebooth, ran to the sidewalk and summoned the Night bus. The sky had darkened, meaning it was well past 7:30, and he had failed in not only retrieving his godfather, but failed in returning to the Dursley's before the Order arrived. He got on the Night bus, and gave the little change he had actually thought of bringing with him. Stan's questions fell on deaf ears; the boy sat perfectly still, in a world where only he and the baby existed... He raced out of the bus, up to the house whose dark memories failed to make any contact with Harry's brain. Before he could enter the hidden house, Dumbledore had opened the entrance to see Harry in a blank, far away state, carrying a baby.

That was how Dumbledore predicted it-- that was all Harry could remember. Now the great headmaster carried the burden while the other boy dashed out of sight up the stairs, into his old spare room to perhaps let go of himself. Dumbledore asked no questions, there was no point--Harry wouldn't answer them anyways. With a quick flick of his wand, the wizard conjoured a bassinet and lay the baby down. "I think a more comfortable wear would do you well, for the time being." He removed his veil covering and replaced it with a simple cloth as a diaper. "There now." The baby's response was relaxed. After his frightening return to the cold department, and the disturbing silent trip, the baby was finally able to let go of his own fears. He gurgled happily with a small smile upon his face. Dumbledore too smiled as they both let the warmth from the fireplace comfort them.

"Dumbldore! Dumbledore!,"

The sound of the gruff yells from Moody disrupted his chance of a good slumber and he gave a small cry. Dumbledore looked up to greet Moody, Remus, Tonks and Shacklebolt. Moody stumped his way in anger to the couch. "That Potter! He wasn't there! Left and no one knows where! With all the danger out there, all the bastards who want to kill him, he's run away!"

"Calm down Moody, I'm sure there's an explaination," though Tonks was not sure what kind of explaination she could give. Remus lagged behind them, looking even more tired than he was before he left. He was the only one calm enough to give the possible answer to Harry's whereabouts. "Is he here Albus?"

"Yes he is." Everyone's attention heightened. "He arrived shortly before you came here. He was most upset."

"As are we!"

"Moody."

"I mean it Nymphadora."

"Tonks!"

"If that boy is to survive, he's got to follow orders, no matter how horrible the muggles may be."

Shacklebolt attempted to soothe the riled mood. "Is he alright? What happened to him?"

"Where did he go Dumbledore?," Remus asked, hoping he hadn't done anything stupid.

"He will be fine, given he has the time to, reflect on what he has done." Remus's face paled at these words.

"And what did he do?"

"On the hour before you were to retrieve Harry from his aunt and uncle's home, he fled to the Department of Mysteries."

Everyone's heads bowed down at this, except Moody, who's anger increased silently. Remus struggled to ask the next question, but couldn't--Shacklebolt asked it for him. "How? And why? What was he, expecting to---"  
"He was expecting to do, exactly what you fear."

Remus suppressed a choke, but was unsuccessful. Tonks turned to him concerned and attempted to comfort him with a gentle massage. "Do not fear Remus, he has not tried to join Sirius in death. He has tried to save Sirius from it." Remus looked up with redding eyes. All the other eyes followed his gaze. "And it appears he was...successful."

Remus found himself trying to get ahold of his dying breathe and gripped the chair as though afraid he might fall from it. Moody stood quickly. "W-What? What did you say?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Aaaaahhhhh."

"Ah, excuse me. It appears I am needed." Dumbledore turned from them to tend to the noise maker in the bassinet that was unnoticed to the shocked Order members. Tonks moved to the front of the bassinet and immediately fell into girlish happiness.

"Oh, Dumbledore, he's so cute. Yes you are. Aah, hmmm. Where did he come from?"

"Better yet, what in Merlin's beard are _you_ doing with a baby?!"

Moody's demanding voice pushed the baby into tears. Tonks frowned, "Moody. It's alright. Sssshhh." Dumbledore moved his eyes over to Remus and stayed there as though waiting for him to look at the baby. Remus had no interest in babies at the moment. "Harry arrived,from the Department of Mysteries, carrying this baby." Slowly, Remus's eyes locked onto his. Dumbledore could imagine what he was thinking. "You can imagine my surprise. I never expected Sirius to return to Harry." Remus's chokes were no longer forced back, everyone else was begining to experience the same horrid feeling. "In such a form." This time, Dumbledore turned to witness Tonk's reaction. She was breathing quite fast and backing away from the baby who showed slight confusion over her departure. "Wha..what? You mean..this is--"  
"It can't be." They were amazed to see Remus standing and speaking in a such a bold voice. "There is no possible way..." his voice was shaking now "to bring...the dead, back to the world of the living."

"I assure you it is him. Take a look for yourself."

Shacklebolt went forward to see, while Tonks regained her courage and returned to soothe the baby's growing fright. Moody stumped over loudly. He looked like he was praying that it wasn't possible. He'd hate the idea that impossible rules could be broken so easily. Remus turned his back on the whole affair. He would not look, not yet. Dumbledore watched the scared werewolf and was only brought out of it by Moody, who was on his way to the stairs. "Foolish, ridiculous." He stopped and looked back at Dumbledore.

"It's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

"Alastor Moody!," Tonks cried out, "How can you say such a thing about a baby! Just because you don't have any children---"

"I'm talking about the situation! Not the baby. I've never seen such a foolish, ridiculous, disgusting display from a wizard. Oh there have been those who have done far worse things, or so I thought, but this takes the cauldron cake! You're telling me that Potter has dared disturb the dead and bring them to walk amongst the earth?" Tonks had enough.

"Oh Moody, does he look like he can walk?"

Shacklebolt tried to calm him. "Hold on here. We're not sure of anything just yet. What has Harry told you Albus?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he continued to observe the Order members. "Nothing, I have yet to ask him anything on the matter. I was just preparing myself to discuss the situation with Mr. Potter, but your early arrival changed my mind. I thought it would be best to give him a little time."

Moody stumped over to the couch in front of Remus, who was still very pale and refusing to take notice of the baby and Dumbledore. "If that's so, how do you know so much already?"

"I've made my assumptions. I had the growing feeling that, as depressed as Harry was when he left us, he would try to do something desperate. Though I admit I did not know what that would be. I am sorry for not confessing my fears earlier, but as you might have guessed, I had hoped Harry would be mature enough to handle it."

"Mature or not," Moody grumbled,"Why didn't he come to any of us? Or me? I would have straightened him out."

"How? By giving him a few wallops on the head?" Tonks mused. She continued to hover over the bassinet like a protective mother. Shacklebolt sat down next to the standing Remus. By now, Remus' eyes focused on the floor. He shifted nervously on the spot. Moody took notice and quickly marched over to his side.

"Snap out of it Remus, there's a good chance that this baby is none of ours."

Tonks laughed at this. "Of course he's none of yours, none of you are the father."

"Be serious Tonks! I'm trying to tell Remus that he has no reason to fear. That baby might not be Sirius after all. This could all be a tragic misunderstanding. If that's so, that Potter has disgarded orders for nothing."

Alastor Moody had finally recieved interested eyes. Dumbledore simply watched near the staircase, interested in how they were going to handle the problem. "That's right, I said it. It's possible isn't it? It's impossible to bring back the dead after all, but it's not impossible to bring back the wrong baby."

Tonks looked thoughtful, then looked closer at the child. His light blue eyes stared up at her and appeared to be grinning mischievously. _Sirius. That's what Sirius was like. Always getting into trouble, just like mother said. _She ran her hand gently down the side of his cheek. It was possible that this could be a misunderstanding. Moody did have a point. How could anyone be brought back from the dead? It was unheard of. But still.

"You're right Moody." Instant silence covered the room and Tonks was given the attention. "This could all be one big...misunderstanding." Her voice became so soft as she looked into the face of who she believed was truly her baby cousin. The man she once knew and had very little time with. Her face clearly showed the lie in her words. How could this not be Sirius? She had had the opportunity to see a baby picture of him once, the only one as his hateful mother had clearly destroyed all evidence of his existence. That only baby picture too had lost its existence. Now they were left with the live version of it. A version of Sirius that would need as much care as a real baby would.

"Well, finally someone agrees that this is just some dark trick, probably conjured up by Potter."

"But..no, it isn't true. This is Sirius, I can, I just...know it is. Why would Harry bring somebody else's baby?"

Moody had the answer. "I'll tell you why, it's because Potter's gone mental. He's so off his rocker, he's decided to flee from the muggles, basically daring death to reach him, and pull some out-landish prank to have us all jumping to his side. He's no baby! He's got to get on with his life."

"Oh Moody, that's not it. Harry would never. This is real Moody, whether you want to believe it or not. I should know, he's my cousin. Sirius has come back to us."

This knew belief allowed everyone to rethink their thoughts on the possibilities. Could it be? Only one person would know for sure. Dumbledore, eyes still twinkling, a small smile upon his face, introduced a new idea.

"Now that I have heard your thoughts on the matter, I think I will visit Harry. I dare say he's had enough time to himself. If you don't mind babysitting for a while, I shall take my leave."

"Of course," said Tonks, "I'll look after him."

He turned to look at Remus who was now sitting in a chair, but his back was facing Tonks and the bassinet.

"If you'll excuse me." Dumbledore turned and headed up the stairs. Remus watched him out of the corner of his eyes, struggling with dread as though Dumbledore was a safe barrier that protected him from the Sirius imposter. He was not sure whether or not he believed the whole idea of who the baby really was. He supposed he would come to a conclusion after Dumbledore reported Harry's side of the story.

The door to Harry's room creaked ever so slowly as the old man pushed from the other side. His shadow stretched out across the shadowy floor to join the other shadows that made the room appear forbidden. There Harry lay, on his stomach in bed with his head buried in a pillow. The bag he was carrying had been thrown against the wall in anger and terror. The headmaster was most curious about its contents, but knew it would be better manners if he spoke to Harry about it first. He slowly crossed the room and lit the candles with a movement of his hands. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and waited patiently.

Harry knew he was there, but did not want to face him. Surely Dumbledore had come to punish him for what he had done. It was stupid and hadn't worked at all. _Or maybe it did? _Harry was afraid to know. All he knew was that he kept ignoring the possibility that the baby was Sirius. He thought if he believed the idea, he might become too distressed to return to Grimmauld Place or he might not have taken the baby at all. He might have become sick enough to leave him behind and let him become someone else's problem. But Harry wasn't like that.

"I must admit Harry, I am very impressed with you."

The words echoed in the empty room and caught Harry by surprise. "You're...what?" He lifted his head up a bit.

"I'm very impressed. I wouldn't have dreamed you'd be able to find the Ministry of Magic all on your own and return here safely. But then again, you have always managed to surprise us all."

Harry let the words roll over him for a second. "Aren't you...mad..sir?"

"Mad? Why should I be mad?"  
"I left the house, I...I broke into the Ministry, and I ...I.." He couldn't say it. Not now.

"You brought back a baby. Your godfather."

Harry hadn't been looking at Dumbledore once their conversation formed, but at these new words, Harry's teary eyes and exhausted features hightened and contracted into angered annoyance. "He is not my godfather," he said through gritted teeth.

"If you wish to deny it for now, that is your business, but do not deny it for long."

"He is not my godfather."

"Of course, I can see why you would feel this way. It's understandable. I too would be upset if I couldn't bring back a loved one in the most memorable form."  
"He is not my godfather!" Dumbledore was pushing it.

"But we must all learn to live with..."  
"HE IS NOT MY GODFATHER!"

Silence settled between them once more. Harry turned from him and stared at the headboard. He had a shouting match with Dumbledore before and didn't feel all that guilty about raising his voice to him now.

"Very well, I shall push no further on the matter, however, I would like to know about," he reached down and picked up Harry's bag,"this." Harry looked over at him. "May I?" Harry slightly nodded. He opened the bag to find broken vials, a book, chalk, and powder containers. "This looks, familiar. Where did you get it?"

"I ordered it from, this man." He wasn't sure if he should be giving away names, but he was already in trouble.

"What man?"

"His name was... .Christoff. He said he was some kind of dark delivery man."

"Bellzeba." Though Dumbledore spoke this word more to himself, Harry heard him. He felt a slight spark of excitement filling his heart. If Dumbledore knew about Christoff and his dark delivery service, he might know how to right this wrong.

"Did he mention a Bellzeba?"

"Yes. You've heard of them?"

"I know only a little. They are a service secretly dealing in dark arts. Wizards who wish to purchase items which they cannot achieve legally will purchase them from dark dealers."  
Harry stared at him. "They are never caught as they are almost always untraceable. To involve one's self in such dealings, a wizard might as well make deals with death eaters."

Upon hearing this bit, Harry felt instant shame. The same guilt that had consumed him when he believed he was the cause of Sirius's death, consumed him once more. He wasn't stupid. He knew it was wrong, but he was desperate, desperate for a chance to see Sirius again. To talk with him and laugh with him. But that wasn't going to happen. He might as well accept that.

"It seems the fault lies with me once more. I did not warn you of such wizards, then again, I did not expect you to run into one."

"No," said Harry boldy,"It's my fault. I shouldn't have, I mean...I was just trying to..." Dumbledore watched him, calmly waiting for him to admit the mistake on his own. "I just wanted to see Sirius again. I should have known this was a joke. I should have known it couldn't be done."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Couldn't be done? If that is the case, I must ask you where did the baby come from?" Harry gritted his teeth, but not in anger, in guilt. "Dark dealers never joke Harry. What you have done was real. You must accept that." There was no point arguing. He knew Dumbledore was right, but he just couldn't face the truth.

"I didn't think it would work. And it didn't. That baby-"

"Is your godfather."

"No!"

"You know this.You saw him."

"He came from the veil, it can't be Sirius!"

"Sirius Black had fallen beyond the veil and was reborn by your spell. Sirius was given a second life Harry, a second chance. Most men are not so lucky."

"Lucky. Lucky! That's not luck! Thanks to me, Sirius is,...is."

"So you have come to terms with what has happened. Harry, you must not blame yourself again. And as foolish as your actions were tonight, you must realise...that you are not alone. You will always have help when you need it."

Harry made one last attempt to deny reality. To deny the fact that he had gone far beyond the most educated wizards, even if his actions weren't perfect. That nagging feeling that had continously warned him of his actions came back to haunt him.

"But I thought, I thought you couldn't bring back the dead?"

"If you truly believed that, why did you try to bring back the dead?"

"Because I thought it was...I thought..it was possible."

"And so it was."

For a moment, silence took them to an uneasy territory. Here Dumbledore stood as their conversation came to its end.

"Harry, it shouldn't have been possible, but I believe you had a helping hand in this."

"But sir, no one helped me. I was there alone."

"Sirius helped you."

"Sirius?"  
"You know as well as I do that Sirius would risk everything to see you. You are what mattered most to Sirius. And now that he has returned, I think it only fair that you repay his admiral deeds. His life was just as difficult as yours when he was a man, and in the form that he has assumed now, he will need your help more than ever."

Harry was now sitting on his bed in deep thought. His mistakes were his to carry and his to correct. But he didn't want this burden, even if it was his fault.

Those words, "_He will need your help more than ever" _rang in his head. Sirius had always done his best to help him. He couldn't think of a single time Sirius had failed in doing so. But now that the tables had turned, it would have to be Harry who provided the help. It would have to be Harry who took on the role as godfather. Did that mean he was no longer the godson? No,...Sirius wasn't a baby and he wasn't his kid. He was still his godfather no matter what happened to him. Harry had helped Sirius before and he would do it again. He would do this for Sirius. But how? How could he help him if every time he saw him, he was reminded of the pain he had felt when he forever lost his godfather. The godfather he knew as a man. Dumbledore appeared to know what he was thinking and gave a reassuring smile and started to leave.

"I think it's time we ventured downstairs. There are a few friends here who would like to know where you have been all this time. It would be a good idea if you explained." Harry nodded and followed him out.

So here it was. But what to do now? Harry sat with Remus at the kitchen table watching Dumbledore get advice on a good crib from Tonks. She was holding the baby and looking at the crib he had conjoured with distaste. It wasn't all that bad, it was just that Tonks had preferred to shop for what Sirius needed. "My cousin deserves the best. His mother never even gave him that, so it's the least we could do."

"My thoughts exactly Tonks, but for now, let us first get him settled in his room."

It was decided that Sirius would be sharing quarters with Harry. That meant that Ron had to acquire a new roommate when he arrived. Remus, Harry saw, still could not fully except what had occurred. He sat at the table with a sick blank expression on his face. No one could be sure what he was thinking, all they knew was that he hadn't moved from that spot since Harry sat down to join him. Harry explained and apologised for his actions, but that didn't stop Moody from rapping him hard across the head. Harry knew he deserved it. If Moody hadn't hit him, he might have hit himself. Luckily, Shacklebolt was understanding. He understood what Harry had been going through. For he had lost someone very important to him in the past and had a difficult time dealing with it. Here, Shacklebolt was proof that moving on was possible. Harry had tried and would have succeeded if not for a wizard named Christoff and his catalog.

"If you do not need me, I think I will retire." Remus slowly got up. His anouncement was barely audible, but it was heard. He turned to Harry and attempted a smile. He was glad Remus had given him something. For a while, he feared Remus was furious with him. Now it was confirmed. Remus was not all that pleased with his safe return as he had most likely permanately deformed one of his only friends. Nothing could be done, but to deal with it. They all had to in their own way. Though Harry really could have used his support. Tonks sensed his worries and walked over to him, still carrying that baby. _Must she do that?_

"Don't worry about Remus, I'm sure he'll come round."

He barely listened, as he was staring at the baby. The baby, whose wandering blue eyes stopped to capture Harry's. He would need him. He would need them all. Harry looked down at the table, unable to handle the guilt in Tonks's hands.

"Yeah," he said simply. She stood there a moment. Once Harry looked up, he caught an unreadible gaze coming from Tonks's eyes. It was scary to see her looking at him that way. _Did I imagine it? _It didn't last long. She soon turned with the baby and headed out of the kitchen. "Come on Sirius. I think you should go to bed. We all should."

Harry sighed. It was late, 10:00, and he was tired. He might as well follow Sirius to bed. At this point, Dumbledore entered the kitchen. He made his way over to the counter.

"I do believe I am in the mood for some tea. How about you Harry?"  
"No thanks." Then Harry remembered something he should have asked Dumbledore while they were on the subject of Christoff. "Um, sir, if you know about the dark dealers, then, do you know a way to...to--"

"You are asking me to undo the dark magic that has forced Sirius into this form." Dumbledore sounded oddly cold when he said this. But he voice quickly became soft. "I am afraid I cannot. I would not know how. What is done is done and we'll, simply have to live with it. Many of men's mistakes have come from trying to undo their previous mistakes and that, Harry, is something you should start thinking about." Once Dumbledore had fixed his cup of tea, he smiled at him and left the kitchen. Harry got up and left too.

Only Dumbledore and Shacklebolt occupied the livingroom. Everyone else had most likely gone to bed. Harry didn't ask. He just wanted to head back to his room.

"We shall be waiting here, for the others to arrive. I will ask them not to disturb you Harry. You need not worry about anything else tonight." Harry knew he was trying to be comforting, but, those words were merely words. He still had things to worry about. One of them would be sleeping in his room.

Sure enough, Tonks was in his room, dealing with one of his worries. The crib had been placed under the window, not too far from his bed. The room in which he once shared with Ron, now became a room in which he shared with a baby. Tonks must have heard Harry enter the room, but she didn't turn around.

"I've just put him to sleep, so you don't have to worry about anything." She pulled herself up and began to give him the tour. She showed him the dresser which had been filled with his school robes, was now cleared out for a place to put Sirius's diapers, clothers, bath towels, etc. Harry's clothes would be placed in the closet. The extra bed, Ron's bed, was gone to make more room. There, in front of his bed, near the wall, was another dresser,but with a mirror. Any of Harry's little possessions would go in there. There was a larger, complex table by the crib, that Harry feared was the changing table.

"That's just about it. Well just get what we can, when we can. Oooh, we should go shopping tomorrow for Sirius. How does that sound?" Not wanting to sound like an old troll, Harry shrugged. To be honest, he'd rather not think about such things, until he had a chance to rest. "I put a few stuffed animals in there, so you have nothing to really worry about. Um, if you need anything, let me know. Good night."

Harry nodded and watched her as she left him isolated in the room that suddenly became darker than ever before. Harry sighed. Was there no end to the dark happenings in his life? He wouldn't answer that. There was no need. The proof was sleeping in front of him. _Proof _,he thought miserably.Slowly, he dragged himself up to the crib. He hadn't seen the baby since he brought him here. He had ignored him and Harry owed the baby. He should be sleeping in Harry's room. _As punishment? _No. It was deeper than that. He peeked over the rail and there he was; laying at the bottom, asleep with his body facing Harry. The fingers of his left hand close to his mouth for comfort. Harry sighed again. _What now? _He looked over at his bed. Harry's comfort was there. _Sleep._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Do not own Harry potter.

Okay, I did no research on the house, so some rooms and locations may be off a bit. It's the story that counts right. So, Harry is still mixed about his role in caring for the baby. Well, we'll see how it continues on in the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing. You're right, this is a challenging fic to write. I knew that when I took it on, but to prevent myself from having trouble, I made an outline of it all the way to the end. So I know what will happen in each chapter to the end. I think writers who are always having writer's block should outline their stories. Maybe that way, they'll actually complete their fanfiction.

Please keep reviewing. Reviews fuel a writer to continue to write. I will finish this story, and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

_In the dead of night, a baby awakens. He cries to his heart's content, but no one hears him, no one hears...his fears..,"--_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crossed-over

Night fell on the house and everyone that slept in it. It fell just as it did for the next seven days. A whole week had gone by and Harry did not believe he could have handled what was occurring inside of it, were it not for the others who joined the household after Harry arrived with the baby. The house made room for the Weasleys, like before, and Hermione, of course, and the other Order members. It was headquarters again. Harry had hoped headquarters could be elsewhere, but Dumbledore had told him with the new arrival, it would not be possible. The Burrow would have been the next choice. It wasn't too hard to convince everyone to return here. It was, however, near impossible to convince them that the reason they could not move out was because of Sirius.

Wide eyes, dropped mouths, and blank expressions were the response to Harry's confession. He didn't bring proof for them; he figured they would believe him as long as Dumbledore had believed Harry. Hermione and Ron could believe Harry would try something like this; he had failed to return any of their letters. When Hermione confessed her worries of Harry to the headmaster, he advised her to let him be for a while. He hinted that he would find a way to get over it. She had never imagined that his way of getting over it would be not to get over it at all. If Sirius was brought back, there was no need for Harry to get over anything. Either way, when she found out about what he had done, she tried to comfort him, though it seemed pretty obvious to everyone who watched her do this that she wanted to berate him for his actions. She could have went on and on about it, she wanted to, but forced herself to stay silent.

Ron, however, was treating Harry like the chosen one. A boy who could really live up to the name "the Boy Who Lived" by saying he had achieved the impossible by bringing back the dead. Ron tried to follow Hermione's example, but it was clear that he'd much rather stay back for the time being. After he let the idea sink in, he looked at the situation in a whole new light. He thought it was pretty cool that he did such a thing, but it was too bad that Sirius had turned into a baby in the process. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem too forgiving. She pursed her lips and had very little to say. In a way, it almost looked like she was silently blaming Sirius for the whole mess. _But why would she? _Harry had thought.

Basically, everyone's opinion was frozen in uncertainty until they saw the baby. Tonks was quick to bring him out for show. She had taken an instant liking to him and was quick to seek out anyone who disapproved of Sirius. The visual did little to force their true feelings to the surface. Maybe their blank feelings were their true feelings. There was still not much to say, so Dumbledore had said this: "I am aware that the sudden arrival of Sirius Black has done more than put you all into shock. Whether you truly believe that this baby is Sirius Black, whether you dislike this, or find yourselves unable to decide whether you can handle the situation, we must all agree to do two things. We must agree to be there for Harry, whenever he needs us and we must keep secret what we know. Do I have your trust that this will be so?"

"Of course," said Mrs.Weasley.

"We'll all be here for you Harry," said Mr.Weasley.

"Anytime you need to talk," said Bill.

The others followed along the same lines. There was no reason why they shouldn't. And so it was for the next couple of days, all occupants would try to help out and become used to what was happening within the house, all while keeping quiet about it. With the week passed away, they felt they had finally come to terms with Sirius. There was only one person who hadn't gotten used to Sirius.

Sirius himself. Ever since his return, though no one could see this, Sirius Black had been...asleep. It was like his true self had been sleeping in the baby's body and had yet to wake to the going-ons around him. The baby, was that...a baby Sirius who had been born long ago to a miserable pure-blood witch and had grown into a man since then. No one ever remembers their time in this form, so why should this be any different? Why should Sirius understand who he was and what was happening? He shouldn't. But he was going to regardless of the facts.

Shadows danced aross the the quiet room, but they were unnoticed by two sleeping figures in the room. Harry lay without sheets covering him from the cold. Even though he claimed and believed he was used to his godfather's appearance, deep down inside, he was still having difficulties dealing with it and no one could pull him out of it. Night after night he tossed and turned until his body lay bare of bed sheets. Nightmares trapped him and sometimes forced him into cold sweats. Nevertheless, he continued to stay silent and tried to force himself into a good night's sleep. While Harry turned over for the fourth time, another figure turned with him. Normally, the occupant of the crib could sleep, but now...

"Hmmm. Hmm."

He made one last turn, facing Harry, and tried to fall into a peaceful sleep. _That's not helping. I wonder what's wrong. _He was awake. "Hmmmm. Hmmmmmmm. Aaah." He gave up and opened his eyes halfway._ Something's not right. What is this? _Though he could barely see in the dark, he reached his left hand out to feel what he was sleeping on. _What's this padding? _He opened his eyes a little wider. _What's...something's not...when did I..._ He reached forward to get a sense of where he was while still laying down. Then he felt it. Something that stopped his breathing, made him shiver, and widen his eyes even more. _BARS!!!_ He sat up instantly and grabbed them tight. _What am I doing back in? Huh? _For a moment, he feared he was back in Azkaban. The dark, cold, hell that kept him away from the rest of the world with bars...bars and...

But these bars were wooden, so that fact alone snapped him out of the nightmare. What also woke him was the slightly comfortable padding, the pillows, and a couple of stuffed toys. _Where in Merlin's beard am I? _He looked up and noticed the height difference. _What happened here? And where's Harry? _The last thing he remembered was running off to the department of Mysteries to save Harry. He remembered, all the battles that took place, people who got hurt and...and...the death-eaters. Rage started to build up within Sirius. _Those...they dare lay a hand on my godson! Harry. _"HARRY!" He wanted to shout it out and believed that he did...but as a baby, his shout became, "ARRAY!" Harry shifted a bit, but that was all. Sirius noticed. _Wait a second,_ his grip on the bars were intense, _I'm back in my old home. This accursed hell. How did I get back here? _So many questions. He shook the bars to wake up even more...and that's when it hit..the panic. Sirius's eyes teared up, but he couldn't understand it, he couldn't understand why...he felt like crying. _Why am I in Harry's room? What happened to Harry? What happened to me? How long have been here? And where did these bars come from?! _He shook them with all his might, hoping if he could break them down, he'd get some answers. The tears started to flow on their own, down his soft, pale cheeks. _Did I get hurt? Is that why I'm here! _He couldn't take it, he had to get help. He'd never be able to answer these questions on his own. _Harry! Remus! Dumbledore! Anyone! _

"ARRAY! EMMS! DUMBIE! ANN-OOH!" His voice came out in gibberish. _What's wrong with me! _The tears became a flow and blurred his sight of the turning Harry. _I can't stop..I _He let go. He let the cries consume him, balling out like the baby he was. The normal baby cries were slightly new to Harry; Sirius barely ever cired.

"Sirius?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Harry sighed and sat up. _He's louder than he's ever been before. I hope it's not what I think it is. _"Hmmm."Harry rubbed his temples to halt the oncoming headache. "Sirius." Harry thought it would be better to try and soothe his problems before his own before the whole house woke up. "Sirius, what's the matter?" He leaned over the rail. In that moment, all it took was the giant appearance of Harry looming over him to make Sirius stop his crying. Sirus watched him with fearful eyes. Something about Harry's sudden growth spurt disturbed him. _When did Harry get so big? _"Are you hungry? Do you need a...a diaper change?" _WHAT?!? _Sirius made to back away slightly, but tumbled down as soon as he tried to get up. He had a fraction of a second to catch a glimpse of what he was wearing. _Those aren't...aren't...I know they aren't._ But they were. He was wearing diapers. By now, the house was lit as the many occupants became aware of the cries. "Sirius. It's time to sleep." Though Harry had no experience working with kids, let alone babies, he decided to make guesses and used what he saw on the Dursley's television set. He reached down and picked him up. Sirius thought he might go into cardiac arrest; his godson had just picked him up. He trembled slightly in Harry's arms. _Something is definately wrong here. _Harry rocked him. "It's alright Sirius, it's alright." What else could Harry do? He didn't really want to wake someone up and ask for help. This was his problem and his problem to deal with alone. _But where would I be if I were completely alone? _

"Harry? Is he alright? Are you alright?"

"Mrs. Weasley. I don't know what's wrong. He just started crying."

Tonks followed her, along with Hermione and Ron. Mrs. Weasley walked up to Harry and held out her arms.

"Here, give him to me."

"But I'm his cousin."

Mrs.Weasley didn't care, and neither did Tonks after a while. No one had more experience dealing with babies than Mrs.Weasley. She started to rock him gently and rub his back. Sirius stayed as frightened as ever. _How can they do this? Why am I so small? _There was his answer, staring him dead in the face. As he lay over the woman's shoulder, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. _Is that?...Me? _There was no denying it. That baby in the mirror was the man he once was. He had become a baby. _That's why I'm so small. That's why Harry seemed so big. That's why he asked those questions. But how..how...how can this be? _He had quieted a bit when he saw himself.

"I think he's alright now. You can put him back to bed."

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sirius started a whole new string of cries. Ron sighed from the doorway. "Aren't we ever going to get any sleep?" Hermione turned to him and glared. "If you're tired of it, why don't you take a sleeping potion and knock yourself out." Ron turned red and walked away. Ever since this situation was brought out in the opening, Ron had been a little less defensive in front of Hermione. She watched him go then turned to the women. "Is there anything I can do Mrs.Weasley."

"What about me? He is my cousin after all. I should be doing that."

"No no, I'm perfectly capable of handling this." She cast her eyes on Harry, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. He was pretending to be elsewhere. She turned to Tonks and Hermione and winked. Hermione caught the hint, muttered an "Oooh," and left. Tonks frowned.

"What? Is something wrong with your eye Molly?"

"No, nothing is wrong Tonks."

"Cause I can heat the bottles, change his diapers, or heat some water for him."

"I think, you and I should leave."

"Huh?"

Harry looked up for a moment.

"Let's let him be. He should stop his crying in a bit. Here. Take him Harry."

When Harry looked up again, Mrs.Weasley's face was very soft and concerned. _Mrs.Weasley. _Harry took Sirius, reluctantly in his arms. Sirius silenced himself a little. He instead, shook with the little fear he had left. He almost felt too tired to do even that. Tonks looked at Harry with that same unreadable expression she had used on him before, then exited the room. Mrs. Weasley left too, but not before stopping in the doorway and smiling gently at him.

"Just take your time Harry. That's all you have to do. That's all any of us can do."

She closed the door behind her. Harry was left alone with his godfather in his hands. How disturbing it was to Harry; more than ever now. He got up, with Sirius, and turned on the lamp, then sat back down on the bed. Sirius huddled against his arms sucking on his thumb. He knew it was childish to do so, but he was a baby, so what point was there to fight it. It did comfort him some. He stared at nothing while Harry stared down at him. For a while, silence ate away at them. Harry sighed again and looked back out the window.

"I think you're alright now. Don't you?" Sirius looked up at him. He was still so confused. None of this made sense. _I was in the department of Mysteries, I fought, that much I remember...but the rest is still a blur. Maybe it will come to me, in time._ He couldn't cry forever, even if he felt like letting loose again. _But, I want answers! _There was no point crying about it. _Harry. _

"Mrs.Weasley is right, we'll have to take our time. But what if, what if your out of time...Sirius. If so, I can't wait any longer."

_What are you talking about? _"Array?"

Harry looked down at him with tired eyes.

"This is my fault after all.

_What do you mean? It's not your fault, whatever it is. Whatever, happened to me._

"And I have to deal with it. I've got to change it. I've got to help you Sirius."

Sirius couldn't help feeling he had enough help from Harry. Harry's eyes started to droop as he sat so still with Sirius still in his arms. Sirius was sure that if he wasn't careful, he'd drop him. _As much as I dislike being held like a baby, it is nice to be held by Harry. We've had little time together. And it looks like our time will be even shorter. _Not wanting to tire Harry further, Sirius pretended to be falling into a lull. Harry noticed and made his way over to the crib. He lay Sirius down, covered him and went back to bed.

As Harry tried to force himself to fall asleep, Sirius did the same. _Yes, we'll have to take our time. Especially me. _Sirius closed his eyes, but got no further than that. Sleep would not visit him tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't own HP.

What's challenging to me about writing a Harry Potter fic is keeping up with the characters. I'm a fan, but that does not mean I'm an expert. And since this is an original story, I can write it the way I see fit. Noticed Moody's personality huh, yep, I kind of darkened his character for this story. There needed to be another negative force in the story besides Snape. I believe all of the character's personalities plays a big role in the future chapters and determine what happens to them and Harry and Sirius. Maybe a few things will be off, but still, like I said, it's different.

Time will sort of pass quickly, but not too quickly to miss something important. Feelings, opinions, thoughts, answers will be shared later. Odd, I feel a little shaky about the next chapter. Even though I know what's to come, I still find myself a little surprised by the outcome. I didn't _really _know I could write like this.


	5. Chapter 5

_"To care for an infant born of the veil, you will need the following: _

_toys, diapers, baby bottles,...knives, candles, coffins" -_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

New Rules of the House

One night. It had all taken place in just one night. The night in which Sirius had woken to find himself in a nightmare in which he played the role of a baby. Harry was his care-taker, along with all the other people of the household. Sirius couldn't remember how he ended up in that position and decided that the best thing to do would be to wait until morning and get the answers then. He had tried desperately to fall asleep, for he would need his strength in the morning. Well morning had finally approached and by now, Sirius was asleep. He had fallen so deep into last night's nightmare that he had come to the conclusion that it was all just a dream, not a reality. It was about 7:00 in the morning and neither Harry nor Sirius had a good night's rest. Harry's mind had been filled with worries that no teenager should have; worries about how to take on the role of being a father. This was one reason why Harry was determined to find a solution to the problem. He just didn't know when he would start looking for it.

Sirius turned in his crib to face Harry. He was no longer dreaming about the nightmare, he was now dreaming about the previous events that took place in the Department of Mysteries. Throughout the dream, Sirius was confused, though it was perfectly understandable; dreams hardly ever made sense, but this one was different: He was in the department, dodging and firing spells at the death-eaters that had broken in and would presumably harm Harry. In the background, some of the other Order members helped out as best they could. It was more than a battle, it was war and Sirius was feeling good. It was good to get out there and finally help after he had been cooped up in his mother's house for so long. It was impossible for him not to be there; he would of course do anything for his godson, and when his godson's life was in danger, it was obvious what he had to do. He found himself several times narrowly escaping death. It was okay though, it was the thrill and excitement that kept him alive. There was no way that he could fall. But he did fall, by the spell of his cousin, through a dark, twisted veil. Fell and was never seen again. All he could remember hearing was his godson's cries.

Sirius woke up after hearing his name shouted out by Harry. _A dream, a stupid old dream. It had to be a dream, all of it. _He grinned to himself. _Me, a baby. That had to be the stupidest..._

Sirius trailed off after he cast his vision forward and saw the wooden bars and the giant Harry asleep in bed in his mother's house. Sirius closed his eyes and groaned. _OK, it wasn't a dream, it's a nightmare. _He sat up as best he could and rubbed his temples with his pudgy fingers. He wiggled them in front of his eyes and a sour look covered his face. He felt the little bit of hair he had on top of his head. _At least it's clean. _Then he moved his hands over his black pajama shirt, that was decorated in golden snitches, and lifted it. He felt his little tummy and the plastic diapers that dressed his bottom. He sighed and cast his gaze above. There was a mobile hanging overhead, most likely placed by Tonks, that hung shining stars and spining planets. There in the corner, was a couple of stuffed animals like bears, dogs, and a unicorn. He leaned against the crib and waited. What else could he do? He wished he could ask questions, but he doubted anyone could understand his new language. He barely could understand it himself. Harry shifted a little, then kicked back the covers, though they had already abandoned him, and sat up. Sirius took notice of him. _Will this be my life now? Will I be stuck like this ...always?_ Sirius shivered at the thought. He couldn't bare the idea of being babied for the rest of his life. And who knows if it were possible that he could grow up. He hadn't thought of that, because he had a feeling he didn't transform into a baby overnight. There was some dark magic going on here, and it made the situation unpredictable. _Oh Harry, you look so miserable. Is that my doing? I'm so sorry. _

Harry scratched his head and reached for his glasses, but realised he had fallen asleep with them on again. _I must be really out of it. _He took them off and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know how long he'd have to go through this nor did he know if he could handle it even with the help he had. He knew he should probably just deal with it and not make the situation worse; he already had a bad situation when he ignored the warnings and forced Sirius into his baby form. _It's all my fault. _Harry wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself. He turned to Sirius and saw that he was staring right back at him. His sighed and moved over to him.

"I guess we might as well get up since we can't get back to sleep." Sirius looked up at him. "Gaaah." Harry reached down and picked him up. Sirius wasn't sure if he would be able to get used to this. He then took him over to a room Sirius hadn't noticed before. It was a bathroom that had most likely been added by Dumbledore. "I think a shower will do us both some good." Harry sat him on the counter and went over to fill a small tub with bath water. In the meantime, Sirius turned around and looked into the mirror behind him. There he was, baby fat and all; soft blue eyes, baby plump cheeks, and black hair that had managed an elegant look; well elegant for a baby. Harry came back and lifted his shirt. Sirius flinched after he was totally undressed and didn't feel any better when he touched the warm water. Harry didn't notice, he just proceeded to clean him with soap and water. Sirius tried to enjoy it and let the bath relieve his stress, but it was only made worse by the idea that Harry was cleaning him. Though they had their time together, Sirius almost wished it were someone else doing this; though he wished he didn't need this treatment at all. Once the bath was over, Harry had to change Sirius. Sirius did not enjoy this in the least. It was the most humiliating experience he had ever been put through. He turned away from Harry during the process. After he was all cleaned up, put in fresh clothes and diapers, Harry gathered Sirius in his arms and placed him back in his crib.  
"I think I'll have my shower now." Sirius watched him go, then laid back down. He wasn't tired. He was just tired of the situation. _If I can barely deal with it now, how can I continue to live? _When Harry had finished his shower and got dressed, he reached for Sirius. "Shall we have breakfast now?" Harry carried him out of the room. Sirius didn't know if he liked that or not. To leave his solitary confinement, would mean he'd have to be in the company of the others. When he thought about it, he saw no reason why he would be afraid to have Harry bathe him. They were going downstairs. The lights were on and the smell of good food wafted toward them.

"Hey, uh Harry." Harry turned around and Sirius saw it was Ron calling to him. "Is he, um, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Ron." Ron followed and they continued in silence. _At least Harry and I aren't the only ones troubled by this. _"Hey Harry, who do you think will be our new darks arts teacher?" Ron knew it was a stupid thing to ask, but it was better than moving along in this uncomfortable quiet. He eyed Sirius cautiously before turning his attention to Harry. "I don't know Ron. I really don't want to think about it right now."

"Oh, okay then. Well, did I tell you about Fred and George's shop?"

"Only a million times."

"Oh."

They had reached the end of the stairs when it seemed everlasting, and crossed over from the livingroom to the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were preparing the meals. There would be bacon, eggs, porridge, toast, and pancakes. _Why the big meal? There's not that many people here, are there?_ Harry walked over to the table and placed Sirius in a high chair. From here, he could see the table was set up for twelve people. _Surely the Order isn't here. _Sirius turned from the kitchen to see his hungry guests emerging. Tonks entered the kitchen, yawning, and immediately pestered Mrs.Weasley about helping with breakfast.

"I can do that Molly. I'm very good at fixing pancakes."

"No thanks dear, Arthur is doing that."

Shacklebolt came in, along with Remus who looked like he could fall down at any moment. Sirius paid close attention to Remus. _Remus. I can see you're not handling this well at all. It's either that or a full moon has just past. _Remus sat across from Sirius. He glanced at him once, then turned to look at the others. Shacklebolt moved over to the stove.

"Anything I can help you with?"  
"Oh no, we're almost ready. Why don't you go ahead and fix yourself a plate. Oh and fix one for Remus too." She moved closer to him and whispered," He needs to put a little more food into that stomach of his. Who knew Sirius would affect him so badly." At this comment, Sirius looked down at his hands. He had no idea that this body of his had caused so many problems, especially for Remus. He looked at him. He was occupying himself by drinking a cup of coffee. _Of all people to be there for me, I thought you might Remus. Remus look at me! _He banged on his table-top and cried out, but he was ignored. Fred and George were next to come in, joking and carrying on, with Hermione right behind them looking perturbed.

"What's with you?" Ron asked after she sat down next to him and Harry.

"You should hear what they were discussing. A vanishing lollipop that can make you vanish right in the middle of class."

"Really? Cool. Did they say they had any in stock?"

Harry laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes. Sirius looked over at Harry. _Well, as long as he has Ron and Hermione, he should be okay. But Remus? _Mundungus came in, smoking that pipe of his and making Sirius cringe his nose.

"Mundungus, you put that out immediately," said Mrs. Weasley,"We have a baby in the house now and we can't have you smoking in front of him."

"Alright Molly, I'll put it out." At the mention of a baby being in the house, a temporary silence coated the kitchen. It was broken by a stumping noise. "No need to be on edge people. I've already checked the perimeter. This house is safe, for now." Moody entered and mistook their silence for fear of intruders around Grimmauld Place. He cast a very dark look at Sirius before he made his way to the counter to fix himself some breakfast. _Even Moody's turned against me. _

"Here you are Sirius dear." Sirius looked just in time to see Mrs. Weasley pushing a baby dish of what must by string beans and mashed carrots on his table. While everyone else was enjoying hot crispy bacon, soft eggs, buttered toast, creamy porridge, and fluffy pancakes, Sirius would be enjoying cold stringy beans, and lumpy carrots. He stuck his tongue out at her. _Bet she can understand that. _She left to get her plate and Sirius's bottle of milk. _You have got to be kidding me. I'm not eating this and I'm not drinking that! _He shoved the plate aside. Mrs.Weasley didn't fret; she simply tied a bib around his neck and adjusted the plate back in front of him. "Stop that Sirius. This is perfectly good for you." _Oh yeah? Then why don't you eat it. _He pointed a stubby finger at one of the breakfast plates. _I'd rather have that. _"Stop that Sirius, I swear, you can be a real baby sometimes."

Everyone else had been eating and paid little attention to the struggle between Mrs.Weasley and Sirius. Harry glanced over at them a little longer than he had expected. _That's odd. Sirius never acted like that before. _"Harry?" He turned around to continue his conversation with Hermione. She too glanced over at Sirius. _Is this how I'm to be treated for the rest of my life? Baby food and dirty looks? _He sighed and turned to glare at Mrs. Weasley who sat down next to him.   
"Come on now Sirius. How do you expect to grow if you don't eat?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. _I'm sure a potion or spell could make me grow a lot faster than this slop. _He opened his mouth to make a face at her, but she saw it as her chance to stick a spoonful of carrots into his mouth. _Oh no! _Tonks made her place on the other side of Sirius.

"Molly, I don't mind feeding him."

_I do. _Tonks turned her chair so she could face him. "Please? Let me, I've hardly got much of a chance with him." Mrs.Weasley sighed. She loved taking care of babies. She had plenty of children to prove that, and it didn't matter to her whether or not that baby was once a convicted murderer. She looked at Tonks seriously. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, it was just the natural feelings of being a mother. "Alright, maybe you can get him to eat." Tonks rejoiced and created a spoonful of beans. Sirius's mouth trembled.

_There must be some way out of this. _The spoon came closer. _I don't think I can take it. _He turned away from her.

"Oh come now, it's really really good." Sirius pointed an accusing finger at her, "Gahh". _That's what you want me to believe. _

"Come on now, here." He grimaced at her babish voice and tried to back away as best he could against the high chair.

Moody took a swig of the substance of his flask and banged it down. He then cast his dark gaze back at Sirius.

"I don't know what Dumbledore's on about. He must know something. Something about this darkness in our house."

_What? _Once he was distracted by Moody, Tonks slipped the spoon of beans in his mouth. "There now."

Sirius swallowed, but despite the taste, he was more concerned over Moody's words.

"Alastor," Shacklebolt warned. Remus looked more tired at his words.

"I know we've been through this before, but how can we expect to get any answers if we don't continue to question."

"We've got the answers, as much as we can get." Shacklebolt, who was right in front of Sirius, looked his way. "There's very little he knows, very little we all know about this kind of magic." This new topic of discussion had silenced the rest of the group from their cheery talk. It was like a thunderstorm had suddenly approached. For this reason, Harry became more interested in finishing his food. "Well we all know who we can blame for that."

"Alastor Moody!" Mrs. Weasley cried out in a scolding voice. Harry pushed back his chair and picked up his plate.

"I'm finished now." Remus downed the last of his coffee and stood up. "Me too." Sirius watched them go with a saddened expression on his face. Once the men exited, Moody continued the discussion. "I don't mean to criticize Molly, but that boy should know he has broken the rules. He has done something no one ever has before. And for that, we should all ask as many questions as we can." He turned to look at Sirius again. "Don't you agree?" Sirius was taken aback. Tonks stood up to defend him.

"Now just a minute Moody. I've had it up to here with your constant attacks on my cousin. You leave him out of this."

Moody too stood up. "Oh-ho ho, leave him out of this? When the whole thing involves him? Let me tell you something little girl, I agree with you, I agree with you all on this situation, as unfortunate as it is, but you can't be ignorant of the facts."

"What do you mean, agree with us? Agree on what?"

Mundungus joined the conversation, while Fred, George, Ron and Hermione left altogether. "Come on, let's go," said Fred. " They don't need any help from us," said George. As Ron passed by, Sirius caught his hurtful words. "Another breakfast spoiled."

"I agree that this never should have happened. You all think it don't you. A-hah! Yes, but you're too afraid to admit it. I'm the only one who will admit it, and I see the facts. This whole damn situation will do nothing but bring darkness upon us."

"Oh come now Alastor, you're carrying this too far," Tonks replied.

Moody picked up his plate and headed to the kitchen. "On the contrary, I don't carry it far enough. You wait til Dumbledore gets back. he'll straighten you out. All of us, and hopefully it won't be too late." With his last words, he stumped off toward the stairs, just as Ginny was heading down. Mrs.Weasley popped up.

"Oh Ginny dear, I forgot all about you."

"Nobody woke me up."

"Let me make you some breakfast. I was caring for Sirius's breakfast and forgot all about yours."

Ginny slumped down in Hermione's seat. "Big surprise." She looked at Sirius and smiled politely. _I know who's to blame Moody. Me._

Far away from the frustration of Grimmauld Place was 666 Enchanted Avenue. It was the home of the last of the dark dealers of the wizarding world. The area was shabby and filthy and hidden from unwanted eyes. Their home looked like an abandoned apartment that was ready to fall down at any moment, but with all the security and magic surrounding the place, it was unlikely that it would fall. Up the stairs, past shabby dealers who were making their way out to deliver packages, Christoff was moving past the most hated room in the house. This room was an office and it belonged to the Enchantress Bellzeba. No one dared enter unless they were called upon or had serious business with her.

"Off to make a delivery Chris?"

He looked over at a thin dealer in red robes. "No no Wittney, I'm done for the day."

"Going to see her?"

"Oh no, why I have no reason to--"

And then it happened. The bell on the office door rang loudly and a slip of paper from the slot beneath it pushed out toward him. He took it with shaky hands and read his name. A look of horror crossed his face. The dealer called Wittney smiled. "Now you have a reason." He through his head back and laughed and walked down the stairs. If a dealer wasn't here to get the paper, a howler would usually deliver itself to the dealer and call him. That usually only happened when she was really angry or annoyed. The bell rang again. He gulped and slowly pushed it open. The office was quite lovely. It was mostly decorated with old fashioned antiques. The chair in which the woman sat, was turned away from him, so he could not see her face.

"Uh, you wanted to ah...see me miss?"

"Yes." She said it as though she were bored with him. Slowly she turned her chair around to face him. Bellzeba was a forty year old African American woman with a very bad temper who smoked on elegant cigarettes. She was also quite large. Since sales were no longer dropping as fast as they did before, her mood had been fair. "Yes, I wanted to know. Who was the last person you sold an item too?"

"Uh, well, it had to be some boy, uh, I can't remember the name..."

"TRY! Harder." She gave him and unreadable smile. Christoff scratched his head.

"It's Potter, oh yes, Potter I think." Christoff cringed. He didn't want to get a new customer, especially a young boy, in trouble with her, "James, yes James Potter."

Bellzeba stopped her smoking and took a closer look at him. "James? Potter? I find that fascinating, considering he's dead. Tell me, by what means did he contact you? Hmm? "

Beads of sweat ran down his face. He shifted nervously. "Well, it wasn't that James...Potter. You know how popular he was. I'm sure every mother was dying to give their child his name. I mean, he didn't even look like that James Potter." He grinned as though hoping his answer satisfied her. It didn't. "Uh, if I may, why do you ask?"

She considered him for a moment and looked as though she might answer, but decided against it. "It doesn't matter. Good day. Get out of my office." He bowed and left the office as quickly as he could. Once he was outside, he breathe a sigh of relief. He smiled at himself for getting out so easily. Then a feeling of concern overtook him. _That was good and all, but what was that about? Surely this doesn't mean, I'm or he's in trouble. _He reached for the doorknob and proceeded to ask her more, but decided against it. He had gotten out easily enough. _Better not push my luck. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into. You know, as uncomfortable as Sirius felt about diaper changes and all the babying, I felt nearly as uncomfortable while writing it. The breakfast was fun and I was able to make it semi-funny. That was fun and you'll see more of Sirius joking around.

Moody is still a dark character in this story and everyone else has their issues that will have to be dealt with eventually. To be honest, the title actually referred to an earlier plot for this chapter in which Mrs. Weasley stated the rules in which everyone would be taking care of Sirius. Forgetting that plot, I wrote something else. I like this better as their problems are shown to Sirius for the first time and gives him something to think about, as we continue.

Christoff and Harry maybe in trouble for this. Bellzeba seems to know something that neither of them knows. Sorta like Moody, but he himself doesn't know what that is. What will that be? You'll see later on.

Keep reading and keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_"No one can stop a baby from growing up...just like no one can save a man from falling down."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Baby Steps

This was life now at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was a routine that was quickly becoming tiresome to Sirius. He was sure he wasn't the only one who felt this way. If he was, no one else made any effort to prove him wrong. Though the baby treatment had already lasted a week, Sirius still wasn't used to it. He was certain that he would never get used to it. Things would never go back to the way they were unless he grew up. Which was highly unlikely, but maybe it was possible. Harry had hoped so. Every evening, Harry would ask one of the Order members to deliver a message to Dumbledore. He wanted to speak with him, most likely about the possibility of returning Sirius to his true form. The people he asked had told him they doubted Dumbledore would know anything about the idea. It had never happened before. Dumbledore wasn't around to discuss the matter; he was always too busy.

Sirius was just as hopefull for Harry to speak with Dumbledore. He still needed answers. During the week of sitting in a high chair before a group of what looked like non-morning people, Sirius caught bits and pieces of information that must be put together like a puzzle. He usually connected the dots with the dreams he had which were flashbacks of his time as a man at home, and in the department and falling through the veil. By the end of the week, he came to a conclusion: He died. It was that simple. Shocking and disturbing, but true. He must have, that's what the veil was after all. Death. He concluded that he had fallen from his cousin's spell, died, then somehow managed to return to the living, but as a baby. He was reborn. He had to stop himself halfway to ask a question. _I fell through the veil, I was dead. But if I died, how did I get back? And from where did I return? _Sirius was sure this was the story. The only thing that bothered him the most, besides the fact that he had passed on, was the realisation that he could not remember where he was during his time of death. Normally, Sirius wouldn't concern himself with such a thought. He would have just been happy to come back and would have simply ignored the questions. But now he wanted them. He wanted to know, his afterlife. Heaven. _Was I ever really there? Was I with James? Or was I always behind the veil? Was I? Is that why I returned? _Sirius was sure listening in on table conversations wasn't going to complete the mystery. Harry neglected to tell him anything, so his only other option was waiting for Dumbledore. _That old man. Doesn't he understand the trouble I'm in? _

Sirius was sitting up in his crib waiting for Harry to awaken. It was 8:00 A.M. and Sirius was up before Harry as usual. While he waited, as patiently as he could, Sirus had been practising to stand on his own. He gripped the wooden bars and used them to support himself to his feet. He thought he found victory until he crashed on his diapered bottom. He sighed. A whole week of baby food, baby bottles and baby talk from Tonks had put a second determination in Sirius's mind. Besides trying to answer his questions, he would also try to behave in a more adult like manner. If he could find a way to walk, he wouldn't have to be carried and if he could talk, he wouldn't have to put up with mushy, lumpy baby mash. First things first, he had to accomplish walking. It would be easier than trying to communicate. While Harry turned over in bed, Sirius grabbed the bars once more. As best he could, he pulled himself up. His thick, rounded legs, gathered underneath him. He shook slightly as he moved up. _I can do this. Just nice and slow. Come on. If I can get out of Azkaban, I can stand up, I'm sure of it. Almost there. _Finally, he was standing. Sirius grinned in his babyish way as he stood like a man before the room. _I think I'm going to make it. Yes, I knew I could. _Sirius let go of the bars, stood for a second, then plopped to the bed. Sirius shook his head. _Well, it was worth a try. _Sirius lifted his head upon hearing Harry yawn. He sat up and stretched. _Another bad day for us both Harry? _Harry scratched his head, put on his glasses and got out of bed. Sirius looked up as Harry approached him at the crib. Harry continued to wear the appearance of a disappointed boy. _Shall we have breakfast then? _Harry's answer was reaching down to pick him up.

It would be another bad day for them, well for Sirius as he had to spend his afternoon in a playpen in the livingroom. Breakfast had passed by rather quickly for Sirius. Not much occurred at the table this time. It was just the usual talk of the ordinary going-ons outside the house. There was no more talk of Dumbledore or what he was doing. Sirius was starting to worry that they had all forgotten about his situation. But how could they? A baby crying out in a high chair wasn't that hard to miss. Perphaps they had talked to Dumbledore about Sirius and found out there was nothing that could be done. Harry and Remus had ignored him as usual and started back on their chores of cleaning up the house. Sirius didn't notice before, but the house looked much better than it did when he was a man. It looked almost brand new. To Sirius, Harry and the others must have put their blood and sweat into ridding the home of its ancient look. The only downside of the redesigning was that it was a reminder of the horrors that took place here when he was a child. Now it seemed more fitting that he was a child himself. All that was needed was the return of his parents. Instead of his parents, he had Mrs. Weasley and Tonks to care for him. The others did pretty much nothing. It was like they were afraid of him. This included Harry, though they did sleep in the same room, and Harry did do his share of caring for him, he wasn't the same as Mrs. Weasley or Tonks. He did his part as though he were an assignment. Some project he had little interest in working on. But Sirius was starting to think that this was Harry's idea, yet he had little knowledge of who was responsible.

Lunch was lonelier than breakfast. Nobody bothered to sit at the table with Sirius. They just ate their lunch where they were working. Tonks kept him company and tended to his needs. He didn't need much; all he really needed was more attention from Harry, Remus and all the others who pretended that this wasn't happening.

So here sat Sirius, in his playpen, surrounded by plush toys, a blanket, a bottle and a pacifier. He wasn't alone this time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided to take a break from their chores and sat in the livingroom looking through their school books. Actually, Hermione was the only one curious about the work ahead of her in Hogwartz. Ron was scanning through a Quidditch book and Harry was on the couch looking through the books he had ordered from Christoff. Sirius wasn't sure where Harry had gotten those books, but he did recognize something on the cover of the book Harry was reading. _The veil. I remember. It looks just like it. What is Harry doing with such a book? What are you looking for? _Sirius was sure he knew what information Harry desired. The way Harry kept glancing over at him and shifting his eyes back to the book, must have meant that he was trying to find a way to change Sirius back into his old self. The way he kept mumbling and growling to himself meant that he hadn't made any progress. Sirius sighed. _It's gonna take a lot more than that I imagine. _

"Break is over your three. Let's get back to work," said Mrs. Weasley as she passed by with a basket full of laundry. Hermione and Ron closed their books and stood up.

"You should really stop reading that Harry," Hermione advised him,"You need to burn it."  
"Not yet, not until I find," Harry stopped and glanced over at Sirius,"Not until I finish. I'm looking for something."

"There's nothing in there that can help you. If you use it again, you'll only make things worse than they already are."

Ron shifted nervously at her words and his own thoughts. "You never know Hermione, Harry just might find something in there that can help Sirius." She eyed him caustiously before saying,"Let's go, your mom wants us to finish up."

"Are you coming Harry?," Ron asked.

"In a minute."

"Good luck mate."

They left him to his reading. Sirius moved closer to the front of the pen, hoping to catch Harry's attention, but he was too focused on his book._ Harry, I don't think there's anything in that book that can help me. That is a dark-arts book after all and anything more might reduce me to a fetus. _After five minutes of frustration, Harry closed the book. "You'd better get back to work Harry." They turned to see Remus coming down the stairs. Remus still wore an exhausted expression upon his face. _He's still taking this hard. When will you realize your not the only one who feels this way? _

"Molly's wondering why you haven't shown up."  
"I'm going right now." As fast as Harry could, he placed his books back in his sack, but left it on the couch. As he stood up to leave, Remus grabbed his arm. "Are you, are you doing alright Harry? Because if you have any problems, you can talk to me." _At least Remus has pulled himself together enough to help Harry, when I cannot. _"I'm fine. I'd better help Ron and Hermione." Remus watched him go before taking Harry's place on the couch. For a brief moment, his eyes caught sight of the books in the bag. He seemed very nervous just to be in the same room with them. Instead, he turned his attention to the Daily Prophet that sat on the table. He unfolded it and began reading. Sirius, who had started gripping the bars and attempting to squeeze his head through the bars, shuffled away from them. _Going to pretend I'm dead Remus? No, I'm not dead to you. You know that, otherwise you wouldn't look at me that way. I'm not dead to you, our friendship is._

"Isn't it funny Sirius?"

Sirius looked up at Remus's voice. He was still reading the newspaper, but he was talking to him nontheless.

"Several months ago, you were the one who wanted to help us, now we're the ones helping you. Isn't it funny?"

_Not really. _

He turned the page and continued to keep his eyes on the Daily Prophet. "Not much in the news lately, so I guess there's really nothing much you could've done anyway." _Wanna bet. I could've done plenty, just as before when I went to help,...Harry. _Sirius grumbled to himself. He had run off to help Harry as any caring godfather would have done, but had it really made a difference? Harry handled himself well in the department, but Sirius did not. He let himself get killed, so he had no one to blame but himself. It wasn't Harry's fault, it was his. Sirius banged his head against the bars once in anger. _How could I be so...Harry could have...Remus was...Remus is right. There's not much I can do now, just like there wasn't much I could do then. _Remus closed his paper and layed it on the table. He turned to look at Sirius. He waited for the boy's eyes to meet his.

"I don't think I gave you much of a chance at all. At least, not then. You wanted to do so much and became, so miserable when you were left behind. You were a wanted man, and to go out and do as you wish, why, you'd endangered not only yourself, but us and Harry as well. Why couldn't you see that."

_Well, at least you're talking to me Remus. Though it's not the pleasant conversation I would've liked to had._

"Why were you always so, so, why did you always have to act like an idiot?"

Sirius turned away from him. _Nice talking to you too Remus. _"I know you wanted to be there for Harry, but, the way you...

"Remus!"

They both looked up at the gruff voice of Moody entering the livingroom. "Dumbledore has sent us a message. He wants to speak with us. Get what you need and let's go."

"I'll be right there." Remus waited until Moody was out of sight before he continued. "Now's not the time for blaming Sirius, I was wrong." _Oh? _"This hasn't been easy on me, and I think I know why." _Hmm, let me guess. _Sirius crawled to the front of the pen. "I think it has more to do with you being a baby." _What? _"There's something, but I don't know...maybe I'm just rambling." He stood up and straigthened out his robes. _Wait Moony, don't go! Stay with me. Talk to me. _"Eemmazz!" Remus looked down at Sirius who had reached his arm over the pen as much as he could. He was reaching out to him, but Remus didn't respond. He smiled. "Harry doesn't think you can be there for him anymore, but knowing you, that could be just a silly thought. I have to go now." Remus swept out of the room, leaving Sirius groping in the air over the playpen. He tried to walk again, but stumbled. So he plopped back down and watched as Shacklebolt, Moody, Remus, and Mr.Weasley moved passed him to the door. They didn't even notice him.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!"

Sirius turned to see Tonks running down the stairs after them. She was the only one who noticed him. She moved over to the pen and cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "Oh, bye-bye cousin dear. I've got to go see Dumbledore. I'll be back as soon as I can." She kissed him again, waved and left. Sirius took a deep shaky breathe as he realized only he, Mrs.Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were left. Fred and George were at their joke shop. Sirius wished he could see it. He wished he could see anything besides stuffed dolls and bars of baby cages. Then a thought occurred to him. _Maybe I can. Maybe Remus is right again. I can help Harry and I will be able to see someting other than this prison. _So strong was his belief, Sirius stood up, only to fall once more. "Well, I see you're keeping busy." Mrs. Weasley came in just at the moment Sirius tried to stand. _Not the kind of busy I want. _"Everyone's left you alone." She put down the basket of dirty blankets she had been carrying and walked over to him. "Do you want to come with me?" _Like I have a choice, _Sirius thought as she reached down and picked him up.

Sirius felt as tired as the others were after a day of cleaning. Though Sirius didn't do any work, just sit and watch, he got tired of doing nothing but watching them. Though Sirius was happy not to have cleaned anyway. Now it was late, and it was dinner time. Sirius sat in the high chair once more and listened in on the conversation. The Order members who had abandoned him earlier now returned for supper. Most of their talk consisted of the old days, days that consisted of catching death-eaters. Sirius moaned at not being able to add his input. He got nowhere by doing it; only glances. He instead decided to laugh at their jokes, but this only silenced them long enough to give him odd looks.

Tonks once again took the role of mother by sitting next to him and forcing mush down his throat, but Sirius was putting up a good fight against it. _I'll never surrender._ Tonks had managed to get a couple of spoonfulls of food into him and gave up and trying to fill him up with more. It wasn't like Sirius didn't like the mash potatoes, it was just that he didn't like being fed to this way.

"Fine," Tonks surrendered, "Have it your way." Once she left to empty out his dish, Sirius turned his attention to Mrs.Weasley's question. "Did all go well with Dumbledore?" The men looked up; even Harry was curious. "Molly dear?," Mr.Weasley asked. "Well I just wondered since no one brought him up." "Well." He paused to sigh. Sirius watched him intentley.

_Come on come on, what did the old man say? _"Well, no Molly, not really."

"What did you talk about?"  
"Molly."  
"I think I have a right to know, whether or not my husband will be getting into danger."

At this, Sirius's eyes shifted over to Moody who turned and irritable eye from Molly to him. Mr.Weasley too looked at Sirius. Harry and the others were now looking between the two.

"This had nothing to do with us, it had to do with..." _Me of course. _"He wanted to know how things were going, that he's sorry he wasn't here, and if we noticed anything strange."

"Strange?," asked George.

"What could be strange?," asked Fred.

"Other than Sirius," George answered.

Sirius turned an annoyed eye toward them. _Strange, I'd show you strange if I could get out of this chair. _He started rocking in the high chair, until Tonks grabbed ahold of it. "Sirius, don't do that." She looked over at Molly. "I'm not sure what he meant by strange. I guess anything other than Sirius that has occurred around here. But you haven't seen anything have you?"

There were shakes of the head all around. Remus was the only one who didn't shake his head. It seemed the worries he shared with Sirius had been confirmed. With a clank of dropping his fork noisily on his plate, Remus stood up. "Well, now that that's settled, who's ready for desert?" Desert was a fluffy coconut, banana cream pie, while Sirius's desert was cold, sticky applesause. Sirius got the better of the battle between himself and Tonks by knocking the jar on her robe. She jumped up instantly as the cold mess hit her. "Well of all the..." She stood with her hands on her hips and stared him down as though he had been a bad boy.

_What are you gonna do about? Spank me? _He wouldn't let that happen so he gave her puppy dog eyes. This changed the scene completely as she gave in and slipped him a few bites of her pie. Sirius accepted the feeding with delight. _Now we're getting somewhere Sirius. First the pie, then my self-respect. _Sirius finished swallowing his last bit of pie and looked over at Harry. Harry didn't want to admit he had been watching Sirius, so turned to speak with Ginny. Sirius nodded slightly. Not only was Harry starting to pay more attention to him, Remus had started as well, for the first time. Sirius felt he was on the right track. _Baby steps, it will take baby steps to get what I want. _He looked up thoughtfully. _And I think I know just where this baby can step. _

Everybody was asleep now. They should be as dinner was over and it was 10:00 p.m.. Sirius lay in his crib, pretending to be asleep when he was really laying wide awake watching Harry in bed. Harry had his back to him as usual. _Won't be long before you'll be facing me, just as you've always faced me with a problem. _He sat up and grabbed onto the bars. The door was slightly cracked open. He looked besides him and saw his stuffed animals were stable. The crib's rail was low enough. It was all he needed to succeed in his plan. His plan of going back downstairs alone and finding the books Harry left behind on the couch. He was going to have a look for himself. _It will be as easy as breaking out of Azkaban, though, that was kind of hard. _Sirius crawled to a corner nearest to the rail, dragging his pillow behind him. He used it as a base where he began stacking the stuffed toys. He was creating a ladder; a ladder to freedom. He had hoped to use it to make his way up and out. Since there was no way anyone else would let him roam freely, this was the only way. _There now, that looks good. Now, all I need to do is climb. No problem, I'm good at that. _With his right hand, he held onto a bar and with the other hand, he used to work his way up the toy ladder. Though he considered his legs dumpy and useless, he quickly found they were quite usefull for this sort of activity. _That's it now, easy does it, your not a young man after all Sirius. Well maybe you are now. _He was part way up the ladder, meaning the top wasn't too far off. He quickly moved his left hand to grab the rail. He worked his feet up to the top toy. Now he could see over. _Freedom! _With one last shove of his feet, and and big grab of the rail, he pulled one leg over. He sat like he was sitting on a horse. _Now all I have to...the landing. _He looked down at the carpeted floor which didn't garantee a smooth landing. _I forgot about the landing. _He need not worry about the landing as he toppled off the rail and landed with a harsh _thump. Ouch. Ah well. That's one way to get down. _He looked up and saw that Harry hadn't heard anything. He only shifted in his sleep. _Now, to get out of here. _He looked to the door again. _I bet it's pretty dark down there. Oh well, there's nothing down there that I can't handle. _He began his crawl to the door. He stopped to pull it open some more and then entered the begining of a long way down.

As he crawled to the begining of downstairs, he compared the view to that of being on Mr. Everest. _I've never been mountain climbing, but I guess this is the closest I can get. _It was dark, but the livingroom was kept slightly lit. Since the stairs were properly lit, Sirius had little trouble dealing with the view. He turned away; he planned to go down the stairs backwards. _This it going to take a while. Why didn't mum put an elevator in the house? _He took a deep breath and began his descent. He paused every now and then, making sure no one was coming. _Just the stupid sounds of the house trying to stop me. Well it won't work. _He continued cawling backwards down the stairs and found it wasn't as hard as he first believed. _This isn't so bad. Kind of fun. The most fun I've had in weeks. _The monsterous climb down the stairs was indeed like trying to climb down a large mountain. _Who knew climbing down the stairs could be so entertaining. I take back what I said about the elevator._

After thirty minutes, Sirius reached the bottom. He turned to the dark livingroom that became his personal playground; his jungle under the mountain. _Just like being a kid again. _And there not too far, was the treasure he was seeking. The couch with the books. He got on his hands and knees and began to crawl toward it. _I don't know why I was so bothered by not being able to stand and walk on two's, when I've always walked on fours, well as Padfoot._ He circled around the coffee table and up to the couch where the bag still lay. He reached for the stap and pulled it to the floor. The books were light so they didn't make too much noise.

_All right, got out of the crib, got downstairs, got the books, but there's just one problem; not enough light. _The light source in the area came from an old fashioned lamp on a table. Moody suggested they keep the place lit to keep out the unwanted. _If there's one thing I can thank Moody for now, is this lamp being lit. Though I might have been able to do it myself with Harry's wand, if it could understand baby babbling nonsense. _He shook his head and pulled out the book called "Doorways to Death."

He looked at the table of contents and skimmed through the book as carefully as he could. He started to feel like Harry who kept grumbling and mumbling over his failures. _Nothing nothing nothing. Nothing that could be of use to me, ah, wait a minute._

Sirius had just come across a passage that had caught his attention.

"The manifestations of the veil can lead to catastrophic events to the loved ones left behind. In order to undo such disasters, the cursed soul of the veil must return to the ever after..."  
_What? That's it. _He sighed. No luck. He closed the book, failing to register the meaning of the words. To Sirius, it didn't matter. If it did not give him a way to change back, then there was no sense in reading any further. _Better luck next time. I might as well go to bed. But how to get back up stairs. _

There was only one way back up. Sirius was going to have to climb. He left the books right where they were and crawled back over to the stairs. Sirius casts his gaze up and saw that the climb looked like it could continue forever. _I take back what I said about not having elevators. _He placed his hands on the starting stair and started to pull himself up, but his arms could not support the weight. _Guess I'll have to do this the easy way. _Instead of trying to pull both legs up, he pulled one leg up at a time. _Much better; much slower. _Sirius continued on this way, taking his time, for another hour, while there was always the threat of being caught. _But then if I am, what could they do to me? Lock me in my crib with no desert? Come on Sirius, everyone's asleep. There's no one to catch me now. _

"Sirius!"

Sirius had neared the top of the stairs when he heard the whispered voice of Harry. He had perphaps woken himself to go to the bathroom and then pass by Sirius's crib to see he wasn't there. _Uh-oh. _"Arrray." Harry sighed and picked him up. _He barely cares I've gotten out. Though I guess he's not that surprised. _When Sirius took notice of Harry's face, he saw how wrong he was. Harry looked scared; as scared as he did in the Department of Mysteries. _Harry, you really were worried. _

"How did you get out? What are you doing here?"

_Questions I'm afraid I can't answer. _

"Come on, it's back to bed with you."

He paused for a moment and looked downstairs. To Sirius's surprise, Harry held him more securely in his arms as though he were worried that someone would try and attack him. As they moved into the room, Sirius felt his journey downstairs had mended the relationship between himself and his godson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, reviews on the name "Belzeba. Go figure. I didn't mean for that name to reflect the devil, seriously. This may sound kind of dumb, but I chose the name from a story I read back in school. The dumb part, I did temporarily forget that reference to the devil. I must have had a lot of other things on my mind to forget that. I didn't make a big deal out of Belzeba or Christoff (name wise or other), because they are not the focus of this story. Sirius and Harry are. As much as I'd like to provide names with meaning, I doubt you'll be able to find a clue there.

Nope, Sirius still can't answer. _Maybe it is a spell? _Hmm. In my opinion it would be a little embarrasing if Sirius could talk. He would still be stuck in that body, but that's not going to stop Sirius. If he could talk, it would most likely ruin the story here. It would turn this story into a comedy, which is not what this is. Molly is acting motherly and doesn't know Sirius is an adult. I have nothing to hide there. I'm no Harry Potter expert, so I'm just trying their characters here the best I can.

I've been pretty busy, so don't think I've forgotten this story. Now, I'm starting to wonder if the tale is getting a little too much, but it will be finished.


	7. Chapter 7

_"He pranced from the forest of heaven_

_to see a newborn babe_

_listen to his words_

_or your life will surely fade" --_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Angel's Warning

In the mix of returning to Grimmauld Place in the form of a baby, searching for solutions to the problem, and trying to earn respect from the inhabitants of the house, Sirius failed to see the biggest challenge of all; Harry's return to Hogwartz. In two more weeks, Harry would be packing up his trunk with all his school materials and leaving for the train station with Ron and Hermione. Harry would walk out that door and fail to realize the effect it would have on his godfather. He would fail to realize that he was needed at Grimmauld Place, probably as much as he was needed at Hogwartz, just as the magical community felt they needed him to defeat Voldemort. Even though Harry had not made major contributions to Sirius's ordeal, Sirius still believed he could gain Harry's trust as he did when they first met. _But how? And why? _It's not like Sirius would be completely alone in the house-- no one would leave a baby behind, but as he happened to be Sirius Black, he might have to stay behind just as before. The idea was just as sickening as it was when Dumbledore kept telling him to stay. The Order members would be traveling in and out of the house as they still had their jobs to do, while Sirius's only job was to do nothing. _Just like before. _He had hoped that if this was still the plan, that the Order members might take him out every now and then. Tonks, at least, agreed with him. She constantly told the others how unfair it was for Sirius to stay inside. After her complaints, she would insist on taking Sirius shopping. It was here that Sirius had to undo his silent agreement with her. No one else sided with her as they kept reminding her that Dumbledore would disapprove; it would be too risky for the Order and too dangerous for Sirius it he were seen. Sirius, however, doubted anyone would be able to recognize him in his new disguise.

In the end, Sirius reestablished his faith in Tonks to convince the others that this was a good idea. Tonks too believed she could turn the situation around by talking to Molly.

"Come on Molly, I don't see any harm in it. Sirius will be perfectly safe. He's got me after all."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Molly."  
"Tonks, listen to me dear. At a time like this, it's not a very good idea. We have death-eaters running around, we have headquarters to keep secret and then we have Harry. You don't want him to start worrying about Sirius's whereabouts again do you?"

At this, Tonks blushed with guilt for what she said next. "It's not like he's, worried about him anymore is it?" Molly was taken aback and so was Sirius, slightly. He was sitting in the highchair in the kitchen at the time, eavesdropping like he normally did. "Tonks! My my my. Is that what's been worrying you?"

Tonks retreated from standing up to Molly to sitting in a chair next to Sirius. "I don't know. He's still so distant, it's scary." Molly had moved over to comfort her. "It takes time, especially with Harry. He's got a lot to deal with without all of this. You'll soon realize that he's a lot more worried than you think. As for Sirius, well, we'll just have to be patient with him and Dumbledore's reasons for keeping him here. You wouldn't want anything more to happen to your cousin would you?"  
"No."  
"That's good. Why don't you help me in the kitchen." And that was the end of Tonks offering to take Sirius shopping for clothes and diapers. Though Sirius was disappointed in the response, he was happy to see Mrs. Weasley forming a closer friendship with Tonks. Had this unusual situation not occurred, Molly might have never allowed Tonks to help her in any way. Things were hinting at change; if only they would hint that Harry would see him for who he was and not what he is now.

That was then and this was now. The small bonds that had been made-- Remus and Sirius, Tonks and Molly, and even a small Harry and Sirius moment--were stable. But still he feared they would break if Harry returned. Two weeks left. Sirius had failed to find any information on returning to his old self. _Not even my dear mum had books on such happenings. It's unheard of._ Dumbledore never came to discuss the matter. _Where is that old man? Had I not been kept and watched in highchairs and playpens, I would have crawled to that man's office and demanded an explaination. _Harry barely made anymore attempts to get closer to Sirius. As far as he was concerned, Mrs.Weasley and the others would look after him; he didn't need him anymore. _I need you as much as you need me Harry. I still don't understand what's happened._ Sirius now fully believed in his previous death, but the begining of his new life was still a mystery. _In a way, it's almost like I'm a ghost who's witnessing Harry get over my death. _That appeared to be the scenario, yet Sirius refused to let it continue to take place. He needed a way to get Harry to understand. The best way would be with a wand, but the wand didn't understand nonsense. The only thing to do then, would be to write it. _But I don't have a quill. I suppose tomato soup will have to do. _

He would make the soup his quill and write the words with his finger on the tray of the highchair. _This way Harry will know I'm still here. But once that's done, what next? _If he did earn Harry's attention, what could Harry do? The question Sirius had to ask himself was, _Do I really want Harry to stay here with me? Away from Hogwartz? _The feelings, he was sure, were not like those he felt when Harry was nearly expelled from Hogwartz. _No, he's needs to be in school, but...where does that leave me. Either way, I have to try. _

He would try this as he sat in his highchair, waiting for Tonks to bring him a small bowl of tomato soup. Tonks was so busy within her own that Sirius was sure she would be unable to notice his, as they put it, 'playing with his food'.There weren't many people joining them for lunch. It was mostly the Weasley family, including Bill who was able to return to the house after weeks of hard work he couldn't mention. Harry was there, and Hermione and Remus. The good thing about this arrangement was that Harry sat in front of Sirius. Sirius would be able to spell out his feelings right in front of him. Hopefully, he could get away with it, before he and the others left to pay their first visit to Fred and George's shop. When Sirius had first heard about their joke shop, Sirius felt like bawling at not being able to see their career in progress. How he had longed to prank another person with dung bombs and potions that made one's hair change colors. _Maybe this will change everything. _

Tonks returned, pleased at being able to help Mrs.Weasley. She sat the bowl down in front of Sirius and turned to her. "I can't tell you how good it feels to be helping you in the kitchen Molly. I knew I could be of help to you and I think I've done a good job at it."

Molly wasn't entirely sure if she herself agreed, but she had to be kind. "Well, you've, you've certainly surprised me with your, um, cooking skills."

"Thank you Molly." Tonks sat down in her usual place next to Sirius. _I think you've forgotten something dear cousin. _Sirius couldn't ignore the faint trace of smoke wafting toward them. Molly informed Tonks of his same fears. "What's that burning?" At her question, Tonks paled and jumped up from the table. "The rolls! My rolls, oh no!"

"Just a minute dear, I'll help you." The rest of the table was either too busy watching Molly and Tonks or too busy getting back to their conversations to notice Sirius. He had the ink and the paper; he just needed the words. He hadn't planned on the burning stove as a distraction, but it helped. _I'd better stop dawdling and get to work, before they come back. _He looked at Harry one more time. He was to busy talking to Ron to care what he was going to do. Remus was listening to Mr.Weasley and Bill, though he looked more like he was in his own world. _Harry, I promise, it will be just like before. I'll be your godfather again. _With newfound confidence, Sirius dipped a stubby finger in the soup. It wasn't hot enough to burn, which made Sirius very grateful. He looked over at Tonks and Mrs. Weasley. The stove was now issuing dark clouds of smoke, thanks to Tonk's spell. She had perphaps tried to save the rolls, which were now an unpleasant black color. _It really doesn't matter if they see now, they'll see anyway. But I don't want them to stop me. Least of all, take away my desert. _He began. He would start simple, by writing Harry's name and more if he could. As he started the "H", the soup's lack of thickness spread. _I have to do it quickly so it doesn't run. Leave it to Tonks to create such an unlegible dinner. _He continued, "H" "A"..with the begining of an "R" and another "R".

"Molly, I think I've made it, well...if you just give me a minute, I'm sure I can.--"  
"Leave it to me dear. I've got it." With a flick of her wand the oven no longer suffered from the smoke; the rolls, however, could not be saved. "Uh, should have done that myself but...I--"  
"No harm done Tonks. We'll live without bread. Why don't you help Sirius now. They poor boy must be starving."  
_Poor boy, _Sirius thought bitterly. He stopped when he heard her words. _The sooner I finish this the better. _"H" "A" "R" "R"--

"Sirius! What are you doing! You know better than to play with your food."

_Do I?_ Sirius readied himself for a challenge against the disapproving Tonks. "Look at the mess you've made." _Mess! The mess I've made is art! How can you call this...mess. _The soup was just too runny to hold it's shape in the form of "HARRY". They were starting to blur together. Sirius looked up to see that he was now getting the attention he had been after, though it wasn't this annoyed attention he had meant to achieve. The members of the table looked at him just as they always did when he acted out; like a baby brat. Remus sighed and stood up to empty his plate, Mr. Weasley excused himself and asked the others if they were ready to visit the shop. Tonks picked Sirius up.

"Oh Sirius, what are we going to do with you?"

Mrs.Weasley answered Tonks for Sirius. "I suppose you'll have to get him another bowl, I have much too much work in the livingroom to stop now." Sirius kept his saddened gaze on the table top below him. _I,...I don't know what you're going to do with me._ That was it. He had failed. He couldn't get anyone to understand that he wanted, no, needed answers to his deformity. Since that failed, he tried to find the solution, the answer, but there was none that existed in this world. Because that was a let down, he tried to send a clear, hand-written message, but his writting skills need improvement. All in all, Sirius was stuck this way and no one had noticed, no one had noticed that Sirius was here--that Sirius might be _here_ for awhile; here to suffer in this body alone. No looks of concern, no words of comfort, no touch of understanding. What were they going to do with him?

Tonks looked at Sirius and for a moment and seemed to understand, seemed to realize that the seriousness in his face was unusual for a baby. Whatever she believed it was, she took pity on him and hugged him. "I suppose I can't be too mad at you,...you are a... Let's have a bath shall we, and we can try again later." Sirius sighed as Tonks carried him away--carried him the way he'd be carried for the rest of his life. _Like...I have a choice. _

Maybe he did have a choice. In all the confusion and ignorance, someone truly understood what others could not. Someone read the mess on Sirius's plate.. "H" "A" "R" "R" looked very familiar. When the damage had been pointed out, Harry looked to see what the problem was. There it was, the begining of his name; the name he had so longed to hear in his godfather's voice, or in a letter, or in anything at all. Harry's mouth had opened and he looked at what was once, but still was his godfather. At the time, it was Sirius's turn to ignore Harry by paying more attention to Tonks. Then, he was taken away for his crimes.

Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't as he was still unsure wether or not he had seen what he saw. The others didn't as the letters were joining together. _Maybe, they didn't want to see what they saw. They just want to see the baby. They don't want to see Sirius. They can't. _Before Harry could muster up the courage to share his opinion, Mrs.Weasley was clearing away the mess with her wand and Ron was reminding him that it was time to go visit the shop. Harry nodded, and stood up to leave. _Sirius. _He would think about him today and he would think about the letters, until he returned to Grimmauld Place.

But he didn't think about him; at least, not as much as he hoped. Fred and George's shop proved to be too powerful for Harry to continue daydreaming about his godfather. It was now 8:00 P.M, and everyone had returned home. Not much occurred at Grimmauld Place while Harry was away. Only Mrs. Weasley and Tonks were at home, tending to housework. Remus had left to deal with matters of the Order. This meant that Sirius was practically alone all day. Sirius preferred it this way. At least, he wouldn't have to deal with coddling and cooing from the women. He stayed in his playpen pretending to take a nap just so he could be left alone to his thoughts. Harry, of course, would always be on his mind; that and other things.

Now that it was 8:00, Sirius could stay in his crib in Harry's room. His godson was there, with his back to him, preparing to go to bed early. _He hasn't forgotten me has he? No, but he sure acts like it. _Harry continued to keep his back to him. Sirius sighed. _I guess I underestimated the power of a few good jokes. He's Prong's son after all. How could he not be interested in playing pranks._ He giggled to himself, momentarily catching the attention of Harry. _I would have given anything to see what those two knuckle heads came up with. They've probably out-done us. _Harry leaned over the crib and looked down at him. Sirius looked up. _Isn't that right Harry?_ The memories of the letters on Sirius's tabletop came back to him. He had almost forgotten about it, but it was late and there was no need to consider them now. What could he do about it? He looked up and out of the window. _Dumbledore? _He had tried to get answers from him, but he had not tried hard enough. He wasn't even sure if there really was anything he could do if he contacted him. "But I can try, again." _What? Harry? What are you talking about? _But Harry didn't answer. Instead, he moved over to the bed and settled for an early rest. Sirius sat and watched him. _Whatever you're planning, I can't stop you. _He looked around himself to find something that might occupy him until he got tired, but there was nothing. _Oh well. Maybe an early sleep will do me some good._ Sirius quietly layed down. _Good. I'll be able to get up and think of another way to contact Harry. Harry, it will be just like old times. We'll be together again. _

Sirius drifted away, just as the hours started to drift into a later night. The window was closed, along with the door. Harry was asleep and so was Sirius. Nothing unusual happened. At least, not yet.

Sirius stirred a bit in his slumber as a cool, misty breeze formed in the room. With his eyes closed, he was unable to see the silvery mist floating around. It was barely visible, but it was something that should not be ignored. Sirius wouldn't ignore it for long. The chill was getting to him and it eventually made him wake up. _Why's it so cold? _He reached down to pull up the covers. It didn't help. _What the..._ He sat up and looked around. A white, silvery mist was floating around in the eerie coolness of the room. _What is that? _He rubbed his eyes. _What's going on? _ The feeling that he was not alone fell upon him, but there was nobody else in the room. _What's happening? Who's there? Harry? _It wasn't Harry as he was asleep in bed. Somebody else had indeed entered the room.

_**"I must say, you do look rather cute as a baby. Though I never believed it was possible."**_

Sirius whirled around, but he could not see the speaker. _That voice! It sounds so...Who are you?" _"Aarry!" Harry did not stir. **"_Don't tell me you've forgotten me, Padfoot"_**_ Padfoot? **"We've only been best friends forever. Can you recognize me now?" **_Sirius turned to the door where the mist was starting to gather. A bright, fading light shone behind it. Sirius backed up against the crib and watched in amazment as the ghostly form of a brilliant white stag emerged from the misty light. His eyes were kind and familiar as he moved toward him. He stopped a foot from the crib and gave him what appeared to be a warm smile. Sirius recognized him immediately. _Prongs? **"At your service." **_He gave a stag like bow. His lips did not move. He was speaking in thought. _James. James, is it really you?...I..I ...I must be dreaming. _The stag snorted in laughter. **_"It's either that or one of my practical jokes. But it's neither of those things. At least, that's what I think. I'm for real." _**Sirius kept his wide eyes on the animal. He looked solid enough to be real at the same time he looked like a ghost, or Harry's patronus. It couldn't be a patronus--the last he knew, patronuses couldn't talk. He crawled to the front and gripped the bars for security. The stag nodded. _James? James? If that's really you,...if I have not gone mad, then please, tell me, what's going on here? Where did you come from? Why are you here? And how can you understand me? _

The stag threw back his head in amusement. **_"You've never asked so many questions, not even in school. But it's good though, I've really missed you Sirius."_**

_Just as I've missed you. _Prongs turned his head in the direction of the sleeping Harry. **_"He may not be as happy as I have hoped he would be, but at least he's safe, for now." _**Sirius bowed his head down. _I tried my best to keep Harry safe, but..I have failed._

_**"Oh no Padfoot, you have not failed. You filled a void in his life that would have been mine. You were there for him when you were alive, and you still are now. "**_

_Were alive? James, help me. I still don't understand--_

**_"Be patient. Calm yourself Padfoot. That has always been one of your biggest weaknesses. Patience." _**Now that Sirius was feeling comfortable with Prongs, he grinned and fell into his childhood friendship. _And what was my other weaknesses Prongs? _He shook his head. **_"One question at a time old friend. My time here on earth is limited and there's only so much I can do whilst I'm here." _**A faint fear of losing James Potter all over again, took a toll on Sirius. _James? What do you mean? **"First things first. I am here for the matter of you, not Harry."**_

_So, there's nothing wrong with Harry?  
**"If there was, I'd expect you and the others to take him to St. Mungo's. All jokes aside, Sirius." **_Prongs began to pace. **_"You do understand what's happened to you?"_**

_Of course I do. I'm living the events right now. I mean I am a baby, aren't I? _

**_"Of course you are, but do you know why?" _**Sirius shrugged. _A new form of punishment from the Ministry? **"Harry. He brought you back with a power never known to have existed. " **Harry? But why would he--_

_**"He needed you Sirius. He couldn't get over your death. You mean so much to him."**_

Sirius looked over at Harry, feeling the oncoming of tears. _Harry. You do care. What does this mean? _

_**"This means you are all in danger. In danger of, you."**_

_What?  
**"Padfoot, I came here, from the ever after. No don't ask anymore about myself, I'm here for you." **_Sirius had attempted to ask a question that had plaqued man's mind for centuries, but this conversion wasn't meant to be about heaven. _I died too. Didn't I?_

_**"Yes. Now to answer another question of yours, if you haven't the sense to answer it yourself, I am speaking to you through thought. I am the only one that can understand you. You are a baby after all. And you certainly smell like one."**_

_I have no control over that._

_**"Listen to me. It is very dangerous for you to be here. The dead returning to the living is a great sin. A sin on your part and on the part of the one responsible."**_

_But he didn't know what he was doing! Don't punish him James! I am just as to blame as--_

_**"Of course you are. You were eager to return to be by his side, but that's not the point. What's done is done, but it doesn't have to be. You can undo what's been done and leave it at that. What do you say? Come with me now."**_

Sirius sat, opened-mouth, and stared. _You're asking me to...to die again aren't you?_

_**"Padfoot."  
**What about Harry? What about me? I don't remember anything besides the facts of my death. Falling through a veil. I don't remember you, I don't remember heaven--_

_**"Sirius."**_

_How do I know I wasn't cast into the fires of hell. _There was silence now, covered by slight chuckles from the stag. "**_You always did have big ideas. It's a good thing too, otherwise you might not have been able to free yourself from Azkaban. All is forgiven Padfoot. You have done nothing to deserve such judgement. You have lived in hell: Your parents, Peter's betrayal, and years in Azkaban, all leading up to your untimely death. That, most would agree, is not an easy life. "_**

_That, Prongs old friend, is true hell on earth._

_**"Padfoot. Your being here, in this existence, is breaking the rules. The rules of death should not be broken."**_

_We've broken rules in school all the time James._

_**"This isn't school. This is a matter of life or death. But if you want to see it as school, see it this way. Your rule breaking has started a chain reaction in which others will admire and eventually follow. Like a classmate would. The earth could be filled with the dead. Maybe in another form like yourself. Think about it. Surely you do not wish to spend the rest of your life in the body of a baby."**_

Sirius was barely listening. When James had mentioned others would follow, he created a new idea. _Come with me James. **"What?" **Stay here, with me. Bring Lily if you can. You can start a new life here with Harry, like me. And you can keep that form if you'd like. As for Lily, well, maybe she can be a bird or--_

_**"Weren't you listening to me Sirius Black! You cannot do this! You cannot live. Harry will just have to move on without you. He can do it. I believe he can--**_

_Harry cannot move on without me. Look at me! See the result! I can live this way, I can..especially if it means being with Harry. I know Harry's acted as though I'm dead now, but that will change. We were just starting to make progress. I'm getting through._

_**"I know that, but it's way more complicated than that. Heed my warning Sirius. If you do not come back with me, if you do not return to the dead, his life will be at risk, including others."  
**What do yo mean! Tell me!_

_**"The future is not meant to be told to those who have no future. Whatever is to occur, it is not good. Please, come with me. Trust me as you always did in life."**_

Sirius was angered now. His best friend was asking him to die. Asking him as though it were so simple. Didn't he understand the relationship that had been formed since he and Harry met. _James. _

_**"Don't tear our friendship apart for this. Not for some meaningless life in the body of a baby brat. This is not you. They won't understand. Harry will be fine and most of all, he will be safe. Is that not what you care about most?"  
**Of course I care! And that's why I'm living this way! I'm doing it for Harry! I've tried to find ways to change myself. To help me. Can you help me? Change me James! Change me into the man I once was!_

_**"There's nothing I can do. Only you can do it by coming with me now, to the ever after. You will be happy."**_

_But what about Harry? And Remus? What about their happiness!_

James could argue no more. Time was running out for him. **_"This life wasn't meant to be for you." _**There was silence now. Silence that was given for Sirius to think about his answer. A "Yes" is what James wanted, but a "No" played in Sirius's mind. He knew his answer and there was nothing that could be done to change it. He looked past who he was seeing as an ex-best friend and saw Harry. It didn't look as though he would be changing his feelings of Sirius overnight, but Sirius was determined to be patient, at least for that. No, he would stay by Harry's side. He had too. Their time together was far too short and now that he had been given a second chance, Sirius didn't see it as a bad sign, he saw it as a gift from the heavens. But then there was James. He trusted him and he knew that whatever his best friend had to say, it was always worth it to listen. He slowly turned his head back to Prongs and realised tears were flowing down his own cheeks. Sirius wiped at one of them and Prong's mistook his crying. He felt Sirius was crying because he would miss Harry. That meant that he had decided to come with James. James looked into his eyes and Sirius looked into his.

_I'm sorry James. No. I don't believe that. This life was meant for me._

James seemed neither surprised or pleased. He simply bowed his head down in failure. **_"You...you were always so stubborn too. I thought you might say that." _** Tears continued to flow down Sirius's cheeks. **_"Very well." _**Sirius felt a choke in the back of his throat. He was starting to feel regret, he was starting to feel he had made a big mistake. But it was too late to take it back now. _James I ---_

Harry stirred and mumbled in his sleep. Unable to find comfort in his position, he turned over to face them. Prongs looked into his son's sleeping face. He wished he could walk over and provide comfort, but that wasn't so easy.

_James? Will I see you again? _

**_"I don't know Padfoot. Time will tell, along with your choices. " _**He stated to trot away from him to the door. _James! Wait! _

**_"You should never forget this. Whether this was a dream, or a practical joke. See you later, old friend." _**With that, he faded from sight. The room had gone back to normal. There was no mist, no coolness, and no stag occupying the space. There was only Sirius and Harry. Sirius bowed his head. It felt like a dream, or moreover, a nightmare. His grip on the bars loosened as he looked down. The tears stopped, but the guilt of denying James remained. _Was this betrayal? Did I betray James? _He looked up. "Ammez!"

_James, come back to me. Come back._

He did not come back. He would not come back now. It would not be right for him to interfere in Sirius's new life. The only thing both friends could do was watch and wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He has returned from the dead! Run for your lives!

So, it seems Harry was given a clear message from Sirius in the soup, yet, he can't seem to understand. It may appear stupid of Harry, but there's so much going on in his mind right now, and plus, I'm not ready to give away hints of sirius yet. It was a nice try Sirius. He'll just have to try harder in the next chapter. Hopefully, next time, Harry will see, _hint hint. _

I was hoping that wouldn't come off as corny. The same goes for the ghost. James has come to warn Sirius, but of course, he's not going anywhere as long as his godson needs him. Clearly there is something to worry about with Sirius being stuck in his baby form.

I will continue to write this story. Don't think that I've forgotten. I've just been busy this month, but since it's almost over (the month not the story) I can concentrate more on this story. This takes time as layers will start to build up in later chapters. I'm guessing I'll end up posting a chapter at least once a week. Hang in there guys. The story may seem a little bit slowed, but we are getting to the heart of the matter. Or in other words, what James may have been referring to.

Keep reviewing.!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

_"The best way to grow up is to not grow up at all._

_Some of us must learn this the hard way--"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bad Form of Maturity

This was the week. This was the week in which Harry would be crossing platform 9 3/4 with Ron and Hermione. He would be leaving the house to return to school and he couldn't wait for that day to come. In three days, his form of escape would be here. All he had to do in the mean time was to get ready for it. But, could he really?

It was morning when Harry had reviewed the up coming events which had only included school. Not Sirius. _Sirius. _Harry sat up in bed and looked over at him. Sirius was sitting against his crib in a sort of daze. This had started up a couple of days ago and Harry didn't know why. It was as though Sirius had seen a ghost. Harry knew full well that there was no such spook hanging around. Kreacher was the closest thing to it, but Dumbledore had taken care of him long ago. But what could it be? He stood up and yawned, attracting Sirius's attention. Harry began making his way over to him, all while reviewing everything he had tried to do to help him.

He had asked around and tried to contact Dumbledore. Both had failed. No one knew what to do. All anyone ever really suggested was to accept what had happened. Dumbledore. He was no help as he was never here, nor did he ever send information.

The books were useless. There was not one bit of hope in any of them. It was like the situation had never existed before, which it probably hadn't, but that didn't stop Harry. He felt it must be somewhere in some white pages of some book, but if it were, their secrets were kept locked away so no man could find them. _If only that book Christoff had given me was locked away where I couldn't find it, this wouldn't have happened. _But then, he wouldn't have reunited with Sirius.

Sirius looked up at him now. He seemed desperated. Desperate for Harry to help him.

Sirius was desperate alright. Desperate to mend the bond they had long ago. "I'm sorry Sirius. I don't know what to do. I tried, I just didn't try hard enough."

Sirius lowered his eye level to where he once saw his childhood friend. _Prongs stood there Harry. James. Your father Harry. If anyone was to try hard, it was me. Don't blame yourself again Harry. _Harry continued to watch him and continued to misunderstand his feelings. "It was my fault afterall. I brought you from the veil."

_What!_

"I cast the spell."

_What!_

"I...I brought you here. In this form. I know I shouldn't have, but I..couldn't--" Harry stopped there and closed his eyes as though hoping it would wake him from this nightmare. Sirius no longer looked to where the stag once stood. He was staring, wide-eyed, at Harry. _Harry, no you...you couldn't, you..._ But it was obvious now. _So it's true. James was right. It's so obvious. Who else would do this to me. _He sighed but it came out in more of a gasp. _What does it matter now? _He looked down at his fingers. _Who's fault is it? Yours? Mine? It doesn't matter now Harry. What matters is, what we're going to do now. _Harry tired of sulking over the crib, so he reached down and picked him up. Harry was slow to move his eyes to Sirius. "I don't suppose you know what's going to happen in the next couple of days."

Sirius glanced around where Harry had started gathering what he needed for the trip to Hogwartz. He looked back at Harry. _Let me guess. I start preschool? _

"I'm going back to Hogwartz. With Hermione and Ron. I'm leaving and I won't be here."

_That's right, _he thought sarcastically, _must have slipped my mind. _Harry turned to the door as though he had no choice but to go through it and start his day. Sirius gazed at his godson, knowing what he must be dreading. He was dreading it too. Without Harry, he would be alone with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. Since the Order was in and out of the place, all he really would be seeing was the two most motherly women he had ever met. In the time he had come to realize this, he had been cuddled, coddled, cooed, and changed. They babied him as though he were a real baby. As though they had no idea who he really was. Which they didn't and Sirius couldn't really blame them, but by now, he had hoped it would settle down some. Now it wouldn't because Harry wouldn't be here to stop them. Not that he ever did, but he had hoped he would somehow be able to communicate with Harry by then. Time was running out. In fact, it was practically gone. Harry was telling him this now. He would be off to school which was where he belonged, but Sirius felt he belonged with him more than he belonged to Hogwartz. There relationship was over before it had begun again. Sirius failed once more.

"I don't know what to do." Sirius became aware of him again. _Don't beat yourself up over it. I'll be fine. It's not like I'll be completely alone. _But even that didn't settle his fears. They stood in silence now, gazing through the door as though knowing walking through it would eventually part them. Harry looked down at Sirius; trying to decide on something. "But I'll do something." _Meaning? _Harry didn't reply. He simply moved out of the room and made his way downstairs.

Breakfast was the same as usual. The ordinary talk of the going-ons that concerned no one but the Order members. Sirius was ignored like always. The breakfast looked the same, but it wasn't so. Harry was the reason for that. He kept more to himself this time around. He barely talked to Ron or Hermione and instead sat as though contemplating something. Sirius caught this a few times as he fought Tonks' attempt to feed him a spoonful of green peas. _What are you thinking? What are you planning to do? _ Harry wouldn't tell anyone was he was planning to do. He had his reasons for it.

It should have been obvious what Harry was planning to do. He was researching a way to fix Sirius. The godfather witnessed this as he watched his godson on the livingroom couch, flip through the books he had perchased. Sirius was standing against the inside of the playpen. _We've been through this already Harry. Anything more can reduce me to a fetus. And you think you've got problems with me now...just you wait. _

It didn't matter what would come from researching the books, because Harry was quickly realizing that the books would not contain any new information. It was pointless to continue. Harry knew this, but he wouldn't give up. Sirius watched him, occasionally calling out to him in his baby squeaks, hoping to snap him out of his determination. But that was pointless as well. Sirius sighed and allowed himself to fall back to the floor of the play pen.

_Ah Harry. If only I could tell you about James. If only I could tell you what he said to me, then maybe you'll understand. There is no way to help me. James made it clear of that. _He looked up at Harry as though expecting him to respond, but he was too deep into his goal. Sirius cocked his head in wonderment. _If you knew, what would you have me do? I'm sure you wouldn't want me to...to...die, again. That's what started this mess in the first place. No, you would have wanted me to stay. But given more time, you might have actually sided with your father. _Sirius turned away in disgust of that night's events. _I hate your father for that. How dare he show up and try to control my life. I have a right to live. _But he wasn't so sure of that; not now. He looked up at his godson, wishing he could comfort his fears. His eyes watered in fright, worried over the possible mistake he had made when James asked him to return to the afterlife. _Don't I? _

Harry sighed and gave up on looking. It couldn't be at a better time as Hermione and Ron came up to Harry to invite him to participate in house cleaning. Sirius smirked at them. He never knew them to work so hard when he was a man. Sure they worked, but not as much as they did now. _I'm not asking you to become house-elves, but I suppose you need something to occupy your time until you go back to school. School. _The idea scared him. Very few people would be in the house when the kids were gone. It didn't matter now that they practically ignored him. The point was that Sirius wasn't completely alone.

Hermione silently sat next to Harry on the couch. The boy kept his head down in the books.

"Don't tell me you're researching those books." He didn't answer. "There's nothing in there Harry. There's nothing you can do."

Harry slammed his book closed. Ron stood nervously on the spot next to Sirius's playpen. He looked at Sirius, who looked back at him curiously. Ron quickly turned away, slightly red. _That's a big step for you Ron. I don't believe you've ever looked at me._ Ron spoke to cover the silence that was approaching.

"Harry, mum wants to work in the basement today. She said it's going to take a miracle to get it cleaned up. She's even allowing Tonks to handle some of the heavy work. What do you say?"

Harry was glaring now, but he himself didn't know why. Clearly he was angry because he was frustrated with Sirius, but now, he was frustrated with everyone. He wanted to be left alone to solve his problem at the same time he needed their help. All this work to help Sirius and all this work to help others fix the house and all the work to put his problems aside to help himself, weighed down upon him. _Too much presure, too much stress. _And like always there was more to come. Dumbledore seemed to know that. _Dumbledore. _He needed him so. He needed him now, but he was never going to come. He was going to keep his distance. Keep out of danger. To him, Dumbledore was acting a coward. He was refusing to help. For what? To teach him a lesson? No. He would not fall deeper into his guilt this way. He would do something, now, alone if he had too. All for Sirius.

He looked up at Ron and Hermione and rubbed some of the stress from his eyes. "No, I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap. I'm not feeling too well." Harry had to say something.

"Oh, well, I suppose I'll tell mum." Ron left the livingroom, but not before exchanging a glance with Hermione. Hermione watched Harry for a moment before walking over to the playpen and standing over Sirius. "If you're going to rest, then you can't look after Sirius can you." Harry shook his head. Sirius eyed Hermione cautiously. _Since when do you fulfill the duties of a mother? _Hermione fulfilled them now as she reached in and picked him up for the first time. They looked at one another and reached a sort mutual agreement that if ever Harry needed a break, Hermione would look after him. Sirius was grateful as he knew she wouldn't baby him like Mrs. Weasley and Tonks tended to do. At least, that's what he believed. But he was right. Hermione wouldn't treat him that way. She looked back at Harry. "If you need anything, or someone to talk to, I'm here. I'll take care of Sirius for you."

"Thanks Hermione."

She walked away with Sirius in her arms, who was looking over her shoulder. _And if you need me, you know where to find me. In the high chair in the kitchen. _

Now that Harry was alone, he didn't feel any better. He hoped he would, but that was a lie. Nothing would make him feel better until he understood what had happened to Sirius, knew what might become of him, and found out how to help him. Until then, Harry would mope around in his mind the way he did when Sirius died. He sat there on the couch, waiting. But there was nothing to wait for and he shouldn't be waiting when he promised to rest his mind. Harry had no intension of resting his mind. He just said that to make _them_ go away. To do what he came into the livingroom to do. Research. He gathered his books in his arms and proceeded to head up to the attic to look through the books of the Black family. This was a family of darkness, so surely there would be books of darkness. He stood and made sure no one was looking, before heading up the stairs, but not before looking back at the playpen.

Mrs.Weasley must have bought Ron's story from Harry that he was sleeping, because no one went looking for him. Luckily, only he and Hermione and the Weasleys were in the home at the moment, so Harry was free to run up to the attic without running into anyone who'd stop him. It was filthy at the top. Nothing but cobwebs, stacks of dusts, and strange critters moving about, but in the room there was something Harry needed. Books. A small case holding some of the darkest books that had been mysteriously moved in the hidden area. Harry gathered them quickly. He would transport all twenty three books and spend the whole day reading in his room. Something warned him that he would not find what he wished to see, yet he continued loading the books in his arms.

_Something will come from this. I know it. _

Two hours later, nothing came. He was in his room now. He had read through four of the books already and still had a long ways to go. "It's hopeless." It was pointless once again. He would just have to face it. He didn't have enough time to search through all of his books, even with the risk of being caught by others who roamed the house. He had gone as far as locking the room door, but he was sure that in any moment someone would come knocking to see if he was alright. And he was getting tired. Soon he would really have to take that nap, but he couldn't, because he'd end up oversleeping, which is what the others would think, then they'd be really worried. Regardless of the facts, Harry reached for another book. All of the books so far had been darker than the Dark Arts books he used for school, but none of them gave any information on how to change a baby into a man. _They describe ways to create puppets out of corpses, how to bind a beating heart, and the best ways to dissect the human spirit, but there's nothing on making a baby grow up. _That wasn't necessarily true. He did find information in one book on how to force the growth spurt in a baby, but the risk often left messy results. Anyways, it had nothing to do with Sirius's situation. What Harry needed was more facts on the veil, but there was none here. That information was only for the Ministry of Magic, not him. But if that were true, what could he do about it?

_tap tap tap_

Harry jumped and looked around at the window. Hedwig was flying outside with a letter tied to her leg. He had completely forgotten about her and jumped up to meet her. After running away from the Dursleys and leaving his possessions behind, the Order had been kind enough to somehow getting ahold of his items, including Hedwig.

"What's that you've got? Who's that from?"

He opened the window and began untying the note. He paused for a minute, wondering if for some reason it came from Christoff. He hadn't thought about him at all until now, because he was only seeing this whole situation as his fault. And since it was his fault, he had to fix it, on his own, but not without advice. Yet no one seemed to know what to do. But this was Christoff's idea, this was his fault. He did tell Harry to contact him if ever he wanted to talk. Well now was when he should be contacting him. They could straighten this whole mess out. They would sit down together and discuss the matter, Christoff would then solve the problem and return Sirius back to his old self and on top of it all, he could get a refund. That's all he had to do. Perphaps Christoff already knew the problem and was calling to him. But he wasn't. The letter was from Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore?" After all this time, he had finally decided to contact him. After Harry had cursed him for not being here to help, after he practically tried to drive him away when they first talked about the matter, after Harry wished for his return. He wasted no time in jumping on his bed and reading the message.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I do hope you are doing well. I know it hasn't been easy for you in the last couple of days, but I had hoped your friends would be able to comfort you. I wish to speak with you about your godfather once more. I am aware that you have attempted to contact me to discuss the matter. Unfortunately, I have been unable to deal with the situation as I have been too busy dealing with problems that may be connected to Sirius. These problems have yet to arise, but I do sense their presence._

_I will discuss this further tonight. Please be patient._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S,_

_If you could, please supply drinks. I tend to get thirsty in long meetings. _

"Sirius? Meetings?" What did Dumbledore have to say now that was different from what he said before? Clearly, Dumbledore was serious about what was occuring. And whatever was occuring, it was more than Harry could understand at the time. What kind of problems could be connected to Sirius? There were no other problems here besides the baby Sirius. _What did he mean by problems that have yet to rise? _For some reason, the thought sent a shiver up his spine. He folded the paper and laid it on his desk. No need to worry about it now. Dumbledore would tell him everything later tonight. Hopefully, he will have given him a solution.

_knock knock knock_

"Harry, are you okay?" Remus was behind the door. Harry didn't move. He wanted to be alone for a few more minutes, but he couldn't worry the others any longer. "I'm fine."

"Did you have a good rest?"

"Yeah, just waking up."

"Well, if you're hungry come downstairs. Molly has just made lunch. But if you're not hungry, we'll understand."

Harry was grateful. Remus didn't know how much those words meant to him now. With the hope of Dumbledore's return and the possibility of contacting Christoff if Dumbeldore had nothing new to say, the future was looking brighter. He smiled to himself; something he barely did anymore. "Thanks. I'll be down in a sec." "Okay." Remus too smiled, though Harry did not know it. Harry's sudden happiness must have seeped under the door. Harry didn't worry about looking through the books anymore, nor did he bother to return them to the attic. He simply pushed them under his bed and left for lunch.

The rest of the day went smoothly. For once in the household, a kind of happiness spread among the inhabitants. There was little tension at the table, Harry was happier than he normally was, and even Moody seemed to be in a good mood as he started telling jokes with Fred and George. Though they were more dark than funny. In the moment of peace, Sirius followed along by allowing Tonks to feed him. She was very surprised that he did not put up a battle.

"Well, it looks like something has changed here," she had said. Molly came up to the table with desert, a large strawberry short cake. "Something has definately changed," she answered," Dumbledore is coming." Harry looked up to meet her smiling eyes. "What? You know?"

"Of course we know. He sent us a letter as well, to make sure you got your privacy with him." Ron nudged him. "Looks like your troubles are over mate." Now that everyone knew, Harry felt relieved. He grinned and talked happily with him, Hermione, and Ginny. Sirius gave Harry a questioning look. _Dumbledore's coming? Bout time. I thought I'd have to crawl all the way to his office and drag him here by my stubby little fingers. Now maybe we can get some answers._

It was evening now and Harry had the house to himself. Well, the livingroom at least. Sirius was not present to recieve the answers. He was in bed as it was 8:00 p.m. Everyone did respect his wishes to privacy, except Ron who insisted that he tell them everything Dumbledore had to say. The drinks were on the table; all they had at the moment was pumpkin juice, but he was sure the headmaster wouldn't mind. All Harry had to do now was wait. He stood in front of the fireplace, expecting Dumbledore to keep secrecy and walk from the flames. Thirty minutes had gone by and he had yet to show. The good feelings that were inside Harry were diminishing quickly. _I should have known. He's not going to show. _  
"Considering your your mood, you didn't believe I would show." He turned around to see Dumbledore behind him. He didn't even hear him come in. "My apologizes for arriving late, yet I did not tell you what time I would be here."

"Oh, sir,..that's-"

"I see you brought the drinks. Splendid, but I'm afraid our meeting will have to be cut short." Harry grumbled slightly. "Something has come to my attention."

"What is that sir?"

"It has to deal with the man you mentioned. The man who supplied you with those books. Christoff. Since you told me about him, I have decided to track him down." Something fell to the bottom of Harry's stomach. "Do sit down Harry. We have time." Harry did so and Dumbledore followed. He took a flask of pumpkin juic and took a sip before continuing. "Ahh, very good. As I was saying. I have tried to track down those dark dealers, but they are making their whereabouts unknown to me. I'm afraid I haven't focused my attention on them as much as I would have liked to. I'm afraid I've been too busy trying to find a solution to your godfather's appearance." Harry's heart swelled. _He does care. He is trying to help me. _His eyes twinkled at Harry's excitement. Harry immediately asked what he had been longing to ask.

"Does that mean...does that mean you can help him?"

The twinkle faded just a little. "I am sorry Harry. There is still nothing I can do." Harry just stared back at him as though he were telling Harry that he had only a few weeks to live. His heart was breaking. "N-nothing?" Harry struggled to ask. "Not at the moment." No hope. What was the point of Dumbledore coming to meet him if he couldn't help. There was no new news here. "I believe the best I can do is to enlist some help with the matter. The only problem is that he may be too busy teaching, as school begins in a few days. I shall inform him at once. Again I am sorry." Dumbledore stood and Harry curled himself up into and angry ball by drawing his knees up to his chest. Then he remembered. "What about the problem connected to Sirius?" Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "I had hoped to discuss it with you, but it seems the evidence of it is too, unclear for me to understand now." Harry groaned and sat in silence.

"So that's it then," Harry voiced in anger, "There's nothing. We might as well give up, Sirius is a lost cause."

"Oh don't say that Harry. We do not know that now."  
"Yes we do!" His voice raised. "I've tried everything, you've tried everything, but there's nothing." He stared at the pillows on the couch. Angry tears were forming. "He's probably better off dead than in that body." Suddenly Dumbledore moved up to him. For a brief second, Harry thought Dumbledore would strike him for saying such a comment. Instead, he lifted his chin so he could meet his eyes. "We may have failed now, but that does not mean Sirius has given up. This is no one's fault. All we must do is try our best and learn from it. If we can not, then the best we can do is deal with it. Think of what Sirius would do if you were in his position instead." At this point, Dumbledore pulled out a picture and gave it to Harry. There in the picture, Lily was handing an adult Sirius a baby. Baby Harry, in his arms. Harry was happy as babies sometimes are and Sirius was smiling. Harry took the picture and stared at it. He never questioned his godfather about how involved he was in his life when he was a baby. It never occured to him to ask. There was one question he didn't have to ask. _What would Sirius do if I were in his position instead? He would take care of me. That's what Sirius would do. _What had Harry been doing? He had been giving him the cold shoulder. Basically treating him as though he were dead again, as though he didn't exist. Shame clouded over him. How could he treat him that way. "I didn't think he'd understand." Dumbledore eyed him curiously and seemed to know what he was thinking. The picture spoke to Harry. It spoke words only Harry could hear as he watched Sirius wave to him and hold the baby lovingly. The decision was made before Harry knew what it was. He shouldn't be trying to fix Sirius's body, he should be trying to fix their relationship. What Sirius wanted, but Harry didn't know. That's all. It was that simple, and maybe he'd learn something. Learn something not only about Sirius, but about himself as well. "Sir, I-"  
"There's no need of that Harry. Take all the time you need. If you wish to speak with me, all you need do is send word. I promise to send an answer as quickly as possible." Harry nodded and looked back at the photo. Yes, Sirius would take care of him, now he needed to take care of Sirius.

Harry ended up falling alseep downstairs on the couch. Thinking over all that had happened in the past between him and Sirius. Thinking about what Dumbledore had said. Thinking about his final decision. He wasn't woken up until the Hermione and Ron came down for breakfast, but it was far too early for them to be up. It was 7:00 in the morning. Hermione was carrying Sirius in her arms and looking quite irritated. Ron followed behind her nervously. By now, Harry was yawning and realizing he had made his bed out of the couch.

"Harry, there you are. You never came to bed last night. I went in your room to check on you, but you were still downstairs." She softened up a bit. "I guess you had a lot to talk about." Harry pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Anyways, I watched over Sirius for you." Ron glanced at a yawning Sirius, then looked at Harry. "So, did he tell you how to change Sirius back into his old self?"

For a while, Harry did not answer. Instead, he looked back at his photo and looked at the front door. "No. He didn't say anything new about that."

"Oh."  
"However." They paid more attention to him now. Even Sirius looked around. "He did help me see something I should have seen all along."

Hermione and Ron looked at one another. "What's that Harry?," she asked. Harry turned his back to them. "I'm staying."

"What?"  
"I'm staying here, with Sirius. I'm not going back to Hogwartz. I need to be here with him." Worried looks filled his friend's faces; Sirius looked stunned and Harry caught his gaze. _Harry you- _"I've ignored him. I haven't been there. Sirius would have done the same for me. He would have helped me."  
"But you have, you've tried mate," Ron said, failing to understand. Harry now stood up; the picture falling to the floor. "I don't care what you say. I'm staying." Now the rest of the group was arriving for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was in the lead. "My, you three are up early. I suppose we've all been too anxious to hear what Dumbledore had to say." She didn't question him there. Instead, she lead the others into the kitchen. Everyone who came down glanced at Harry. Harry wasn't bothered. Instead, he took Sirius from Hermione's arms and went into the kitchen. It was settled. Harry would be sitting next to Sirius. He would be feeding him, bathing him, watching him from now on. But what about school? No doubt Sirius would be happy. But there was still school to consider. A message would have to be sent to Dumbledore at once. For now, Hermione, Ron and the others would have to accept Harry's sudden mature outlook. He had grown from that scared little boy, to something of a father figure. Hermione found the cause of it as she picked up the fallen picture of Sirius and baby Harry.

There was nothing to do now, but walk over to the table and have breakfast.

No one knew why, but this sudden improvement didn't seem to ease their fears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you have read, this chapter focused on Harry and his coming to terms with Sirius. No more cold shoulder. (Told ya he cared). He just needed a push. Dumbledore is reluctant to say everything. I suppose he wanted to bring Harry and Sirius closer together. Well it worked. By the words, "bathing him, watching him," he has been doing that. I just mean he'll be doing it with more care.

Before I wrote this chapter, this chapter was darker in my mind. His fatherly behavior raised eyebrows. Nonetheless, peace will come from this broken relationship, now that it's fixed.

Harry will stay and care for Sirius. _But what about school! _No one will forget about that, not even me. The story is unpredictable. You'll never know what I'll write next, but hang in there. Continue reading and wondering. As you may have guessed from this ending, Sirius and Harry's bond will be in the next chapter, but what after that?

Sorry to keep you waiting!


	9. Chapter 9

_"Memories, are the closest to his body, but the farthest from his mind" --_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It Unlocks His Memories

Unbreakable. Inseparable. These were the words one could use to describe Harry and Sirius; now. No one could say that then.

Before, Harry refused to admit that his godfather was alive. Though he was smaller in appearance, he was still alive. The boy wouldn't admit that and Sirius needed him so. But now a table has turned. Harry imagined what it would be like had the diapers been on the other bottom. Sirius would be there for him, he would have taken care of him had Harry somehow shrunk down in age. With the help of Dumbledore, he was able to see and he was able to help.

It was breakfast time now. And on every morning of breakfast, or any time of meal, ignorance lived among the table. It lived among the house. But now, it was fading away. It was fading because everyone was slowly coming into the light. They were seeing Sirius now. First Mrs. Weasley and Tonks saw him, then Remus and finally Harry. This did not mean ignorance was gone completely. Or was it? The others weren't sure. They didn't know. All they knew was that Harry was now sitting next to Sirius, making sure he ate his fill. They were looking at him now--they were barely talking to one another. They were simply observing how Harry spoon fed Sirius bits of scrambled eggs and pieces of bacon bits. No more baby mash for this baby. Harry was treating him like a grown man; as much as he could. There was no baby talk, no baby bottles, no constant baby worrying. The mothers were off duty and were sitting on either side of Harry, watching with slight envy. Tonks was anyways, but Mrs. Weasley seemed to enjoy a break from babysitting.

"Are you sure you won't need any help?," Tonks asked.

After Harry offered Sirius a bite, he returned to his own meal. "No thanks. I think I can manage." This didn't ease Tonk's sadness. "Cause if you do, I'm here."

"I appreciate that." She sighed and turned away. Mrs.Weasley took over for her. "I'm still not sure it's wise to feed a baby bacon and--"

"He's not a baby."

"Well I know that, but--"  
"He's my godfather."

Sirius smiled triumphantly at Molly. _That's right mother, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a full grown man. Well not on the outside, but still. _Harry wasn't attentive in a motherly way like Tonks was. He simply fed him like he did it everyday. Like he wasn't feeding his baby godfather. No one else seemed to see it the same way. Every now and then, one of the table's occupants would stop and glance over at them. And in between those now and thens, Harry would confess his fears of not being in school to Sirius. _Hmm, I got to admit, I was kind of hoping you'd stick around. But I'm not so sure. _Sirius looked thoughtful. _Hmm, Dumbledore wasn't much help with me, but maybe he can help you. _

Breakfast was over in no time, though it appeared as though it lasted hours. Harry wished it would, because now that the table was clear of plates, all the adult, along with Hermione, would be asking him the obvious question:

"Are you mad?"

Harry looked up at Hermione. "You can't just drop out of Hogwartz. It's only your sixth year. You've still got a lot to learn about wizardry."

"I don't care Hermione. I'm staying here."

"Ridiculous. Only a fool would make such a choice," Moody grumbled," How do you expect to protect yourself with no knowledge on how to protect yourself."

"You're moving kind of fast mate," Ron agreed nervously. "Of course he is," Moody continued," If you had any sense--"

Mrs. Weasley jumped in. "Were you up with Harry and Dumbledore when he made this decision? You don't know what he told Harry. For all we know this could really be Dumbledore's idea."

"We must speak with him and sort this out," said Shacklebolt.

"It wouldn't do any good," Remus suddenly spoke up. The conversation quieted. "Harry's made up his mind."

"You can't be serious about this Remus. You think it's alright for Harry to drop out of school like this?"

"No Molly, what I meant was--"

"I would like to know what Dumbledore said if that's alright with you."

"Then ask him mum!," Fred called out,"Let's hear what the old man had to say before we jump all over Harry."

All eyes fell away from one another's to look at Harry. Sirius looked to his godson as well. _Yes, I'm quite curious to know myself. _"Well Harry," Tonks asked gently.

Harry sighed. He wasn't in the mood to dictate all that the headmaster told him. They had briefly talked about it at the start of breakfast. Harry had only told them that Dumbledore admitted he didn't know how to restore Sirius and that the best he could do was try to accept him as he was currently. Harry was trying. No one could deny that. But now, he was trying even harder. He was trying so hard that it was as though he wasn't trying at all. He wasn't forcing himself to care for the baby. It was like he had gained a paternal instinct overnight. They knew something that Dumbledore said, affected Harry somehow.

"I don't know." But he did know. "I haven't been there for Sirius. I wasn't helping him the way I should, but I can now and I will. I haven't told Dumbledore yet, but I will. And if he can find a way for me to take care of him while attending school then I'll do that, but until that time, I'm not going back."

"But Harry why?," Tonks asked," When you've got us, there should be no reason for you to do this."

Harry stood. "I've made my choice. I want to look after him." And without another word, he picked Sirius up from the chair and headed into the livingroom. _My godson knows best. _

Harry practically spent the day by Sirius's side. He didn't do any work, yet the work was almost too little for him to participate in anyway. The house was practically clean. All their work paid off, so this day was basically used as a day of rest and relaxation.

Most of the Order members took their break downstairs, but Harry decided to take his upstairs with Sirius.

Sirius leaned against Harry on the floor, while Harry looked through his school books. Sirius smiled up and him and watched. It was safe to say that no one was happier than Sirius Black. _It doesn't matter where we are or what you're doing. As long as we're together. As long as you've realized that I'm still here. Well, sort of. _

Harry was flipping through his Book of Spells for his sixth year, but he was quickly becoming bored. It was either that or he was troubled by his own decision. Sirius eyed him with worry. _I wish I could talk to you. You'd want to hear what I'd have said. I think you're making a brave choice Harry and I'm thrilled. I couldn't be more happy. But, then of course there's you. You belong at school, I agree with the others on that. _Harry closed his book and lay his head back against the side of the bed and sighed. _But if you're trying to sacrifice your education for me.._

"I don't know why I told the others before I told Dumbledore Sirius."

_Uh, neither do I. But I doubt you could have told Dumbledore with the way he's been ignoring us._

"I'd better send him a letter and let him know."

Harry pulled himself up and walked over to the desk for a piece of parchment. Sirius watched him, then turned to the door that was closed. _I bet any minute now, someone's going to storm up here and try to straighten us out about your skipping Hogwartz. _

"I don't know what he'll say about this, but hopefully, he can help me, without separating us." He seeled his message and tied it to Hedwig. Once he sent her off, he walked up to Sirius and picked him up.

_Where are we going?_

"Come on, let's look in the basement. I'm not giving up on changing you back."

_Maybe, you should go back to Hogwartz. _Sirius was sitting on the cleanest rug they could find and watching Harry search through an old trunk belonging to Sirius's father. Sirius felt Harry might as well return to school if all he was going to do was continue to save Sirius from his body. He had hoped they'd spend some time together, but not like this. But it was a start.

Harry sorted through several old books, broken potion bottles and ancient scrolls, but found nothing of real interest. He sighed and looked back at Sirius. _Don't look at me. I didn't do anything. _Harry turned away.

"Your family was pure-blood. There should be something here relating to our problem."

_Not in that life time, there wasn't. As dark as my family was, there was nothing on my situation. _Harry started flipping through the pages of one of the books. _There was death, (couldn't have come sooner to my lot), but there wasn't anything on my form of death, or my return to life._ Harry slammed the book closed.

"There's got to be something somewhere."

_Maybe, but I doubt we'll ever find it. _Sirius pulled himself up on all fours and crawled over to Harry.

Harry was digging deeper into the trunk now. _I didn't know my father had such a secret place to keep his items. It's not so secret anymore, is it father. _"There's nothing but old parchments and books." _Old works my dad liked to keep a hold of. Torture ingredients, death potions, old pure-blood maniacs and things of that nature. _Harry dug further. "Or maybe, not." Sirius took a higher interest in Harry's work. _What? _After a moment of shuffling, Harry was able to pull out an object that looked like a small hour glass. There wasn't a chain on it to indicate that it was a time-turner. It was black and instead of sand, there was a subtance that looked unmistakenly like dried blood.

"What is this? I've never seen anything like it. Have you Sirius?" Sirius had seen something like it. He was staring at it now, as though he were facing death yet again. All the air seemed to leave him as he remembered the purpose of that dark object long ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sirius was ten years old, lying on his bed in his room. He was positioned so he was staring up at the ceiling. He was breathing softly, trying to control his anger. He had upset mother again. Mrs. Black had just returned home from a relative's home with Regulus by her side. Sirius was forced to stay in his room that day as his mother believed him to be too unpleasant to visit anyone of any importance. He was allowed to come down only when his mother returned. Well his mother had returned and he did come down, just in time to hear her berate the Potters. _

_"Filthy blood-traitors. As if we haven't had enough of their sort of people attending that school, we have to add a few more." Sirius knew whom she was referring to. She was talking about the Potter's son James going to Hogwartz. Though neither of them had their letters yet, they believed Hogwartz would most likely be their form of magical education. Sirius had briefly met James before they attended school, and he didn't seem so bad. Though they weren't best friends yet, it still angered Sirius whenever someone bad mouthed him, especially his mother. He glared down at her and she glared up at him. _

_"What do you think you're doing? What's that filthy look on your face?"_

_She had a nasty, sharp voice that bore right through his ears, but with enough practise, Sirius was able to learn how to ignore it. "Nothing," he said shortly. _

_"What are you up to?"  
"Nothing."  
"I bet you have something to say about that Potter boy. I'll have a lot more to say if he ends up going to the same school as you do."_

_"I hope we do go to the same school." Mrs. Black had been turning away from him, but turned back and eyed him hatefully. "That way, I won't be stuck with you lot."_

_"You'd better hope your stuck with our lot. I'll not have a son, not even a waste of decent life like yourself end up with that garbage Griffindor!" _

_"The only garbage in that school are the Slytherins!"_

_Regulus smirked. He enjoyed listening to his mother argue with his lesser half. He especially loved it when mother punished him, or when father punished him as his involvement was more severe. Mrs. Black placed her hands on her hips and was about to return something nasty, but was stopped by the sound of her husband entering the house. "Well, just in time Orion." "In time, for what?" He said it in a deep, tired voice that told everyone he wasn't in the mood for any unpleasant news. Mr.Black did a lot of private work in the Ministry. What he did was kept so secret that his own family did not know exactly what he did. Sirius had tried to find out by snooping, but all he could conclude was that his father worked in a Dark Arts apartment as he had a lot of dark books and potions hidden in the basement. He only found them once, since his father had hidden them again after catching Sirius in the act. The punishment had not been pleasant. In fact, it had been such a disturbing form of punishment that Sirius had sweared never to cross paths with his father again; unless his father called for him, which usually never occured. _

_Sirius shifted nervously on the step. He even bowed his head a little, ashamed that their private discussion had now included the man he feared most. _

_"Your son, what else! Didn't you hear the rubbish that came out of his mouth just now?" While Mrs. Black was giving the details on his recent misbehavior, Sirius was silently praying that his father was too tired to deal with him. He usually was exhausted after work. _

_He only tuned back into the conversation when she finished giving the report. "So what do you think of that?" He sighed and shifted some of the bags and parchments he held in his hands. "Walburga, not now. I'm much too tired to deal with that boy. Just give him the usual." Sirius grinned to himself. His father wasn't going to kill him. Her husband moved away from her to the living, while Walburga turned to face Sirius. "Go to your room. I don't have time for you right now either." Sirius was happy to get away, but before he ran back up the stairs, he took note of Regulus's disappointment. _

_A couple of hours later, Sirius was sitting in his room just as before. He was getting away with what he said, and why shouldn't he? He didn't say anything he hadn't said before, but that didn't stop his parents. He was laying on his bed. The door was closed, but for some reason, it was slowly opening on its own. Sirius turned his head to see his father, standing stock still in the doorway. He sat up instantly and felt the shivers of fear run down his back. His father didn't move. Only spoke. "Get up. And meet me in the basement. Now." His cold voice rose the hairs on the back of his neck. His father wasn't too tired after all. It was either that or he had found some new form of torture to use on him. Sirius rose from the bed and crossed the room. He knew he would regret it, but he had no choice. If he didn't go, things would only get worse. _

_His father was already down in the basement. He was standing in front of a table where he usually conducted potion experiments. He was definately working on something, but Sirius couldn't see what it was. _

_"Foul mouthed our family have you? Disgraced us yet again, within words. What shall become of our reputation if you continue to spread these lies. Hmm? No doubt you'll spread them to some fool who'll spread them even farther and have the whole community believing, we're muggle-loving fools like that crackpot Dumbledore. The same thing happened to a friend of mine today. He was just telling me about it son. Do you know what has happened to him? Do you? Answer me."  
Sirius was becoming more panicked about what his father was going to do as he spoke. "I, I don't-"_

_"He's become a laughing stock! That's what's become of him! And before you do the same to me, I'm going to..." His voice that had been an angry shout, was reduced to a satisfied voice of normal speaking. "I'm going to give you time, to think about what you've said. Then maybe, you'll understand why you are such a disappoinment to us. Come here." Sirius gulped and moved further down the stairs to his father. On the table, there was what looked like a small, dark hour-glass, but it wasn't a time-turner. It didn't look like any hour-glass Sirius had seen as it was empty._

_"Do you know what this is?"_

_Sirius shook his head. "This, is a very handy device, used to give criminals time to think about their actions. It's an ancient item that's not used anymore since there are more severe forms of torture, but this should do nicely for you. Hold out a finger." Sirius did and as soon as he did, his father pricked him with a needle. He pulled back and noticed that the pin traveled deep enough to cause bleeding. His father took the hour-glass and held it top side up. "Hold out your finger and let a drop of wasted blood splash onto it." Sirius obeyed and as soon as the drop touched the top, it disappeared into the interior of the object. Sirius saw his blood sliding down inside it. "I'll keep this with me while you think about what we've talked about."_

_"What do you mean? I don't understand."  
"You are to go up to your room and think about what we have said! And make note of this boy, any negative thought entering your head about this family, about pure-bloods in general, will earn another drop of blood into this container. Don't be fooled by the size. This handy device is capable of holding every drop of blood in your entire body. And don't think it only takes small drops. It's dosage varies. Go. NOW!" _

_Sirius went. For the next couple of days, Sirius was forced to think and believe in only the opposite of what he believed earlier. It turned out if he didn't credit his heritage, he'd lose several drops of blood. It lasted a week, before his father relieved him of his pain. Oh, there was pain. He was able to feel the blood loss, painfully. And it scared him. It scared him to not know how much blood he was losing, not to mention that his father practically held his life in his front pocket. All he could do was sit on his bed and try to shake away the pain and the dizzying feeling that consumed him every now and then. That was all he could do. Believe and feel._

_Feel._

_"Feel?"_

_END_

Sirius shook out of his trance. _Oh I've seen it alright. _But Harry was no longer concerned with the blood catcher. He was moving on, deeper into the trunk. Sirius gave a sigh of relief and looked around once more. He had pushed his his old memories aside, but with that awful reminder of what kind of people his parents were, the basement was looking unsafe.

He tugged on Harry's sleeve. _I don't mean to be a baby about this, but let's get out of here. _"Hold on Sirius. I think I may be on to something." Sirius looked and saw that Harry had found his father's old journal. The information contained in the pages were so misleading that Sirius could not use it to identify what his father did for a living. Even more bad memories sprung up from the sight of another one of his dad's play things.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mr.Black sat in his private room within the house. This was an area where he was never to be disturbed for any reason. Unless of course the house caught fire. He would come into this room and write letters of some unknown importance. Sometimes he would even read here or study or write in his journal. _

_Sirius's first year at Hogwartz had gone by, which meant that Sirius had not only been accepted at Hogwartz, but had also been accepted into Griffindor House and acquired a best friend in James Potter. This was good news to Sirius, but bad news for his family. Right now, His mother was leading him past the room in which his father must never be disturbed. His back was to the open door so he could not see Sirius and his mother pass by. At first, Mrs. Black didn't see her husband. She only noticed when she doubled back with Sirius's arm clutched tight in her hand. _

_"Dear, may I borrow you for just a moment?"_

_Apparently she forgot he must never be disturbed. "I'm busy Walburga." She turned to glare at Sirius as though it were his fault his father was telling them not to bother him._

_"I need you to reconsider. This is important!"_

_"So it the work I'm doing here! I'm very busy. Do not disturb me." Mrs. Black ignored his warning. "It's about your son." This was the last thing he wanted to hear. "I'm very busy." His dangerous voice made Sirius attempt to escape from his mother's grip, but it was useless. "I have recieved a letter from his headmaster about the disgusting pranks he started up with that blood-traitor Potter. I have had it up to here with him. I can't deal with him now and I certainly can't send him up to his room. Something else must be done!"_

_At first, her husband didn't respond. "Orion do you hear me!"_

_"Walburga! I have had it up to here with you and that boy!" He had jumped up and threw several of his books and parchments to the floor in an angry response. Sirius held his breath. There was a small chance he'd get away if his parents fought; but it was very small. "Does my privacy mean nothing to you?"_

_"Does this family mean nothing? Like it or not, we have scum in our family. We have a scum child that has been born mistakenly in our blood. I need you to deal with this. With this, while I take our true son, our true pride out. I have delt with this mongrel all day, and I am sick of him."_

_"Well I'm sick of you!" Sirius didn't know why he answered. It was foolish. He should have done the wiser and stayed out of it. Her grip on his arm tighted so that Sirius sweared she would be digging through his arm in no time. Both partners took a breath. Mrs. Black calmed down enough to ignore her son's remark and discuss the matter with her husband. "Well, your privacy is one thing. This family is another." She shoved Sirius into the room. "The most important thing is to make sure this boy goes no further. I'd see him dead rather than see him scorn our name." With that, she turned away and closed the door behind her.  
Sirius had been pulled into the room so hard that he lost his balance and fell to the floor. That's where he stayed, reeling over what his mother had just said. Normally it didn't matter what she said. There was nothing she could say that could affect him. But that wasn't true. The constant threat of his own death kept fear and sadness alive in his heart. Slowly, he looked up, where his father now stood over him._

_"Once again, you have dared cross the line. Stand up! I'm in no mood today." Sirius did so, while looking around for the hour-glass. His father caught him. "Don't worry. We're not using that tonight. Instead, You are going to read to me. Since you insist on disrupting my work, you can do the work for me." He bent down and chose a book that must be at least 700 pages long. Sirius's eyes widened. "You will read it all without any mistakes." He pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of Sirius, waiting for him to begin. "Begin. Now!" Sirius stood, with the book in his hands. After scanning a few of the words, Sirius saw it was a book about the imporance of the pure-blood race. 'Another brainwashing technique?' Sirius asked himself silently. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father reach into his pocket and pull out a wand. "Just so you don't make any...mistakes. There are no mistakes in this house, except for you."_

_Sirius should have preferred this as opposed to other punishment forms, but he wasn't so sure. It was tedious reading material. He did not believe one word of it. Not only was he forced to stand through the entire ordeal, he had his father there, staring at him, and almost never blinking. It was a nightmare, and what made it worse was the fact that everything he mispronounced a word or skipped a few lines out of deception or tiredness, his father would shock him with a curse from his wand. His scream of pain could be heard through the house. Perfect was the key word here. Perfect._

_"That's right, perfect reading, perfect blood, perfect son."_

_END_

Sirius was tired of reliving his memories and tugged harder on Harry's sleeve. "Alright, alright. I don't think this can help after all." _And to think, I've only been telling you that all day. _Harry tossed the book and everything else back into the trunk. "Everyone's probably worried. We'd better head back up." _Good idea. I wish I had thought of that. _Harry dusted himself off, picked Sirius up and headed back up the stairs.

As they went up, Sirius looked over Harry's shoulder. It would be the last time that he ever saw this room and those memories again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa whoa! You guys sure are fast readers. Or at least one of you are. Glad you are enjoying it. Keep reading, cause I'm still writing.

To tell you the truth...We are just getting started!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Though we've started all along, the real mysteries have yet to be unraveled. It's funny you ask where we are in the story, because at a certain point in the story, I was going to tell my readers where the story really gets moving. But in my opinion, stories always start at the begining and every moment of writing this has been fun. I won't give you anymore than that (no spoiler here) so continue reading and reviewing.

I've got to give props to J.K Rowling for coming up with so many dark objects. I'm not sure I'm very happy with the blood time-catcher. I've tried to go as dark as I could with Sirius's past.

I've always found it hard to place meaning and symbols in stories the way other writers do. This chapter shows how dark Sirius's past was, and may be foreshadowing how dark his future will be.

Don't be confused by the dialouge between Harry and Sirius. Those are Sirius's thoughts and he still can't speak. It's just the way they are connected and the way Harry speaks to Sirius that it looks like they are having a conversation.

Sorry about the long wait. I got this error message I couldn't get rid of. Keep reading. Cause I'm still writing!


	10. Chapter 10

_"We all have hopes and we all make realizations, but perhaps it's a little late for both of them."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione's Hope and Ron's Realization

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I am pleased to tell you that I have recieved your letter. I am also pleased to hear that you have accepted Sirius the way he is and will be taking your part in caring for your godfather._

_I must confess I am not the least bit surprised to hear that you plan to stay with him instead of returning to Hogwartz. I do believe this school will be rather lonely without you, however, you must do what you feel is right. Therefore, I grant you permission to stay alongside him rather than return for your 6th year of school. _

_Of course, the only problem would be your loss of education which we cannot ignore. That is why I have decided to enlist a tutor to stay with you and provide your 6th year education. You will hear more about this from me in the next two days. I hope to start your tutoring as soon as possible. Hopefully you will agree to my plan. If it does not work, I'm afraid you will have to return to Hogwartz. _

_I hope this letter helped you._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_P.S._

_Do not worry about Quidditch. I'm sure we can find someone else._

"Is that a joke?," Harry asked, " Quidditch?"

"The whole letter is a joke."

"Hermione."

"Well, I'm sorry Harry, but someone's got to say it."

Ron scrunched up his face. "I don't know Hermione. Dumbledore did give him permission and it's not like he's completely missing out. He did say he'll send a tutor over here. Though I can't imagine what kind of tutor would want to set foot in this house."

"Why not?, " Harry asked, "It's loads better now."

"I think he's referring to you and the baby, aren't you Ron?" Hermione asked, but Ron shifted nervously and said nothing more. Harry had just finished reading the letter to Ron and Hermione for the second time. He had already read it for the rest of the family, but Hermione wanted to hear it again to make sure she wasn't hearing wrong. The Order's reaction had been similar, but after the information sunk in, they were okay with it; as long as Harry was still learning.

Harry closed the letter, satisfied. Satisfied with the Headmaster's response and his own feelings about his decision to stay. Everything was going to be alright. It was alright for him to stay. It was possible that he could remain here along with Sirius. Dumbledore found the answer. But was it really a good answer? Actually, was it really a good idea for a tutor to see Sirius? To know the reason why Harry remained behind? Especially Harry, "The Boy Who Lived".

He would hear more about it later, but he couldn't help feeling a bit anxious. Hermione sighed. "Well, I guess there's no way to talk you out of it."

"Nope."

"I don't like the idea of you staying here alone-"

"He won't be alone. Mum's here and so is the rest of the Order and so is the tutor."

"But do you really think it's a good idea for a school tutor to see headquarters."

"Dumbledore's not an idiot Hermione. He would have thought of that."  
Hermione started to get steamed and Harry started to back out of the argument. "I'm not so sure. Not with all he's had to deal with. I trust Dumbledore. I'm not saying he's stupid. I'm just saying we've all been very careful about this place and about Sirius. I'm just not so sure it's a...a strong idea."

"A strong idea? What's a strong idea Hermione? He's just trying to help Harry the best way he can. I suppose you've got a better idea? Being a know-it-all."

"As a matter of fact I do. It's pretty obvious really. Harry will just have to come with us. Your mum can take care of Sirius." At this remark, Harry jumped back in. "We've been through this Hermione. I'm caring for Sirius and I'm staying here. Dumbledore said it's alright."

"Well."

"And Ron's right. I won't be missing out. I'll still get an education and I won't be alone." Harry stopped himself from saying anything more. The look on her face was enough to stop him, but Ron didn't see that, so continued. "Will you get off him Hermione. What's wrong with Harry wanting to take care of Sirius!"

"There's nothing wrong with it. What's wrong with wanting your best friend to come to Hogwartz with you!" Ron never thought of that; nor did Harry. Hermione knew it and so did Dumbledore. He never thought there'd be a difference between staying or going. He supposed the school would run as it usually did, but that wouldn't be so with one less person there. It might, as Dumbledore put it, be lonely without him. Hermione would definately miss him, as would Ron and he would miss them all. Last year, he couldn't wait to leave the house and return to his true home. Now his true home was here. He never examined the feeling of missing out on hanging out with his friends of Griffindor or attending unusual classes or getting mixed up in one of Voldemort's schemes; though it was practically dangerous, the adventure always provided a thrill. There would be none of that this year if he was staying here. What could he do? He could go with them, but what about his promise to Sirius? He couldn't go back on it now. _No. I have to stay. And like he said, if it doesn't work out, I can go back. But it will. It will work. _

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't think about that. I guess if you really want me to--"

"No. No, this is your decision. Don't do it for us."

"Speak for yourself Hermione." She threw Ron a dirty look. "Come on mate. I think Hermione has a point. What about all the fun we've had together and will have this year?"

"You're being rather selfish."

"So were you. It's not going to be the same if you aren't there."

Harry bowed his head in thought and came up with an answer. "Actually, it might be safer if I don't go. Voldemort's out there and he's looking for me. He knows I attend Hogwartz."

"He's known that all along, but never attacked. He's scared of Dumbledore. He wouldn't dare try anything to hurt you."

"I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about you and Hermione and everyone else. If I'm not there, there's no reason for him to go there and try anything."  
Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Voldemort had reached Harry several times in the past, and he hadn't reached him at home with the Dursleys or any other home, he had always reached him at school.

"But we've always gotten through that. Together," Ron started. Hermione stepped forward in annoyance.

"Oh this is ridiculous. Harry, if you want to stay, then stay. You know very well this has nothing to do with Voldemort. Let's just stop making excuses and accept the fact that, we may not always be together. Here's proof of it now. Harry will be alright Ron and so will we. We can come visit on the holidays and write letters to tell him what's happened."

A slight feeling of shame struck both boys. They were acting like children, but who could blame them. It would be different if Harry stayed behind, but that's how it was going to be.

"Come along you three. It's lunch time!," Mrs. Weasley called out. But they didn't move. They stood there looking at one another. "Come on!" she called gently. Mrs. Weasley wished she could say something comforting to them, but she didn't want to sound like an over-protecting mother. They were old enough to handle it on their own and they would. "I've prepared roast beef sandwhiches. And Harry, I don't want to see you feed one of these to Sirius. He's much to young to eat one." Harry grinned and they all moved over to the kitchen.

The rest of the day passed along in silence. No one made much of an effort to be cheerful or talk. They were all too busy brooding on the next morning. The next morning was the start of school. Everyone who was going, would be leaving, their trunks in hand, to platform 9 3/4 and arriving at Hogwartz. Ginny, Ron and Hermione would all be gone. That would just leave Harry. As the hours passed, Ron began having second thoughts about leaving and advised that he stay with Harry and recieve his education from the tutor as well, but his mum would hear nothing of it.

"There's no way you're going to stay here and laze about this house!"

"I'm not going to laze, I'm going to-"

"If you think you'll get off easy by learning from a tutor, then you just try it mister."

That had been the end of anyone else offering to stay with Harry, which only made Harry feel worse. He would be here with Sirius and the Order, but it wasn't the same as being with Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't spend much time with Sirius that day. Why should he when tomorrow would be the day that he wouldn't see Ron and Hermione until their first break. All of his time would be spent with them. _You go ahead Harry, _Sirius had thought as he watched the three from his playpen, _I can understand how you feel. _Sirius had felt that way during his own teenage years when he had to return to his home after he finished a year of school. Of course, he hadn't stayed at his parent's house forever; he had runaway.

The night, had been restless. Harry felt nervous, but there was nothing to be nervous about. He needed to sleep, but there was no real reason for him to sleep anymore. Morning had come and any minute now, someone would be calling to wake them all up.

"Harry, Harry? I didn't know if you wanted to sleep late or not, but everyone's getting ready to have breakfast. Are you hungry?" It was Tonks who woke him up. Harry sat up slowly. He wasn't hungry. He'd rather go back to bed and try to sleep, yet it was impossible. "I'll be down in a minute." Sirius was already awake and waiting for Harry to get him. _The day has come for me to say goodbye, but I don't have to since you're not going. Though I will miss the others since they did practically nothing for me. _His godson moved over to him. "Shall we?" _Like this? You're not dressed. But then, why should you be. You're not going. _Sirius was starting to doubt his happiness of Harry staying behind. It was the same internal struggle he felt when the threat of Harry being expelled loomed over them. He had missed Harry then when he went away. Now the shoe was on the other foot.

Breakfast was as normal as can be, though nobody did much talking. It was odd to think of Harry's decision as such a big deal, but here was proof that it was.

Once that was over, various members helped the young students pack up their belongings. Harry did very little. All he could really do was watch while he held Sirius in his arms. "Don't worry about us mate. We'll be fine." Ron's words did little to ease his worries.

"Remus, are we taking the night-bus once more?," Tonks asked.

"I believe Author has acquired cars from the Ministry. Excuse me will you, I must get going."  
"But we're not finished yet."

"I promised to meet with Dumbledore. Have a safe trip." Remus quickly left the house. Harry didn't bother about his departure. "What was that about?," Hermione questioned. Harry shrugged. "Anyways. I'll see you Harry. And you too Sirius. Bye." "Bye." That was it. It was over already. They were heading out and all he could say was good-bye. Sirius too said good-bye as he waved to them, leaving out of the door with the Order members when the cars from the Ministry arrived.

Trunks were packed into the trunk of the car with the help of Shacklebolt and Tonks. Moody stalked around them, keeping a look out in case anyone tried to ambush them.

"Come come," he said annoyed,"Let's get going."

"Relax Moody," Shacklebolt warned,"We're not taking Harry this time. We can relax some."

"We can never let our guard down. That's probably what the enemy wants us to think. And don't mention the boy. We've got enough troubles as is."

Tonks shook her head; there was no arguing with him. Ron moved over to Hermione who was getting ready to enter the car. He felt he should say something, but he didn't know what to say. Slowly he moved over to her. _What's happened to me?_ He asked himself. _Me and Hermione have always been good friends. Always,... just... friends. But she looks different now. She's mature like always, really annoying, and very bossy. _Ron frowned at her which Hermione caught. "What's that look for?"

"Oh," he felt his ears go red," I was just wondering whether you were going to continue to help me with school work since Harry's not coming." She rolled her eyes at him. "Haven't I always? Honestly Ron, where would you be without me?" At that moment Ron tried to respond, but Ginny came up. "Hey, how come your ears are all red?" "They are not red!" Ron touched along his ears as though he could rub away the embarrasing color. "Shall we?" Ginny asked. Hermione opened the door and allowed Ginny to hop in first. Ron seemed surprised. _What does she think she's playing at? Why does she want to sit next to me? _Ron looked at his shoes. _I suppose it's nothing. _Ron slid in after Hermione and in no time, they were off. Hermione glanced back at the house, then looked down at her hands. _I hope they'll be alright. I hope we'll be alright. _

Once they made it to the station, Ron, Hermione and even Ginny found it hard to get into the mood of their arrival. Before them were happy witches and wizards who ran about meeting with others and telling them how good it was to be back. The three that didn't participate were exchanging looks again. Tonks, Shacklebolt and Moody came up behind them.

"Now remember," Moody grumbled," If anyone asks, tell them Potter is in St. Mungo's with the galloping glitz."

"The galloping what?" Ron questioned. As usual, Hermione knew the answer. "Glitz is a kind of flu. They only call it galloping because-" here, she laughed, "It has you galloping to the bathroom every minute." Ron shook his head in disgust. "Why not just say he has the runs. That will ruin him."

"Ruin him maybe, but it will keep his cover," Moody argued.

"We should have went with my idea and not make such a big deal about it. I still say we should have said Harry has the measels," Tonks insisted. "Be serious Nymphadora. What kind of wizard his age would have the measels and not be able to cure it within seconds. Sounds like something a muggle'd get stuck with," Moody growled.

Ron didn't really see the big deal about it either. "Why don't we just say he's doing something important for Dumbledore. They'd believe that." Moody shoved him off. "So would every spy in the nation. If someone outside school walls thought Potter was doing secret work for Dumbledore, they'd flock to the grounds." Shacklebolt stepped in. "Alright alright. I think we've had enough talk on the subject. Look, everyone's boarding the train. Hurry up you three."

Ginny, Ron and Hermione had a conductor load their luggage and boarded the train after a few students. "Don't worry," Ron whispered, "We can tell them Harry has something else, like Cuddler's Conkhead." "Oh Ron, Cuddler's Conkhead is a silly nickname for a head cold." "Oh." Ginny laughed,"What about Horace's Heartache, a severe chest pain?"

Once on board, Hermione and Ron made their way to a compartment. They wouldn't worry about the fact that they, as prefects, had to sit in special compartments. With Voldemort's latest attack, it didn't seem of importance. Ron wasn't looking forward to it and neither was Hermione. Ginny joined with them. "Are you sure this is alright? Won't the prefects get mad?" Hermione was about to answer her, but Ron stepped in. "Who cares. If they change their minds about it, we'll just say we can't because we're suffering from a loss."

"What loss?"  
"The loss of Harry of course."  
"Ron," Hermione felt a mixture of annoyance and amusement," You can't spread that kind of tale around."

"But Harry is a loss. He's not here with us is he?"

Hermione took note of his sudden defiance. In all the years she had known him, he had always taken on the personality of a clown; a side-kick that always acted, a joke. She didn't mean it as offensive. She liked that about him. He kept things lively. He made jokes and played around and always seemed to be one step behind her and Harry which meant that he wouldn't amount to anything, but she was sure those who thought that, even her, were wrong. Ron can be strong. Had he not prooved it in the Department of Mysteries? _Well? He did get caught up in that Brain room, but still. _Ron was never seen as anyone who could be as strong as Harry, but he was. He could be when he needed to and she was sure he would try to be that strong now. With Harry gone, someone needed to be there to hold his place and for the meantime, she hoped Ron would fill that position. She relaxed against her seat.

_Hermione. _Ron had put up a good show of being strong, though he wasn't so sure it was an act. He felt he needed to do Harry justice by playing the part of Harry and himself. _But there's no reason for me to do that. I can be me. _He could be himself. The thing that was holding him back was Hermione. In all the years he had known her, he had always thought of her as a know-it-all. Everyone had known her as that. She was bossy, stubborn, and way to smart for her own good. A perfect grade was always on her mind. _She probably deserves this badge more than me. Someone like me can't measure up to her. _In the back of his mind, he always dreamed he would. He would be of equal standards with her and not feel like some kind of joke. _It could happen if she stopped fighting with me all the time. Or maybe if I stopped. _He looked closely at her and realized something he had never noticed before. He actually liked her. He liked Hermione. Sure as a friend, but he was starting to think there might be more.

"Hey Ron! Hey Hermione! I didn't see you come in. Hey, where's Harry?" They all looked up to see Neville enter the compartment along with Dean, and Luna who planted herself next to Ginny and started reading the Quibbler.

"Oh," Hermione started. She didn't know why she hoped they wouldn't notice, but it was obvious that they would. "Well he-"

"He's busy." They all looked at him. "Busy?" Dean questioned suspiciously. "That's right. He's doing important work for Dumbledore. I don't really see what it's got to do with you." They raised their eyebrows. "Ron." Hermione scolded, "Sorry, but we want to keep it secret. Too many people shouldn't know."

"That's right," Ron said as he and Hermione worked together to form the excuse," I'm sure we can trust you not to spread it around right?"

"Oh sure."  
"Right, yeah."

Ron looked over at Luna who appeared to have ignored the whole conversation. "Ah, Luna?" Finally she looked up, but with little interest in the whole affair. "Why not just say he has the Mullifered Mullipine Mumbles."

"Mully, Moolly what?" Neville asked.

"No, the Mullifered Mullipine Mumbles. It's a rare case where a person's mind becomes Mullified by a Mullipine and thereby acquires Mumbles."

"O-kay," Ron said. Hermione grinned to herself. It appeared some things weren't going to change afterall. After they assured them not to mention anything to any of the Slytherins and told them just to say to the others that Harry was recovering from an unknown virus in St. Mungos, they all had lunch. Within the next hour or two, Hogwartz came into sight. "We're home you two," Ginny told them. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other; happy to be back and happy that they were together.

After they left the train, they encountered a prefect who informed them of their duties. They weren't too annoyed about their jobs. They entered the castle as usual. Dumbledore was once again at the front of the table, as well as Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Hagrid, and a few other teachers. There was even a short, portly, bald man who was making his way next to Dumbledore. "Who's that?", Ron asked. "Probably the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione answered, but she was more concerned with the crowd who was begining to realize Harry's disappearance.

"Hey, where's Harry?"

"Have you seen him?"  
"Maybe You Know Who has him."

Luckily, Dean, Neville and Ginny were taking care to cover up for him.

"He's recovering," Dean said to some.

"He's been sick lately, but the healers don't know what it is yet," Ginny told others.

"Don't know when he'll be back," Neville admitted.

Luna even pitched in. "We think his mind's been mullified."

As the explainations were going on, Ron pointed out Draco. He seemed slightly disappointed about Harry's absence, but then he changed his attitude and started whispering to Crabbe and Goyle. No doubt readying himself to spread his own cover story for Harry. Luckily, Dumbledore put a stop to it. Like always, he made his speech. For once, Hermione did very little listening as she was wondering what was happening with Harry. Ron, surprisingly, was very attentive. Hermione took note of this. _I wonder if this is the new Ron. Has he changed? And look at me. Have we really changed that much. _She focused her attention on Dumbledore when he introduced Professor Slughorn to the audience.

"Get a load of that guy," said Ron, "I bet by the end of the year, that guy will be gone just like the others." But for some reason, he wasn't introduced as the Dark Arts teacher, he was introduced as the new Potions Master. "Potions!" Ron cried out. There was instant talk among the group of students. Many looked up at Snape who appeared to be sneering with satisfaction. Dumbledore continued, " Professor Snape will be taking over as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." The talk became an uproar of various attitudes, but no one was louder than Ron and Hermione who had shouted,"NO!" in disbelief. Dumbledore's eyes shifted over to them, but he continued to explain. Now, the disappearance of Harry no longer seemed important.

"How do you think Harry's going to take this?," Ron asked.

"Not well," Hermione sighed.

Ron folded his arms in anger. "Lucky."

"Excuse me?"

"Harry. He's lucky to stay home, while we're stuck here with...with...with Snape."

"It shouldn't be that bad."

"Oh come on Hermione. Of course it will be that bad. Are you blind? What makes you think it won't be bad?"

At this, Hermione reached across the table and touched his hand. "Because I'm here with you." Ron's ears turned red again. _She does have a point there. _

After dinner, they made their way up the stairs in the mix of the crowd. A few familiar faces asked about Harry and hoped he'd return soon. Hermione hoped so too, but Ron was sure Harry would never return as long as Snape was in charge of the Dark Arts.

The rest of the evening went by unnoticed by Ron and Hermione. When it was time for bed, they stood akwardly in front of one another.

"Well," said Ron.

"Well," said Hermione,"See you tomorrow."

"You too."

"You'll see us both tomorrow," said Ginny.

"Yeah."

They parted and walked up to their dorms. It had been a long day and an exhausting evening which continued in Ron and Hermione's dreams as they laid down for bed, wondering how everything that had happened would turn out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANT: I'm begining to wonder if I'll be able to continue posting chapters to my stories. Unfortunately, I keep getting this error message: Internet Explorer error- unterminated string constant. Do you want to continue running script on this page? When I go to login that message pops up and whether or not I click yes or no, nothing shows up. My stories won't show up, so I can't post anything. I've asked for help, but am not getting any info on how to get rid of it. This site has given me more trouble than any other. If any of you can help me get rid of this error, please help me. If a chapter's not uploaded for a while, you'll know it's that error. I don't know what to do**

Funny, I was hoping for this chapter to be a lot shorter. Originally this chapter took place at Grimmauld Place with Hermione and Ron's thoughts, but since school was around the corner, and we've been in the house all day, I thought I'd move it to Hogwartz and really make this chapter just about these two. So now you can get a good idea of how everyone, as individuals, are affected in this particular story. It's a nice break from babysitting. (I like breaks by the way)

I struggled a little with the idea of bringing in the story of book 6. To tell you the truth, it's not really possible (or wise) to do as the two different stories will conflict with one another. I thought of that. The focus is on Sirius's story and not what happens in year 6, but it does show what Harry is currently missing. I'll tell you now that we won't dig deep into the plot of year 6. Since Harry is not here, he'll just have to attend school next year and run into the story of year 6 there. Here, Dumbledore's hand is not damaged by horcruxes and death-eaters will not attack the school. This is one of the few times we leave Sirius and Harry.

**Once again, if you have info on how to get rid of the info, let me know. I've been luck enough to post chapters on someone else's computer until I can fix mine. **


	11. Chapter 11

_"Chances are there are no second chances; _

_there's only one."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Last Chance to Reconcile

Molly Weasley stood over the sink, observing the washing of the dishes like she normally did. No one else was in the house to take over for her, (except Harry and Sirius, but she let them have their day together) but she didn't mind. She liked to do the house work. It was the next day, which meant that the Order had returned from seeing off Hermione and Ron. The whole day had passed in silence since Ron and Hermione and Ginny were gone. Maybe it was because they were so used to having them around the house or maybe it was because Fred and George had left as well. They had not returned to school; they simply returned to their joke shop. Harry missed them. He had missed them all the day they left. It didn't seem to get any better when he went to bed. Tonks had been watching him and was sure he regretted not going; but she couldn't be certain.

It was the next morning now and Mrs. Weasley had had trouble sleeping that night. Strange pains took ahold of her stomach and she didn't know why. She was sure she hadn't eaten anything spoiled, _Unless Tonks was cooking that night, _she didn't over-eat, _But that blackberry pie was pretty good, _and she wasn't sick, _I take very good care of myself. _No, it was something else, something familiar, but she didn't know what. "Ahhh." She dropped her wand, which caused a plate to crash to the floor and break. She grimanced as she clutched her midsection and doubled over in a nasty pain. She hadn't bothered to contact Author about it, because she felt it was nothing. Probably just minor cramps. Why should she worry him when there were more important matters to deal with?

"I hope they're doing alright." Mrs. Weasley heard Harry approaching the kitchen. She quickly straightened up; not wanting him to worry. _Please make it through this morning Molly. _She resumed her work by fixing the plate with the wand and placing it in the sink to be magically washed. She didn't even turn when Harry entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry? Are you hungry?" She turned to face him now and saw that he carried Sirius, as usual, as though he were a stuffed animal that he couldn't part from.

"Where is everyone? The Order I mean?"

"Working I asume. Sit down. They should be here shortly."

"Actually, I don't feel very hungry. What about you Sirius?" Molly turned just in time to see Sirius nodding vigorously. _You bet. I'm a starving dog. _Harry grinned. "You know, I'm begining to think he understands me." She smiled. "That doesn't surprise me. He's always been open to you." Sirius turned in his high chair to face her. _I would be open to you, if you stopped treating me like a child. _Mrs.Weasley pursed her lips. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Harry's choice to stay behind. It still felt wrong in some ways, but then she realized it wasn't so much his decision then, it was more his behavior now. Now that she was alone with him, she wasn't sure how to respond to his fatherly actions. _And to think, I thought Harry wouldn't be reaching fatherhood until he finished school._

"Morning all!" Her husband entered the kitchen, "Or should I just say good morning Molly, Harry...Sirius." Sirius rolled his eyes and tugged at Harry's sleeve so he could feed him. "Hold on Sirius," Harry told him, "We have to decide what we want." Arthur froze for a minute; still not quite used to the new Harry, then he turned to his wife.

"Molly, the rest of the Order will be here shortly. Dumbledore wants to have a meeting here. I'm sorry I didn't send word, but there just wasn't time. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. I do hope you can entertain yourselves, because I'm going back home."

"What?"

"I've got a few things I want to get."  
"Oh good good, that's perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

He pulled her farther away from Harry and Sirius and began whispering. "You can take Harry and Sirius with you. Dumbledore wants to discuss them and I don't think...you know--"  
"Say no more, I'll take care of it."

"Good morning everyone." They all looked up to see Remus approaching them and to their surprise, except Mr. Weasley's, he was looking quite happy about something. Sirius perked up. _What's with you all of a sudden? You look as though they found a cure for werewolf transformations. _"Remus," Molly started, "I take it you have something to tell us." "I do, or rather, I have something to tell Harry."

"Yes...Lupin?"Harry said, unsure of how to address him.

"It's Professor Lupin now Harry. Dumbledore has just assigned me as your tutor."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. Now we don't have to worry about hiding anything. That's what our meeting was about. He asked and I accepted. If that's alright with you?"

"Are you mad? Of course it's alright. It couldn't be better." Sirius grinned. _Well now, looks like things just got better. Now the three of us can spend time together. Great. Harry, I'm still hungry. _"Okay Sirius. How about pancakes?" Remus raised an eye at them, then turned to Author. "Ah, Arthur?" "Oh yes. Molly?" "Oh, right." She moved over to Harry. "Harry how would you like to help me get a few things from the Burrow."

"Sure, we don't mind. Do we Sirius?"

_Ask me again. I do mind. And I'm still hungry. _"Un-gree," he cried. "Alright alright. We'll eat when we get there." He pulled him from the high chair. "Just let us get dressed first." "Sure Harry." With that, he left the room. Molly then turned to the two men. "So, what kind of talk is this exactly? Surely this isn't slander."

"Oh no no Molly. It's just a discussion. Get a few things off our chest."

"A few things off your chest Arthur? Well, I'm glad Harry isn't here to hear this. Then we'd have the same problem all over again." Remus took a calmer approach. "It isn't like that Molly. We've accepted them now. We just want to talk some things out." Arthur saw it as his chance to leave and give the excuse, "I'm going to see if the others are here." Molly watched him go. She didn't know why but, it was almost like...

"Ahh." It happened once more. "Molly, are you all right?," Remus questioned. "Yes, I'm fine." She pulled herself up, gratefully Arthur had not heard. "Just a little stomach ache. Nothing to worry about."

"But Molly. If you're not feeling well-"

"Nonsense. Go ahead and have your meeting. After all, that's one of the reasons why I'm going home. I have a special pad I want to use to ease my pains, but I'll be all right. Harry will be with me." She made her way out of the kitchen door. Once she was in the livingroom, she saw her husband greeting Tonks and Shacklebolt and Moody at the front door. "Harry!" she called. Footsteps could be heard. "I'm ready." _So am I, _Sirius grinned, _I can't wait to get out of the house, again. _"Come by the fireplace dear, we're going to floo out of here." Harry's face fell and he turned to Sirius in his arms. _Floo by fire or fly by wings, as long as we get out of this house. _Harry followed behind her. Before she left completely, Mrs. Weasley glanced at her husband and wondered why she felt forgotten.

"You made it in all right?"

"Yes we did. Dumbledore's coming along," Tonks answered, "Where's Harry?"

"Oh, Molly took him to the Burrow. Sirius is with them." Moody stumped into the kitchen as though he were annoyed about something. "I don't know why she bothered. It would've been good of her to hear this, and Potter too. Get out thoughts, get all secrets out on the table once and for all, cause we don't have much time."

"Moody stop. You're always talking about Sirius as though he were bringing on the end of the world," Tonks scolded. "He's just a baby."

"A baby to you, but not to me." Moody stumped back over to her. "He was once your full grown cousin. Would you really hold his change against him?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you plan on going easy on him, just because of that innocent look of his. Mark my words. That innocence can get us all killed."

"Moody," Shacklebolt warned, as he noticed Tonks was about to strike right before their meeting. "I'm going on gut instinct and common sense," he argued. "Save it," Shacklebolt continued, "Until Dumbledore's arrived."

While they were waiting for the rest of the Order to arrive, the others cleared the kitchen table and set up the chairs. Tonks did everything she could to get on Moody's nerve by bumping into him countless times and stepping on his foot. "You did that on purpose!" Moody would say, and Tonks would reply,"I'm sorry, didn't see you there."

No sooner had Bill arrived, had Mr. Weasley realised Dumbledore's few was turning into Dumbledore's lot. Arabella Figg, who never really made an appearance at Grimmauld Place showed up with Hagrid and Mundungus, who she brought in by holding onto to his ear. "You know Sirius, so you should have the decency to show up to this meeting." Professor McGonagall came along, with Sturgis Podmore behind her. Charlie arrived and so did Dedalus Diggle. Arthur was amazed by the sight. He had thought of their meeting as a simple discussion. No big deal since Molly didn't have to be here and since it occurred during a time when most of them were busy with work. Arthur turned to them all. "Well, perphaps I should have provided food." Professor McGonagall spoke for them all. "Oh, there's no need Arthur. I'm sure we can hold out." Arthur looked at Tonks as though asking where's Dumbledore. At that moment, his answer came to him from the fireplace. Albus Dumbledore stepped out from the emerald fires. He dusted himself off and smiled at them all. "Good afternoon. I hope I'm not too late." "Not at all Albus," said Professor McGongall," We're ready to start." Moody eyed her. "I hope you don't plan to voice our opinions through out our talk." She shot him a look.

Once they all settled down, they were ready to begin. Ablus stood up and started their discussion.

"I am very pleased to see that many of you could make it to this meeting. I am aware that there are other matters that must be dealt with, but I do appreciate your arrival nonetheless. I will tell you now, though it may seem that this only concerns our young Mr. Potter, who unfortunately could not be here, I assure you it concerns all of us. The death and rebirth of Sirius Black is of great concern to us all. More than we may know. For this, odd return to life has undoubtebly triggered an unnatural activity among the dead. I have witnessed many odd occurrences. One being with the friendly ghost who walk among us. They have expressed their feelings to me. They themselves are unsure of what that may mean. Feelings...a strangness within them. I could not tell you what that may feel like, for I am not dead. Then there are our counterparts, the muggles. I have recently come across a muggle paper which told me of a woman, along with a few others, who were apparently experiencing flashes of ghostly images. I have done my research and know it has nothing to do with ghost or with wizards. These images were of loved ones who could not have possibly come back, unless they were wizards who created an imprint of themselves and returned as ghost. As you can see, the matter of Sirius Black has reached the muggle world. I have failed to completely understand what is happening, but until I reach a conclusion, I ask for your help and your thoughts."

The group was silent for a moment. They all looked down in thought. Hagrid grunted and McGonagall attempted to speak, but stopped herself. Moody looked her way. Remus rubbed his temples in exhuastion. Hagrid looked around, seeing that no one else was going to speak, began. "Wonder how Harry's gonna take it. Sure, he's accepted 'em, but what about the truth of it. What about now? What'll he say to that?"

"I'll tell you what he'll say," Moody jumped in, "Or rather what'll he'll think. He won't believe it. Not one word of it."  
"Moody!" Tonks scolded.

"He's come to bond with that...that...with Sirius Black. He'll not hear a word against him. Why, he's even dropped out of school! He won't listen to us.."

"Moody!"

"That's why I say we give him the bloody truth of the matter!"

"Now wait just a minute here Moody," Charlie added. "You don't know that Potter won't believe it. Sure in the begining he couldn't, but he can understand now. If Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore can tell Harry anything he wants, true or false and Harry will just have to make up his own mind about it," Bill informed his brother. "If this is about whether or not Harry can handle the information, I assure you he can."

Remus continued to rub his temples as though he were having a headache. Shacklebolt spoke up next to him. "We all know Harry can handle anything that comes his way. Look at his fights with Voldemort, (a few people shivered) hasn't he always come through."

"This isn't about You know Who or whether or not Harry can accept the facts, " said Arabella Figg. She seemed desperate to keep the conversation away from Voldemort and move the meeting along so she could leave. Suddenly her focus drifted to the house. "My my. You've done a lot to this house."

"Arabella," McGonagall said gently, fearing she was losing her mind.

"This house used to be so gloomy."

"Arabella, perphaps you've-"

"And I can see why Harry would want to stay. His godfather. What will Harry do if you take him away? What is the best thing for him and all of us?" Remus looked up at her; looking interested and less tired. "Harry suffered the lost and moved on, until he ran across a dark wizard who influenced him to do this dark deed. Now it's affecting us all and we didn't even know. Maybe it will get worse, maybe it won't. Who's to say." They were all quiet for a moment.

"She's right," said Sturgis," How do we know this isn't the work of another dark wizard?"  
Moody pounded on the table. "THIS ISN'T THE RESULT OF ANOTHER WIZARD! THIS IS THE RESULT OF BLACK!" Tonks stood up. She had had enough. "Tell me Moody. Why is it YOU HATE SIRIUS SO!" Moody stood up as well.

"It's not that I hate him. I just hate what Potter has done! It...it.." Moody struggled with his words and settled himself down in his chair. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled on him. "It scares me...it scares me so. The images."

"What images?"

"The images Dumbledore claims those muggles have had. Wrong-doing. Something has to be righted here, but I know not how to stop it. I've never been afraid in my life! But here, is this thing that puts the fear in me. And until I know what it is, I won't rest until Black is sorted out."

They all stared, some opened-mouthed. Moody had never been known to fear anything. He was strong, he was fearless. He had experience with the darkest of magic there ever was, but now, he was different. Here, Moody was expressing his fear. A fear that should not exisit in Moody. Slowly, they looked at one another, wondering if this odd form of life would affect them all, like it did Moody. Remus, however, kept his head down. He seemed to be fighting back tears. Dedalus spoke up next. " This is more serious than I thought...Moody."  
"Damn right it's serious," he replied," I've never felt this way in my entire life. I don't know what it is, but it's there." Tonks seemed to be considering him in a new light. "So this is why you're so angry with him. You think Sirius is responsible for your fear."

"It's much more than that Tonks. Much more."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Perphaps we should take a moment to-"  
"Oh, there's no need for lunch breaks," said Mundungus, "This is getting good." Figg gave him a hard prod on the head. "Show some respect."

"Hey," Sturgis started to defend him, " No need to be so... We're all feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"We're just gettin to the truth," Hagrid commented," If ye can't take it, maybe ye ought to leave."

"All right, all right, no need for all this hostility," Shacklebolt stepped in. "We have enough to deal with."

"A lot more than I could have imagined," said Mcgonagall,"I didn't know this would be so...what can we do? "

Some of the members began talking to one another privately, about what Moody had confessed and how the situation might affect them. Dumbledore sat quietly, watching them. Though they discussed the danger of it, they were slowly coming to the idea that it might have very little, to do with Sirius. Most of them didn't live in the house or see Sirius at all, especially with Harry. Dumbledore was sure there was one person who could straighten out the confusion. Dumbledore looked over at Remus. Shacklebolt caught this. Remus had been the only one not talking to anyone. He simply stayed in his own, tired little world. Gently, Shacklebolt brought him into the light.

"I suppose Sirius has been more trouble than we thought," he whispered. Remus pulled his head up on top of his hands. He looked more tired than when he transformed. He smiled slightly. "Other than the changing of diapers and the occasional mess he makes, who knew. Who knew a baby could scare Moody the way he did."

"So you think Sirius is responsible."

"It seems most likely. I can't think of anything else. Not Voldemort...or death-eathers. Ever since he showed up, there's been this pain in me. I don't know what is it...or why it's there... (By now, the others had quieted their talk so they could listen to Remus; the closest to Sirius) but it felt...it felt like the day I believed he betrayed us. The days I knew he had escaped and knew what he had done to us. To James and Lily...and Harry. I tried to overcome it. Look for the reasons why, but I couldn't because I knew where they were coming from. Who they were coming from. So when you ask me, whether or not I think Sirius is responsible. I have to say I don't believe that." Everyone's interest perked up. Dumbledore's eyes on him were intense. "I..I know Sirius wouldn't do anything like that to me. Even though I knew him to be a murderer. And once I found out he wasn't, I knew I had been wrong of course, so I would be wrong to accuse him again. This isn't his fault or Harry's. This was just something that shouldn't have been attempted. All I can say is, I don't know why, this was allowed to happen if it was so dangerous. Harry doesn't think so. He's connected with him again, and so have I. But now, you, (he looked at Dumbledore) are implying that we let him go. I don't know if Sirius is suffering now. He doesn't look it. But as we sit here, we're realising that it's making us suffer. Maybe even Harry, in a different way. So if it is best to let him go for our protection and Harry's, I know what Sirius would say."

Mcgonagall turned to Dumbledore. "What do you make of this Albus? This is clearly beyond our understanding. The supernatural? The afterlife."

Mundungus jumped in, irritated, "Well if it's something to do with what we don't understand, then why are we even here. I got business to take care of." Figg grabbed him and pulled him down. "Be quiet."

Dumbldore moved forward against the table. "It is true that we may never truly understand what is happening until we go deeper or our problems increase. Many of you have yet to feel the affect, described by Alastor and Remus. I myself have had sleepless nights of a horror yet to come. Nightmares they appear, but I know there is something more. Perphaps this meeting was given too early. But if it were not given, our feelings would not be laid on the table as it is. Your thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated."

Once again, silence took the table. Some people took a swig of the drink they had in front of them. Hagrid took a huge gulp. "I ain't been feeling fear, nor have I had pain, since ye told me about it professor. Everything's been normal. But now, I don't know what to think."

"None of us do Hagrid," Bill admitted. "Sometimes we can only go so far. Me, I still don't know whether I like it or not. What Harry has done that is. But, what's happened has happened."

"That doesn't mean we can't do anything," said Charlie," But if we do...I don't know what will happen. Actually, that's not true. I do believe everything would have been better without Sirius the way he is now. I mean, we're the Order of the Phoenix. Aren't we suppose to undo these wrongs."

"Not everything can be undone son," said Mr.Weasley. "We just have to try and use our best judgment. Harry was in pain when Sirius died, understandably. But now that he's back with us, I think it shows a poor example of dealing with emotions. Harry has to learn how to move on. If something were to happen to one of us or one of his friends, he can't expect to run to the department, or where ever and bring them back, as a baby or as their old selves. It's part of learning, it's part of growing up."

"Harry can handle it," said Shacklebolt. "I've been in the same situation as he has. I've lost someone long ago. It was hard as you can imagine, but I dealt with it and I've moved on. Harry can do the same. He just had a run in with a horrible hope. Some lie that's supposed to make him happy. But it will only lead to misery. I feel it. I haven't admitted it yet, but I have had reminders of her death. A feeling of loss, like it happened just the other day. And like Remus, I can think of no other reason for it, than Sirius. How long will it be before those feelings turn into something more? How far will they go?"

"We can not be certain," said Dumbledore," All we can do is be cautious. And, if I might add, the most we can do, is track down the wizard who believed Harry would be happy this way."

"But that would take time Albus," said Mcgonagall," A dark-dealer. How are we ever to find him?"

As though answering her prayers, Fawkes the phoenix flew in from the fireplace, with a note in his beak.

"Fawkes?"  
"It's Fawkes!"

"Dumbledore's bird."

"What's he doing here?"

"What's that in his mouth!"

He flew right up to the table and gave the message to the headmaster. He opened it slowly and read silently to himself. Everyone else watched desperately. When he finally looked up, he smiled. "It appears our prayers have been answered. We seem to have a lead to the dark dealer Archavius Christoff."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the bug on my computer is in and out. So the chances of me updating on my computer are 50/50. The chances of me finding another computer to work with are 50/50, but I've still got a lot more writting to do. Plus, I'm planning another HP story _totally different from this_. (I can predict that the next story would start next fall, since summer is coming and I need a break.) The way this bug is going, it almost feels this story will continue later too. Let's hope not.

Back to the story. This was a chatty chapter of course, but it's everyone getting their feelings/views (as much as they can) out into the open. I like the use of dialogue to learn about the character. Sadly, Sirius was mainly absent from here, but clues and possibilities were put into place. Poor Molly though. You'll see what's up with her later. _hint hint (looks like we're begining to hit dark territory?) _ YAY! Remus is teaching (of course, who else. well tutoring. I had a tough start with the talk but I got it in there. (Those of you looking for clues or some sort of hint as to what will occur, I suggest you pay _careful _attention to what is being said. _by certain characters _. This chapter isn't in here for nothing. And I won't give anything away here in the commentary). The Order does seem to hint at disposing of Sirius, yet they haven't talked about how. It almost implies the idea of _killing _him, but the order would **NEVER **do something like that, but the darkness is involved. They're clearly thinking of how their problems would ease without Sirius, but they've yet to really explain how to get rid of him. This is what this meetings for. What do we do about it? But with the lack of stable information, they can't really answer yet, which is why they're going to have to get into contact with Christoff.

We haven't crossed the dark line of this story yet, but we are not far from it. We're kind of in the middle of the story here.

**Reply: **Sorry once again about the grammer. It's been a while since I took up with spelling so there are minor errors. I do plan to retake a grammer class, since I find myself interested in writing. Just letting you know I try to fix it as much as I can. Puppy Padfoot would be cute for Sirius to transform into, but he cannot, awww,:( From an almost realistic point of view, (or time) Sirius wasn't born a animagius (am I right? I hope I remember that) and if you look at it like this, "he was born all over again. He started over which meant that if he wanted to become Padfoot, he'd have to learn all over again. The only thing that doesn't have to start over are his memories. He knows magic, (though he can't clearly speak spells) he remembers everyone in his life time. Physical things like transformation doesn't apply. Besides, it might be harder for Harry to keep up with a run-about puppy. Most people seem to write about Sirius returing to life as a dog, but this is a different story. Sirius most likely doesn't see the point in changing to Padfoot. He conciously knows he can't and never thinks on it, (considering the current situation)

depending on my computer and my time, I'll see if I'm lucky enough to put another chapter up. I started writing fanfiction, because I hated it when authors never finish their writting. I will finish this one though. I've spent time planning it to the end


	12. Chapter 12

_"Best is the time when we lose what we feel we should find"-_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rescue and Search

He stood on the side of the building, in an alleyway, using it for support. He was clearly unstable from lack of sleep or lack of the sense to know when you've had too much too drink, -- Archavius wasn't a drinking man, but today could have been an acception. Christoff had just finished making another sale of his dark delivery service.

"Hope this...pleases her," he muttered to himself. Though Bellzeba had done nothing to him, Christoff acted as though she had. In Christoff's mind, she did. The day that she called him in for a brief discussion about his sale to Harry, Christoff had worked extra hard on selling as many catalogs and items as he could. No one could blame him as no one dared get on the wrong side of Bellzeba. He tugged at his sachel which was now empty.

"Finished. Well done Archavius."

He straightened himself up and stood tall. He was sure there was no reason for Bellzeba to call him in now. There was nothing for him to worry about.

_Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!_

Christoff looked up at the sky and was surprised to see a crow flying over him. It's wings were spread out and it appeared to circle him from up above. "A..crow, what's a crow doing...-" He trailed off, still stunned at it's arival. He watched it fly around him for a few minutes more until it decide to fly away in another direction.

The feeling one gets, when one knows he's being silly, came over him now. He slowly cast his eyes down, cleary frightened by what he had seen. It was odd. He wasn't the kind of person who looked for signs to determine his fate, but the mysterious arrival of the crow had given him second thoughts. He placed his hand over his chest. He couldn't breathe properly. His heart was racing. _Could this be a trick? Or maybe a warning from Bellzeba herself? Someone could be after me...maybe. _He looked up at the sky once more, then looked all around as though expecting the joker or spy to jump out at him. He didn't see anyone. But just in case someone was there, he called out, "Whoever you are! Show yourself!" Nothing happened. "I know...I know you planted that bird on me. J-just to scare me, but it won't work. I'm on to you!" No one appeared. That creepy feeling took ahold of him once more and sent shivers up his spine. Suddenly, the area where he stood was quickly appearing unsafe. Christoff shook his head. "Be reasonable Christoff. There's no one here." At that moment, a loud _crack _interupted his thoughts. It sounded like a tree branch breaking, but he wasn't about to take any chances. He turned on the spot and fled down the alleyway. He felt his heart beat faster. He was panting. As he was running, all he could think was, _He's not gonna get me! He's not gonna get me! He's not gonna get me! _even though there was no one to actually get him. But there was.

Christoff had been right to trust his senses. There was someone spying on him. There really was someone trying to scare him with a bird. That someone was well hidden and decided to make himself known to christoff now.

Christoff continued to run, with the belief that the alleyway was getting longer. What made it worse, was the fact that Christoff still had no idea where the stranger might be. So just in case he did decide to jump out at him, he would be prepared for it. As he ran, he pulled out his wand and shouted out once more. "I'm warning you! Whoever you are! I've got a wand!"

"Do you!" The spy jumped out at him, dressed fully in black, and pushed him into the fence of the alley. The force caused Christoff to drop his wand. Though wandless, Christoff was determined not to let the stranger get the better of him. He fought back as much as he could with his fists, but the man proved to be too strong. He fought back just as hard and eventually ceased his movements.

"Do you remember me?"

Christoff gaped at him, breathing hard from the fight and the sudden appearance of the stranger. "Well do you?" There was no way he could as the man wore a black mask as a part of his attire. He thought he recognized the gruff voice, but he couldn't be sure. He had a feeling he knew who was under the mask.

"How could I? I-I can't see..."

The stranger appeared to consider pulling off the mask, but decided against it.

"I...am the man you made a deal with long along, concerning a rare product known as Poisonberry powder. Remember me now!"

Christoff knew, but didn't understand.

"I am the man who expected you to be silent. I am the man, who was wakened in the early hours of the morning by aurors who WANTED TO DRAG ME OFF TO AZKABAN! You know who I am."

Christoff, eyes widened in shock, lay against the fence shaking. Oh yes, he did know who the man was. As part of Bellzeba's dark business, there was to be no outside trading. All items that were sold from the dark dealers were to come from her, but Christoff had broken this rule on several occasions. He felt the products pulled too much money from his pay, so he decided to look elsewhere for items to purchase at a better deal. He had made deals with many, but the most came from this man standing before him. The man who clearly intended to kill him. Regardless of the fact, he played dumb.

"I-I don't know you. I-I d-don't know who you are. You've got the wrong man!"

The man pulled him forward and slammed him hard against the fence. "I've got the right man! No other dark dealer looks as pathetic as you do." Christoff continued to shake and he started to turn pale. He wanted to cry out, but feared the man would kill him if he attracted anyone. Instead, he decided to instill reason.

"It wasn't me!, I-I,...surely they've made a mistake. They can't take you to Azkaban for Poisonberry."

"They can if you intend to kill. That's the only intension of that plant. You wanted it."

"I never intended to..."

"But you knew. You're the only one who knew, which means you're the only one who tipped them off!"

At this moment, he pulled out his wand from his robes and pointed it right between his eyes.. Christoff's eyes widened even more. The stranger seemed quite pleased with himself. "So tell me Christoff, before you die. Who bought that powder!"

He didn't know why, but Christoff felt offended by the question. How dare he inquire about his business. He had no right. But for some reason, his anger subsided as quickly as it had started. He thought about a buyer, but not the buyer of the powder. _Harry. _He couldn't understand why he would suddenly think about him, at this moment. But he was. Ever since he had sold Harry his desire, he had been trying to push him out of his mind. It was dangerous. It was dangerous to think about him as well as not to think him. _I wonder if he went through with it after all? I hope not._

"Well!", the stranger shouted.

"I hope not," Christoff muttered sadly.

"Huh?"

"I hope not."

Christoff faced death, yet he didn't look scared anymore. He looked to the ground in regret. The man watched him, but did nothing. After a long pause in silence, he threw his head back and laughed. Christoff looked up, startled. "Sounds to me like you pulled the wool over someone else's eyes. But no matter. I'll make sure that never happens again!" He raised his wand back.

"No! NO! Please DON'T!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

In a flash of light, the man was thrown back, wand flying out of his hand, into a nearby dumpster. Christoff turned to his rescuers. Coming along down the alley, a thin, tired looking wizard with his wand held out in front of him lead the way. Behind him, was a young witch, followed by a bold, black wizard. Stumping along behind them was a wizard who appeared quite mad.

"Hold him! Make sure he doesn't try any tricks!", he shouted in his gruff voice.

But the stranger lay still. He seemed incapable of trying anything.

Remus kept his wand on him and moved just a tad bit further. "He's out cold." Moody stepped forward and kicked his feet. "Not the bugger we're after." Then he turned to face Christoff. "But he is." As soon as Christoff had seen the source responsible for saving his life, he had pressed himself up against the fence as though hoping he would not be noticable. He was much too confused and nervous to flee from the scene. Though they were kind enough to rescue him, this bunch didn't make Christoff feel any safer than he was with the black clad stranger. Remus, noticing his fright and not wanting Moody to scare him into unconciousness, looked over at him, but stayed in front of the man. "Right. Now that we're all sorted, Christoff (who gulped when he heard his name from a wizard unknown to him) I'd like you to tell us-"

But before he could complete the sentence, the man who was supposedly knocked-out, pulled a second wand from his robes in a flash. "AVADA KE-"

"IMPENDIMENTA!"

"STUPEFY!"

Once more, the stranger was blasted back, but it wasn't like before. He was thrown straight through the dumpster. The force of the combined spells of Moody and Tonk's along with the force of the flying man, caused the dumpster to explode. Those who were beyond the alley ran in the fear that a bomb had gone off, which was exactly what it looked like.

Bits of trash and what was once a dumpster rained down upon them. No one spoke. They were all too stunned to comprehend what had just happened. Remus was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide in disbelief. He quickly turned to Tonks and Moody and was met with the same reaction. Tonks was at a clear lost and seemed unable to control her emotions. Moody on the other hand had quickly masked whatever emotion he previously had. Now, he was attempting to get back to business. But how could they when the same question was running through their minds. _What just happened? Wasn't the killing curse supposed to be unblockable? Why were they still alive? How is this possible? _Harry. Harry Potter came to mind.

To any other wizard, the explaination would be that two spells crossed and created the powerful blow. But it was more than that. It was the extra amount of force behind it. A soaring confidence, or rage that made the spell so explosive. Moody stepped past Remus.

"Let's get a move on."

Now it was Moody's turn to leave. Tonks and Remus exchanged a worried glance and followed. Shacklebolt moved along with them up to a point and stopped right besides Christoff, who was still reeling over what these wizards had done. He shook slightly and turned to look at Shacklbolt. But he did not speak nor look at him.

Remus and Tonks continued to follow Moody down the alley, but found no sign of the victim. All they saw was the trace of the explosion of their attack. Tonks sped up closer to Remus. "Remus, I.." She didn't know what to say. She felt she should apologise, but there didn't seem to be any sense in it. Remus shook his head slightly to stop her from continuing.

A moment later, they found what they had been hunting for several feet from where they were originally. Here, an abandoned structure of pipes stood against the wall of a building. Clearly some muggle had intended to add on to the building, but quit half-way. Right before them, the stranger, in a semi-standing position, was propped up against the structure; wand in the dirt, body limp, head hung low, and a pipe impaled through his chest. He would be pulling no more wands from his robes.

The three stared, but Tonks couldn't take it and covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

"What's going on down there?! Do you need my assisstance?!" Shacklebolt called down to them. _No, _thought Remus, _we don't need anymore help with him. _It was far too late and far too unreal. It seemed so queer, especially since they had just left Dumbledore's meeting with the idea of unatural happenings occuring. Remus didn't know if he was reading too much into it, but he just couldn't help the fact that this man, whoever he was, could land squarely on a pipe and die just like that.

Moody answered Shacklebolt for him. "It's a little late for that!"

Suddenly, a flash of light and the sound of a second exposion occured down by Shacklebolt's end. They immediately ran to him. During Shacklbolt's determination to get answers, Christoff had muttered a dark spell intended to get him out of the area, but it was done poorly. His vanishing act wasn't meant to attract noise, but since Christoff was still so frightened by what was happening around him, he couldn't calm himself enough to perform the spell acurately. The result caused Christoff to disappear in a mix of fire and black smoke, that attracted unwanted attention.

Shacklebolt jumped back and started coughing.

"What happened!" Moody shouted.

"I don't know _(cough, cough) _, he just, (_cough...cough) _was standing here and, (_cough). _I think (_cough cough) _he went in there."

He pointed where a large portion of the fence had been burnt away by Christoff's leaving. Behind the fence, unoticed before, was an old building that had been abandoned like the pipe structure. The only way the Order memebers could be sure that Christoff was inside, was the small flecks of left over smoke that issued from the broken windows. Another effect of the bad spell was that it didn't carry Christoff very far. He was right next door.

"In there?" Tonks questioned. "Are you sure?"

Moody walked passed her to the hole. "I have no doubt about it. Come on, we've already lost one. How's it going to look if we lose one more." Remus nodded to Tonks and they ventured through the fence after Moody.

Once Dumbledore had recieved the tip-off of where their target may be, there was no doubt in who would be leaving to track him down. Moody took the lead across the cracked, dry earth that was littered with junk. The building in front of them wasn't very big, but it was rather wide. It only had two floors which gave them the hope that they would find Christoff fast enough. Moody stopped and looked up at the windows hoping for a sign that Christoff was in one of the rooms. Then he raised his wand and began muttering a spell. No one else said anything or moved as Moody needed deep concentration for it to work. Christoff saw this as well as he peeked out the window on the second floor. He jumped back against the wall and attempted to slow his breathing. Of course he hadn't meant to disappear and reappear so close to his enemies; he had just been too frightened to concentrate. _Come on Archavius think! _"It's a trap spell," he said to himself, "I gotta get out." He moved slowly out of the stained room and ran down a hall. Moody had completed the spell and took the lead once more.

"Be on you guard. There could be anything in there and he could be anywhere."

"He shouldn't be able to escape," said Tonks,"Not with that spell of yours."

"He's still a dark dealer. We don't know what he could do. We need to be cautious," Remus informed her. They moved single file through the door that hung on the hinge. "Don't worry, finding him should be easy," Shacklebolt claimed, "If he does try to disapparate, all we have to do is look in the next room."

It was semi-dark inside. There was nothing of interest once they crossed the threshold. It was a building that might have been an office, but all it was now was rubble. This part of the room looked like it was going to be the waiting area. There was even a desk in front of them. Moody turned to face his followers. "Let's split up. Wands out everyone."

"Now wait just a minute Moody. We shouldn't separate now," Tonks argued.

"Why not? We'll cover more ground."

"That may be," said Remus,"But we don't know this house do we? There might be others waiting for us. After all, we don't know who sent that information to Dumbledore, do we?"

"I'm trying to save time."

"Well, we're wasting it by standing here talking," Shacklebolt interrupted,"We'll go in twos."

"I'll go with Tonks," Remus said at once, which caught Tonks by surprise.

"That leaves me with Moody. Becareful you two. There's too many (he paused and looked around him, sensing something unnatural in the air) odd things about."

Remus nodded and turned right with Tonks, while Shacklebolt and Moody turned left. It was the same all around them: gray brick walls, dust and cobwebs, and left over furniture. It was to be expected though. There were even a couple of spiders and rodents running about, but no Christoff. Tonks and Remus walked slowly down the halls and into the various rooms they ran acroos. As they walked, Tonks couldn't help noticing how protective Remus's actions were. He'd pull out his hand to stop her if he heard a crack, or he'd walk into a room first then allowed her passage once the room looked clear. She thought for a moment that he thought of her as weak, but then she thought it might be something else entirely. She brushed back her long hair, which was bright pink today, and moved closer to him. "Did you feel that?"

"I've been feeling it all along. Since the wizard died. Dumbledore's right. Something funny is going on." Tonks was slightly taken aback. The feeling she was referring to was the one that happened after the stranger was killed by Moody's spell along with her own. She didn't know why, but at that moment, she had felt a powerful determination unlike anything she had felt before. She had hoped to continue the discussion with Remus, but he was clearly feeling something else. She knew, because she felt it too. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Do you think it could be him, causing this?" Tonks asked, referring to Christoff. Remus looked around at her. "I don't know. No, it's not him. At least I don't think it is." Remus suddenly wheeled around. "What is it!" Remus couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he just saw a shadow pass across a room out of the corner of his eye. It's shape was familiar, but for some reason he knew it wasn't Christoff. "Nothing."

Shacklebolt and Moody weren't having anymore luck than Remus and Tonks. Moody moved along quietly, double checking everything they'd passed as much as he could. "I thought you wanted to save time," Shacklebolt questioned him as Moody left a room they had previously searched. "I do, but I don't like this place. I don't want any more tricks right now."

"It's just an old building."

"You mean it _was_ just an old building. There's something...don't you feel that?"

Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow. He did feel it. He felt something, but he couldn't describe the feeling. It was like they were suddenly not alone with just Christoff and the other Order members. "I thought so," Moody grumbled, "You can't be too careful anymore."

_thump thump screeeeeeeeeeeeeeecccccccccchhhhhhhhh_

"What was that?," Shacklebolt asked, as he looked up at the ceiling.

"That is what we came in here for. To the top floor."

Christoff knew he was making too much noise, stumbling about and trying to move a large cabinet away from the wall, but he had no choice. He didn't want to shout out any spells, yet the noise of moving the cabinet would indeed attract attention. There was a trap spell on the building, but he was sure he could get out of it if he just found a place where they couldn't find him so he could calm down and disapparate properly. "There now." On the wall behind the cabinet was a large hole. He peeked inside and saw that it led to what looked like a livingroom. "Well, it's the best I can do, for now."

"Hold it right there!"

Christoff froze. _They found me, but they won't catch me. _Without turning around to look at them, he dashed right through the hole. Remus and Tonks ran forward. "Remus!" Moody and Shacklebolt had managed to come up, but Remus wasted no time in responding. He raced through the hole with the others behind him. A few feet away from the entrance, Christoff was getting to his feet after a nasty fall to the floor. Remus held his wand on him. "Stop, now! And turn around to face me!" Christoff got up slowly and turned around. He held his arms up in surrender. "Please. Don't do anything you might regret. I'm innocent."

Moody walked up next to Remus with his wand out. "Ha, we'll decide that for ourselves."

Tonks and Shacklebolt moved in closer to the scene.

"Who are all of you?"

"Nevermind that!," Moody snapped," You are Archavius Christoff are you not." He nodded and began to shake slightly.

"As I've told that, other wizard, you've...you've got the wrong man!"

Remus moved a couple of steps forward before Moody could stump up to him. "Don't bother with the lies, we know who you are and what you did. The only thing we don't know right now is who that wizard was and why he was trying to kill you."

Moody started to tell Remus that that information wasn't important for right now. All he wanted to do was drag him away from here and into their custody. Christoff looked past them all, hoping to find some means of escape. When he didn't find one, he looked back at Remus. "I don't..I-"

"DON'T LIE! TELL US THE TRUTH!" Remus shouted.

"A good dose of veritaserum ought to loosen his tongue," said Moody, though they didn't bring any with them."Don't waste your time Remus!" But Remus ignored him.

"You're cornered Archavius, so you might as well tell the truth. DON'T bother running." Christoff had attempted to turn away, but stopped at his warning. _What's it matter if they know who he was. That's not what they're here for though. _"Very well. As you probably already know, I am a dark dealer. I make...well I used to make deals with him. He could get items for me to sell at a low price. Much better than Bellzeba. I...he's not important. He's dead now anyways isn't he? And you're going to do the same to me! I won't be...I-"

At his own sudden defiance, Christoff had turned to the window behind him. He didn't know why he was hoping it would lead to his escape, but he thought it would be his best bet. After all, he was much too scared to disapparate. He wasn't even sure if he could with the trap spell. But it wasn't the trap spell that stopped him; it was Remus's binding spell. Christoff couldn't move and he was forced to face Remus and the others. "We didn't come here to kill you, we came here to find out why you sold that package to Harry." A coldness started up in Christoff. _No, not my Harry! Not the Harry I sold...they couldn't mean. _"H-Harry?"

"Potter." Moody finished for Christoff.

"I..-"

"So, it was you," said Shacklebolt, "Targeting Harry?"

"No!"

"One of Voldemort's helpers on the side?"

"No! He asked for it. I was only trying to help. I didn't mean for him to use-"

"But he did," Tonks joined in, "And now, do you know what's happened?"

Christoff covered his ears and closed his eyes. It may have looked quite comical, but Remus saw the seriousness of the situation. "Please no!"

"Just," Remus slowly started forward, with a sharp seriousness in his voice,"What...did..you do?"

Christoff took a sigh of relief and uncovered his ears and opened his eyes. He looked Remus dead in the eye. Within Christoff's bright blue eyes, Remus could see regret. Clearly, Christoff had been thinking about this sale every since he sold it to Harry. "I did what any man of decency would do. I tried to help a grieving young boy as best I could. I gave him that book for comfort. Yes I wanted him to make a sale, I also wasn't so sure if that's what I really wanted. Bellzeba would have wanted me to make a sale, but-"

"Bellzeba's your boss?"  
"That's right. Anyways, I'm not sure she would have wanted me to make that sale, but I did and was punished for it. Well it wasn't really punishment; just a talk. Anyhow you can't imagine my surprise when he ordered that book. To think how far a wizard would go to bring back a loved one. Anywyas, what's done is done and there's nothing I can do for it. What's happened anyways?"

"According to you," said Shacklebolt,"Something much worse should have happened."

"If the dead manage to revive...I don't...I mean I don't truly know, but it won't be good."

In a flash, Moody dashed forward and grabbed his neck with one hand. "What's happening! What's going on!" In between the chokes Moody gave him, Christoff answered. "What's... going on... with... Harry? I won't... know how to... answer unless ...you tell me."

Tonks took a step forward, and felt slightly foolish for answering. "Harry's loved one returned to us alright. Returned, as a baby." There was silence at this. Christoff forgot he was being choked and stared at Tonks. Then out of nowhere, he began to laugh. Moody pulled his hand away and glared. It wasn't a mocking laugh, it was more like a laugh of relief. "I don't know...I didn't...I mean I don't know that field. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. A baby, _can't _do any harm to you can it?"

"What will happen regardless of that fact!" Moody cried out. "What will happen to us?"

"I told you, I can't really tell. I don't know that field of dark arts. All I could tell you is that the return probably created a disturbance in the afterlife. Not fair is it if one of the dead can come back and the others can't when they didn't imprint. I've only gone by talk of such happenings, but it was a myth really. Nothing true!"

"But it's coming true and you'd better have the answers!" Remus stepped in. His eyes were glazed with fury and in that moment Christoff knew why. He understood now. His face fell into sorrow. "You are friends of Harry. And the person he brought back must have been close to you." He hung his head, thinking. "I'm sorry. There isn't much that...I can do." He paused. _I'm sorry to do this to you. I reallly am. And I'm sorry to do this to Harry as well. But I have no choice. This is bigger than what I could have dreamed of._ He steadied himself. "Not much I can do. I've helped enough. But maybe..._you _can do something. And do it quick before it's too late!"

"What do you-"

_FLASH!_

Remus was cut off as a flash of light and black smoke filled the area. They coughed and rushed up to Christoff. "Wait!" Moody halted them. "Don't come any closer!" When the smoke cleared, Christoff was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a large, burnt hole in the floor where Christoff must have dropped through. "Quick, he may be down below. With any luck, he might have impaled himself on a broomstick."

"Moody!" Tonks scolded.

"We've had it happen to the other fellow, how do you know it hasn't happened to him!"

They apparated to the first floor, and looked around. Christoff was nowhere to be seen as he had finally managed to disappear far away from the building. Moody kicked at a bit of rubble.

"Wasted, this whole trip has been wasted!" He turned to Remus. "Your useless questions given us nothing! Instead of talking, we should have taken his pathetic form to Dumbledore immediately so none of this could happen." Remus turned away from him, feeling slightly guilty. "Tell us Remus-"

"Stop!," Tonks defended, "This isn't Remus's fault. It's nobody's fault!"

"It's somebody's fault. Tell me Remus. After all of this, what did we learn?"

There was a small silence before Remus answered. "We did learn one thing of value. Sirius won't be our only form of trouble. You heard him. There's more to come."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! That was a long chapter, to read and write. So clearly we learned that the Order was on the right track of thinking. Dumbledore, it seems, have choosen those who were not only close to Sirius in some way, but have delt with this before. Like when they ran off to the Ministry in book 5. Unfortunately, we don't know who that stranger was. Originally, Christoff's life was in danger from some natural occurance, like a fire in the building and the Order came up to rescue him as well as capture him. Here we see that Christoff, who's seemingly kind from where we first met him, is not too trusworthy. He is gentle in appearance, but he's shady and a coward.

I didn't at first mean for that stranger to die in that way, but it does open doors to what lays ahead if this situation continues. (This is a rather dark story after all). This chapter was also tough to write, because it had no Sirius and no Harry. Awwww!. But they will be there in the next chapter. This chapter apparently gave way to a little chase and some adventure.

Spells: the avada- Kedavara shouldn't be blocked. I had to look up these spells, as I'm not one of those who memorizes them like other fans. But in the odd atmosphere that has been created, combined spells allowed it. The trap spell wasn't strong enough to keep Christoff in or maybe Moody didn't find him powerful enough to increase the spell, or most likely, dark dealers can override that. _Watch out! There's a shadow over there Remus! _Remus definately saw something moving about in the house that wasn't Christoff or any one that tagged along. (Something that connects to the mystery that will later be revealed.)

So, Christoff is gone, questions are left unanswered, (some) and I can't WAIT! to write the next chapters! I don't mean to spoil anything, but I know they'll be EXCITING to write and THRILLING to read! So keep reading and keep reviewing, cause we are just getting started!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

_"He returned from heaven, to say a word much larger_

_If you don't follow, your world will grow darker" -_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Angel's Final Warning

_A gentle breeze blew through the air, surrounded in a silvery mist. It blew past the tall trees of the woods, moved over the hedges of leaves and swirled in the falling snow. In fact, the mist added to the wintery scene by giving the forest a heavenly glow._

_"The forest? The Forbidden forest? What am I doing here?" wondered a young boy who suddenly appeared on a bank of snow that stood at the foot of the forest. He was easy to spot in the white that surrounded him: he had dark hair and wore the black robes of a nearby school. The boy stared around him, puzzled. He wasn't suppose to be here. "How did I get here?" He looked down at his hands. They were so young, like that of a fourteen or fifteen year old boy. Then he noticed his school robes with the Hogwarts' crest pinned on it. Sirius couldn't understand it. One minute he was lying fast asleep in his crib for the night, the next, he was older, older than his baby self and wandering through a winter wonderland. He reached out his hands to the falling snowflakes. They were real. He could feel their coolness. "How can that be?" he said to himself. "If this isn't a dream, then where-" He stopped and turned to look behind him. There was a shape behind him. Hogwarts, his school, his home; his begining for happiness. This place. The winter land he stepped upon had created that happiness, that magical happiness where anything was possible. So if he was a baby one minute, it just might be possible for him to be fifteen and in another world. A happier world that wasn't his parent's house._

_A call sounded on the winds. It didn't sound human at all, but it was calling his name. He turned from the school to look into the forest. There, a few feet away, was a beautiful, silver white stag standing proudly before him. He was a majestic animal with a crown of antlers shining in the dim light of the sun. He was calling his name. Sirius gazed into his eyes and the stag gazed back into his, with remarkable bright brown eyes. There they stood, apart, but acknowledging one another. The stag bobbed his head up and down a few times then stamped at the snowy ground with his front leg. He wanted to play? _

_Sirius stared on. Slowly he dropped his hands by his side. He no longer cared how he got here or why. He didn't care how he became the age of a young boy. He didn't even care if this was a dream or not. For as far as he could tell, everything was real. The snow falling down was proof enough, and he was cold. But coldness didn't matter; this stag wanted to play. A grin started to spread across Sirius's face; a mischievous grin. He laughed in the fun of it all. Then he ran, right towards the stag who turned tail and ran into the forest; but it was all in good fun. _

_The stag galloped beautifully and leaped over a small stream. Sirius laughed and continued to run after him, and when he got to the stream, he too leaped, beautifully. But once he made it over, he was no longer human. He was a dog, a full grown dog that looked remarkably like the grim. He was Padfoot which meant the stag was Prongs. He landed on the other side and started panting to catch his breath. "So many changes in such a short time. What does this mean?" he thought to himself. The stag stopped and turned to him. He bowed his head and pawed the ground, then stood elegantly once more. Sirius raised his head up slowly to meet his gaze. It seemed so long ago that he and James, along with Peter and Remus ran through this forest as animagi; though Remus was not an animagi, he was still an animal at the time. But Peter and Remus weren't here; James was, which could only mean one thing. The stag was smiling in his own stag like way. This was not truly a snow white Forbidden Forest, this was heaven. James' heaven? or his heaven? Sirius stopped his panting and tried to see past James's smile and into his soul. "Did he? Did you...James go against my wishes and bring me here? Bring me to heaven when I promised to stay with Harry? Did you?" The stag said nothing. He continued to look content. Sirius found his heart racing and his breath catching in his throat. "This is why everything's so real. This isn't a dream is it?" Prongs seemed about to say something, but didn't. It was like he was expressing disappointment in Sirius's realization. Sirius saw this, but could not bring himself to be angry or scared. He was happy. Happy in heaven just like James said he would be. But what about Harry? At that moment, Sirius felt and heard something that resembled thunder. He looked around. Then he looked back at Prongs who was running away again. Sirius ran after him. It was just like old times where Sirius, as Padfoot, chased Prongs, or James through the forest. In those days, it was night with a full moon in which they would join Remus during his change into a werewolf. That was dangerous and fun, like now. Who knows how far Sirius was running. He may never be able to return from whence he came. Yet, he was having such fun that he couldn't stop._

_"Sirius. Sirius!"_

_He stopped and turned around. There in the distance, wandering through the forest was Harry. "Harry? What are you doing here? No..you couldn't have d-"_

_"Sirius, Sirius where are you?" That's when Sirius noticed it. There was a baby blanket over Harry's shoulder and a baby bottle in his hand. He was looking all about him trying to find his baby godfather. He didn't seem to realise that he was in the Forbidden forest. Sirius gazed at his godson while Prongs walked up to him. "If Harry's here," thought Sirius,"Then that must mean-" He turned to look at Prongs, "I can go home! I can go back!"_

_"Sirius!" Harry was starting to disappear deeper into the woods. Before he could lose him, Sirius bounded after him, but stopped at the unfamiliar, soundless calling of the stag. Finally he spoke in James's voice: "You can go back, because in this place, all those dreams are possible. But you still have to make your choice. Stay here, with me or return by your godson's side."_

_"I gave you my choice when you first came!," Sirius shot back, "Weren't you listening the first time." He started to growl which was unlike himself. Sirius knew he would never growl at his best friend, but he was doing it now. Prongs closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sirius stopped growling and stared at him in confusion. "Know? Didn't know-" "You were scared. So scared to leave his side and so scared of not knowing what would become of you. But you needn't be scared now that you can believe in the happiness of the afterlife." His eyes shined with hopefulness. "You will come with me Padfoot, my friend, won't you?" Sirius stopped arguing and looked from Prongs to Harry,who was a mere shadow in the distance still calling out for Sirius. "Won't you? You know it's for the best. Everyone else does." "What do you mean everyone-". He had been struck by James' use of 'everyone' and tried to question what he meant, but James interupted. "Harry will be alright. You know this."_

_"We've been through this before James, I'm not going." The stag straightened up and suddenly Harry's calls became clearer. Sirius turned to see Harry moving back towards the area. "Sirius! Sirius? Where are you? I thought you were hungry." The misty wind picked up and blew a chill through Sirius. _

_"For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own." _

_"Turn back, runaway!"_

_"No, stay" _

_"Don't go!"_

_Sirius turned back to Prongs. The words came in whispers and drifted through Sirius's head, but it was not James who spoke them. James stood elegantly before him, as Prongs. Then he changed. For a fraction of two seconds, the skeletal form of Prongs stood before him; red snow and trees in the background. Then it changed back into the fur covered Prongs he knew so well; white snow and ordinary trees in the background. _

Sirius slowly opened his eyes. It seemed unnatural to do so. Usually, when someone had a horrific dream, thier eyes would pop open in fright and the person would probably scream. But Sirius did none of that, even though he had seen the bones of his dead friend, along with a bloody background. It had been a good dream. He was in the most wonderful place he could imagine with his best friend by his side, and they were doing what they loved. But it was still just a dream. Or was it?

Harry turned in his bed. It was morning now, which meant that it was time for them to wake up. Sirius picked himself up from the crib and sat there in thought. The dream was so fresh on his mind, so real. He had never had a dream so realistic before; he felt the snow beneath his feet, the warmth of the sun on his skin and the coolness of the air. That left him to wonder if he had somehow been removed from his crib and transported to that world, that heaven. This in turn made him realise that this couldn't have been just a dream. It was a sign or a warning from James. But it didn't take place in person. James had said dreams made anything possible. He could've gotten away with anything, which meant he could say anything without consequences. But it still left him in wonderment. _Was that dream my last chance_ _to make a decision? _Harry yawned and started to rise from the sheets. He sat on the edge of his bed for a moment. Sirius watched. _And what about you? Why were you there? Were you my reason for staying here? I couldn't leave you and you're not ready for me to leave. I saw that. James was wrong about that. _Harry turned to Sirius and gave a tired smile. "Guess what today is." _I could only guess. _"Today is my first day of class. Well here anyways. Lupin should be back today, so I have to get ready." Harry got up and went into the bathroom to change. _I can see you're just thrilled about going. With only one student in Remus's class, it'll be hard to get away with a prank. Even though you aren't much of a prankster, which is why I'll have to take over._ He grinned mischeivously to himself. If Harry was going to be caring for Sirius, that meant that Sirius would go anywhere that Harry went. Which means he would also be attending Remus's private school, but he wouldn't be a student. That left the door wide open for pranks. Remus would never see it coming from a baby. Sirius laughed in his babyish voice. _It couldn't be a more perfect setting. Yet, there's only one problem. How will I do it? _He knew he might end up in the high-chair or in the playpen while Harry studied. If he was going to try something, he'd have to figure a way out of those entrapments._ It shouldn't be too hard. _

He turned to the bathroom door, then thought about the dream again. There was something he hadn't considered since his transformation into a baby. It was his transformation into Padfoot. He hadn't thought about it, because he had other things on his mind, _like turning into a baby. _Now that he thought about it, he didn't believe he could. He had missed Padfoot, but now that he was accepted as a baby, was there really any point to change? _They wouldn't understand me any better, would they. _Another truth was the fact that Sirius felt a loss within himself. He was amazed that he hadn't noticed it until now. _Maybe it's because I've been too occupied with the fact that I'm a baby. _Numb with disbelief and fear, Sirius had been unable to sense it before. It was as though he had gotten a severe injury and didn't realise it was there, because he was in shock. But the dream brought a new question into the light. What made a wizard magically complete was not in Sirius now. This didn't mean that all wizard children were born empty of power. Their magical blood is there since birth. But this was a different kind of birth for Sirius. He had been born once before; the second time was from a veil. Clearly he couldn't have his cake and eat it too. The veil took more than his adult appearance. It took some of his power. It almost seemed like a sacrifice. If Sirius was so willinging to rejoin Harry, what would he give up to return? _Maybe I am powerless. Maybe that's why I can't change back! _He crawled to the edge of the crib and grabed the bars. _I haven't tried any spells. Hell, I haven't even gotten hold of a wand. But even if I did, I doubt I could be understood._

Harry exited the bathroom, dressed in normal attire. _I don't suppose you need school robes do you. _Once Harry took care of Sirius's needs, they headed downstairs. Remus was already sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him, but he didn't notice Harry. He seemed to be paying careful attention to Mrs. Weasley, who was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Professor."

"Oh, good morning Harry. I see you're ready to begin classes. We'll start in the livingroom after breakfast."

Harry sat Sirius down in the high chair and made a place for himself at the table.

"Morning Harry!"

"Ready for classes to begin?"

"They can't begin until the rest of his class gets here."

"But look, they are all here."

Fred and George greeted him as they entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley turned to her sons who quickly grabbed pieces of toast and made to leave. "I take it you don't intend to stay?," she asked. "You take it right mum." "Gotta go and check up on the shop. Business is booming." "That's not the only thing booming." Molly turned away from the eggs she was frying and looked after them. "What do you mean by that George." "Nothing," they both replied,"Later." Before leaving completely, they moved over to Harry. "Do be a good boy this year Harry," said Fred. "Hate to have to spend detention in your room," said George,"and look after Sirius." As he said that, George slipped what looked like a 12-inch combination party popper and candycane stick on Sirius's tray. "Later you two." Harry watched them go while Sirius fingered the odd gift. _What the...it's almost as though they've read my mind. _Harry wish they'd stayed. At least he'd have more company than a professor and a baby. It was an odd atmosphere in the kitchen. Remus seemed reluctant to say something and Mrs.Weasley seemed to be on the edge. There was also Molly's inability to stop Remus from watching her. She did, however, make an attempt to stop him by starting the conversation. "Are the Order members aware of your schedule Remus? I'd hate for them to interupt you and your lessons with Harry."

"Oh no, their far too busy elsewhere. We've been working so hard," he paused and looked at Harry,"but it doesn't feel like we've gotten anywhere. I don't know what we're going to do next." Mrs.Weasley was heading over to Harry and scrapping eggs and bacon onto his plate, but paused and gave him a warning look. "No Molly," he reassured her,"we won't be interupted." As soon as she went back to the stove, Remus started watching her again. There was something he needed to ask. Something he needed to know. "Molly? Are you sure you're alright." Harry, who had been sharing his meal with Sirius, looked up. "I'm fine Remus. Never...never been better." She couldn't hide it very well as a pain hit her in the middle of her answer. "Mrs.Wealsey are you alright?" "I'm okay Harry. I just had a bit of a stomach ache. No need to worry. I've got pills for it and they...well, they may take some time to work, but I should be back to normal soon enough." Clearly, Remus didn't like the idea of her keeping secrets. He knew she was trying to be brave so Arthur wouldn't worry, including Harry, but he swore to himself if he saw her getting any worse, he'd break the silence.

Harry paid no mind to Sirius's gift from the twins. In fact, he thought it was a good way for Sirius to keep busy while he sat in the playpen during lessons. Sirius was trying to figure out what it was and how it worked after Harry had given up on it. Remus had spread out all the teaching materials he needed for that day on the livingroom table: books, quills, parchments, and a writing board. Sirius's playpen was quite close to Harry's end of the table. After a quick glance at Sirius, Remus turned to Harry. "I expect this is going to feel a bit funny to you."

"I guess it should. I've never been home schooled before."

"Right, we'll we should be okay. At least we don't have rowdy students to deal with," he stopped and eyed Sirius who was tampering with the end of the popper with his fingers, then started to bite the tip," Though there has always been one in the bunch." Harry's lessons followed in no particular order. Harry chose and decided to start with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Most of it consisted of listening and taking notes on Harry's part. Remus made sure to expain how certain spells worked and gave him a brief history. It was a basic introduction to sixth year D.A.D.A. During this part of class, Sirius stopped his tinkering with the toy and made to listen to Remus, hoping to catch some information that could possibly help him; he found none. The lesson followed as long as a regular class. Though this form of learning was new to Harry, he still missed being in the classroom. There was nothing like sitting alongside Ron, who would usually create some humorous comment about what they were learning, and Hermione, who was quick to pounce on Ron's remark. He would also miss out on the new D.A.D.A professor. _Hopefully, _Harry thought, _he will be better fit for the job than Umbridge. He can't be worse can he?_ Then of course there was the obvious fact that he would not be in Hogwarts' castle. There was still plenty of magic and mystery waiting to be discovered within its walls, and Harry had always been up for an adventure. _Look on the bright side; at least your out of Voldemort's grasp and Sirius is by your side. _Harry glanced down at Sirius, who looked up at him, determined to unwrap Fred and George's joke.

Next came Transfiguation, followed by charms. These subjects consisted of Harry quietly reading the material for himself. Remus dictated spells and enchantments which appeared on the levitating writing board, which quickly erased itself and scribbled new information. Afterwards, they broke for lunch which were turkey sandwhiches from Mrs. Weasley. Sirius was glad to leave the play pen for the high chair, even if it was to recieve chopped turkey and left over mashed potatoes. Sirius was happy to stick alongside Harry. He had once humorously wondered how it would look if he sat next to Harry in class as Padfoot. _If the other students can bring cats and rats, why can't they bring a dog? _

Once they were finished eating, they started on Harry's least favorite subject--potions. Remus didn't have a home school potions kit with him, so instead, they discussed various ingredients needed for potions that could put a wizard into a comotose state or keep a wizard active without eating, sleeping, or drinking. Sirius felt himself dosing off during this part of the class. Herbology was making him agitated and more tired, and History of Magic knocked him out; the popper lay next to his sleeping form. _That's one way to put Sirius to bed, _thought Harry. "I think that's all we'll do for today Harry. We've done more than enough."

"Yeah."  
"I just wasnt' sure if I would be here tomorrow or not."  
"How come?"

"Because of, Order business."

"Oh."

Remus was rather reluctant to tell Harry anything about the previous day. He wanted to--in fact he felt that he needed to in order to come to terms with Harry's maturity. He knew Harry shouldn't be kept in the dark anymore. Look what happened as a result of it last time. Dumbledore claimed because he wasn't told of the phrophecy, he went racing off for Sirius before realising it could all be a trap. Sirius was awake now and staring at Remus who stared back. He shook out of his stare and looked at Harry who was putting away his school books. Remus had not made an agreement to not tell Harry about what they had said at the meeting or what they did afterwards, so he really wouldn't be breaking any rules. _He's bound to find out sooner or later. Better now, than to hear a scrambled version elsewhere. _

"Harry, how was your trip to the Burrow? Everything go alright?"

Harry seemed a little surprised that Remus would be interested. "Yeah, fine."

"That's good, because while you were away, Dumbledore had a meeting here."

"Yeah."

"About Sirius."

Harry stopped packing his books into his bag. He paused in thought and continued slowly. Sirius was looking from Harry to Remus, before finally stopping on Remus. "What did you talk about?"

"Well in my opinion, we didn't get too far in answers, but we do feel that something is happening, something odd or unatural--and we believe it has something to do with Sirius."

"How can it have anything to do with Sirius?" There was a rising anger in his voice. "He's not, I mean, he's only a baby now."

"Yes, but I'm talking about the fact that he returned from the dead."

"Remus!"

Molly had entered the livingroom and happened to hear a snippet of what Remus was doing. She didn't believe it was a good idea for him to discuss Order business with Harry. He was not yet a member. But Remus didn't care. Harry deserved to know the truth. No one was more apart of Sirius's situation than Harry. "I'm sorry Molly, but Harry needs to hear this. He needs to know what's at stake." Molly looked at him, pleading him not to tell, but upon Remus's defiant look, she turned away and went back into the kitchen. When he turned to look at Harry, he saw a flash of distrust in his eyes. Sirius, he saw, was gripping the edge of the popper and siding with Harry. _Accusing me again Remus? What's this about odd happenings? _"Harry listen," Remus continued. "Yesterday, we recieved a tip-off of Christoff's whereabouts." Harry was taken aback. Remus knew he was rushing it, but he didn't want to risk losing Harry by giving him information the Order themselves were not too sure about. "We found him, about to be killed by another wizard, but we stopped him. He's dead, but we didn't mean for that to happen. He was going to kill us, but we or I should say Tonks and Moody stopped the curse. I know it's hard to believe." He waited for Harry to reply, but he simply looked down in thought and said nothing. "Christoff escaped from us, but he didn't go too far, so we were able to apprehend him again. We told him what we knew about him and you, then he told us what we've dreaded." Harry stood quite still. Harry meant to say something here, but couldn't. Remus looked down and sighed. He could practically feel Harry's fear rising with his anger. Sirius showed his anger now as he glared at his long time friend. _And what was that? _"He said...he said Sirius's return probably created a disturbance in the afterlife. He knows it's not good just as we do. He doens't know a lot about it, or so he claims, but he said...(Harry continued to look away from him, while Sirius stared intently at Remus) he said there was nothing he could do, but maybe...maybe we can."

Sirius stiffed, --he moved close to the edge of the play pen and stood up against it. His eyes, just visible over the rim, were an expression of coldness. _And what do you intend...to do to me? _Harry had also expressed coldness as he raised his eyes to meet Remus's. "Why?"

"Harry?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know-"

"We've already talked about this! Dumbledore said it was okay for me to take care of him. To raise him."  
"Up to a point Harry. I know he never said that, but we didn't know then did we. We don't know how long this is going to last. But we can't wait anymore to find out. Something, something isn't right. We all feel it. And I'm sure you do in some way."

"I don't feel anything like that! Sirius is my godfather! I'm suppose to take care of him."

"You can Harry, for now, but until we go deeper into this, (Remus made his way toward a fuming Harry) I'm afraid something has to be done." Sirius felt a breath of air leaving him unexpectantly. Harry, clearly setting himself up for a rage, stood his ground. "You could be wrong," he said quietly. "How do you know this has nothing to do with Voldemort?"

Remus understood how serious the conversation was, but decided to lighten the mood to ease Harry's feelings. "As far as I know, Voldemort doesn't go around finding ways to confuse people's feelings. It's hard to describe. Maybe I'm wrong about you. Maybe you haven't felt it, or maybe we're wrong in trusting Christoff." Harry felt a slight rush of annoyance at this. If they were wrong in trusting Christoff, so was he. In a way, it was like Remus was berating him for his trust in a dark dealer. "But when we find out more, and if we find out this does have something to do with Sirius. I'm not sure it would be wise for you to care for him." It was almost like having the vision of Sirius in danger all over again. Remus was telling him that he would be in danger of whatever was happening if he kept Sirius in his care. What he meant was that Sirius could no longer stay among them all if the danger continued. _Which means that Sirius would have to..._

Harry avoided the question. There was no use in getting upset in something Remus claimed they weren't sure about. What was needed was more information. He tried to tell him that, but his heart was pounding and he could feel himself sweat from trying to come up with ideas or answers. He looked away and stared at Sirius. Sirius had the popper in an iron grip and was glaring with uncertainty at Remus. He turned and met Harry's eyes. He too did not know what to make of this. He was in danger, they all were and they didn't know why. Instead of trying to find the reasons elsewhere, they stopped here and picked on poor Sirius who had done nothing wrong. And Remus, of all people was telling them this. He--Remus, one of the mauraders, one of Sirius's best friends, was turning against Sirius when he needed him most. It wasn't right and Harry was going to let him know. He opened his mouth.

_POP! ZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG ZZZZAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG BBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG BOOOOOOOOOOOO _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPEEEEE

At the most inappropriate time, the popper exploded and shot various flashes of light, color and sound through the air like a firecracker. Sirius's grip had allowed Fred and George's joke to release _snaps, twinkles, flashes and star_ shapes sailing out of control around them. Remus and Harry were dodging and jumping out of the way of the blasts and firey lights that zipped about them. Sirius covered his head and cornered himself in the play pen.

"What is going on in aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Mrs.Weasley had returned from the kitchen, but after dodging what would have been a nasty blow to the face from a spark, she ran back for safety. The popper was too much for Remus to stop with his wand, so he ducked under the table with Harry. No sooner had they done that than the explosions stopped. Remus and Harry crawled out from under the table. Remus was a bit off balance. "Well, I guess we know what Fred and George were up to. They had to find a way for our young prankster to make trouble in my class." He turned to get Harry's thoughts on the joke, but Harry was already half-way up the stairs, with Sirius in his arms.

Harry, now lying across his bed on his back, thought over everything that had happened since Sirius arrived. Now he was thinking over everything that happened after he realised Sirius was there. Sirius sat on the floor and was watching him every now and then. He was thinking about it too, what Remus had said. _Why? Why do things like this always seem to happen to me? And to think I thought this stuff usually happened to Harry. _Sirius looked at the closed door wondering how long it would take for Remus to come up and see Harry. _But I should be somewhat grateful that it is me and not Harry. What kind of godfather would I be if I allowed what affects me to affect Harry? _But Sirius knew it was affecting him in more ways than one. Out of nowhere, Remus had made it clear that Sirius was a threat to them all. He had made certain Harry had some idea of what the Order was up to. _Was it a warning? Or was it an actual threat? I can't believe Remus would turn against us like that._ Sirius did realise Remus was just as frightened as Harry when the facts were spread out on the table. _Moony isn't too loyal to this, but what about the others. What do they think?_

Harry was sitting up now, looking quite miserable. He gave Sirius the look he used to give him before he decided to care for him. Sirius felt his throat go dry. _Do they really intend to...kill me? _

The door pushed itself open slowly. "Harry?"

"Go away."

"Harry, I wanted to-"

"Leave me alone."

Harry drew his knees close and lay his head against them. Sirius sighed. He felt just as Harry did. He would have wanted to tell Remus to leave, but at the same time, he wanted to allow him entrance so he could hear more. Remus didn't enter, instead, a letter pushed through the slit of the door. "Then take this Harry. It's a letter from Ron and Hermione. It will take your mind off things." It took several minutes for Harry to put aside his anger and walked over to get the letter. He was suspicious of Remus, fearing this was some trick to allow himself into the room, but there was nothing stopping him from entering except Harry's words. Harry took the letter and Remus shut the door to leave them alone. Harry moved over to Sirius and sat down. "It is from them. Hedwig must have delivered it earlier. I wonder how they're doing?" _Well read it and find out. _

_Dear Harry,_

_We hope you're doing well and working hard in your lessons with Professor Lupin. It was good fortune that he was able to provide time to help you. As expected, everyone was wondering where you were, but Ron and I covered you by telling the others you were doing work for Dumbledore. Originally we were going to tell the others you had Mullifered Mullipine Mumbles (Luna's idea if you can imagine)._

_Draco is still being a prick. Nothing's changed about him. Since you're not here, we thought he might back down, but he's decided to come up with a load of garbage on why you're not here. He's said you were a coward or had probably gotten yourself blown-up by "You-Know-Who". Me and Hermione's been trying to stop him at it. Well I have, but Hermione doesn't thinks we "should lower ourselves to his standards."_

_The worse thing that could possibly happen, has. SNAPE IS THE NEW D.A.D.A TEACHER (_"WHAT!" Harry shouted as he read the letter). _I know. I couldn't believe it. Instead of teaching potions, this bloke Slughorn is going to do it. You're somewhat lucky to be there than here to witness this. Anyways, it's still the first week of school, other than Snape, nothing else has been happening. We'll keep you posted. Take care._

_Ron and Hermione._

Other than the stunning news about Snape, nothing else occured that day. Harry didn't speak to Remus--not even when he went down to have dinner with him and Mrs. Weasley. Sirius too stayed silent, but wished Harry or Remus got back on the subject so he could figure things out better for himself; neither of them was willing to discuss Sirius. Instead, Remus said, " You'll be ready to pick up where we left off, in your school work." "Yes," Harry had said. After that, Harry started a few excersises Remus had given him to look over while Sirius sat in his crib. _I thought everthing would be better now that I'm here, _Sirius thought, _but everything is just getting worse. _

That night, as Harry lay asleep in bed, Sirius sat up in his crib. He was tired too, but he wasn't going to let his exhaustion get in his way. He was waiting for something. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something odd was about. Something was coming. _Could it be what Remus was referring too? No, this is something else. _He sat facing the door, waiting quietly. _Yes, I know what this is. _An eerie coolness covered the room. Sirius wrapped his baby blanket around himself. _Yes, it's definately him. _A white, silvery mist floated around the room once more. Sirius knew he should be happy, but...

The mist gathered before him and produced a brillant white stag who walked up to the crib.

_**"You've been expecting me I see."**_

Sirius gave him and unreadable grin. _After that dream, what else could I expect._

_**"You could expect to know why I've come again."**_

_Well, you shouldn't have bothered, I gave you my answer and I don't intend to change to my mind. _James considered him for a moment before looking over at his sleeping son. Sirius felt slightly ashamed that he was the reason for James' saddness. He gripped his blanket and looked away. James moved closer to the crib. _**"It's nice to know that you took that dream seriously. It was no ordinary dream." **_ _Obviously. But I still stand by my decision._

The stag turned away from him and focused his gaze on Harry. _**"Sirius. My time here is short, which is why I must make this my last visit." **_Sirius let go of his blanket and gribbed the bars of his bed. He pushed his face up against the bars; as close as he could get to James. _If all your visits are about begging me to die, then I'll be glad to see the back of you. _Prongs let the silence continue for a moment, before turning to face Sirius once more. _**"Padfoot please, you don't understand." **__I UNDERSTAND BETTER THAN YOU THINK! You made it perfectly clear to me. I need to die and leave Harry all alone. Well you're not the only one who feels this way. _He looked away from James. _It seems the Order has it out for me. They seem to think...they think there's something, going on and they want me gone. I don't know the full details, but Remus said that...well, I'm sure that's..._

_**"Sirius something is going on! Something dangerous! Something, that could be deadly. The Order is feeling it and there are signs, signs that haven't made themselves too clear, but they are there. Padfoot my friend, let go of that selfishness, that stubbornness and that misery that keeps you here. Come with me, now. Before it's too late!"**_

_I said I'm not going!_

_**"SIRIUS!"**_

_NO JAMES! Harry needs me here. I know he's growing up and can take of himself. I'm not an idiot._

_**"Well you're certainly acting like one."**_

Sirius bared his baby teeth. _Is this your way of trying to convince me to come?_

_**"No, this is my way of trying to get into that thick skull of yours. You always did have to act a prat! **_

_Well if I'm such a prat, why don't you leave!_

James turned away from him again. _**"I know you're not an idiot. And I know you've always tried to do the best thing for my son. But you're too desperate; so desperate that you cannot see the right in the wrong. The rules of death should not be broken.**_ Prongs faced the door and looked behind him at Sirius for the last time_**. This will be the end of us, our friendship, if you do not reconsider." **_Sirius straightened himself up. He was no longer looking at James as a friend. He was looking at him with such loathe in his eyes. James was desperate to help him, to save him. Sirius knew this, but could not bring himself to agree. Especially after their fight. _He did call me an idiot after all, _he thought privately. He was sure James was right, but he didn't want to take that risk. _James was just as big a prankster as I was. But this is no joke. If that's right, if dying is better, then why am I given a choice? _Sirius allowed every possibility to enter his head, before coming to his final conclusion.

_Then so be it. _

A glimmer of light appeared near the door and James started to walk toward it. "_**Then you may no longer call me by name, Black. I admire your courage. Good luck."**_

Once the stag entered the light, he started to disappear along with the cold air. Sirius kept his cold gaze on him, even after he had left. He refused to let the tears fall. He wasn't going to apologise and beg forgiveness. He wasn't even going to acknowledge the fact that he was no longer friends with James Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WWWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Let's draw that line!

Here is where I see this story as something of a two-parter. We started out all light and friendly,...but now..we enter dark territory. So it is here that I will provide one of those warnings some writers like to insist upon.

**warning: The following chapters in this story only gets darker. There may be some lighter moments. Readers, be advised. **

I don't know why, but I've had in my head to write that comment. Hopefully you'll pay attention to and ignore that warning so you'll continue to read. Just because I draw the line here, doesn't mean the story ends, nor does it mean it will continue on in another story. Summer has come. Taking a break and I gotta fix my computer again, but I'll keep writing because the other chapters are what I've been dying to write.

So, James has come and gone. (I guess that's why I draw that line). Clearly, everything that has been building up is about to tumble over in the next chapters. Originally there was no dream sequence and there was no Padfoot, but it appears you've inspired me to write that dream, with Padfoot (even though he wasn't a puppy), _A Sirius Fan._ _The snow is red and the stag is a skeleton. What could that mean! _Classes have started for Harry, and like Dumbledore telling Harry everything he should have told him when he was young in _Half-Blood Prince, _Remus has tried to tell Harry everything. Unfortuanetly it didn't go so well. We're all in agreement that Voldemort has nothing to do with this and Snape is the D.A.D.A teacher.

_Snape._

Anyways, the friendship has broken and Sirius must deal with his choice. The question to ask is: _How will this affect everything? The atmosphere? The people? What's wrong with Molly? How will Sirius survive among the Order when they come home? What lenghts will Harry have to reach in order to save him? And what's the biggest thing Sirius can do for them all? _Find out in the next chapters of _A Life Never Meant to Be. _

Enjoy and keep reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

"_Such a cruel man with villainous hands and an unforgiving heart. _

_A man who intends to do one thing yet does another at the same time. _

_Who is this man? _

_Is he honest? Is he trustworthy?_

_Though the poison may course through his veins, we still may never know."--_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Poisoned by the Potions Master

"Your defenses, must be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo," said Professor Snape as he hovered over his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, robes billowing behind him as usual. He fixed his cold dark stare on a group of Griffindors; then he turned his attention to the Slytherins with a look of pride. They in turn expressed their satisfaction of finally having a teacher worthy of the dark arts--though the Griffindors felt differently--Snape took it all in. Whether they appreciated him or not, it didn't matter. He was victorious. He _knew_ his class knew there was nothing they could do to bring him down. He had risen from the low level of potions master and achieved what had been impossible for years. They were all discussing it; even Weasley, who was whispering to an irritated Granger. His lips curled and his eyes bore right through him.

"Now I know Harry's lucky not to be here. This is gonna be awful."

"Will you be quiet," Hermione whispered angrily through gritted teeth. "We're supposed to be listening."

"_Listening_," Ron whispered incredously. "I think I'd rather listen to Lockhart."

"Weasley!"

Ron quickly turned to see Snape glaring; there was an eerie look in his eyes. Ron thought he knew why that was: since he didn't have Harry to push around any more, the next best thing would be Ron himself. "Yes sir?"

"Since you seem to be so eager as to share your thoughts with Miss Granger, I thought you might be willing to share with us what I've told you earlier about the advantages of nonverbal spells."

As Snape expected, Ron's face went completely red. The whole class was staring at him now. The Griffindors were giving him sympathetic looks while the Slytherins were grinning maliciously. "Well?," Snape provoked.

"Well...I uh--"

Ron stopped trying and was now attempting to cast his attention to Hermione, who's hand was in the air. She wasn't looking at Snape-- she was looking at him. She seemed quite determined too. Ron would have given her a smile for her attempt to take the pressure off of him and onto herself, but he was too unerved to do so under Snape. "Weasley I am waiting." Snape didn't dare look at Hermione. Ron was starting to turn pale.

"I..."

"Please sir," Hermione started and in an instant, Snape turned to look at her for the first time. "The advantage is that your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform. Which --"

"Is an answer copied directly from _The Standard Book of Spells Grade Six._"

Hermione closed her mouth and dropped her gaze.

"Perhaps being an insufferable _know-it-all_ has caused your ears to stop working. I asked Weasley. I did not ask..._you_."

Ron gulped. There was definately something nasty in the way he said "you", but he wasn't going to mention it to Hermione. He turned away from her and focused on Ron. "Let's try another Mr. Weasley." Ron was becoming paler which only made Snape sneer with satisfaction. "What are--"

"Professor Snape!"

The class jumped at Professor McGonagall's sudden arrival. Snape, however, did not jump. Instead, he rose up to stare daggers at her. How dare she interrupt him; especially when he was in the middle of showing the class how thick Weasley really was. Professor McGonagall moved a few steps into the room. "I need to see you for a moment. It's urgent." Snape bared his teeth, but followed her out nonetheless. As his robes billowed out of sight, Ron gave a great sigh of relief. "That was close."

McGonagall was walking at a quick pace and heading in the direction of a spare office room. Snape trailed behind her. "What is this about McGonagall?," he asked in annoyance. "I have a class to teach." She wheeled around.

"So do I. This won't take long."

She opened the door and Snape entered.

The room was rather small, yet several shelves of books and a small desk could fit inside. McGonagall closed the door gently. "I don't want to take the chance of someone listening in." Snape didn't seem to care whether someone was listening in or not. "I have a message from Dumbledore. He wants--" Snape held up his hand to stop her.

"If this is about that meeting, I have already given my regards to the Headmaster."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Have you now. Well, this isn't so much about that as it is about something, concerning it. And while we're on the subject: I suppose you had something more important to do than to attend? A vital mission for the Order?"

At this, Snape smirked. "I have more important things to occupy my time than to discuss father and son."

"So you know about that? I was wondering."

"Oh yes, I knew about the idiotic stunt Potter has pulled. And as touching as it may seem, it has only proven the lengths Potter would go to ensure his fame. I suppose Potter has shown you all what a hero he is for returning Black; pathetic."

"As foolish a thing it was for him to do, he is making up for it by being responsible for his actions."

"As we must do the same," Snape replied. He wasn't the least bit concerned for what Harry had been through. "We ourselves must take on the same responsibility for what he has done. Those closest to him should not have let this happen. We are the Order of the Phoenix, not Order of the Babysitters." McGonagall was about to interrupt him, but Snape continued. "And while we're on the subject of babies: Black is back and he's just as useless as he was when he was a man."

"Well that's what I came to talk to you about," McGonagall said rather shrewdly."Dumbledore has come to the conclusion that Black's arrival has, well, created a leak in a...er--spiritual sense." Snape frowned at her. "Something queer is happening. Somethings, somethings all around us and it's bad. We don't know what it is, but we all feel it. It should have been impossible for the dead to return to the living, even in such a state as a baby, but it's happened and now we don't know what to do."

"So you've brought me away from giving my students an education to tell me you don't know what to do?"

"No, I brought you here to tell you that Dumbledore wants you to visit Grimmauld Place, in person, tomorrow by noon."

"I will not set foot in that house again. If Black was stupid enough to run off and get himself murdered, it's of no concern to me."

"It concerns us all, or haven't you been listening." He glared at her remark. "Dumbledore feels it would be best if Sirius was away from Harry. You're right--it shouldn't have happened, but it has and, most likely, the only way for everything to return to normal is to..." She stopped. She couldn't say it; but she did. "Is if he was no longer with us. That way, we can stop whatevers occuring before it becomes too dangerous."

There was silence now. Snape was still looking at her, but he was pondering her request. Finally, he broke the silence. "And this is what the Headmaster has agreed on?"

"Well, yes; that is, if we can't find a solution. I expect Dumbledore's put his faith in you to save Sirius with some potion of yours. But as unlikely as that is to happen, we may have to agree on the first solution." Snape fell back into silence once more. At long last, he turned his gaze away from her.

"Then I agree, with Dumbledore. We are better off without him. It is unlikely that a potion will change that fool. So we are best to go with the first solution; and if you don't insist on the more _effective_ manner, the best we can do is dump him off at an orphanage." He turned away from her and prepared to open the door.

"Now wait just a minute Snape. What do you intend to do?"

Snape said nothing to this. Instead he replied, "I shall be at Grimmauld Place by noon tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me." Snape opened the door and left McGonagall, who had the feeling that the room had suddenly gone very chilly.

There was another odd chill in the air; this one occupying Grimmauld Place. It had started when Harry had gone to bed the other night, angry and scared, after his fight with Remus. He had tried to erase what Remus had told him about Sirius; he had tried to let the words of the letter from Ron and Hermione comfort him, but it wouldn't. All he could think about was Sirius and the possible danger he was creating. Not that he agreed with Remus. His words were a warning and he felt that if he wasn't careful, someone might sneak up on Sirius and take him away. Harry wouldn't let that happen.

By the next morning, the chill had grown. Harry wondered if what had happened the previous day affected Sirius worse. He seemed quite dazed, like he had seen a ghost. Harry remembered him looking like that a couple of weeks ago and at the time he thought nothing of it, because he hadn't cared. He cared now. He would always. _If only they could see that, _he had thought to himself.

When breakfast had come that morning, Harry wouldn't speak to Remus. He just kept giving him wary looks. Mrs. Weasley tried to link the gap between them, but it was hopeless.The rest of that day passed in silence. Harry was sure it would be broken when they had their lessons together, but Remus told Harry they'd skip it and for a moment. Harry felt a slight relief that was immediately broken by what Remus had to say next: "Harry I thought it would be better if you didn't study today, given what's to happen tomorrow."

"What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"This morning, I recieved a post from Dumbledore. He has asked Professor Snape to visit Sirius in an attempt to find a cure for his current state. Dumbledore believes he may be able to find a solution in a potion, but I'm not sure what that is. I don't even know if it's possible, but we'll soon find out won't we."

Harry had said nothing. Instead, his mouth dropped, his heart sank, and he dropped the glass of juice out of his hand--but that was nothing compared to Sirius's reaction. He was in the playpen nearby and when he heard the news, he gripped the edge of the pen, he shook with fury and wailed at the top of his lungs. It took nearly two hours for Harry and Mrs. Weasley to calm him down again. The chill in the atmosphere became unbearable.

That was yesterday--this was today, the day that Snape would be coming to _help_ Sirius.

Poor Sirius. He was sitting in his high chair in the kitchen with the same expression he had after he realized his worst fears were real. He had never considered Snape's potions as a way out of his predicament; he considered them to be the opposite of what he wanted. _Dumbledore thinks he can help me? He'll help me alright--back into the grave. _Sirius sat next to Harry, who was eating his breakfast as quietly as Remus and Mrs. Weasley were. Harry barely paid any attention to feeding Sirius as he was too occupied with the thought of Snape visiting their home. It was an insult. How could Dumbledore have allowed it? Didn't he realize Snape and Sirius were mortal enemies? These were the thoughts of both Sirius and Harry, though Harry was questioning the arrival much more than Sirius.

There was an ugly look on Sirius's face, yet no one noticed this; and even if they did, no one would blame him. Sirius wasn't sitting as still as the others. He was squirming around in his chair; his poor body wracked with nerves. He didn't understand it. He had never been afraid of Snape before. He had stood up to him in the past and would do so again. _If I can even stand up. _As much as he was building himself up for the confrontation, he knew deep down that he wasn't a match for Snape. He knew that at the minute he arrived, he would tower over him--eyes narrowed, lips sneering--with his robes billowing to make him all the more dominant. There was no way around it. With Dumbledore backing him up, Snape had the advantage. He was in control. He looked over at Harry, who hadn't bothered to eat much of his oats. Instead, he was stirring them around moodily.

"Harry, you should really eat more of that," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm not that hungry."

"I know dear, but-

"I'm not hungry. I'm fine."

He hadn't even bothered to look up. Mrs. Weasley and Remus exchanged looks while Sirius tried to think of some possible way out of the situation. His only garantee for safety was his godson, but at the moment, he didn't look like he could be of help to him.

The clock ticked loudly or perphaps the silence made it appear that way.

They had a late breakfast; no one was willing to get up on this day. That meant that it was almost noon. Snape would be here soon. Sirius stared up at the clock, followed by Mrs. Weasley. "Well, I think we should clean up. Professor Snape will be here any minute." Harry barely made any recognition as to what she had said. "Harry?" He got up when she questioned him and started clearing his part of the table. Remus got up as well and moved over to him. "Harry, there's nothing to worry about. I'm here. We both are and I asure you Snape will not harm Sirius."

"You don't know that Professor. You said it yourself. It isn't possible to change Sirius back with a potion. So what is he trying to do? He's trying to kill him that's what. He's trying to fool Dumbledore and you all believe him!"

"Harry I swear to you. We will not let that happen. Professor Snape is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He wouldn't kill off a member no matter how much he disliked him."

But Harry wasn't listening anymore. Instead, he took his bowl and walked over to the sink to clean it out. The others watched him go and started to help clean without the use of magic; considering what was about to happen, no one felt like putting up the effort. Sirius sighed.

_Knock knock knock_.

Everyone froze. Sirius tensed and looked in the direction of the door. _He's here._

Remus was the one to answer the call. He put down the cloth he was using to wipe the table and left the others to their silence. Harry looked over at Sirius, who retured the same fearful expression. "It will be alright dear. Remus and I are here with you." But her words failed to comfort Harry. The only thing that would give him a chance at ease would be to stay with Sirius throughout the ordeal, that way he could keep an eye on Snape. He was sure no one would deny him that, except Snape himself.

Not wanting Mrs. Weasley to worry herself over him anymore than she needed to, he thanked her for her words and left the kitchen.

Remus was already at the door when Harry made it out. He stayed out of sight behind the staircase and there he saw him-- Snape. He stood in his usual dominating manner, like a predator looming over his prey. The only thing that was different was that he was carrying a small black brief case. Harry guessed that's where he kept his potions to use against Sirius. His expression was unreadable. He could be thinking one of two things: he was either angry that he had to be here (which was obvious) or he was plotting the best way to rid the world of his godfather in the company of people who would get in his way.

"Well, professor, you're right on time."

"Naturally."

He didn't wait to be invited inside; he simply walked across the threshold like this was his domain. Harry moved back to stay in hiding, but Snape didn't come his way. He turned to face Remus who was slowly closing the door behind him. "I intend to accomplish this task as quickly as possible. Unlike you, I am needed at Hogwarts."

"I have a job to do as well or have you not heard that I was teaching Harry."  
"A hopeless task not worth the time of day for anyone with great talent. You may actually be perfect for it."

"Yes well, you'd better get started." Remus moved past him, not wanting to become riled up in Snape's taunts. "This way." Remus led the way to the kitchen which was much too fast for Harry to find a hiding place. But he should stop hiding. He was here to protect his godfather afterall and the best way to do that was to stand up to the potions master. Snape came into sight just as Harry pulled himself back from the staircase and jumped into his path. The usual cold stare passed between them, in silence. Harry shifted a little and wracked his brain with something to say. Snape was in a hurry and he wasn't going to give him much time. Not that it mattered; Snape would simply turn a deaf ear on anything he had to say, but that wouldn't stop Harry.

"If you...if you hurt Sirius-"

"You'll what Potter? Throw me in Azkaban? You're not in the position to be making snide remarks when the life of that mongrel Black lies..._in my hands_." Harry began to fume. The way he way he said "in my hands" clearly implied more than he was letting on. His eyes were burning on the spot. "Now is the time to make amends for all the grief you've caused Dumbledore, the Order, and myself. You are wasting my time and my students' when I must be here for you. Black's not worth my time or any one else's. He's a fool who got what he deserved. Now I must straighten out his mess." He moved past him, bumping into Harry as he passed by. Harry looked down and said nothing. He was shaking with rage again. Why was it that everytime something simple was to occur, things would change it into something chaotic? Harry didn't think he asked for much when he asked for Sirius to return to normal. When he asked for a solution to the problem. He tried everything, Dumbledore tried everything. Now they were trying something else, or rather, Dumbledore was trying someone else. Harry didn't agree with this plan; using Snape and his potions. But Harry knew if he was really desperate, and he pretty much was, he'd probably agree to Snape, but only as a last resort. Well it must have been a last resort, because here he was now. Harry had thought about potions before, only with someone else behind the strange formulas--not Snape. But they needed someone with experience, someone who wasn't too busy and someone they could trust to keep quiet. Harry believed all that, except for the trusting part.

"Shall we?" Remus questioned. Harry was happy to see that Remus would be keeping an even closer watch on the process. But Snape was too busy opening his case on the dinner table to pay much attention to Remus. "You mean shall I." He clearly wanted to do the whole procedure alone, but that didn't push Remus away, nor did it push Harry. He moved as close to the table as he could without Snape giving him much notice.

Harry watched as he opened the small briefcase to reveal a wide variety of products that shouldn't be able to fit in the case. Inside, a small shelf with several colorful vials of potions was attatched to the top half of the case. There were odd silver tools, most likely used for stiring, chopping or measuring different ingredients. On the bottom half of the case, a small black cauldron was centered and ready for Snape to prepare his worst. Harry had no idea what kind of potions they were. They didn't look like anything he worked with in the classroom. In fact, they looked worse than what he was used to, even though some looked like potions he had seen before. Snape reached deeper into the case and pulled out what looked like a small bundle of wheat, a couple of foul smelling leaves, and two tiny bottles, with small glass snakes wrapped around them, of a clear liquid. Harry didn't like the look of them; there was something about those bottles that gave him an uneasy feeling. They were like snakes-- _venomous_ snakes.

By this time, Harry had come all the way up to the table without realizing it. He had only just noticed when he accidently bumped into it and caught Snape's attention. "You want to be more careful Potter," he said with an eerie smirk. "You wouldn't want me to lose my concentration and accidently, supply the wrong ingredient." He was now holding up a cylinder used to measure the dark green potion he was pouring in. Harry shook slightly and bore his eyes into Snape's as though he was trying to see into his mind; see what he was really up to and what these potions really were. He had no time to be angry when Sirius's life was on the line. He knew this man was up to something. The careful way he poured the formula into the cylinder. The casual way he picked out what he needed without the use of a list or recipe. The way he smirked with delight and didn't bother to insult Harry as often as he usually did. Clear satisfaction played behind those dangerous eyes. Harry was sure it could only mean one thing and he wasn't going to let it happen. He opened his mouth. He was going to stop this once and for all. He must have been mad to consider Snape as a last resort. There was no turning to him and Dumbledore should know that. He should have known that. _Dumbledore's just going to have to find someone else. Remus maybe, but anyone but Snape. _

Remus must have realized he was going to speak against Snape, because he beat him to it. "Perphaps you should use a book. Just to make sure you're not--"

"I have no intention of using a book, Lupin. I know exactly what I'm doing. I've done the research and it's quite simple."  
"Is that right!" Both men turned to Harry's sudden outburst.

"Harry," Remus cried, but Harry ignored him and continued.

"As far as I can remember, Dumbledore said there was no solution to the problem." Snape, who was in the middle of emptying the cylinder's contents into a small glass, froze. "I've even looked it up and there was nothing. So what makes you think you can do anything! What makes you think it's so simple!"

Very slowly, Snape finished pouring his potion without looking at Harry. There was no reaction in Snape's face. It was as though Harry hadn't said anything. "Did you hear me!" Snape didn't answer. He just continued to pour. Once he was finished, he set the glass outside of the case in front of him. Then he pulled out a vial of red potion and a vial of black potion. His eyes were fixed on everything before him, except Harry. Remus stood on the sideline, watching and trying to determine the best time to jump back in. Snape picked up the cylinder and began measuring the red potion. Harry stared at him in desperation and for the first time realized his heart was beating very fast. Just as he was about to make contact with him again, Snape interrupted and made both Harry and Remus jump.

"Yes, I heard you Potter." His voice wasn't very loud, but it wasn't very soothing either. It was rather low and dangerous. "And I advise you to keep your mouth shut, unless you want my concentration broken."

"But--"

"I am a wizard with talent far more superior to yours. I have studied every possible formalic equation, foreign ingredient, and outcome to your problem. You have not. While you were reading school books, I have read encyclopedias on this matter and have gathered the correct items." He finished measuring and cast his eyes over to Harry. A cold silence filled the room. "I never fail to succeed in what I am attempting to do. You, on the otherhand, would not stand a chance in succeeding considering your poor knowledge of potions." But these words didn't ease Harry at all. _Just what are you trying to succeed in doing? Does Dumbledore really believe this? _He tried to get more information from Snape, but once again, Remus interrupted. Instead of speaking out, he came over to Harry and tried to stir him away. "Why don't you check on Sirius. I bet he's rather lonely in there. I'll stay here." Harry hadn't thought about him as Mrs. Weasley was here as well. _That probably could have been the best thing. I'll take Sirius and-. _He paused in his thoughts. Take Sirius? And go where? Why take him and leave at all? He knew why of course. It was because the Order was on the verge of killing Sirius and that, Harry was starting to believe, was probably the reason why Snape seemed so pleased with what he was doing. They wanted Sirius out of the way. _But why? Why do they think he's so dangerous? _

Harry entered the kitchen and met a startled looking Mrs. Weasley and a rather pale Sirius. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine." That was a lie. He wasn't fine, he was miserable. What was he suppose to do? Trust Snape? Trust him to not kill his godfather? He didn't know. All he did know was that he'd feel a whole lot better if he took Sirius upstairs until he could decide what to do. He pulled Sirius out of the high chair without really seeing him. He was in a daze of confusion and Molly saw this. "Would you like something to eat? Maybe get your mind off things."

"No thanks. I'm going upstairs for a bit."

All was lost as he left her to worry. Once he was back in the livingroom, he saw Remus was at least attempting to understand Snape's plot. He was asking many questions, none of which Snape would answer. He apparently knew what most of his ingredients were, but was quite disturbed to see them in use. It was showing across his face. Sweat was building up and his brow was furrowed in an attempt to connect the potions for something good instead of something bad; he was failing to do so. There were three glasses now with an unequal amount of dark green, red and black potion in each. Snape was now bending over to chop up the smelly leaves. Remus watched him carefully and dared to ask another question. "Those leaves there, Egyptian Sycamie, you're going to use those? I don't really think they will be nessacary. After all, why not just use--"

"Dumbledore appointed me, not you, to carry out this mission. I can assure you that I know what is needed."

"I'm not sure you do. This is a life we're talking about, Professor. This isn't some old school rival. He is a member of the Order."  
"I am quite aware of Black's meager position in this world."

"And Dumbledore sent you here to return him to his original form."

At this, Snape gave a small laugh. "Not even my potions can make that mangy vermin grow-up. He will always be infantile; as he always was before. If you ask me, his form now is an extraodinary improvement. His body matches his mundane mind and useless existence. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Remus looked up at Harry, sympathy in his eyes, but Harry would not take it. He was busy holding onto Sirius, who had decided to try and break out of his arms to attack. _Mundane mind! Useless! Wait til I get my grubby little fingers on you. You'll be sorry! _Sirius cried out, but Snape paid no mind to adress him. "You might want to assist that baby of yours Potter. He needs changing. I can smell his disgusting self from over herae." Sirius started to growl and swung his arms around. _I'll kill him. I'LL KILL HIM! _Without a word, Harry carried Sirius upstairs.

"He has to be up to something," Harry told Sirius, once they made it to the room. "Why else would he talk like that."

_Cause he's so happy to be getting rid of me, that's why. You can't let him. We can't let him!_

"There's no way Dumbledore would allow this, unless--"

_Unless what! Unless what!_

Sirius moved closer to Harry on the floor and pulled at his sleeve. "Snape is always trying to work me up. Like Malfoy. Could that be all there is to it?"   
_No! No! You musn't think that way. Snape wants me dead! _

Harry knew it was mad to think that way, especially after all he and Sirius had been through when Snape was involved. They knew his hatred better than anyone and if he had the opportunity to do something about it, he would do it. _But right under Dumbledore's nose? _He promised to fix him. _But what about the impossibilities of it? Wasn't there no way to help him? _Dumbledore made that clear, but then again, they were all still in the process of understanding the difficulties of the situation. Harry sighed and looked down at his godfather, who was starring up at him with pleading eyes. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't determine what Snape could be thinking; but he did know one thing. He knew he should be down there right now, watching him. He knew Remus was there to make sure things didn't get out of hand, but he couldn't rely on him. Snape was working silently and not letting any knowledge of his work escape him. There would be no way of knowing what Snape was really doing without veritaserum, but they had none in stock. But then again, Snape may be clever enough to slip out of its intentions. Perphaps he could seep into his mind with occlumency, but Snape was too clever for that; he'd block him out like he did before. No. His only chance might be to trust Dumbledore, but he wasn't going to give him too much trust.

"We should probably head back down. I need to watch Snape and you can help me. I know you'll probably see something I won't."

_You bet your firebolt I'll see something. You can count on me. We're in this together. _Though he was smiling confidently at his godson, he was feeling just the opposite inside. He knew he'd find something in Snape. There was no doubt about it. It was a feeling he had; a feeling similar to the one when he knew Harry was in danger. The one that told him to run to the Ministry at once and save him, help him in any way he could. Now it was back again, but this time, he was the one in danger--not Harry. Though he disagreed with Harry believing Dumbledore might be trustworthy in believing Snape and that all of Snape's remarks were just his usually nasty comments, he had to admit it did make some sense, but he wasn't about to rely on those possibilities. He had a one set opinion about Snape and nothing was going to change it.

"Shall we?"

_The sooner the better. _Just as Harry picked Sirius up, he heard a strange noise from downstairs. "What was that?" He edged to the door to listen more closely and then he realized what it was. Laughter and murmured talk. The Order members were back. This halted Harry for a second. _Do they know? Do they know what Snape's up too? _Harry opened the door just a bit to hear, but he still couldn't make out the talk. "I guess we'd better get down there. And if they don't know about this, then I'll have more people on my side. I hope."

He headed downstairs, Sirius struggling in his arms in an attempt to make Harry move faster, but Harry was more focused on finding out which members were here. He thought he recognized Moody's voice and knew he'd get no help from him. The others, he couldn't be sure.

When he got downstairs, he noticed that Snape was nearing the end of his project. All the potions in the glasses and any other substances he added that Harry had missed were combined in the small cauldron, that Snape used to mix it all together. There were also two goblets positioned in front of him. He did not look up as Harry came down as his back was to him. Remus was no longer standing over Snape and asking questions. Instead, he occupied himself with a book, but he was still positioned close by. "Harry, there you are." He turned to see Mr. Weasley coming out of the kitchen, followed by Tonks and Shacklebolt. "Er, how are you?" They both looked at him with sympathy. Harry looked back at them with a blank expression before turning to Sirius. His godfather was sighing in disappointment at having missed Snape's creation; but there wasn't a thing they could do about it. What was done was done and the only thing that would stop Snape now would be for Sirius to refuse to take it. Harry was still at odds about this. He wasn't so sure he should risk this. While keeping his eyes on Snape, Harry consulted with Tonks and Mr.Weasley. "So you know about this."

Tonks and Mr. Weasley traded glances. "Well," Mr.Weasley began. "We knew how you must be feeling about this, so we stopped by."

"A bit too late really," Tonks admitted. "But you have nothing to fear Harry. We trust Snape and as mad as that might sound to you, keep this in mind--Dumbledore trust Snape as well."

"So I've heard. But that doesn't mean he's worth trusting. He hates Sirius. He hated my dad and he hates me." Harry said it quite loudly and didn't realize others besides Tonks and Mr.Weasley could hear him, until Remus looked up and Moody came stumping over to them from the hall.

"What's this Potter! Not losing your temper again are you?"

Harry eyed him warily. "No," he answered in a flat voice. He could feel the chill returning and he knew why. Moody kept his watch on him for a moment before giving a "Hmhp" and stumping away into the kitchen. As he passed, he called to Snape. "Be quick about that Snape. It's past the lunch hour."

"Then I suggest you leave and have lunch elsewhere. I am not done here. I must explain to Potter how this works, as long as it takes for his mind to comprehend, then I'll take my leave." He chanced a side glance at Harry and set his stirring rod aside. Harry came up to the table just as Remus put down his book in interest. "I take it you're ready for Sirius."

"No one is ever ready for Black."

"What do I have to do?"

Snape looked up at Harry, but he didn't answer. Harry made his voice more forceful. "Tell me what to do!"

"Be silent," he said, rather coldly. He picked up a ladle and began to spoon a few cups into each goblet. Harry just observed his actions, trying to determine if there was anything unusual about them. Sirius obviously felt there was something wrong. He started to struggle at the sight of Snape pouring the potion into the goblets. _I know he doesn't expect me to drink that, cause I won't! I won't_. Snape didn't seem to care that Sirius was fighting against him; and Sirius knew he woudn't care whether he drank it or not, so he should probably not bother with it at all. Just because Dumbledore trusted him didn't mean Sirius had too, and neither did Harry. Harry? He looked up at him. Harry was no longer telling him off. Instead, he was asking how it worked. How to give this potion that would apparently _help_ him. _Don't tell me you believe this? _Harry looked down at Sirius and sat down with him in the chair. He was still monitoring Snape which meant that he wasn't entirely sure if he should have faith in this idea or not. There was still a chance to stop this. Sirius pulled on Harry's sleeve. _Harry, you've got to stop this. Harry! There's something very wrong, something--. _and then he stopped. There was something not quite truthful about his feelings now. It had changed. But why? Somehow, the danger he felt for himself was no longer present; at least, he didn't feel as much for himself any more. He stopped pulling on Harry's sleeve. _But how can that be? Why am I feeling this way all of a sudden? If I'm not in immediate danger, then who is? _

He was interrupted by Snape closing away his potions kit. While he was snapping the case shut, he eyed Harry with suspicion. Harry returned the look. After the moment of hateful looks passed between them, Snape looked down at Sirius. Snape bared his teeth and Sirius stuck out his tongue. Even as a baby, Snape could feel the loathing eminating off of Sirius.

"Don't worry Potter, I shall explain it to you as Black no longer has a mind to understand simple words. Then again, he never did."

Snape moved his case to the floor and pushed the two goblets in front of him. Sirius's fury increased as he watched him settle down in a chair in front of them. _What do you think you're doing! This is my house! _He nearly jumped out of Harry's arms in a rage. _Surely all I have to do is drink the damn stuff. _

"It's quite simple really. All you have to do is pour my solution into a bottle, as I doubt Black can hold a goblet in that ridiculous form, and drink."

"Drink?"

"All of it. Surely you know that's the whole point of a goblet."

Harry looked down in thought. The moment of truth was here. It was time. He had to make up his mind now-- whether or not he would give in to Sirius. Snape, meanwhile appeared to realize the struggle and decided to provide some advise. "Of course you can choose not to give it to him. You are his surrogate father, therefore the decision lies with you."

"Sirius can make decisions too! It's just as much his as it is mine."

"Really. Well, considering you possess the mind of a child, it does not surprise me that you two can understand each other; now make your choice Potter. I do not have time to spare with you and your child."

Harry gritted his teeth. He still didn't know what to do. He looked over at Remus, who sighed and gave a nod to accept Snape's help, but Harry was still stalling. Tonks and Mr. Weasley weren't much help. They too gave simple nods. Shacklebolt on the other hand was eyeing Snape's kit with some interest. Snape kept his icy glare on Harry. He didn't say anything more. He just sat there and waited. Even Sirius was curious at Harry's choice. He could fight to tell him that he should say "No!", but for some reason, the need to prove Snape a traitor seemed to have evaporated. There was silence in the room as Harry struggled to come to a final decision, but it was quickly broken by Moody's reappearance. "Still here are you Snape. I thought you had to be runnin off."

"I do have to take my leave; and I think I'll take it now." Snape straightened himself in a chair. "Anything is better than waiting hand and foot for The Boy who _lived. _But before I go." While continuing to glare at Harry, he took the goblet on his right-hand side and pulled it toward him. "I think I'll have a small taste to moisten my tongue."

"You're going to drink that?"

"Of course. This particular potion contains a nutrition capable of enhancing my energy and power. To me it will do no damage, but to the baby, I'm afraid, it will return him to his old, worthless state."

Harry sat back and watched as he emptied the contents down his throat. He figured if anything was to go wrong with the drink for Snape, then Sirius would be in danger as well. Sirius watched with the upmost intensity. He figured the same as Harry. _If Snape can stand it, then maybe...but then again, he's a full grown man. Snape can't be sure it will do what it's supposed to do to me. _

Once Snape finished his drink, he set it down and became more aware of the tension in the room. "As pleasant as this meaningless experiment has been, I must be off. I can waste no more time on you." He pushed back his chair, disposed of his goblet with his wand and grabbed his potion kit. He stood there for a moment, still watching Harry who was still having trouble making a final decision. As if to further torment him, Snape pushed the other goblet right in front of him. "There's no hurry, but you may want to think twice before you give it to your dear godfather."

Harry could feel his concentration switching over to Snape. "Why's that!", he practically yelled. Snape smirked and moved over toward him. "I think he's more suited in this body than in his old one. As I've insisted before, his body matches his brain. There's no real reason to bring back that idiot." He then turned to Remus.

"There's no reason to be so childish about this Professor," Remus informed him. "We all know how you feel about Sirius. There's no need for all these remarks."

"Simply stating the facts Remus. It is clear after what Black has done that he will only go and do something more foolish when his previous body returns. It would have been better to leave him as is, rather than allow him to do something that would do greater damage to the Order."

Now it was Harry's turn to jump in. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE-"

"I'LL TALK ABOUT BLACK HOWEVER I WANT!" Snape shouted back at him. The others simply moved back, however, Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the kitchen. "What is going on in here!"

"Snape, maybe you should-" Mr. Weasley started.

"No. Potter should hear this Weasley. I have done what Dumbledore ask, regardless of my feelings toward it. Potter has witnessed it and he should be thanking me. He should be...should be...-"

"Professor, are you-" Tonks started. For some reason, Snape started to turn pale, and he was sweating profusely. He wiped his arm across his face. He staggered a bit, but continued with his speech. "-should be...on bended knee."

And then it happened. The impossible. Something that Griffindors might dream of in the darkest of moments.

Snape rubbed his hand across his face. He staggered again, but grabbed onto the back of a chair for support. Shacklebolt and Tonks moved in closer. "Are you alright?," Shacklebolt questioned. "What's wrong?" But Snape couldn't answer. He could no longer talk. He felt his throat closing up. His heart pounding so hard that he though it might jump out of his body. He was quickly drenched in his own sweat. He looked terrified and confused as he looked at them all. His focus was hazy and blured. Desperately, Snape tried to speak again. "Ah...ah...a..I..." But he couldn't get the words out--he couldn't breath. The Order was closing in, confusing him even more. Harry was moving as well, but he wasn't coming closer. He stepped back, frightened, with Sirius looking just as frightened in his arms. "Snape!" Shacklebolt was the closest, with his hand on his shoulder, trying to get a good look at Snape to determine what had gone wrong. "Snape!" Remus called in. And somewhere in the mix of the sudden chaos, Mrs.Weasley cried," I'll contact Dumbledore immediately!" Someone else said, "What's this about?" It was Moody stumping in. "We don't know!," Tonks cried, but Snape couldn't listen to her when his own life was at stake.

He was panting now, and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He felt his brain turning to mush and he knew that at any minute he would fall. At the last second, he knew what was wrong. "He's got a hold of dark magic!" Moody confirmed. "The enemy must be close." At this, Harry tightened his grip on Sirius as though Moody was accusing Sirius of Snape's illness. Harry was at a lost for words. His mind had gone blank. He couldn't understand. One minute, he was yelling at the man, the next, he was stumped over, choking.

Harry locked eyes with Snape. His eyes were a mix of obvious confusion, while Snape's eyes were filled with blame; blaming Harry for doing this to him; eyes so red with hate and fear. _Any second now_, Snape thought as Shacklebolt and Tonks stood over him and the other members raced around, trying to find something, anything to ease his suffering. And then there was Black. He too mimicked Harry's confusion, but unlike Harry, he didn't look the least bit sorry. He looked like he knew. Snape wanting to say, to believe he did know. That he wasn't just a mindless baby-- there was a man in there plotting his revenge. But Snape didn't say or think any of those things. _Any second. _

There was nothing they could do. He knew what this was and couldn't understand how it had come to this. There wasn't any hope. He didn't have enough time. And the breathing, that heavy breathing grew louder and louder until it was the only sound in the room. Everyone was still. No one spoke except Mrs.Weasley. "I've sent a message. Dumbledore will be here shortly. In the meantime, we must take him to-"

He didn't wait to here where he must be taken. He was strong. He didn't need their sympathy. But he did. Deep down he knew he did; and with the last amount of energy he could muster before he fell, he cried out in anguish. But the cry was too powerful for his broken body and he tumbled over and crashed to the floor, sprawled out for all to see. His eyes were glazed over and vacantly stared at nothing; his face became more sunken and his mouth hung opened and foamed. He was twitching violently. Mrs.Weasley rushed to his side. "Help me! Hurry! We must get him to St. Mungo's at once!" The others wasted no time in rushing to her side. With great difficulty, Remus, Shacklebolt and Mr. Weasley restrained the convulsing professor and ushered him to the flames. Moody already had it set for transportation.

"I'll stay to report the news," Moody told them.

"So will I," said Mr.Weasley.

He stepped out and everyone watched as Remus and Shacklebolt announced their destination. Within seconds they were gone, but not to Harry. Snape's face was getting whiter; his eyes were lifeless; his mouth was foaming; and his body was twitching. That image played right before him, in Harry's mind. That vacant stare. The stare to damn the world and all else around him. That stare, Harry knew, was meant for him. That's what he'd remember.

And as he watched Mrs.Weasley, her husband and Tonks trying to compose themselves and understand what had happened to Snape, Harry felt himself undergoing the same illness. He too could not breathe--could not think and could not speak. He was frozen there and only became unfrozen when Sirius looked up at him. Harry looked into his godfather's eyes and it all seemed to surface. The danger Sirius was causing. But was it really Sirius? Was Snape dying? If it wasn't Sirius then who was to blame?

"Poisoned." Everyone looked over at Moody, who was standing by the table and examining the goblet Snape had used. He sniffed the inside. "I believe he was poisoned."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the delay guys, but I've been a little busy and I've been working on this chapter little by little. Also, I need to complete my first story on this site, so I'll be alternating between the two. For a while, I thought I might just load all the chapters in the fall, but I couldn't wait, and neither can some of you. Maybe this story will finish by the fall and I can concentrate on another story. Anyways, keep reading.

So, Snape was sent to help Sirius through potions. Dumbledore had gone through a lot of possible antidotes, but he hadn't really looked into potions which is why he turned to Snape. We know how much Dumbledore claims he's trustworthy, but we can never be too sure. Now it appears that we can, (or can we?). Remember, we've yet to know how this occurred, but it looks as though he really was atempting to poison Sirius, but somehow poisoned himself. Whether that's true or not, we'll know next time. I'm not a fan of Snape, (though I love to hate him) my intentions are not to make him out to be the bad guy. **I told you this story would only get darker.** But fear not. There's always a chance for a happy ending.

You'll notice this chapter got inside Snape's head and through his eyes. Next, it's back to Sirius. More of his thoughts and his feelings since Sirius appears to be some kind of bad luck. Do keep reading. I will complete this story.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Luck is what you make it, good or bad. Had someone else made your luck for you, what's left for you to decide ?"--_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Form of Innocence is Another Form of Betrayal

_Poison­_-- the thought of it still lingered in Harry's mind as he sat in bed. All that had occurred the previous day continued until the next night. No one would forget it; it would always be remembered, but only to those who knew about it. Surely the _Daily Prophet_ would not know. The last thing Dumbledore needed was for nosy reporters to stick their noses into their private affairs. The disappearance of Professor Snape would have to be handled delicately. They would not know Snape was being kept in a private room that denied access to strangers. They would not know that he was undergoing a slow recovery, much like Mr.Weasley, though this one was much more serious. They would probably never find out that Snape was struggling for life; though he was much closer to death at the moment, Dumbledore had faith in his survival and so did the rest of the Order.

No, they were probably told Snape was handling his own private affairs; dealing with a mortgage problem or something common and uninteresting like that. Something had to be said to cover up his leave from Hogwarts. The students would notice he was gone. There would be a replacement. Someone with a knowledge of potions. Dumbledore said Moody would most likely fill in the spot, but if he was needed for Order duty, a sub could take over, but that still left the students. They would suspect something horrible happened to him. Not that all of them would be sorry for it, but they would delight in some fantastic tale. Though something horrible really did happen, they could not be notified of it; not with the risk of someone outside of their trust finding out. So that meant a fake story would be printed in the _Daily Prophet._ A small story to disappoint the imagination of young wizards.

Hermione and Ron should be told. They should know what had nearly happened to Snape and what had almost reached Sirius. Harry looked over at the crib and saw his godfather propped up against a few pillows. He too was reeling over the events in his mind. Harry was quite surprised to find himself actually feeling a glimmer of sorrow for Snape. He wasn't too sure if Sirius was feeling the same. To think, all the bad things he had thought about Snape in the past and all the things he dreamed of happening to him could never top what had really taken place. They were just angry thoughts; he didn't mean for any of it to happen. They shouldn't have even come true.

Deep down, he was sure Sirius felt the same. Or maybe he was feeling a bit of heroism. He was fussy during the completion of the potion meant to change him back, but it was seen as his hatred of Snape. That's why he was in the crib. There was no way Sirius would be taking a sip of the second goblet after witnessing what it did to the potions master. Some time after Snape was taken, Dumbledore arrived to settle the matter as best he could. A couple of test were used to determine whether or not the entire solution was a death sentence for anyone, more specifically Sirius, who drank it. But if that was the case, Snape would have never taken a sip-- not even to prove his loyalty to Harry.

Moody was a great help to Dumbledore as every nook and cranny was checked in the potion's case. In the end, it was only Snape's goblet that was dangerous, which could have meant that he grabbed the wrong one. Nonetheless, it was forbidden for anyone to physically taste the second drink. Snape's potion, to Sirius's relief, was disposed of. The poisonous one, however, remained. The poison itself, was a pill. The wrong pill in Dumbledore's mind. Apparently, Dumbledore stayed at St.Mungo's long enough for the healers to help Snape recover his voice. He was still extremely weak, but he was able to give a brief explaination to his side of the story. Nothing more could be asked of him as he needed to be put to sleep in order for a machine to monitor his health and extract the poison from his body; a grueling process that could take days, yet his recovery when he was taken off the machine would take months.

The pill was suppose to be a vitamin to enhance the effects of the potion. Unfortunately, Snape used a pill similar to the vitamin by mistake. But it seemed so absurd. No one really believed it the first time they heard it. How could a wizard like Snape make such a horrible mistake? Sirius was boldly fighting against the idea that it was a mistake. He had done it on purpose. He deliberately popped the pill into the goblet intending to _kill_ Sirius. The only mistake he made was forgetting which was the good goblet and which was the bad. Dumbledore on the other hand declared that no one was perfect, not even Snape. He reminded them that Snape had the goblet set up ahead of time. He knew which goblet was which, but not which pill was the vitamin. He would never go to such extremes to get even with an old rival; but regardless of the facts, Dumbledore did think it a good idea to put the potion solution on hold. The next step to be taken was also on hold--for the moment.

Harry laid back against the pillows of his bed. It looked like his godfather would be spending a little more time in that baby body of his-- that prison. But when he really thought about it, the time Sirius spent stuck that way, he was sure he was used to it by now. Did it really matter whether or not he could change him? So far, nothing proved useful. There was nothing left to try. The only thing they could do was leave it alone. But was he really willing to do that?

Sirius moved away from the pillows and reached out over the side of the crib. "Arrwy!" Harry got up and stood in front of him. "Not now Sirius. It's bedtime. It's late and we have a lot to do tomorrow. Dumbledore told me we're going to have a meeting soon. It might be tomorrow, but knowing him...I just don't want to be tired if he does show up, and neither do you." Sirius gazed into his eyes with worry. Harry understood what was troubling him. The reaction from the others was still a mystery. The day that Snape was poisoned, was the day that everyone looked at Sirius in a different light-- a darker light. It could have been Harry's imagination, given the situation, but he was sure they wanted to avoid Sirius. They appeared to be giving him distrustful looks. Surely they didn't think Sirius had anything to do with the poisoning? How could they? He was just a baby. Whether it was true or not, he would find out once he woke up in the morning. He laid Sirius down in the crib then made his way back over to his own bed. For a while, he simply laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. There was so much to think about and do now that things seemed to be getting worse instead of better. He sighed and rolled over. It was unlikely that he would get any sleep tonight.

Harry was right about one thing the next morning; he didn't get any sleep. That meant that he would be useless during his studies with Lupin. They had gotten so far behind with the sudden chaotic atmosphere and their interest in this new form of learning had decreased. Harry was having a hard time looking forward to the subjects Professor Lupin would teach, and Professor Lupin...

Something seemed to be bothering him, and not just him, others appeared to be undergoing the same feelings. Everyone seemed so nervous, tense.

When Harry went downstairs for breakfast, Sirius in his arms, he expected Mrs. Weasley to ask him what he and Sirius might like. Instead, she remained quiet and acted as though she was trying to ignore them. Lupin was there, hidden behind the _Daily Prophet, _which was something he had never done before. He never read at the table. Tonks was still here, as was Shacklebolt. This was the morning where everything seemed to change as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she continued her work in front of the stove. Harry frowned and placed Sirius in the high chair next to him. He too looked over at her. "Mrs.Weasley," Harry tried again. She wheeled around as though Harry had snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Harry! Oh, dear,...I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Ah, breakfast?" She turned away from him. "Right?" Harry couldn't help noticing the nervous rise in her voice. "Sure. What are we..."

"Anything you want dear," she was moving quickly over the stove. "I'm making eggs...and pancakes."

Harry shifted his eyes from Mrs. Weasley to Lupin who had risked a quick glance over the paper to watch Harry. He didn't try to hide it when Harry caught him staring. "Um, professor."

"I was just thinking," said Remus as he set his paper aside. He glanced at Sirius before adressing Harry again. "Maybe it's best if we put this aside."

"Put what aside?"

"Sirius, trying to change him back."

"Well that's what Dumbledore was going to talk about when he gets here. Do you know if he'll be coming tonight?"

"I doubt it. There's too much to do with Snape gone now."

"Oh."

By now, Mrs. Weasley finished her cooking and was walking over to Harry with a large plate of pancakes and eggs. Normally, Harry fed Sirius with the food off of his own plate, but this time, he wanted to do something different. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He wanted to see if his suspicions were right. Were they falling into their old ways of being frightened of Sirius? "Mrs. Weasley, what about Sirius?" She froze. "Yes dear?"

"I'm sure he'd like his own plate today."

"Well, I'll get right on it then."

She turned back to the stove and started preparing a plate just for Sirius. If Mrs.Weasley was really frightened of Sirius, she was doing a good job of hiding it.

"Morning everyone!" Tonks called out as she entered with Shacklebolt right behind her. She didn't seem as tense as Mrs.Weasley and Lupin. "Need any help Molly?"

"No no, but, Sirius might."

Tonks gave her a curious look. _So she sees it too, her odd behavior,_ Harry thought. "You alright Molly?"

"Oh yes, I'm...ahhh-" She grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Molly!" Shacklebolt called as he moved over to her.

"I'll...I'll be alright. Just a little stomach ache. I've got pills for it."

Tonks left her in persuit of a plate. "Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." She straightened up and fell back into her tense position. Tonks watched her for a moment. There was something very wrong here. She had noticed the unsettling atmosphere. It was what Dumbledore had discussed earlier. _Are they feeling it now? _And then there was Molly. She claimed that the pains in her stomach were minor aches, but she could swear they weren't. Her stomach; _Is it bigger than it was before? What is she hiding ? _She turned her gaze over to Remus. Here was a reasonable guy, except that he was acting just as Mrs.Weasley. _That nervousness. Surely they don't think..._

"Remus? Anything the matter?"

He sighed and looked up at her. "No, no I was just contemplating." After loading her plate with pancakes, Tonks sat down on the other side of Sirius. She exchanged glances with Shacklebolt who confirmed her feelings. Once Shacklebolt seated himself next to Harry, Tonks shared her opinions. "If you ask me, I think you're being rather silly."

"What are you talking about?," Remus asked.

"Both of you."

Molly looked at Remus then turned away from the stove to focus on Tonks, but she had decided to stop talking and eat her breakfast. Harry also paid closer attention. He had decided not to wait for Mrs.Weasley to fix an extra plate and started spoon feeding Sirius off his own. "Go on Tonks," said Mrs.Weasley. "What were you saying?"

She swallowed the bit of food she had in her mouth and began to explain. "When I first heard about what had happened to my cousin, I was just as frightened as the rest of you. I..I didn't know what to think. I was happy, I was scared. We all were, but that's over now; or at least I thought it was."

She paused and allowed Remus and Molly to get a good grasp on what she was saying. Remus, at least seemed to get her point. He pushed his paper aside and stared directly at Tonks. "I know what you're saying Tonks. I was at that meeting too and we all went through the same emotions when Sirius first came to us." Here, he looked over at Sirius who was giving him an almost apologetic look. "I don't mean to revert to my old feelings about him, but we're not finished yet. We haven't yet reached the bottom of this; all that it could mean or do to us. I'm just being careful--"

"Careful, is that right?"

"Yes, careful. I'm not trying to cast him aside." He looked over at Harry.

"None of us are dear," Mrs.Weasley added.

"But something is amiss and until we find out--"  
"So it's Sirius' fault is it?" Harry interrupted. "He's the one who poisoned Snape."

"Harry that's not what we're saying. That was an accident," said Remus. "We're saying..." Remus stopped and looked at Mrs.Weasley with some desperation in his eyes. He really didn't want to get into another fight with Harry, especially when he had regained his trust. However, he felt it was important for Harry to have a clear understanding of why the Order was being so cautious. But Remus was discovering that Harry was more interested in defending than listening. And why shouldn't he. Sirius was his godfather and he didn't want to lose him again. The Order wasn't making much of an attempt to understand his feelings about this; _But they do understand. _They know how Harry feels about Sirius, but they also know magic. Dark magic was involved in Sirius's return, so why wouldn't they be worried.

"I suppose we are being silly," Remus cut himself off from what he was originally going to say.

Molly smiled and nodded. "I suppose with all that's happened, we've just been a little on edge." Harry settled himself down. There was no need to strike out again. They admitted their feelings and when he really thought about it, he too believed he could understand. It didn't seem like a whole lot had happened, other than Snape, to put them on edge. He knew if a string of odd events occurred around Sirius or around the house, he could some how understand their feelings. It would fit into Dumbledore's own opinions about the subject. But that wasn't happening. This was just one odd event and no one died; Snape lived, so there was nothing to worry about. _Except the fact that my godfather's going to need his diapers changed for the rest of his life. _

Remus had suggested that they give it a rest and as much as Harry's feelings were against it, he knew he was probably right. To think, Sirius almost died because Harry was trying to force Sirius out of his predicament. He needed his true godfather; he was pushing it. Perhaps it would be best to back off, just until he had his talk with Dumbledore. But if Dumbledore thought as Remus did, then he would just have to accept the fact that his godfather would need a lot of care from now on. He'd have to stop trying; for Sirius's sake.

Harry returned to feeding Sirius. _Don't know what they're getting at, _Sirius thought. _I don't have anything to do with this. I'm tired of this! Harry always has to defend me against them. When will they get it! I'm innocent! I was innocent when they sent me to Azkaban and I'm innocent now! _

He turned his attention to Mrs.Weasley who was moving over to the stove. "I don't know why I let my imagination get the better of me. It's as if I was expecting something bad to...aahhh!"

She jumped back in surprise as the burner she was cooking on errupted in a large blaze of fire; It rose almost as high as the ceiling and almost burned her. Tonks, Shacklebolt and Remus jumped up to put out the flames with their wands. It took longer than it should have, but they eventually cleared the danger and settled into a stunned silence. "What was that?," Tonks said breaking the quiet. "I'm..I'm not sure," Shacklebolt answered for the others, but it didn't stop there. This was just the beginning of odd occurrences that had no explainations. The only possible conclusion was an opinion that contradicted what was originally decided; this had something to do with Sirius:

When Moody stopped by, he was asked by Mrs.Weasley to check on an old wardrobe she had overlooked in the attic. She believed she heard some kind of strange rattling inside and feared it might be another bogart. After checking the wardrobe and finding nothing at all, he made to go back downstairs only to trip and take a nasty fall all the way down. When asked what he had tripped on, Moody claimed it wasn't his fault; he claimed that he was pushed but there was no one there. Shacklebolt was nearly bitten by a poisonous looking black snake that suddenly showed up in the drawing room in one of the drawers. Though it was possible that every nook and cranny of Grimmauld Place was not discovered, none of them believed that theory had anything to do with it. The dresser with the snaked-drawer was coated with cobwebs and dust, yet Mrs.Weasley could have sworn she cleaned it durning their first cleaning chore. Tonks also recieved a bit of bad luck when she was helping Molly transport clean laundry to one of the rooms. While crossing the hallway, Tonks was nearly hit by a falling light fixture, similar to a chandelier, when it came crashing to the floor. Tonks was so stunned by the sudden impact that she handed Mrs.Weasley the clothes and refused to do any more chores.

Once again, areas or objects that had previously been cleaned were now filthy. They were dust covered and bringing in small bugs, but that wasn't the only thing; they looked old, older than they were before. It was like they were deteriorating.

Harry didn't appear to be having any experiences with the seemingly haunted house. It was like all the danger steered clear of him. Remus, like Harry, wasn't experiencing the same phenomenon as the others, although his encounter with Mrs.Black's portrait could be counted as one. Since Kreacher was no longer a part of the house, there was no one to attempt a visit to the portrait behind the curtain, however, when Remus strolled by, he found the curtains wide open. That wasn't what worried him; Mrs.Black was gone. There was nothing there except a shadowy outline of where she had been. Unlike the other portraits who could leave their frames, Mrs.Black's wicked self was stationary, using her permanent post to keep an eye on intruders. When Remus shared this information, Mrs.Black became a suspect in the odd happenings. Sirius scoffed at this theory, yet he looked over his shoulders every now and then. Luckily, their suspicions of his mother didn't last long when they discovered a few other members had gone missing from their portraits. It was believed that they had just walked out and would come back; none of them did--not even Mrs.Black.

All in all, the residents of Grimmauld Place lived in fear of what would happen next for a whole week. How much longer would it go on? How many more areas of the house will revert to its old ancient look with dust and cobwebs? How many of the spells that were attempted in the house through wands (though this affect was very rare) would cease its magical ability? How long would Mrs.Weasley and the others have to search for items that had mysteriously moved from one place to another? Just how long?

It wasn't as though the house was heavy with unusual spiritual activity around the clock. Only one or two oddities happened a day, and even then, they weren't as bad as those in the begining where Tonks was nearly crushed by the light, or where Remus's spell backfired and almost sent him flying through the glass window. Oddly enough, it almost felt as though things were cooling down. Harry hoped they were. He wasn't sure if the others could take any more. He thought if things got worse, they'd all leave him. Then it would just be him and Sirius. Nothing was happening to them. Remus might stay, but then again, he had quickly become a victim himself.

The best and easiest solution would have been to move out, but since this was headquarters to an organization trying to keep secret, that was ruled out. They also didn't want to bring their troubles anywhere else.

They would have to stay until Dumbledore came for their next meeting. Harry prayed everyday that week that he would show up, but of course, he was too busy. He had no time, but luckily, by the end of the week, unknown to Harry, he found time.

Sirius resumed his position in the playpen as Harry studied with Remus. It was a Sunday afternoon and since they had become so behind, Harry had to make-up his work by sacrificing his weekend. Harry wasn't bothered by it, he had other things on his mind, like Sirius and updating Ron and Hermione and all that had taken place.

Right now, Harry was working on a practise test over what he had learned from reading the first few chapters of his herbology book. It wasn't too hard, yet Harry did struggle to remember some of what Professor Lupin had discussed with him earlier on the subject. For the most part, he was doing rather well.

Sirius, who had gotten bored just sitting around, tried to stand up and lean against the play pen like he often did to watch Harry. His godson was in deep concentration. _It's good to know he's taking his education seriously._ He stopped watching him and looked down at his legs. _Speaking of education, I should be teaching myself--to walk. _When he first found out about his problem and what little he could do to change it, he had planned on training his body to overcome his challenges. He had said in the begining he was going to learn to walk and talk which would lessen Harry's work.

_He has enough problems without dealing with some of mine. If I can help in any way. _While Remus and Harry were focused on their lessons, Sirius made to begin his own lessons. By using the side of the play pen as support, he pushed himself out a bit and attempted to get the feel of standing. Once he got a grasp on his chubby little legs, he stepped back, just a little bit. He waited to grasp the feeling again. He looked up and was pleased to see that he had stepped back enough to stretch out his arms. _Okay, one more step back and I won't have the pen as support. I'll be standing on my own! _Sirius waited for the feeling again and then stepped back. Slowly, he let go and stood on his own. He was a bit shaky, but he was standing. A huge grin broke across his face. _I did it, I did it! _It was the longest he had ever stood; a whole minute.

He raised his head to see Harry. He hadn't noticed, he was still working. _Harry you've got to see this. _Then he figured, if he could master standing, why not master talking. He barely tried anymore, but he was going to try now and keep it up. "Aawwry, Aawwry!"

But in Sirius's excitement, his legs gave way and made him topple over. Harry looked over just in time to see. "What are you up to?"

Remus too looked down and saw Sirius preparing to stand once again, but he couldn't seem to master it once more. "A little early for trouble aren't we Sirius?" said Remus. Sirius frowned. "Harry why don't you take a break after you've finished that paper."

"Right, I'm almost done."

As Harry started writing the last of his answers, Remus started to put away some of his books and papers. Sirius was crawling over to the side of the pen and attempting his standing lesson all over again. _Maybe I'm going about this all wrong. But how could I? We learn to crawl before we can walk. If I can stand, it's only a matter of time before I can walk. I just have to keep practising. _

"Harry, I don't know if you've heard, but I talked with Shacklebolt this morning, he's been in and out of Order affairs and he's had a talk with Dumbledore." At this piece of information, Harry and Sirius looked up. "He believes Dumbledore will be able to come tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now, only don't read too much into it. Things have gotten so busy for him lately, but I really don't believe that will be a problem."

"When?"

"Well, I'm not sure. He'll probably come after dinner. Some of the other Order members will be there as well."

Harry shifted uneasily as he thought about Snape. He wondered if the main reason for this meeting was to discuss Snape and not Sirius. They had talked about Sirius before, so what more could they talk about on the same subject? Hadn't they made it clear that there was nothing to be done about it? If that's all they were going to discuss then what was the point?

Remus appeared to have caught on to what Harry was thinking.

"I suppose we'll be settling this matter once and for all. The final decision."

"But,...it won't be anything bad, I mean Dumbledore doesn't plan to...

"Oh no no no, Dumbledore never planned anything of the sort. That's what this meeting is for. You'll see." Remus gathered the last of his teaching materials, stood, smiled at Harry and left him to think things over. Sirius was still watching the scenario before him. _What are the odds of me being present at that gathering; zero. _He knew he would be in bed by the time Dumbledore came. _I suppose Harry will just have to fill me in. _He shook himself out of his thoughts and practised standing. This time, he was a little impatient and moved his legs back too quickly, yet he was able to hold the stand a little longer than a minute. Unfortunately, Harry was missing out; he was considering all that he would say when the headmaster arrived. _Lupin said there would be no more attempts on Sirius's life, but I can't rely on that. I have to convince them Sirius isn't dangerous. _But that was easier said.

_thump. _Harry saw that Sirius had fallen on his bottom again. "Not now Sirius, I have to think of what I'm going to say. I have to make it good." He grabbed his own home-school supplies and headed up the stairs. Sirius watched him go. _That's fine. Just go. You wouldn't want to see my greatest achievement anyways. _This time, instead of crawling to the side, he pushed himself up to a standing position. He was a bit wobbly and fell against the other side of the pen. He caught himself just as Mrs.Weasley came in from the kitchen. She looked worn and uneasy, partly because Mr.Weasley was unable to stick around much, but mostly because of her physical pains. _I wonder what's wrong with her. She's in more pain then she was before and her stomach. _Sirius could have sworn it was getting bigger. _Why don't you lay off the cooking for a while Molly,_ believing she was eating too much. She was in the middle of cleaning her wand with a special solution when she felt another wave of pain. She stopped cleaning and grabbed a nearby chair. "That's it Molly. Just try to relax." She took several deep breathes to ease the tension. Sirius watched her with concern and suddenly, their past fights at the table seemed so childish. He was really feeling for her. He didn't know why, but he felt the blame laid partially on himself. _Please don't let it be my fault._

When Molly composed herself, she looked down at Sirius. "Don't you start worrying about me too. I'll be fine."

_You've said that to everyone._

"Where's Harry? Upstairs?" She looked around. "And they just left you alone?"

_Pretty much. _Sirius nodded. Mrs.Weasley raised her eyebrows. "Well that just won't do. Someone should be looking after you. Want to come with me?"

Sirius smirked. He usually disliked being in the women's care because they tended to baby him. But considering how she was feeling at the moment, he raised his little arms out to her. "Olly." How she must have missed her own children when they went away to Hogwarts. Sirius had never noticed. What with Death Eaters and Voldemort running around, anything could happen at anytime. Sirius would not think of that now. Instead, he would think of the best way to comfort Molly. Mrs.Weasley smiled, pocketed her wand and bent down to pick him up. "You must be hungry. Let me fix you something to eat." Sirius sighed. _It's back to baby mash since Harry's not here to supervise. But maybe it won't be so bad. _Molly's mood was already lifting.

Dinner was very quiet that evening; nobody wanted to talk. They seemed only interested in completeing their meals. Harry wasn't surprised. It was a reocurring habit that always took place when Dumbledore was coming. Back when Sirius was alive, Dumbledore's noted arrivals would not create an atmosphere of silence. He supposed it was because they were all so nervous of what Dumbledore would say about Sirius this time. His baby form had been the cause of great confusion and fear when the idea that the most impossible and what would be considered the most forbidden magic occurred. A dark essence loomed over them, and yet not everyone was feeling its effect. Moody had been proof enough that it existed. And what about the hauntings of the house. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Dumbledore would find some way to tie this new event to Sirius, which is why he had to come up with a strong defense. He had been working on it all before dinner. He wasn't sure how it would stand up against the others; he believed he had said everything there was to say to fight for his godfather's life. _Actually, I've only said them to myself. _He had never been apart of their meetings before, but that wouldn't stop him. He had to say something. But how was he if there was nothing left to say at all...

As soon as dinner was over, Remus, Mrs.Weasly, and Tonks set to work on clearing away the table with their wands. Moody and Shacklebolt were apparently with Dumbledroe and rounding up a few others to attend. Sirius sat in his high chair observing them, but he paid most of his attention to Harry. He had not moved from the table. He sat in thought and the others let him. Sirius wished he could be there for Harry, but the hours were getting later, which meant that he would have to go to bed. _Sometimes I can't help feeling it's Remus or Dumbledore sending me off to bed. Don't want to look at my face while they damn me..._ Then Sirius turned away from Harry, horrified that he would think such a thing. _No, I musn't think that way. _He looked at his godson with confidence. _You won't let them, will you Harry._

"Harry," said Mrs.Weasley softly. "I think it's time you took Sirius up to bed. He'll be alright up there." She sounded oddly exhausted. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed her clutching her abdomen in pain. She was hurting, but she'd always excuse herself by saying the pills she was taking worked slowly. She was practically feeling better. But Harry knew that wasn't true. The same went for everyone else who was around her.

Remus gathered up the empty goblets with some distraction. He had been staring at Tonks and he couldn't figure out why. Why was it that he had suddenly become so interested in her? It was as though he was looking at her in a new light. It had started when he, Tonks and a few other members went to track down Christoff. He wanted her to come with him to search the house. Even after the failed escapade, he was starting to really look after her. But Harry's lessons, Snape and the house hauntings would surely take those feelings away. He had no time for such things. But in the mix of it all, he had some how found the time to watch her; worry about her; protect her. Tonks looked at him after putting some of the dirty plates into the wash. "Is something wrong Remus?"

"Oh, no, nothing, ...nothing at all."

He averted his eyes, levitated the goblets into the cabinet and exited into the livingroom. Tonks watched him go, hoping that Remus would one day open up to her. She had been waiting for so long. She looked over at Molly. This can't be easy for her. She knew she was in pain and there was nothing she could do to convince her otherwise. But it wasn't just the physical pain, it was her husband; her children. Her husband was practically swamped with work and had almost no time to stop by and have dinner. He never got to really see her. The children were off at Hogwarts.._well, most of them_. Fred and George were gone from the safety of the school and running their own joke shop. They were out there on their own and anything could happen. Once Tonks finished placing dirty dishes in the sink, she made to leave, but turned around.

"Do you need me to help you dry them? I could stay and help Molly."

She gasped and clutched her stomach once more. "Molly no, are you...  
"Fine...dear...I don't need your help."

"Now this is ridiculous, you need--"

"I don't need your help," Molly answered so suddenly that Harry looked around from where he was about to exit the kitchen with Sirius. She glanced back at him, and not wanting him to worry, smiled. "Please Tonks. I'm fine. I promise you I will talk to Dumbledore about this...or my husband if he ever shows up." Tonks raised her eyebrows but said nothing more. She had never heard Molly speak with such an air about her husband. She supposed she was just frustrated. They all were.

Molly finished clearing the kitchen in no time and with everyone's help, it wasn't much of a problem. She took a deep breathe and prepared to meet the others for the meeting in the livingroom. As she walked to the door, she placed her hand on her stomach. "Don't give me any trouble tonight. I can't afford it and neither can Arthur."

"Sorry about this Sirius, but it's getting late and I have to go. Hopefully, we won't have to go through this again." Harry leaned over the crib where Sirius sat looking disappointed. Harry looked at the clock. It was 8:30p.m. "Dumbledore will be here soon. I'll fill you in on everything that happens. We're going to get through this, you and me." He had been massaging his back in an effort to comfort him, but it was clearly failing. "Don't stay up too late." Harry stood up and walked away. He paused at the door. There were voices downstairs again. Dumbledore was here and so were a few others. He nodded to himself and proceeded downstairs. Sirius stood up and used the banister as a support. _Why do I get the feeling that we will go through this again?_

There weren't as many people at the meeting as Harry had expected there would be. The only wizards to have joined the ones already here, were Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Mundungus. Shacklebolt and Moody walked in with Dumbledore who gave Harry a smile before seating himself at the front of the livingroom table.

When they were all settled in, Dumbledore decided to first update the table on recent events.

"As you all know, Professor Snape suffered under the accidental use of a poison. Luckily, he has recieved immediate medical attention, but is recovering rather slowly. I'm sure, however, within a couple of months, we shall have our professor back on duty. I'm afraid most of my time has been set to clearing up those unfortunate events and I had hoped to continue my work on other matters. Hopefully, that incident will be the last."

Harry could have scoffed at the idea. Usually, things as bad as Snape's incident didn't happen once-- not in Harry's world. Not with Death Eaters, Voldemort or any other foe continuing to seek him out. Regardless of his feelings of the worse thing yet to come, Harry settled back to listen his headmaster. He felt he knew what he was going to say, once he heard everyone else's opinion.

"Now, without further adeiu, I shall stand aside and allow Harry to begin."

Harry sat up, taken aback. Everyone's attention was now transfered to him. He hadn't expected Dumbledore to give him the privilege of opening the meeting.

"I, ...uh.--"

They were all looking at him. He didn't know what to say. _Just say what you were going to tell them. _Actually, Harry hadn't planned on much telling, just answering. But Dumbledore wanted him to begin and he wasn't about to throw that away.

"Well, I just wanted to say, I didn't expect things to go wrong with...with Snape--"

"Professor Snape Harry," Dumbledore corrected him.

"Uh, right. Professor Snape,...he was just...I'm sorry that it..we're all sorry that--" He paused. He was feeling akward leading a group of adults,and just last year he had wanted to be in the Order of the Phoenix, to make a difference; to stop Voldemort. He was in an Order meeting now and he had a chance to change things. There was no point in continuing to baby talk his speech. It would be better to get to the point. "I didn't fully trust Snape with wanting to help Sirius. They were enemies and they still are, but he tried to help. Before all this, I wanted nothing to do with him, Sirius. He was dead to me, but then things changed. I needed to help him, save him if I could. I know that if I had never met Christoff, we wouldn't be in this mess, and I know he's a dark-dealer. I know I shouldn't have, but...I don't know; maybe it happened for a reason. Well it's happened now and all I've been trying to do is get my godfather back. That's what matters. I've tried everything I could think of and since there doesn't seem to be any way of returning him back to the way he was, I still want to look after him."

He stopped himself from telling them that they knew all this. They knew what Sirius meant to him, and he saw this as they listened.

"I was just telling Harry this morning that it might be better if we left Sirius alone. We wouldn't want to make matters worse with his state," said Remus. Harry felt relieved. It would be easier to get through this as long as Lupin was behind him. Still, there was the matter of whether or not he still felt Sirius should be disposed of.

"Worse with his state or worse with what's been going on?" Moody started in. Harry's relief evaporated. If there was anyone Sirius needed the most protection from, it would be Moody. He had a distrustful glare plastered on his face like he usually did when Sirius was brought up. In the days that Moody had been around, Harry had the feeling that he was trying to ignore Sirius. It was either that or he was being extremely cautious.

"I've told you what's been happening in this house Dumbledore. I've told you and before that, I've kept a blind eye." He looked over at Harry. "No one's denying your feelings boy of your godfather, but this is a matter life and death."

"Oh cut the dramatics Moody!" Tonks called out. "You can't seriously think these hauntings--"

"Hauntings you call it ey? You believe that then don't you? Then why do you not think those hauntings are the fault of a dead man, or rather, a baby. Just because he looks innocent it doesn't mean he's not betraying us with all this nonsense." Without realizing it, Harry turned away from him to look upstairs.

"Where else could they be coming from?"

"Not a ghost in the house eh? Makin trouble fer yeh?" asked Hagrid.

"No," Shacklebolt answered simply. "I admit we do not know the true cause of it all, however Moody..." He raised his hand to stop him from interrupting, "it does appear to be a spiritual force behind it all."

"There's nothing spiritual about this. Unless you count Black as a spiritual force."

Harry growled. They were starting that up again; blaming Sirius. "Sirius is not a spiritual force." He forced himself to calm down. He shouldn't get so riled up from the start.

"Well he's something," Moody argued. "Something, I'm not sure I like."

Harry was just about to confront him again when McGongall beat him to it. "Perhaps we ought to hear what Dumbledore makes of the going ons here."

There was silence at her words and everyone turned to give Dumbledore the floor. "I had hoped we would be able to come to a clear and quick decision on what must be done. We can doddle with this no more. I don't need to remind you we have more pressing matters to deal with, one of the most importance--the begining of the war with Voldemort."

The silence continued. The last thing anyone expected was for Dumbledore to jump from Sirius to Voldemort.

It wasn't as though they had forgotten about him. They were constantly reminded of the Dark Lord's doings through the _Daily Prophet. _Now that a numerous fraction of the world believed Harry's tale of Voldemort's return, they had begun to develop a new story to link with the first: Harry Potter is the only wizard capable of defeating You-Know-Who once and for all. He was even nicknamed the 'Chosen One'. Unlike the others, Harry hadn't paid much attention to the reports anymore. Sirius was more important; but there was still Voldemort to deal with.

Harry felt a moment of guilt not knowing what Voldemort was up to and had to somewhat agree with Dumbledore. He did want it all to be over. He knew where his attention should fall. Was it really true that he was the only one who could stop Voldemort's terror?

"Voldemort's army is on the rise and we must all prepare for it. That is why I feel that all attempts to restore Sirius Black to his former self should be terminated."

Dumbledore paused and allowed his members to converse with one another on his idea before continuing again. "Surely you understand," his eyes twinkled at Harry,"we cannot risk making things worse. Professor Snape's potion is proof of that. Something that is not the result of an accident can occur. This, however, does not mean we have failed. We have acted out of love and understanding of our dearest and most loyal friend. We have done all that we could."

"But Dumbledore, what about..." Tonks hesitated with the best way to continue," what about all the odd,...hauntings? All the...the tension in the air?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me Tonks. I am very aware of what has happened to our surroundings. As you will remember, we have discussed this at our first meeting on the subject. I am also aware of the hauntings that has been occurring in this house." A couple of people looked around them anxiously as though something would stir at his words. "And I must admit, I do not know what is the cause of it."

Harry stared, dumbfounded. Surely Dumbledore would have found a way to tie this to Sirius. Dumbledore must have understood what Harry was thinking as he started to explain.

"Sirius has often become the blame of such oddities; for his return is rather odd, therefore, odd things are bound to happen. But, until we fully understand this, we should make no more judgements--on anyone." They all looked around at one another. "Now, regardless of whether or not Sirius is the cause, I see no reason to abandon headquarters."

"So you don't think it's dangerous?," asked Molly.

"No, I think not."

"So you're saying my little trip down the stairs wasn't dangerous?," Moody growled in spite himself.

"No, I did not say that," answered Dumbledore. "In a sense, I do believe the point of it all was just to warn us."

"Warn us?," Remus questioned.

"Or scare us. As I've said, I do not know, therefore, the only solution right now is to research what we may have overlooked or what we have yet to look into. We shall continue our hunt for Archavius Christoff; he should be able to clear up all that he had said before he disappeared." There was a flash of anger in Lupin and Moody's eyes. "And we shall begin to search for answers in a new area--the Department of Mysteries."

Several of the members looked appalled at the idea. Others were skeptical. Harry, on the other hand didn't feel one way about it, yet there was a tight feeling in his chest.

"But Albus," said Professor McGonagall. "As if the Ministry doesn't have enough to deal with already, you intend to--"

"I do indeed, professor. The heart of our problems lies there. I would like to conduct an investigation as soon as possible. With that being said, I'd like each and everyone of you to pass along the word to those members who were not here tonight. And if there are no more questions, I bid you all a good night."

Good night? That was it? Surely Dumbledore had more to say. Was this a meeting or wasn't it? Harry had it all worked out. He knew what he was going to say. He knew the answers he needed to fight for his godfather. To come to a decision, yet here was Dumbledore making the decision for him. He knew he should be grateful for it, but if Dumbledore had already made up his mind on what was to be done, then what was the point of this discussion.

Mundungus, who had been slowly nodding off to sleep, became fully awake. "W-What? That's it?"

"I believe that was the point of our meeting Mundungus. To come to a conclusion--"

"But you made it already," Mundungus interrupted Dumbledore while voicing Harry's thoughts. "Then what did I come for?"

"I was wondering the same myself," said Mrs.Weasley with an air of irritation.

Dumbledore rose from the table and nodded to the wizards before him. As the others did the same, Harry moved over to the headmaster. He needed to confirm this.

"Er..professor? Does this mean no one is going to..," How could he put this?," try anything with Sirius?"

Dumbledore regarded him for a moment before answering. "I can assure you Harry, you are free to raise,...ah, perphaps raise isn't the best word." Harry had to agree. It really made Sirius sound like an infant. "You are free to help and take care of Sirius without any interference from the Order. However, if you feel there is something we haven't checked into, that might be of service to him, you may contact me."

"Right," Harry nodded. "Thank you sir."

With a small twinge of difficulty due to the pain, Molly rose from her chair. She hadn't felt too much pain during the time of their talk, and was grateful for it. Now it was starting again. _Oh,...well, at least it didn't get bad during the meeting. _She wanted to thank Dumbledore as well and moved over to him. She had not forgotten her promise to Tonks, but she felt, at any rate, she could contact him in a more private setting. She also wanted to confirm something, but it wasn't about Sirius--it was about her husband.

Dumbledore looked away from Harry and watched her approach him. When she confronted him, she couldn't help noticing the peculiar look in his eyes.

"Professor, I just wanted to give you my thanks."

"Not at all."

"And I'll be sure to pass the information along to Arthur, unless of couse another member intends to do so. I know he's very busy."

He didn't respond. Instead, he was watching her very carefully. Harry felt the need to leave them, so he did. "You may do that yourself Molly. Arthur has been very busy with the Ministry and the Order, but I do believe he will be able to have a break from that very soon."

"So he's alright?"

"Yes, he shall be fine." She beamed up at him with such gratitude that she felt she could cry with joy. "But, my dear, I don't believe you will be?"

Molly was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Dumbledore moved in closer and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He then looked into her eyes with a seriousness she had never known him to possess. "Molly, I must ask that you visit your neighboring clinic right away."

"What do you--"

"I know of your pain Molly and I know it will only become worse if you continue to ignore it. These are abnormal symptons that must be delt with straight away. Please promise me you'll attend. Think of your family. The last thing they need, we need, is for you to become deadly ill." She stared into his eyes with fear and felt the joy of the news of Arthur falling quickly. How did he know? She had covered it up so well at the meeting that she, herself, could have had the impression that she was cured. But then she started to really hear what Dumbledore was sayin; _family._ "Promise me." She felt the oncoming of tears at the idea that entering the clinic and leaving it might bring terrible news. The only good thing that would come of it would be to finally recieve some kind of cure. She smiled sadly at the thought and nodded. It seemed foolish now that she was trying to hide it. _And to think I'm the kind of person who always has another's health in mind. _"Alright. I promise I'll go."

Harry made his way up stairs very slowly, head hung low. As short as their conference was, he felt exhausted. _Dumbledore knew already what he was going to do, so what was the point? _Then he thought it might have been scheduled to fill him in. Harry had long argued last year that he didn't want to be left out. He wasn't a child anymore. He could handle what they had to say. But there was very little said. All that stood out was Dumbledore's decision. It had been a great one. The solution Harry had been fighing for, so why did he feel that hint of disappointment? _Maybe because I didn't get to make the decision. Maybe because I didn't get the chance I wanted. _

He gritted his teeth. Now was not the time to be complaining, now was the time for celebrating. He had wonderful news for Sirius. He raised his head a bit. His godfather was going to be...

He stopped and looked down. His godfather was here, in the doorway, standing up on his own two feet. "Sirius," he exclaimed. He was barely using the doorframe for a support. Sirius grinned at him and to further impress his godson, he moved his arm far away from any chance of help. He stood there, before Harry, almost like a little man.

"When did you..." Harry felt beside himself. When had Sirius learned to stand? Did he climb out of his crib and walk here? It was a mark of how much Harry had missed since he buried himself in his studies and cures for Sirius. It almost made him feel like those fathers who neglected their children and missed out on their lives.

Never again. Not while Dumbledore allowed him to care for him as he was.

With the joy of the good news downstairs and upstairs, Harry scooped Sirius into his arms and carried him back to bed. "We have a lot to talk about in the morning and I think we'll start with your new ability to stand." Sirius just gave him a mischievious grin. _I guess I was wrong. We won't go through it again._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pheeeewwww. I didn't expect this chapter to be soooooo long, but guess what...it turned out that way:The point being that Sirius was deemed unlucky by the others since odd things started all around them; Moody did claim his innocent look of a baby didn't stop bad things from happening, hence the title, and the last meeting on Sirius, (hopefully the last).

So we know Snape's going to be okay, ("Phewww! to Snape fans) and we'll find out what's happened to Molly next time (it's quite serious I can tell you)

Sirius can walk! Yay!. Or rather stand. Our little maurader is growing up. As you've noticed, 6th year is weaved in and out of this story, yet Voldemort is not involved in this tale and plus, this story isn't going to be covered in a whole school year. Just over several months. I've been writing these chapters piece by piece so keep reading.

Now, what with a new HP movie and book coming out in just a few weeks (can't wait!!!!!!!!!), it is expected that everyone will be focusing on that. I know I will be, so I had hoped to get at least one more chapter in, but it doesn't seem likely. It would be good of me to, because the next chapter will take an unusual turn in being quite cheery and light, rather than dark. I have no problem spoiling that for you, as much as I'd love to spoil other things so you can understand what and why things are happening this way. But as a dedicated writer, I can't.

So, once the Harry Potter craze rolls around again, I hope you won't forget to check back on this story! I'll be taking my time reading the book since my vacation runs right into book release, which means I'll be a bit behind the readers. I intend to savour every moment of the book so it looks like another chapter will be posted sometime in August. No worries. Keep reading! And keep reviewing!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

_"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_

_my, oh my, what a wonderful day_

_plenty of sunshine headin' my way_

_zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Miracles Happen Once

The night had passed quickly and allowed the warmth of the morning to shine through Harry's window. Harry rolled over under the soft covers; he wasn't ready to awaken. He had had a pleasant dream--which was quite rare--and he wanted to continue enjoying it.

_Arriving at Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express--a broom in hand_; _being greeted by the teachers, those Harry admired most; climbing onto his firebolt, flying from the entrance Hall to the outside of the castle and to the Quidditch field where all his friends were waiting, cheering him on. Even his parents were there, along with Sirius, smiling and waving._

It was the best dream he had ever had. He was a hero. He had just saved them all, possible from Voldemort. It gave him such a warm and happy feeling that he rolled over again, hoping to revisit it. But it was time to wake up now and go down for breakfast. He pulled back the sheets and with a smile on his face, sat at the edge of his bed.

The gloomy atmosphere that had been plaguing them in the past weeks was no longer hanging over their heads. There was a happiness now, a cheeriness about his surroundings. It was a wonderful day. No need to worry. Harry glanced over at the crib, but saw that Sirius wasn't in there. Harry stood and was just about to walk over to get a better look, but stopped and glanced down. It appeared that Sirius had gotten out of his crib again and crawled or walked over to his bed. He was crouched as though he had taken a tumble from walking and started to pull himself up on his feet with the help of the bed.

"Looks like you're ready to take the next step. Walking I mean, you've already mastered standing haven't you?"

Sirius beamed up at him. _I have indeed Harry. Now I'm ready for the next level. Walking and.._ "T-thawkee."

Sirius too felt the effects of a good day. He didn't know why, but he felt everything was going to go smoothly. It was unlike any other day spent in the house before. Harry smiled. He couldn't help it. He reached down and picked up his godfather.

"Let's wash up and get something to eat."

After Sirius and Harry had their morning showers Harry helped Sirius to walk to the door on his own. Like a proud father helping his child to understand the feeling of walking Harry held onto his godfather's hands and encouraged Sirius to move one foot in front of the other. Harry stooped over him and moved along slowly. Sirius laughed at Harry's attempt to speed along his learning process.

He placed one bare foot forward, then placed the second in front of it. He knew how to walk, but his body did not. _Takes time to learn to walk again, but with Harry by my side, I'll have it done in no time. _

They made it all the way to the door at such a slow pace that Sirius thought that everyone downstairs was now preparing for dinner. "You did it Sirius," Harry cried as he picked him up and pulled him into a hug. _Thanks to you,_ thought Sirius. "Let's see what Mrs. Weasley's fixing for breakfast." Harry started down the stairs with the smile permanently plastered on his face. He felt great. He felt confident. He felt like he had just tasted the Felix Felicis potion that he had read about in his 6th year Defense Against the

Dark Arts book. Though he had never tasted the potion itself, he felt that this was what it must be like to try it. It was his lucky day and he didn't know why.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he quickly realized he wasn't the only one to feel this way. Mrs. Weasley was the first person he noticed, serving coffee to a wizard behind the morning paper. She too wore a smile and was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. After last night's meeting, Mrs. Weasley had excused herself and told them all that she needed to be somewhere very important--it couldn't wait. Harry didn't know where she went or whether she returned later that night. If she did, she didn't look the least bit tired.

He suspected Lupin to be behind the paper, but was surprised to see Mr. Weasley when he laid his paper down. "Ah, Harry, long time no see eh," he greeted. Mrs. Weasley turned to him while a wooden spoon mixed waffle batter on its own. "Good morning Harry, didn't see you there--as you may have noticed Arthur's finally been able to join us. Sit down and I'll make you and Sirius a waffle. Oh, and a happy morning to you too Sirius."

_No wonder she's so happy, _Harry thought. She had longed for her husband's company and now she was finally getting it. But there was something else as well. Surely there was no need for all this giddiness, just for having breakfast with Mr. Weasley. She seemed highly delighted about something, other than her husband.

"Morning everyone," Tonks called out as she entered the kitchen with Remus following along. Lupin, Harry noticed was following along in an almost dream like trance. He was staring at Tonks again, but it wasn't like before. He was looking at her with determination. Sirius must have picked up on it too, for he turned away from watching Mrs. Weasley to observing Remus's symptoms. _Moony? What's got your mind flying higher than a Nimbus 3000?_ He turned to his cousin who was asking to help Molly with the cooking. Without hesitation, Molly approved and had her start the bacon. Sirius looked back at Remus who kept sneaking glances at her. He looked back at Tonks. She seemed to have noticed and didn't mind. Actually, she seemed quite pleased with the attention. _Oh please...don't tell me. _He looked back at Remus and nodded. _You two are planning to start your own Order aren't you! _Sirius pointed at Remus. "Eemuss." Remus shifted his gaze to Sirius who grinned. _It's too obvious. Oh, Moony._

"Remus what would you like?," Tonks asked.

He was startled out of looking at his old friend. "Oh, uh, toast and coffee will be fine."

"Toast and coffee?" she asked with a kind of indignation. "I'll make you waffles instead. We've got plenty of batter."  
"Waffles will be fine."

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "It's so good to be back here again. I've been gone far too long...Like the time I left for St.Mungo's."

Mrs.Weasley had just finished placing the batter in the waffle pans. "Let's just hope you won't have to put in an absence here too often."

"That's right dad! We haven't seen you for ages."

"You should come around more often. Mum's been in quite a state."

Fred and George suddenly walked in and surprised everyone. Molly placed her hands on her hips. "What are you two doing here?"

"What mum?" asked Fred. "Not pleased to see us? Your own flesh and blood."

"Don't be offended Fred," said George. "I expect she was hoping for some alone time with dad."

Mrs.Weasley flushed. "It's not that."

"It isn't?," Mr.Weasley asked with disappointment while the twins snickered.

"Well, I was just surprised to see you this morning. Have you had breakfast? I'll fix you some."

"Thanks mum. Only if you don't mind," said George.

They pulled up chairs besides Harry. "We'd like two stacks of pancakes, a little strawberry jam on the side, four eggs each, two pieces of bacon, three waffles, a bit of toast, a large bowl of porridge and a tall glass of orange juice. Did I forget anything George?" Fred asked.

"Nothing at all. Sounds good to me."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. "What do you think I am, the kitchen's gourmet chef?"

Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Weasley. "You're getting waffles and bacon like everybody else. What do you think I'm made of, galleons?"

Both Fred and George looked at one another with big smiles on their faces. "It's funny you should say that mum, because Fred and I have got splendid news."

Mr. Weasley choked on the coffee he was drinking. "I almost forgot, I've got splendid news as well."

"After you then dad," said Fred. "I'm sure whatever it is, it won't top ours."

"Oh just you wait boys."

Once eveyone had recieved a plate of waffles and bacon, Sirius recieving a small portion from Harry's plate, they turned their attention to Mr. Weasley.  
"I've got a raise!"

"A what!," cried Molly.  
"A raise mum, didn't you hear him?" asked George.

"Quiet George. H-how did this happen?"

"Simple--all the extra time spent working at the Ministry. Surely you've heard of Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister of Magic?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's become very proud of my work lately and offered me a raise."  
"What does that mean for us dad?" asked Fred.

"Well I don't know what it will mean for you boys, but for us Molly, a lot more money."

Molly's eyes were practically shining with pride. "Oh Arthur, I'm so proud of you!" She pulled him into a hug and gave him a long hard kiss that she wasn't the least bit embarrassed about giving at the table. The others looked at one another with the same happiness Mr. Weasley was feeling about the raise. Remus, however, gazed long and hard at Tonks.

Fred and George stood up, Fred tapping his spoon against his orange juice glass. "Alright alright, enough of the snogging. Time for our news. As you all know, our business has been booming."

"That wouldn't be the result of those exploding bon bons would it? I've told you they were too dangerous. No one will buy them," said Mr. Weasley with a laugh.

"Dad, please, leave the joking to us," said Fred.

"And your wrong, they will sell. Please, continue Fred," said George.

"Thank you. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, our business has become so popular, that we've decided to franchise."

Mr.Weasley, who was in the middle of sipping the last of his coffee, choked on it once more. "Run that round me again."

"We're franchising!"

"Stores all acroos London."

"And soon all across America."

"There won't be a city untouched."

"Chains all over the world. We've got advise from a wizard experienced in this matter and he thinks it's a great idea."

"Well I can't imagine what kind of wizard would want to start a chain of stores with something as useless as jokes," Mrs. Weasley cut in.

"Oh give it a rest mum, we know you enjoyed it when you came down for a visit. Mr. Danglehop said he'll get to work on helping us with it right away. He says there's no doubt that it will be a success."

"Groundbreaking!"

"So what do you think?"

They waited patiently as everyone looked at each other again and within seconds, they were shaking hands with Fred and George. Congratulations went all around. Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together, beaming. "This calls for a celebration."

"I was thinking the same thing dear, but let's wait until tonight," said Mrs. Weasley. Her husband looked at her curiously. "What's that?"

"I too have a bit of news," her face became quite serious," and I don't know how you're going to take it."

A worried looked overcame Mr. Weasley's face. "Oh, it's nothing to worry about dear. It's just another, surprise. I've contacted Dumbledore so he could send the kids to hear it, and I hope you boys will be here as well (she said to Fred and George) I want the whole family present for this. More coffee Arthur?" He opened his mouth to question her about her surprise, but she refused to answer. Either way, they were patient enough to wait until dinner; It was just too good of a day for them to be impatient and nothing could ruin it.

The sudden cheerfullness that struck the house continued after breakfast. Harry was finding his work on understanding his school material exceptionally easy. He practically sailed through the workload Lupin had given him. It was probably a good thing too as Lupin appeared to have reverted to his dreamy trance. Upon catching him this way, Harry looked around to see if Tonks was in the area.

By lunchtime, Moody and Shacklebolt came by to inform Lupin that they had gotten a lead on a couple of Death-Eathers. At once, Harry asked whether or not one of the Death-Eathers was Bellatrix. "Think Lestrange will be that easy to find," Moody growled. "Think boy. She may be a fool, but she's got sense enough not to come out in the open. Not now at least." But Harry didn't feel bothered by asking. Things had been going so well, there was no reason not to believe that luck would strike again. Remus quickly decided to join them in the hunt; Mr. Weasley, however, decided to remain behind with Molly. They needed a little time together. Harry looked down at Sirius who was occupying the play-pen next to him as usual. He was biting on a teething ring Mrs. Weasley had given him, which made Harry believe he was either bored and needed something to do or he was growing up rather quickly. _He did learn to stand on his own. It won't be long before he's walking and talking. _Harry wasn't too sure on the subject of babies, and he was even more unsure since Sirius wasn't a baby; not a _normal_ baby that is.

"I think we could use some time together too."

Sirius looked up at him and paused in his biting. Their time together seemed so limited and Sirius greatly missed his company. He pulled the ring out of his mouth and nodded with such enthusiasm that Harry laughed.

In the livingroom, Harry had spread out a blanket on the floor and had lunch with his godfather, picnic style. He knew Mrs.Weasley would have a fit it Harry and Sirius dropped crumbs from their sandwhiches all over the floor. They had chicken sandwhiches (bite-sized pieces for Sirius), and cups of applejuice to drink. For desert, they had a slice of Mrs.Weasley's strawberry cream pie. It was all so delicious and fun. Sirius couldn't remember having a better time with Harry. _Maybe because I've been on the run, _he thought as Harry wiped away some of the strawberry from Sirius's mouth, and suddenly, the house didn't look like a prison or the nasty reminder of his childhood--it looked like home, his and Harry's. Harry had asked to come back here and live with him in case he was expelled from Hogwarts. Sirius had told him they would see to it later, for Sirius had had the strangest feeling that their time together would become even shorter. He couldn't tell Harry this; he had enough to worry about without Sirius's feelings. But it didn't matter now. Their time wouldn't be getter shorter, it would be getting longer. Sirius grinned and then thought about his encounter with James. _What would you say about this now Prongs? You who didn't think Harry would ever look my way. Well you were wrong. _Then he stopped thinking about it. He started to feel a great saddness erupt inside him. Now wasn't the time to start bawling, not with Harry here. "Sirius?" He looked up. "How would you like to be enrolled in school?" Sirius gave him a questioning look.

The next thing Sirius knew, he was a new student at Harry Potter's Academy for Underage Wizards. Harry showed him some of the spells and charms he had learned under Lupin and attempted to get Sirius to learn some as well. Sirius could hold the wand, but due to vocal difficulties, he couldn't say a spell as simple as _lumos._ "No matter," said Harry. "Let's try something else."

Harry showed him the marks Lupin had given him in potions and briefly wondered aloud whether he could produce a potion that would give Sirius speech. Sirius jumped upon hearing this and shook his head repeatedly. Harry couldn't blame him, with the incident of Snape's potions and his own skills in potion making, Sirius could end up like Snape or much worse.

Instead, Harry decided to teach Sirius something that he felt he was ready for. Harry sat near one end of the couch while Sirius stood near the other end, using the couch as a support. "Okay Sirius, I'm not going to charm you into this. You have to do it on your own and I think you're ready, don't you?"

Sirius shrugged. He felt a twinge of embarrassment. He kind of wanted to do this on his own while at the same time he felt relieved to share it with someone. "Just try okay. We've got nothing to lose." Sirius nodded and took a deep breathe. He wanted to master this right away so he could move on to bigger things. While still keeping his right hand on the couch, he moved forward, one foot in front of the other. "That's it, you've got it." Sirius continued at a slow pace and used his means of support. When he reached halfway, he stopped. "What's the matter?" Sirius looked down at his feet, which wobbled slightly. Then he looked at his hand and raised it up. _Nothings the matter. Just thought I'd show you that I'm a fast learner. _He started to move forward again, all while keeping his hand above the couch. Every now and then, he felt he might fall over and he had to stop and grab his support. When he had composed himself he lifted his hand and tried again to walk on his own. "That's it, that's it!"

Mrs.Weasley had just walked out of the kitchen with Mr.Weasley behind her and they both paused to watched. Sirius was mere inches from Harry now and was determined to keep his hand fully away from the couch. He stretched them out in front of him and Harry held out his arms. "Come on Sirius, just a bit further." One foot at a time, Sirius dragged them across the carpet, unaware that Harry wasn't the only one watching. _That's it Padfoot, that's it!_ With one last step, Sirius closed the gap between himself and Harry. Harry closed his arms around his godfather. Never had he been so happy to hug his godfather. The person he cared about most. The person he thought he'd never see again. "You did it," Harry whispered. Harry blinked his eyes which had become mysteriously wet. "Congratulations you two."

Harry turned around and was greeted with Mr. and Mrs.Weasley. He grinned back at them. "Looks like we have one more thing to celebrate," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry kept Sirius practicing. He took Sirius into the hallway and held his hands, like he did earlier, while he walked. Then he would let go and allow Sirius to move about on his own. Sirius was indeed proving himself to be a fast learner. Every once in a while, he'd stumble, but pick himself up and try once more. "Wait til Ron and Hermione see what you've accomplished. They'll be thrilled." Sirius nodded and proceeded to walk toward a small table. Harry kept close in case he fell. When Sirius came to the table, he reached out his hands and quickened his pace, which caused him to tumble right into the table. "Sirius! Are you alright?" Sirius turned to him and laughed. Harry laughed with him. "Take it easy Sirius. Don't be so reckless." Sirius frowned at his use of "reckless" which he felt he had been hearing all last year in his attempts to get out of the house. Sirius turned away and saw something that had fallen from the table.

"What's that?" Sirius turned and handed him a photograph. It showed his mother giving his godfather a baby. Harry remembered Dumbledore giving it to him when he was trying to get Harry to accept his godfather. But what was it doing down here? He looked at Sirius who grinned. Harry smiled and placed the picture in his pocket. "Harry! it looks like the post has arrived. It must be your O.W.L.s!" Harry turned on the spot. He had completely forgotten all the exams he had taken in his 5th year and since he was being home-schooled, it never occurred to him that he would still get his results. Harry picked Sirius up and raced into the livingroom.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already at the table waiting for him and there perched on the back of a chair was what Harry recognized as a school owl. Mrs. Weasley beamed at Harry and handed him the results she had taken from the owl. "I didn't open it, but I know you've done well." After placing Sirius in the play-pen, Harry took it and began to open it.

"Wait for us!"

"Don't open it up yet Harry!"

Fred and George came racing downstairs. Mr. Weasley shook his head and laughed. "You know, you could have apparated down here."

"Didn't want to upset mum," said George.

"Like I said before, she's been on the edge for quite some time. She might've fainted,"said Fred. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to want to give us a quick preview of your big surprise would you mum?"

"No I woulnd't"

"Not even a hint?," begged Fred.

"No, now that's enough. This is about Harry, not me. Go ahead dear."

With slightly shaking hands, Harry slit open the envelope and pulled out the parchment. "Well?," George pressed him.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

_**Harry James Potter**_

Astronomy - A

Care of Magical Creatures - E

Charms - E

Defense Against the Dark Arts - O

Divination - P

Herbology - E

History of Magic - D

Potions - E

Transfiguration - E

Harry read it several times to himself before grinning and handing it over to the others. He passed. He had done exceptionally well. Of course he knew he wouldn't pass Divination and there was no chance he'd pull an 'Outstanding' in History of Magic, but they didn't matter. Sirius stood on the tips of his toes and stared up at Mrs. Weasley, frustrated. _Come on woman! Either let me see or read it aloud. _But she didn't have to read it for Sirius to know what had happened. She cried out and threw her arms around Harry. "Oh Harry! I knew you'd do well." Sirius beamed at him and watched the other's reactions to Harry's results. _Like father like son_.

"Looks like we'll have to add this on the celebration list," said Fred.

"We'll have three separate parties. One for each of us," said George.

"Nonsense," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'll have one big party to celebrate it all tonight. Ron and Ginny will be coming, along with Hermione,and Bill and Charlie and P-P..." She paused and looked away. Fred and George looked on with stony faces. Percy had yet to bridge the gap between himself and his family. Though a new minister had taken over and the truth about Voldemort was known, Percy had not changed. Mr. Weasley patted her back. "There there Molly. I'm sure if he had some time off, he'd come by and--"

"Oh Arthur don't. You know perfectly well he wouldn't come, even if he was overworked." She pulled out a hanky and dabbed her eyes. "I suppose there's no use worrying about it. This news is just too good for it to be spoiled. I'll just send him a post." After hearing this idea, Fred and George moved closer to her.

"That's a good idea mum. Send him a post," said George.

"And we can help you write it," finished Fred. "Just tell us where you want us to start."

"Nice try, but you'll just have to wait until after dinner to hear what I've got to say." She turned away to the kitchen, but doubled back. "But if you want to be of service, you could go shopping for a couple of treats. Maybe something from your shop that you could pass around." And with that, she left them staring after her.

"What do you think that's about Fred?" asked George.

"No idea George."

Harry folded up his results and stuck them in his pocket. "How about that Sirius. I passed!" Sirius grinned at his godson. _Was there ever any doubt?_ Suddenly, the loud cry of an owl entered the house. "Where's that coming from?," asked Mr. Weasley. "Look," said Fred as he pointed to the window. The school owl that delivered Harry's results took off for the open window, while a second owl made its way in. It flew right up to Harry with a note. "Who's that from Harry? Dumbledore again?," George questioned. Harry looked it over quickly. "It's from Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"What's our sister doing writing to you?"

"Obviously Harry's forgotten to mention something."

Harry flushed slightly. What was Ginny doing writing to him? She had never written him a note before. Nonetheless, Harry was happy to have it. A strange warmth filled his heart at the thought that Ginny was thinking about him. He couldn't understand why it was there, but he was glad for it.

"Well, read it out."

"Now Fred, that's Harry's letter. He has every right not to share it with you two," said Mr. Weasley. "Why don't you do as your mother ask and fetch us some treats."

"If you say so dad, but Harry, I want the details on all Ginny has told you."

"Even the mushy stuff."

Harry felt a twinge of annoyance which disappeared as soon as the boys disapparated. "I'd better help Molly. She seems a bit off."

As soon as he left for the kitchen, Harry sat at the table and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you must be surprised to recieve a letter from me, but I thought since you weren't coming to Hogwarts this year, I could keep in touch with you through letters like Hermione and Ron. _

_How are you? I'm doing just fine and so is everyone else, but of course Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without you. I really miss you. Some of the D.A. members have asked me about you. Actually, they asked if you were planning to show up some time in the year and continue teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I told them we wouldn't need to now that Umbridge is gone and Snape is the new Dark Arts teacher. But I could understand their choosing to learn under you rather than Snape. _

_How's Sirius? I hope he's doing alright and I know you're taking good care of him. Mum sent Dumbledore a post telling him to send us there. She's got something big to tell us and I can't wait to hear it. Though, I've got to admit, I'm a bit nervous to hear what she has to say. I know I could have told you all this when I got there, but I suppose I wanted someone to talk to privately. I just broke up with a boyfriend and I've been feeling a bit down. For some reason, I felt I needed to tell you this. I guess that means that I really really miss you._

_I'll be seeing you soon. I wish we had longer than a weekend to come home, but I suppose that's asking for too much. Anyways, take care._

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.S. _

_Please don't mention the boyfriend thing to mum or Fred and George. I'd never hear the end of it._

Harry slowly folded the parchment without taking his eyes off it. A sudden relief struck him. Now the warm feeling was more intense. Sirius noticed and cocked his head. _What is it? What's going on between you two? _But before Harry could take notice of him, the front door open. Harry quickly stuffed the note in his other pocket and stood. Moody stumped his way into the house, but it wasn't his usual stump; he moved along with a sort of hop in his step and a dreamy looking Tonks followed behind him,moving as though she was walking on clouds. Harry bent over the pen and pulled Sirius into his arms. When Harry came into Moody's sight, he threw his head back and laughed. "Success boy! Success! We caught those damn Death-Eathers. Caught 'em all, all six of them."

"Six," said Harry, impressed. "Who were they?"

"No one you'd be interested in, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you." He moved over to the table and sat down. Tonks drifted pass them, but as she went by she asked, "Where's Molly," in a dreamy whisper. "In the...kitchen," Harry answered, but she had already entered it. "What's with her?"

"Never mind her. Do you want to hear this or not? Alecto and Amycus Carrow; surprised the pair of them with a counter-curse. Narcissa Malfoy; her bad luck to take offense at the mention of her son; s'pect that pointed-nose brat isn't too happy since his mum's not around to hold his hand. Fenrir Greyback; what a war it was between him and Remus. Nearly killed the poor soul, but Remus fought back and soon it was Greyback who needed the saving. Gregory Laylar; you wouldn't know him, but I gave the massive brute a massive punch that'll have him out for centuries. Then Augustus Rookwood; tried to break away, but Tonks and Shacklebolt sought to that. Somethin' ain't it? Never thought good fortune would come my way. Not that I believe that nonsense. CONSTANT VILIGANCE my boy!" He clapped Harry on the back and stood up.

"So what happened to Lupin and Shacklebolt?"

"They'll be here in a little bit. Right now, it's time for lunch and time to see what Molly's on about. Dumbledore sent us a message."

"I suppose we'll fine out at dinner."

"Right"

He departed into the kitchen. Harry turned to Sirius. "Looks like we're going to have to extend this celebration for the whole weekend." Sirius grinned. _With this much luck going around, we might have to extend the party for the whole year. _

"Six Death-Eathers. Too bad one of them wasn't Bellatrix." Sirius fumed. _Too bad one of them wasn't Bellatrix alright. That would have been my good fortunate, besides walking. _Then he thought about Remus and how he may be feeling since Greyback was taken. _At least it's a bit of good luck for Moony. _

"Come on, let's see what's up in the kitchen."

_I'm right behind you--or rather in front._

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he was met with a rather irritated Moody, who was sitting next to Mr. Weasley, who was looking pleased, at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley was standing by the sink listening to Tonks ramble away.

"I don't know where it came from. Just out of the blue. Maybe it's because of all the strange things that are happening. Or maybe it's what's happening today, but as soon as we'd finish rounding up Voldemort's bunch, Remus turned to me and asked me out!"

"What!" Harry said rather loudly. Everyone turned to him. Instead of being embarrassed, Tonks continued on.

"I know. Can you believe it! Isn't it exciting! Of course asking a girl out for a small cup of coffee may not necessarily mean, what I think it means, but I can't...I mean that doesn't mean it's not, so it must mean what I think it means. He just looked at me after we'd spoken with the aurors. Well, he's always been looking at me, a whole lot lately. I've been trying to get him to...for ages, but he...that's just like men too...but then he asked...just the two of us...oh Molly." She paused and sighed. "I don't know that I'll be able to make it to dinner. This sounds serious."

"Well what I've got to say is serious too, so you'll just have to have it for another time."

"But Molly, I--"

"Or, you both can meet us after dinner, or go out later, but I really need you here tonight."

Tonks looked like a teenage girl who was just informed by her mother that she couldn't have a date until she turned the proper age. "Oh alright. I'll talk to Remy...I mean Remus about it. I think I'll go now. Wotcher Harry." And she ruffled his hair as she walked out. Harry turned to Sirius wide-eyed. _Tonks and Moony? I never would have guessed it. I should've known. I didn't fancy those dirty looks he was giving her. _

The hours passed very quickly and in no time Shacklebolt and Remus entered Grimmauld Place with Ron and Ginny, Hermione, Bill, and Charlie. Tonks had been helping Molly set up for dinner and was about to place another plate on the table when Remus walked in and caused her to drop the plate on the floor. "Oh Moon, I mean Remus you're here. You want to, to help me in the kitchen?" He smiled serenely at her. "I'd be delighted."

Ron, Ginny and Hermione stared at them.

"Ah, you want to tell us what's up?," asked Ron. Harry walked over to them and grinned.

"Nothing that a little wedding couldn't clear up."

"Wedding?," asked Hermione.

"No way," said Ginny. "Now we've got two."

"Two?," asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Didn't you hear? Bill proposed to Fleur."

"You mean Phlegm" said Ginny. "He hasn't told mum. I 'spect he's waiting to hear this bit of news first. But nevermind that now, how are you and Sirius?"

Sirius, who was once again propped in Harry's arms, was taking in the continuation of good news. _I can think of something much better than weddings--my old body returning to me so I won't have to be carried around like a doll._

"We're good."

"Anything new happen with you?" asked Ron, and Harry's grin widened.

"It sure has. Come on I'll show you."

"Hi Harry, long time no see."

Charlie and Bill shook hands with Harry as he was heading out the kitchen. "Yeah, same to you."

"We heard what happened. Are you alright about it?," asked Charlie and Harry knew he was referring to Sirius.

"It took some time getting used to, but we manage."

"That's good. So, any chance you might have heard what mum plans to tell us?" asked Bill.

"Sorry. No idea."

"This must be big Charlie. Fred and George couldn't even weasle it out of her."

Harry led Ron, Hermione and Ginny out into the hallway and placed Sirius in a standing position in front of him. Ron looked perplexed. "Ah, Harry? What are you doing?"

"Just watch. We've been practising all day; though Sirius has been practising a lot longer when I'm not around. It's really good."

_I'll say it's good. It's the best damn thing that's ever happened to me--since I became a baby that is. _And just as before, Harry held onto Sirius's hands, and together they walked forward. Sirius placed one foot in front of the other while Harry trailed overhead. The others watched, still not understanding why Harry would want them to find playing a game with Sirius as surprising, until Harry let go. Sirius stood there for a moment, then he began walking on his own. Hermione and Ginny paid closer attention now as he began to walk their way. Ron backed away, feeling a bit akward, however Hermione bent down and stretched out her arms. "Come on, come on, to me," she started encouragingly. Sirius reached out his arms as well and covered the last steps it took to reach her. Hermione scooped him into her arms. "Harry this is wonderful. Sirius can walk now."

"How did you do it!," asked Ginny.

"I didn't...well, I helped him a little, but when I saw him standing on his own, I thought he could take it to the next step."

"He took it to the next step alright," said Ron. "Harry, is this what you've been doing the whole time we were away studying for our exams? Playing with the baby?"

"Excuse me, who's been studying?," Hermione asked incredously.

Sirius glared. _Excuse me, who's a baby?_

Ron ignored her. "No, I've been studying with Lupin. I'm doing really well." Harry pulled out his O.W.L.s results. "See for yourself." Ron took it and Hermione and Ginny read it over his shoulder. "That's great Harry!," cried Ginny and Harry felt a rush of excitement in the pit of his stomach. "How'd you two do?"

"Well, at first I wasn't sure that I had done so well, but then--"

"Oh come off it Hermione," said Ron in annoyance. "You did fantastic. Me...I"

"You did good too Ron. Why don't you show him."

They both pulled out their O.W.Ls for Harry to see and was pleased that all three of them had passed. "Brilliant." They beamed at him. Mrs.Weasley made her way toward them. "Come along now, dinner is almost ready."

"But Fred and George aren't here yet," said Ron.

Suddenly there was a _pop_ and Fred and George apparated right behind Mrs.Weasley with arms full of an assortment of all kinds of goodies. Mrs.Weasley jumped.

"Hi mum"

"We did as you asked. We got treats to pass around."

Harry and the others laughed while Mrs.Weasley scolded her sons. "Fred! George! As if I don't have enough to deal with already without you popping up all over the place. Take those into the kitchen. You four, come along."

The kitchen table was set like it had never been set before: A beautiful crystal white tablecloth enhanced the magnificent silver candles set along the table and the chandelier light above them. Colorful streamers were strung across the ceiling and diamond like lights flashed liked small firecrakers all around them. A large ham was placed in the center of the table surrounded by salads, stuffing, pudding, rolls, peas, carrots, and many other side dishes than Harry could count. They had never had so much food, not even during the holidays.

Tonks had been a great help. She had told Molly that she and Remus had decided to have a quick cup of coffee before returning for dinner; afterwards, they planned on going to the park. "At this time of night?," Molly had asked.

"It won't be like a picnic Molly. We just plan to walk together. It will be alright." But by the time the preparations were completed, they all found themselves in anticipation of the news Molly would bring. They all settled themselves down and started filling their plates. Every once in a while, they'd glance at Mrs. Weasley as though expecting her to anounce her surprise early. "Go on everyone, dig in. What I have to say will come after." Mr. Weasley, some noticed, was looking extremely agitated. Harry was feeding Sirius, who for once had a small plate of his own. _You've outdone yourself Molly. _Sirius glanced over at Remus and Tonks. Instead of sitting side by side, they sat across from each other. Tonks kept shooting flirty looks at him, while Remus smiled, sometimes checking to see if anyone else noticed. _I bet you'd prefer to be spoon feeding him instead of me don't you Tonks, _Sirius thought. Fred and George joked with one another and showed off their treats, some of which went sailing around the room like bottle rockets. "Fred! You're supposed to be eating."

"We are eating mum."

"Desserts. Is this a party or isn't it. By the way, all treats you see here are brought to you by our new shop, now a collection of stores located all over the world!"

By now, everyone had heard of the good news of the Weasleys, except for Molly, the captured Death-Eathers, and Tonks and Lupin's engagement. Not to mention Sirius's walking and Harry, Ron and Hermione's O.W.L.s. Harry would have added Ginny's break-up, but he knew it would raise too many questions; what did it have to do with Harry? And how was that good news? Besides, he swore not to tell.

Dinner could not have come to an end faster for Mr. Weasley who had practically gobbled down his food in one swallow. "Alright, alright Molly, I think we're all done here. Now then, shall we begin?"

For a second, Molly felt the oncoming of fear, but she wouldn't let it stop her. "Well,...if we're all done here?" Everyone nodded. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up. "Right. Well, I suppose now's the best time." Everyone straightened in their chairs to become more comfortable. "Right, well--"

_knock knock knock_

"Who could that be?"

"I'll get it," said Mr. Weasley as he hurried to his feet.

"No no, Arthur dear, I think I should." She walked away, leaving behind many frustrated guests. Ron, who had been watching his mother very closely when she had stood, turned to Harry. "Hey Harry. Have you noticed anything different about mum?"

"Like what?"

"Doesn't she seem a bit, bigger to you?"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!"

The sudden scream forced everyone out into the livingroom just in time to see Mrs. Weasley cry out again. There, standing in the doorway, was Percy, looking tired and stiff. He showed no expression as Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around her son. "Percy, oh Percy you're here! You came." At once she started covering him in kisses. Percy didn't seem to be affected by any of it. "Minister Scrimgeour believed it would be good of me to come." From the look on his face, Harry couldn't tell whether Percy was trying to hold back anger or happiness at seeing his mother. "It would be good of you to come all the time," she replied. "Come in come in, I was just about to announce the good news. Are you hungry? We have a lot of food since we have a lot to celebrate." Mr. Weasley moved over and clapped a hand on his back while Fred and George watched with looks of disgust. But seeing that their mother was happy to have him here, they quickly changed their tune.

"So Percy, been sucking up to the new Minister?"

"Does he get your name right? Weasle?"

Luckily for all those who had eaten, Percy wasn't hungry, which meant that Mrs. Weasley was free to make her announcement at last. "Well, now that we're all here...and ready." She paused and thought about what it would mean for her family to hear this. "I'm glad you all were able to be here for this. This was, believe me, unexpected news, just like the rest of you. Strange things have been happening to us all and when we thought it couldn't get any worse, it got better. Fred and George have franchised their store."

"And we expect each and everyone of you to be in Diagon Alley the day we make our announcement."

"For moral support."

They toasted one another, while Molly continued. "Arthur has recieved a raise, and it couldn't have come at a better time."

"Yes," agreed Mr. Weasley. "We've all had quite a day."

"You're right about that," said Shacklebolt. "I recieved a post from my brother. Do you know I haven't heard from him in two years."

"Not to mention the Death-Eather's capture," said Moody.

"And Ron's O.W.Ls," said George.

"A genuine miracle happened when luck struck him."

"Do you mine," said Tonks sharply. "We've all told our news, now it's her turn."  
"Thank you Tonks. As I was saying, or as Arthur was saying, we've all had quite a day-- mine however." She started to pace in front of them. "A couple of weeks ago, I started getting pains, little pains in my stomach." Mr. Weasley looked ashamed. "Molly, I should've--"

"No no Arthur let me finish. I've had pains and I ignored them, because I didn't want to make trouble." She stopped and looked around at them all. "I should know better...really. I'm always so concerned with everyone else's health that I didn't bother with mine. We had a meeting here with Dumbledore,...and I thought I hid it very well, I was going to do something about it...he wasn't the only one who knew, but he advised me to go to a clinic to see what was wrong." She started to fidget with her fingers and her face became very grave. "I did. I checked on one that night and returned early the next morning. It didn't take long for the healers to find out..why I'd been in such pains."

There was complete silence in the room. Everyone was edging forward and straining to hear as though afraid they were going to miss the most important part.

"I know I've said they were little pains, but..."

Mr. Weasley jumped up and held his wife's hands. From the look on her face, he expected to hear that Molly was suffering from a terminal illness.

"B-but Molly, surely the healers gave you something for it."

She nodded and turned her head away. "Yes, they did and it's a good thing too, before it was too late. Dumbledore did say I could be in serious trouble if I didn't do something quick and he was right."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Weasley cried out in panic.

"Because I didn't know how you were going to take it. Not with everything that's been going on. You weren't here."

Mr. Weasley stared at his wife, loss for words. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to hear the news that Molly was dying. "Molly."

"But now that you are, now that everyone knows." She looked down and rubbed her bulging stomach. "Of the pain I'm in."

Mr. Weasley's eyes grew large at the sudden realization. He hadn't seemed to notice all day.

"Oh Molly, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Arthur, I think so."

"No. Don't tell me your suffering from viral gastroenteritis."

"I...what?"

"Viral gastroenteritis. It's a muggle stomach flu, highly contagious. The second most common illness in the U.S I've heard and it's caused a number of diarrhea cases like--"  
"Arthur!, I don't have a stomach flu." She released his hands and stepped away, smiling.

"You don't, then--"  
"I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby!"

If it was silent before, it was nothing compared to now. The silence was intense. Mr. Weasley gawked and kept opening and closing his mouth. Mrs. Weasley was grining and jumping up and down. "W-w-w-we're going to have a baby? W-w-we're going to have a baby! Are you sure?" She nodded eagerly. Molly was giddy with excitement. "Yes! We're going going to be parents again! We're going to have a baby!" And Mr. Weasley picked up his wife and twirled her around. He then turned over to the audience who didn't seem to have registered what she had said. "Did you hear that! I'm going to be a father! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

Now it was sinking in. Fred and George exchanged glances.

"WHAT!"

"It can't be! mum's too old!"

"Hush up Fred, Molly is pregnant isn't that wonderful Remus!" Tonks cried. Remus tensed as though Tonks was passing him some kind of hint at an early anniversary gift, but settled on congratulating Mr. Weasley.

Moody looked as though he was trying to decide whether or not he should be happy about this, then he surprised everyone by laughing out loud. "Should have known that wasn't fat in there Molly." Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. "Thanks for being so kind." Hermione and Ginny spoke excitedly to one another. Charlie and Bill were thrilled. They were glad to have a new addition to the family. "That should be good for you mum," said Charlie. "It will keep you as busy as I am with dragons."

"Unexpected mum? Right. You know you're the kind of woman who can't stand living without children all around her. You've been treating us like children ever since we left Hogwarts."

"I have not"

"Then why is our family so big." He laughed along with Charlie, Fred and George, but Mrs.Weasley didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that her husband wasn't frightened by the idea of an extension. He was kissing her with love and running about shaking hands. He ran up to her once more, with the same smile, if bigger, he had when their children came along.

"Molly, I...I...I don't believe it! How did it happen?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh Arthur, how do you think?"

Fred and George were grining. "Come on dad, surely you know by now."

"It's something to do with the birds and the bees isn't it Fred?"

"Actually I think it has something to do with a great big bird." He flapped his arms out in a demonstration. _A...a..baby?_ Sirius thought in confusion. _I thought I was the only baby around here. _He shook his head at Mr. Weasley and smirked. _Couldn't keep your hands off her could you Arthur. _Harry turned to him after talking with Ginny. "Looks like you'll be able to have a playmate your own age." _A little brother. I've only ever had one and I don't intend to have another, even if he isn't biological. _

Everyone was smiling and laughing and conversing rapidly, except for two people. Percy was frozen in his seat next to Ron, who was also imitating a statue. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He didn't appear to be breathing. Bill had quickly taken notice and proceeded to shake him out of it. "Percy, Percy! Snap out of it!" Slowly he turned to look at Bill. "Are you alright? Can you breathe?"

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. The chatter began to die down. "Percy? Are you alright? Is there anything you want to say?," asked Molly. Percy took in one last breath and stood up. "I have to go. Scrimegour will be needing me."  
"Go, now?" asked Charlie.  
"Yes. I..I can't stay." He didn't look at any of them, but then he realized how rude it was for him to be acting this way. He looked over at his mother, his eyes slightly wet either with joy or anger. "Congratulations mother. Please don't let me stop you from enjoying yourself. I'll send you an owl." And with that, he stalked out of the kitchen. George whispered something in Fred's ear, then Fred waved at Percy. "Good ridance _Perfect Percy."_

"Fred!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply.

"What? I meant it as a compliment."

"Oh well. Ron, are you alright dear?"

Ron was turning red at the fastest rate Harry had ever seen and he was holding his breath. He looked like he would explode at any minute. "Ron?"

"Mum?" he questioned, but his voice came out rather high and squeaky. "Mum? You're gonna...you're gonna...you're gonna--"

"I'm going to have a baby, yes."

"You're gonna.." he swallowed all the air he had left in his lungs. "You're gonna be a mum?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wwwwwhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooo!!! I didn't think I'd get it in there, but I started writing and didn't expect to update this chapter until later, but I was having so much fun with it, I couldn't stop. I don't really have favorite chapters, but I think I've found one. I loved writing this one and I didn't expect I would. So many good things happened here.

I told you this would be an usually turn of events. Without the storyline of baby Sirius, this chapter wouldn't fit at all in this story.

So Molly's going to have a baby. Many of you have figured it out and I haven't done much to hide it. Luck has struck each of them in different ways. Molly, being such a mother figure, it's no surprise that would be her form of luck. Death-Eathers were caught, (I think Rookwood was captured earlier or so in one of the HP books, but I needed 6 death-eathers, so that's why he's here.) and Remus has confessed his feelings to Tonks. Originally, I had Remus proposing, but that was a little too quick for our characters. Fred and George haven't been around much; they were joking about knowing that their mother was on the edge. Shacklebolt's brother contacted him, (though I don't know if he actually has one, but he does in this story)

Ginny and Harry's relationship is briefly carried over here. I don't know how I feel about that, (I've been hung on Cho since we first met her, only to have Ginny replace her in book 6)

Anyways, a new baby is on the way and everyone will be dealing with that and their good luck next chapter. Hmmm, why do they have good fortunate all of a sudden? We'll get to that later.

I expect another chapter will come along in August. I'm taking a break to read up on Book 7, (IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) , and my summer vacation. So keep reading. I was glad to get such a pleasant chapter in before all the Harry Potterness took over once more. Later!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

_"Good things come and go. Bad things come and don't go away."-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They All Fall Down

The shock of the pregnancy had not quite sunk in, at least not for Ron who turned red and lost the ability of speech everytime he saw his mother. The other Weasley brothers, namely Fred and George were entertained by the news. They delighted in creating signs like "Overload" "Weasley Alert" or "Caution: may errupt at anytime!", over Mrs. Weasley's head with their wands. Charlie apparently couldn't wait to teach him or her about dragons and had already sent away for a stuffed Hungarian Hortail. Bill on the other hand saw that the baby only fueled Fleur's impatience for marriage.

"I'd like a big wedding," she had said when he invited her over for dinner to break the news of their engagement. Molly was sure they were rushing into it, but the joys of motherhood stopped her from fully expressing her opinion. "And I'd like to have ze children too."

Ginny continuously expressed her belief that the baby was going to be a girl.

"You wish," said Fred. "It's going to be a boy; troubling makin' Weasley like George and me."

"The last thing we need is more Fred and Georges," she remarked. "I know it's a girl."

"You're just afraid you won't have a girl to play dress up with," said George. "Face it Ginny, the only thing you'll be dressing up is your dolls."

Unfortunately for Mrs. Weasley, Percy did not keep in touch after hearing the surprising truth. She and Arthur repeatedly sent post, asking him to reply or come home, but Percy ignored them all.

Harry was happy that good things were starting to happen. He was so used to bad things happening that he almost forgot that there were possibilities of good things happening as well. Sirius, however, wasn't quite sure how he felt about the matter when he really thought about it. _It's wonderful news. I'm happy for them, but...they really should have thought this through. How are they going to support him...or her. You've already got one baby--though they're not raising me. On the other hand, Arthur has a raise and a good paying job, but I'm sure that's not going to be enough._

The uplifting atmosphere that had filled them during a day of good luck was slowly evaporating, yet no one was noticing. They were still focused on all the good that had already happened to them. They didn't care whether or not more miracles would come along, they were simply enjoying what they already had, which was more than enough. Harry wouldn't have minded if more good luck sprang up, if it extended Ron, Hermione and Ginny's stay. The weekend was quickly coming to a close and he would be sorry to see them return to Hogwarts, especially Ginny. He enjoyed their talks together, even if Ron and Hermione were accompanying them. He missed his friends and all the going-ons of Hogwarts.

They informed him about the Slug Club, which took in a collection of worthy students. Hermione told him Slughorn was most distraught to learn that he was not attending school this year. Ron told him many of the students, mostly Griffindors and Ravenclaws, were celebrating Snape's absence, though they didn't know the real reason why he was gone. The substitute Dark Arts teacher quickly dampened their spirits as he was similar to Professor Binns. He turned every lesson into a bore. Ginny brightened the conversation by telling him that she had become the Quidditch team's new seeker. Harry was happy for her, yet he couldn't stop the twinge of jealousy that had filled him at the idea of being replaced. Of course the team would need a new seeker--he hadn't even given it a thought. In truth he had practically forgotten about Quidditch, which he didn't believe was ever possible, but he didn't mention this to Ron.

He thought hearing about Hogwarts would make him feel less isolated from the magical world, but it only made him feel worse. He was missing out on so much. He missed not being in class with his fellow Griffindors even more than he did the day Ron, Hermione and Ginny first left him. He missed his little adventures with Ron and Hermione as they tried to uncover the mysteries that constantly surrounded them. But most of all, he missed Quidditch. He wanted to ride his firebolt over the Quidditch pitch and seek out the golden snitch. He wanted to defeat his opponent and win the cup for Griffindor.

But it would be Ginny who sought out the snitch, defeated the opposing team and win the cup. She would accomplish it all, even without a firebolt. Harry's was upstairs in the closet. He could offer it to her for the match, but since he considered it as his last connection to Quidditch, he thought better of it. He was grateful that she didn't ask to borrow the broom.

Harry hoped that Dumbledore would send a post telling them all that he had decided to give them more time together or the portkey they were supposed to use broke and he needed time to repair it. But no such post ever came and it was time for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to depart once more. Sirius looked on with guilt. All that morning, Harry and the others had been trying to squeeze in as much time as possible together, but because they were in a hurry to finish their breakfast and attend their morning classes, they had to cut most of their discussions.

"Hurry up you three," said Mrs. Weasley. "You don't want to be more than a few minutes late for your first class."

"How much do you want to bet on that," answered Ron, his mouth full of porridge.

Their departure was getting nearer so Harry decided that longer discussions could be made through the post since Umbridge and Filch were no longer monitoring the owls. Surprised by his own curiosity to know, Harry decided to ask about his least favorite person.

"What about Draco, what's he been up to?"

Ron nearly choked. "Malfoy? What do you want to know about him for? You know he's always acting a prat, that's nothing new."

"Actually," said Ginny quietly. "He's behaving rather oddly. He doesn't do too much teasing these days. Not like before, and he always seems to be sneaking off or talking in low voices to Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry leaned in closer to hear every bit of detail.

"And," she continued, "he seems really nervous, or scared."

"Malfoy scared?" said Hermione as if she had never noticed.

"I'd be scared to if I had to report to Voldemort."

They jumped and stared at Harry-- startled by his theory to the mystery. "Oh come on," said Harry. "His dad's a Death Eather so that means Draco has to be one too. All this sneaking around, whispering and not taunting students. It's obvious that's he's too busy to do so. Probably too wrapped up in some chore for Voldemort that he doesn't have time."

Ron jumped. "Stop saying the name!"

"Harry, you can't be sure," started Hermione.

"Can't I," Harry answered. "You know what he's like. It's possible isn't it?"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at one another.

"Well sure mate, but unless you have more proof, you don't know for certain. The only way you'd know is if you followed him around."

Ron did have a point. He would have to follow along to find out what Draco was up to. The only problem was that he couldn't--not with Sirius to look after.

"Alright you three, it's time to get going," said Mrs. Weasley. "Come on come on, you don't have all day."

Ron and Hermione slowly stood.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we can keep you posted on Malfoy's doings."

"Ron," Hermione scolded. "We can't spend the whole year chasing after him like a couple of spies. We have school or have you forgotten what Hogwarts is for."

"We have plenty of time for school, after we find out what's going on."

"There's nothing going on Ron, now let's go."

Ron shrugged and followed Hermione out of the kitchen. Ginny turned to Harry and placed her hand on his. "Take care Harry and look after Sirius. I'll try to write as much as I can." Harry took a tighter hold on her hand and stared off into her big brown eyes. Sirius looked around. _What's this? Does my godson have a little crush?_

"I--" Harry tried to answer, but suddenly found that his mouth had become very dry. Was it his mind playing tricks on him or had Ginny become even prettier? Harry hadn't realized it, but he was suddenly much closer to Ginny. He wondered if she would let him get closer.

_No, it's not a crush. It's much more than that! But how much more?_ Sirius too leaned in for the inevitable. They were inches apart,...almost...

"GINNY WEASLEY! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Ginny leaped out her chair at the sound of her mother's bellow.

"Sorry Harry, got to go." She headed for the kitchen and Harry followed.

In the livingroom, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood behind Ron and Hermione as they approached the fireplace. "You're going by floo?," asked Harry.

"Yes," said Ginny. "I suppose it's a lot less trouble for Dumbledore."

"It's about time Ginny, what have you been doing?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Ginny blushed and shook her.

"Just talking."

"Well you can talk later, right now, it's time for school."

Ron turned to Harry before heading toward the fire. "See ya later Harry." He leaned in and whispered, "I'll try and give you as much information as I can about what's happening." He took a handful of floo powder, tossed it into the flames, called out "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office!", and vansished into the fire. "Goodbye Harry, we'll see you soon," said Hermione. She gave him a hug before following Ron. Ginny hesitated in front of Harry and glanced at her parents. "Well, I s'pect we'll see each other round Christmas. It won't be long."

"Yeah," said Harry miserably. She turned away from him and proceeded to step through.

"Good luck on the Quidditch team. I know you'll do well."

Ginny smiled at him and vanished. Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together. "Well, that's that, now how about we sit down for our own breakfast."

Harry followed them slowly into the kitchen. Saying goodbye to his friends had been harder than he thought. There was a pain, a longing in his heart that told him he didn't need to be here; he needed to be there with Ron, Hermione and Ginny--but he was here instead. Mrs. Weasley moved over to the stove and began pouring bowls of porridge for Mr. Weasley and Harry. They had not had time to eat since Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in a hurry to leave.

Harry took his place besides Sirius like he usually did, but the feeling he had when he was by his side was no more. Of course, that feeling had come when Sirius was by his side as a man--things were different now--but he still cared about him. He would take care of him like Ginny told him, but at the moment, he didn't feel like carrying out her wish.

Sirius looked up from his own bowl of porridge. He was slowly coming to terms with how to feed himself, yet he practically made a mess every time he picked up a spoon. _At least I've come to terms with how to walk. _Sirius smiled sadly, then chanced a glance at Harry. He was poking around his bowl and looking like he was determined not to think about his worries. Harry felt Sirius's gaze on him and shifted his eyes to Sirius who quickly turned away. Harry stared at him for a minute or two before turning back to his breakfast. Sirius stared down at his own bowl. He felt responsible for Harry's absence from Hogwarts--though Harry didn't blame him--he knew he was. All of Sirius's guilt washed up to the surface once again. It was his fault Harry was not going to school. Even though he was being tutored, it was not the same thing as being in school surrounded by his classmates, getting into trouble, or discovering something new. It was all his fault yet he had no control over it. Of course, he could have asked Harry to ask Molly to take care of him. But he couldn't ask, because he couldn't quite speak yet. Then again, if Molly had raised him instead of Harry doing the raising, he would be away from his godson. He was sure Harry saw this when they were all trying to convince him to go to school. He didn't want to be separated from Sirius any more than he did from Harry.

The guilt in Sirius's heart was so heavy that he could do nothing but look down into his bowl. He didn't pay any attention to Arthur and Molly's conversations. He barely looked up when they talked to Harry. The only time he did pay close attention was when Molly was asking Harry about him.

"Harry, I'm not sure Sirius has had his fill."

Harry looked over at him. _That look...the look of blame. _Harry looked rather crossed at being asked to feed him. Sirius was sure it was only because he had just witnessed his friends leaving for a place he couldn't go to right now. An akward silence held the air and just as Harry was attempting to say something to cover up his rudeness, Bill and Fleur walked in.

"Morning all, did Ron and Ginny leave already?" asked Bill.

"Just now," said Mrs. Weasley. "What were you two up to?"

"Uh," Bill glanced at Fleur who had a slight flush of red. "Nothing mum. We were just getting ready to go."

"Well, you'll have breakfast won't you?," Mr. Weasley asked.

"No dad, not hungry. Just passing through." He walked over to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Never thought you'd be a dad so soon, did you Harry? You, not finished school and not even married. Kind of puts the teen pregnancy thing into a whole new perspective don't it?"

Mrs. Weasley shifted nervously, while Harry mumbled, "I s'ppose." Sirius wrinkled his nose, disgusted. Bill's joke fell flat with the akward situation. But he did seem to have a point, or so Harry had thought. He was no different from the teens who found themselves in this kind of situation. They had little time to study, had no time for friends, and had to keep a constant look on their little ones. His little one was a full grown man, who happened to be a baby. He had never though about such things as parenting. He had never thought himself to be married, let alone having kids, but now, marriage sounded like a good idea. It would ensure that someone else could share the responsibility of Sirius, while he took a break--there was only one person he could possibly see himself married to.

Mr. Weasley tried to cover up Bill's joke, but Fleur stepped in. "E're did you get that baby anyway A'rry?"

They all tensed a bit. No one had explained the process by which Harry's godfather had become a baby. They didn't think it was a good idea to spread that news around to wide. Fleur was still a stranger to them, and even if she knew the truth, Bill feared she might either back out on marrying him or let slip that Sirius was still alive, which might stir the Death Eather's curiosity.

"Er," Harry started, but Bill took over.

"He's a cousin, of Harry's. He's taking him in for a while."

"Really? I didn't know you had any--"

"Well time to go," Bill said hurriedly and he practically pushed her out the door. "See you later mum."

"Goodbye dear." She looked at Harry. "Now then, would you like me to feed him for you dear?"

So this was how it was going to be; just Harry, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. No one else was here. Some of the Order members did pop in every now and then--Remus did every day for Harry's lessons--but other than that, Harry was left alone. He felt alone; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were so wrapped up in their own affairs about the baby, that Harry felt he might as well be invisible. All day and everyday, Mrs. Weasley was making plans for the baby. She had already decided to stay in Grimmauld Place for awhile once the baby was born. She claimed her home was too crammed for the new arrival, but Harry was sure she was just saying that to ease his fears of their leaving. But it was too soon to make plans for when the baby would be leaving Grimmauld Place. Right now, the only plans were what to do when the baby got here. Harry wondered if Mrs. Weasley had forgotten that everyone knew about the baby. All day and everyday she had talked about the baby like it was a "baby of the month" holiday. Her intentions were not to annoy, but to say her plans out loud to herself.

"Since Fred and George aren't here, I think I'll turn their room into a nursery for the baby. What do you think?" she had asked one morning when Remus, Tonks and Shacklebolt had joined them for breakfast. "Or maybe Ron's, or maybe Sirius would like to share." _You wanna ask me that again? _Sirius thought looking quite defensive. "No, I think Fred and George's will do. What do you say Arthur?" It was silent for a moment as everyone listened wearily to her debate.

"Uh, uh yes Molly."

Everyone turned back to their meals and let the couple decide for themselves. "And what about the rest of you?" They all stopped their spoons, mid-way to their mouths, "If it's a girl should the room be a traditional pink or something different like gold? Or if it's a boy, what about tourqoise or green, or maybe just the traditional blue? Everyone goes with blues or pinks and I suppose it's good enough, and I know the baby probably won't be growing up in that room, but still, he or she still needs comfort. So what do you think? Come come, speak up." They sat there frozen, trying to get an understanding of what she had said. In the end, Arthur made the attempt. "Whatever you.. say...dear."

Other times, she informed them about all the good baby shops she had shopped at when her sons and daughter were very young. "_Bianca's Baby Beautiful _is a good one, though her shop seems to favor the girls. I took Ron in there with me when I had Ginny. I was so busy trying to decide if a pink striped dress would look good on Ginny that I didn't even notice when a couple of female attendants took Ron and dressed him up in a bright yellow dress. They thought he was so cute; they were just having a bit of a laugh, but I'm afraid Ron didn't find it amusing. I'm sure they'll remember me if I go down there. But then there's always _The Basinet _or _Willonna's The Littlest Witch or Wizard_."

Sometimes she discussed the baby's future. "I just know he or she will be bright. The baby can have a wonderful future ahead of it as long as we all work hard." By that she had meant working hard in the fight against Voldemort. "You all will be pitching in won't you?" It was dinner time when she asked them all, and by this time, Moody had dropped by. Surprisingly, he was the only one who answered for them all. "I'll help Molly; I'll feed the top and you'll empty the bottom." Before Mrs. Weasley had realised what Moody had meant, they were all laughing. Moody had told her if she really wanted to decide on the baby's future, she should consider an auror. "Train em while they're young Molly."

"The baby's not even out of her tummy and you're already on about training," Tonk's remarked.

"Best for a baby to be prepared for the worst than to be sittin in a bed without a clue." Sirius had banged his fists on his table. _How come you never discussed training with me! And if you really are serious about taking care of the baby, you can take care of me as practise. I'll feed the top and you empty my bottom. Harry can always use a break._

Of all the people she felt would understand her, it was Mr. Weasley and Harry. Mr. Weasley had experience being a father. He had gone through seven children after all and there was no doubt in his mind that he could handle another. Then there was Harry. Harry had no experience whatsoever on how to take care of a child, though he was doing his best with Sirius he could hardly think of him as a baby. There was always someone there to guide Harry through this if he ever needed help, so why was she turning to him? She had Mr. Weasley and she had been a mother before--seven times. Did she really need his help?

"Suppose I'm being really stupid," she said to him when she was alone with Harry in his bedroom, "but, as silly as it sounds, you're the only other person who's going through what I'll be going through; being a parent." Harry flushed at being called a father. In his mind, he was just a godson looking after his godfather. "I'm just glad I'm not alone, raising a child and I don't mean to point a finger at you Harry. Believe me, I'm not asking for advise, but I thought, since we both have someone to look after we could really use one another. We're in dark times Harry, there's no denying that, and in times when Arthur's really busy...if there's anyone I could--"

Harry stopped her there. "It's alright Mrs. Weasley. I'm here for you."

"Oh thank you Harry, thank you." She gave him one of her famous engulfing hugs. "You don't know what this means to me." In a way, Harry thought he did. With so few people around, specifically those raising children, Mrs. Weasley was reaching out for someone; that or she was simply in an emotional state. Harry looked at Sirius who was standing against his crib. "At least she's not being so emotional over you like in the begining," Harry told him when she had left. _Just wait, _he thought bitterly.

But Mrs. Weasley's confession had done more than make him feel cast-out. It had given him something to think about. He looked at Sirius again. He was already walking. How long would it be before he could talk? He was growing up fast, but maybe it was too fast--for the both of them. What will happen when Sirius gets older? Will his memories return? Will he have to start all over with Harry? Will he even remember him? Some part of Harry had the feeling that a child Sirius would not be the ones giving orders. He would not be Harry's gaurdian. Harry would be his. Harry would be the godfather and Sirius would be the godson. But if this were true...

Harry turned away. He did not want to think of what would happen if Sirius's mind was lost with age. If Sirius would come to think of Harry as his father, when Harry had come to regard him as a father instead. He had not thought of this. Sirius was walking. It was only a matter of time. Then again, if he did remember, Harry was sure their relationship would not be the same. How would it look if a 5 year old was giving him advise or telling him what to do? Sirius wasn't the only one growing up. Harry was growing as well, and in no time, he would be leaving Hogwarts completely and living on his own; or maybe he would get married. Either way, he wasn't so sure how Sirius's future would work into his life. How long could he keep this up?

Harry gritted his teeth; he would not think about this now. There were other things to worry about, like Mrs. Weasley's baby and the fading atmosphere that had given them such hope and happiness. Now that the good news was heard, Harry had come to realise that the safety of their surroundings was leaving them unprotected. He wasn't sure if anyone else knew this, but he was almost positive that they didn't. They were still occupied with their own good fortunes that they hadn't noticed the approaching gloom. Harry had to wonder if that's what it really was or just the house's normal air; but he didn't have to wait too long to come to a conclusion. His worries came in the form of Moody who dropped by one afternoon.

He was sitting at the livingroom table with Lupin going over his lessons for the day. He was in the middle of trying to understand a complex potion in his Dark Arts book which forced the drinker to rapidly age, but with nasty results. One of two things could happen: the wizard's body could age while his mind regressed, or his body might regress and his mind matured. Either way, neither were a proper solution to becoming older or younger. According to the text, it was used as something of a torture, that is, until other elements were added to improve it. Now the drinker risked loosing his mind by a brain that switched from the mind of a child to the mind of his or her current age. Harry couldn't help it, he glanced down at Sirius who was standing against the table peering up at the workload. Now that he could walk, Harry had decided to let him out of the pen every now and then to give him more freedom and improve his steps. Mrs. Weasley didn't approve as she felt Sirius would only get into more trouble this way, but Harry quickly reminded her that he was not a baby. He knew to stay out of anything he couldn't handle, but Remus quickly reminded him that Sirius was a marauder.

Harry had to agree there: Sirius enjoyed pulling out pots, pans and utensils from the bottom kitchen drawers, pulling at curtains or tablecloths, knocking over drinks or snatching away personal items and hiding them from view, all for the irritation of Mrs. Weasley and the amusement of Harry. But despite his entertainment, Harry couldn't deny the problem at hand. His worries surfaced once more. It kept nagging at him and there was nothing Harry could do except allow himself to become lost in them; but Harry knew that if he did, he would never get any work done. It might plague him forever or at least until Sirius could talk. Harry sighed and tried to concentrate on the essay assignment Lupin had given him. He looked up and saw Lupin occupying his time by creating another lesson plan. Harry gritted his teeth. There was no other way around it. He would have to confess.

"Almost finished with your assignment Harry?" he asked.

"Er," Harry looked down. The truth was, he had been sitting there for an hour and had yet to pick up the quill and write something down. His worries of Sirius were mounting. "No." There was no reason to say anything else. Lupin looked up and pulled his parchment toward him.

"Harry, what's going on here? You haven't written anything down."

Harry twiddled the quill between his fingers and stared at him, trying to figure out the best way to address the problem.

"If you were having trouble, why didn't you consult me?"

"I am having trouble, but not with the essay."

Lupin leaned closer and studied the nervous look on Harry's face. "It's about Sirius," Harry continued. Lupin raised his eyebrows and his attention heightened. "It's like...it's just that, he's walking now and I know it won't be long before he can talk. It doesn't even feel like he's been here that long or maybe that's just how all babies are."

"Harry, I'm not sure I follow." But his expression told otherwise.

Harry looked away from him as he finished his explaination. "I suppose, I just wanted to know what's going to happen as Sirius grows." Lupin furrowed his brows and placed his hands together in front of him. Harry braced himself for what was bound to be bad news.

"Harry, what do you think will happen?"

Harry looked at him, not sure what to say. "I, er."

"He will grow, that is true..I'm almost positive of it. We must remember this is dark magic we're dealing with. His..his being here is not natural, therefore his growth may not be natural either. But I gather you know this already. You are asking something else."

"Well."  
"You are asking about his mind, am I correct?"

Harry nodded. He looked down at Sirius who was now peering up at Lupin instead of his homework. He could see his godfather's eyes widening and his face turning white. He gripped hard on the tablecloth.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer Harry. Even the most skilled wizards cannot be sure. There are many possible outcomes. He could maintain his old mind, as the Sirius we used to know, or he could revert to the mind of a child. The worse that can happen is the damaging of his mind, permanently." Harry sighed. He too had thought up all these possiblities. "I'm sorry Harry, but there's no sure way of knowing until, he actually grows up a bit." Harry released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. He had readied himself in case Lupin didn't know. No one knew. They would just have to wait and see. The small movement of the tablecloth alerted him to Sirius. There was disappointment lining his face. Harry knew, at that moment, Sirius felt hopeless and lost.

Lupin gave the pair a grim smile. "Don't worry so much Harry. Whatever happens, we'll all be right there beside you and I promise we'll help in any way that we can." He gently laid his hand on his shoulder. "Alright." Harry nodded and gave him an appreciative smile. "Yeah, thanks."

Their moment of silence was quickly broken by the noisy arrival of Moody, who slammed the front door open. They could hear him raging and ranting on and on to someone else who entered the household behind him. Harry couldn't make out what he was saying and was still unable to when Moody reached them. But Harry was not interested in what he was saying anymore; he was more interested in what had happened to him physically. He looked so horribly beaten that Harry was sure he would drop dead at any second, but his anger kept him going. His face had lost almost all of its color yet, Harry noted, there was a sickening discoloration of the skin in the center of his face. There were bloody gashes across his face and arms and his clothing was torn almost to shreds. Lupin stood, his mouth gaping and Harry followed his example. Shacklebolt came running up to Moody from behind.

"I keep telling you Alastor, we need to get you to St. Mungos! There's nothing to help you here."  
"Nothin..." he grumbled," Nothin a good...swing of burbon won't handle."

"Moody what's happened!" asked Lupin.

"It was an attack," Shacklebolt answered for him. "Death Eathers, they got us-"

"THEY GOT US DAMN GOOD THIS TIME!!" Moody shrieked. "SO GOOD--I NEARLY DIED!"

"What!" Harry cried out. Shacklebolt attempted to stabilize calm.

"Now, don't everybody lose their heads."

"DON'T LOSE OUR HEADS! I ALMOST LOST MINE!" Moody continued loudly until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the livingroom.

"What's going on here, " Mrs. Weasley started, but gasped at the sight of Moody.

"Alastor, what's--" but Mr. Weasley could continue no more.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Moody growled and he pulled out a chair and settled down in it. He showed no signs of collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Alastor please," Shacklebolt pleaded. "We have to get you to--"

"I'm not going anywhere until they've heard this. Now sit down all of you." They looked at one another uncertainly. Moody really needed help and there was no telling how long he would last without medical attention. "You asked, now I'm going to tell you. You might as well hear it--just might save your lives, case the enemy crosses your paths."

Mrs. Weasley gasped again. "Crosses our,..Moody what's this all about?"  
"I'll tell you as soon as you shut your mouths and listen." Moody sank in his chair while Shacklebolt looked at them all with worry. Harry picked Sirius up and sat him on his lap. _As long as you're strong enough to tell the tale Mad-eye. _Moody sighed and began.

"Death Eathers, to hell with them for what they did, or I suppose it was our fault for relying on dumb luck. Not that I believe in that nonsense, but with the way things were going around here, whose to say it wouldn't strike again? I guess it didn't." He stopped and took a great breath. "We lost two people today, Amillyus Lynn and Hestia Jones."

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried, but Moody continued.

"It was her first day in the Order-- Lynn. Can't be helped. She was right brave to the end. As was Jones who tried to stop it." He took a long drink from his flask. "If you haven't already guessed it, we got another lead on a couple of Death Eathers hiding out in some abandoned warehouse not to far from the Forbidden Forest. Didn't know it was there, nor did we know what they were doing so close to Hogwarts. Probably plotting some attack on the school, we never found out; nonetheless, we headed out without hesitation: Diggle and Doge, me, Tonks, Podmore, Shacklebolt and the two who...well you know.

"Didn't look like much of a warehouse to me, but it was big and dark, could have fallen at any moment. Regardless we scouted the area and planned our attack on the vermin. We were sent early this morning, just watching the place and waiting for the right move. Took hours to get it, but we finally managed to...though it was unexpected.

"A funny looking fellow came wandering out of the forest; looked right drunk to be honest or confunded. He was maskless, but we didn't recognise him, and muttering nonsense to himself. His eyes were rolling and his mouth drooling and he was stumbling my way. I signaled to those close by my hide out to wait and as soon as he got close enough, I jumped him. Held him down and bound him. He barely fought back, didn't even realize what was happening to him. He didn't smell drunk, so I spect' whatever curse he was hit with, had done something permanent to his brain. It wasn't one of our men that did it, probably another Death Eather, but I can't imagine why; so small and puny and panicky, I'd imagine they'd done him in, rather than keep him alive under a curse. Anyways, Podmore and Shacklebolt closed in to discuss the matter, trying to decide how to use it to our advantage, but we weren't so lucky.

"'Just a kid,' I says to Podmore and Shacklbolt. 'And confunded by the look of it. Anyone you know?'

'No," Shacklebolt says.

'Never seen him before in my life,' Podmore tells me.

"Then this voice rings out, Malfoy in his cool demeanor, 'Now you weren't thinking of taking poor Paul Sider out of the vicinity were you?'

"I tell him, 'If he's a Death Eather, I plan too along with the rest of you!'

"'We'll see about that' he tells me, and then all hell breaks loose."

"Malfoy sends a curse right at me, but I block it and soon our plan was lost to the fight. Didn't expect to see us all there, but he wasn't the least bit frightened of it. Ran back inside the warehouse he did and we charged after. We were careful with a place like that. People could be hiding anywhere, but they weren't planning to trick us this way. They came right out and started attacking. It was a right mess it was, but worth it; at least I thought so. Hadn't had me a good battle in ages, and here it was for the taking. Well...I wasn't about to waste it. Curses flying here and there,...me, I battled Malfoy. I caught a few others, but Malfoy was my main target. One cast after another, he tried to hit me with death, but failed. That place of theirs, offered a lot of good hiding places, so it was easy to duck into them to avoid a hit, but on the downside, Death Eathers used them to their advantage as well.

"Well, it went on like that for a while. Can't tell you how well the others had done, I was doing all I could to stop a whole quadrant of them."

"Alastor you know we wouldn't let them outnumber you," Shacklebolt interrupted.

"THEY OUTNUMBERED US ALL! How do you think I go these!" He pointed at various bruises and scracthes on his body. "Some jumped me from behind. Once, a Death Eather knocked the wand from me, but I knocked his and we were rolling along the floor beating the stuffing out of one another. Got him though, broke his neck, but I hadn't meant to; kicked out a lot harder than I thought. Well by that time, I was ready to take on Malfoy again. I'd seen Podmore going against one and Shacklebolt handling three, then I saw Tonks with none other than Mrs. Malfoy. Yeah,...don't know how she done it, escape! But she was there. I could see Tonks struggling to breath, struggling to hold on and give her what's coming, but she fell, she's alright though Remus! Doge and Diggle were nowhere in sight, neither were Jones and Lynn. Just as I was making a beeline for Malfoy, he gave the signal, red sparks and called out; said it was time to put the plan in motion and in an instance, they all disapparated. They didn't go too far. They were outside and making a run for the forest. We got there in time and the battle continued. I went for Malfoy. He taunted and teased me, but I kept going. Tried to question him I did, but he only laughed and told me to stop wasting my time finding out. I didn't think it would ever end, until I heard a voice cry out in the distance behind me. Malfoy stopped and looked up, interested in what he was seeing,...I looked, just in time to see Lynn fall, dead on the forest floor. Couldn't see who done it,...didn't care...they're all going to pay! Jones wasn't far behind her. Lost her nerve from a curse that struck her. Next thing I knew, she was charging blindly at Lynn's supposed killer. Got caught in a green light that was meant for Shacklebolt..."

There was a moment of silence in which they all bowed their heads.

"I owe her my life," Shacklebolt said quietly. "Narcissa wasn't the only one to escape our last capture...Amycus was there. His curse was meant for me, but she got in the way."

Moody sniffed and started again. "Malfoy smirked at me. Asked how it felt to be on the weaker side. I started to curse him, started to respond, but a voice stopped me. That kid, that confused looking boy who I had bound was standing behind me. It looked like the curse had lifted a bit, but he was still dazed. He said,' Malfoy, the Dark Lord will not appreciate these antics. We must leave; Our plans are much more important. LEAVE NOW! ' I just stared at him and Malfoy too. Couldn't understand what had come over him."

Harry and Sirius looked at one another, frightened.

"I looked at Malfoy who nodded, then I looked at the kid. I asked him how he got out. He was shaking and his eyes were wide, then he pointed at Malfoy. I looked at Malfoy and watched him disapparate. I then turned to the boy, but he was much faster. He already had his wand on me, crooked looking thing, and said the words before I had a chance, '_avada kedavra'_. "

Mrs. Weasley gasped again.

"Blasted me off my feet! Hit me square in the face!...I..I thought I was dead. I wasn't though. I blacked out. I was gripping my face...my face, all bloody from impact. The others...they comforted me. Told me I was lucky the kid had a malfunctioning wand, otherwise...Well, that was that. The enemies escaped. Two or our men, dead, none of theirs, and their plans kept secret. It was lost. It was failure."

Every one was silent, letting the disaterous news take effect. Mrs. Weasley sunk into a chair and started sobbing.

"Poor Amillyus, and Hestia."

Mr. Weasley patted her shoulder. Lupin stood up, his face completely white. "Where is Tonks?"

Shacklebolt looked at him, almost forgetting what had happened to her. "In St. Mungos, hold on Remus, we'll come with you. Moody still needs to go." He turned to Moody, "I can't imagine how you're able to still walk around, alive."

At this Harry raised his head and caught Moody's eye. "Hmm, " he gruffed, "Better to survive than dead. I'm sure Potter knows a thing or two about it don't you." Harry opened his mouth but didn't say anything. "Suppose I'll be the "man who lived" with a scar right in the middle of my face."

There was another silence which was broken by Shacklebolt. "Actually, you'll be the "mad old fool who lived". Come on Alastor, we have to get you to--"

"Alright alright, I'm coming. I had to warn them didn't I?" He started to stand, but fell back down. Shacklebolt stepped in and helped him to his feet.

"Warn us," whispered Mrs. Weasley. "This sort of news could wait."

"The news could wait, but the danger is approaching, again...or haven't you noticed." They looked to one another, but Harry had a feeling he knew what Moody was getting at. "It's back, I can feel it in the air. At the point where our mission went wrong. Our fortunes are over, the gloom is back," he pulled his arm free of Shacklebolt and pointed at Sirius. "And it's thanks to that baby!"

Harry sprang up and held Sirius defensively in his arms. He was about to attack him when he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Not now," said Mr. Weasley.

Shacklebolt pulled Moody out of sight. "Come on Moody, you're just upset. Let's go. Remus?" Lupin nodded and watched as he held an old watch out for them to touch. In an instant, the portkey transported them away.

Arthor Westley nervously clutched a large number of files and paperwork in his shaky hands as he walked down the halls to one of the lifts in the Ministry of Magic. He was an Unspeakable and on a chore for the minister. A couple of months ago, there had been signs that an intruder had broken in: The open door of a room and the coldness looming out of it, not to mention the playback recording of a lift that told them someone had entered the ministry, but she refused to say who. Of course it was all speculation, they couldn't take the chance that it didn't happen, especially if they had broken into one of the most secret rooms of all.

They kept it quiet, even among their fellow workers. Arthor wished they had kept it quiet from him, that way he wouldn't have to do what he was doing now.

He was told to enter the Department of Mysteries and return with evidence of a break in or see if any damage had been done. If he did, he would be greatly rewarded.

He did not want to go in there.

Something was not right about that room, especially now, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed as the lift carried him down. _Why can't Arthur Weasley or somebody else do this?, _he thought sadly, _they're braver than I am. _He was unaware of the wizards around him in the lift--too focused on his mission. He felt like he wasn't the one making the step out of the lift and down the hall that lead to the room.

He walked alone.

He stood in front of the entrance alone and he walked through it. He let out a nervous sigh, in a freezing air that allowed him to see his breath. It had never been this cold, so unaturally cold, before. He gazed around and there it was. The archway--thattered pieces of veil laying all around it. _What happened here? _The surrounding candles allowed him to see very little. It was like there was something obscuring his view--something he couldn't see. He stopped gazing and stooped down to load his bag with the papers and files he carried. He wished he had more papers to load to delay his job.

"Well, it's now or never."

He wished he weren't the only one here, but he was told he had to be. The new minister didn't trust the workers to well with secrecy. He knew he should be glad that Scrimgeour trusted him well enough--but after arriving in the Death Chamber--he wished he didn't. He left his bag on the step and started to walked down the tiers with nothing but a clipboard in his hand and a wand in his pocket. He could use more light, but he didn't want to disturb anything by it. "Let's get this over with." He had no intention of taking his time. As fast as he could, he began to move around and make notes in his clipboard. He was glad he wasn't one of the Unspeakables working closely with the archway. He walked, shivering, barely able to summon the courage to touch veil pieces or the strange blood red chalk on the ground. This caught him by surprise. He gently brushed his hand against it. "What happened here?" He bent down to have a closer look, intrigued by it. That's when he heard it..._whispering._

He jumped up startled. "W-who's there!"

_More whispers._

He couldn't make out what they were saying. He turned to the deadly doorway. There was a rippling effect, like water, in the space between where the veil used to be. The voices were coming from the ripple. He began to shake even worse. "w-w-w-w-Who's there!" A soft wind blew from it, chilling him and the voices became louder--they were angry. He dropped his clipboard. He was turning pale and he couldn't breathe. Silver, almost invisible ghostly shapes were breaking their way through the ripple. He screamed and ran back to tiers to escape, but his foot caught and he tripped and fell down. He was about to get up when an echoing sound of unidentifiable voices issued all around--screams of angry and tortured souls--and the wind picked up. It got stronger and stronger. He covered his head and whimpered. The cold was unbearable. Then he did the only thing he could do, sobbed.

"I love my wife, I love my wife, I love my wife, I LOVE MY WIFE!"

Then as quickly as it had started, the wind stopped along with the angry yells and screams. So sure he was going to die, Arthor raised his head up in disbelief. The candles were blazing brighter than ever before. He turned around, back to the archway and was stunned...

The archway wasn't there. There was nothing left. The archway, that had looked like it would crumble at any moment had fallen at last, but even more surprising was that the stones of the doorway were floating. It was like a some spiritual force was suspending them in midair--the ripple unseen but all around now. He was sure of it.

It was destroyed, --_but that's not what scared him the most_.

As fast as he could he got to his feet and ran out the door, leaving behind his bag and clipboard, but bringing something unseen along with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it's another long chapter and once again, I didn't expect it to be. Yes it was quite a twist last time. I know it doesn't seem to make sense right now, but it will (hopefully). I hope you all enjoyed the latest Harry Potter book. It was long (but I normally like long books), but I'm kinda glad we're at the end of Harry's adventures. Time to move on I guess or re-read the series.

Anyways, it seems the luck of the last chapter is fading. So does that mean Moody was right about the gloom returning? I was going to add more emotion from Harry after Moody's remark, but I thought it extended the chapter too much. I was also going to add what seemed to be another strike of bad luck, besides the Death Eather attack, but again, I didn't want the chapter to go on and on and on. When I think about it, it works out better this way, because a scene that was cut here ties in better with the next chapter.

I suppose I had more planned for the Death Eather attack. It's kind of a good thing I finished book 7, because some things there gave me a bit of inspiration to write Moody's story. I was kind of stuck writing that part for a while. If you've read book 7 (which I'm sure most of you have read) , you'll see a bit of forshadowing here, where the Death Eathers are in the forest and Moody's near death. Lucky the kid's wand was broken, somewhat like Ron's messed up wand.

I don't believe we'll ever know how those two Death Eathers sneaked their way out of capture, but that's not the problem.

The problem is the archway has crumbled away! Oh no!. Can't be good. We'll soon find out. What was the something that came along with him? _Oooooooooh._

Harry does have a point about Sirius growing up. But I don't want him to grow up to soon. We'll see how he handles that as the story continues. In the mean time keep reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

_"Red is for roses, red is for love_

_Red is for violence, red is for blood"-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Red is the color of Disaster

Harry stomped up the stairs--an intense anger obscuring his face--in the direction of his room. He crossed the threshold and slammed the door behind him. He stood there for a minute and tried to let go of the anger, but it only seemed to sink in further. He closed his eyes and tried to establish some peace.

Sirius was on the other side of the room, standing up in his crib, watching him. He sighed. _Don't tell me Harry, he's at it again. _Harry opened his eyes and looked at Sirius.

"At least you weren't down there to hear it this time."

Sirius gripped the bars. _Let me guess, Moody right?_

"That...that Moody. I thought..." Harry couldn't continue. Instead, he made his way over to the bed. Ever since he had been brutally attacked by Death Eathers, Moody had been pointing the finger at Sirius. Though he claimed he wasn't a strong believer in such things as luck, he had insisted that the bad luck that had happened before all the good things started happening had returned again. They all felt ( with an exception to Harry) that Sirius's unatural birth had something to do with the terrible gloom that had inhabited the house not too long ago. Perphaps Sirius's coming was spiritual and that had upset the natural balance of the spiritual world, therefore angered ghosts or ghouls lurking behind every wall or door. There wasn't a sign of any such thing, but theories had gone in that direction. In conclusion, it was Sirius's fault.

Harry still wouldn't believe it. He would defend his godfather and prove the others wrong about him. He wouldn't let Moody convert them. After his stay at St. Mungo's, Moody had been dropping by with news of the latest death, scheme or disaster caused by Death Eathers. Once he finished with the reports, he cursed Sirius. Shacklebolt had often excused his behavior. He'd say that Moody was still not well from the attack or that the drugs they had given him had caused him to say things he normally wouldn't say as if he were drunk. Harry didn't buy it. He believed Moody's words were coming from the heart, afterall, he had been against Sirius when he first entered the house and that was before the attack and drugs.

Moody had been at it again, blaming his godfather for all the trouble that had started once more and instead of fighting back as he usually did, Harry marched away, grateful that Sirius was upstairs and unable to hear the latest nasty comment Moody had come up with. It was much too early to create comebacks to attack Moody with. Now Harry waited on his bed for Moody to leave. He would know when someone came up stairs and told him so. Until then, he would simply have to sit and think up rebutals for the next Mad-Eye encounter. Although he hated to admit it, a part of him did feel that the negative engery had something to do with Sirius; a small fraction to do with Sirius. There was no other explaination for it. The house had never been so unlucky before.

He wished he had someone to discuss his personal feelings with like Dumbledore, but he knew he was probably too busy to arrange another meeting with him. Then he thought about Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He had been writting as much as he could, but it wasn't the same as talking with them face to face. He wished they were here. He wished Ginny were here. _Ginny, _he thought, then he smacked his forehead and looked at the calendar pinned to the wall. It was December now and in another week, Ginny would be coming home for the holidays, along with Ron and Hermione. He wouldn't have to be stuck in the house with just Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and an occasional Order member for a whole week. He'd have someone to discuss his arguments with, someone who understood him better than the adults. How could he have forgotten their arrival was due in such a short time? Ginny--he had been counting down the days in which he would see her and yet, he had practically forgotten what month it was. Christmas was just around the corner and he hadn't even come up with a good present for her.

He looked at Sirius who had lifted his leg up to the banister in an attempt to climb out. Harry walked over to him. "How could I have forgotten? Christmas is coming and so are Ginny, Ron and Hermione." He lifted his godfather and carried him to the bed.

_Even Father Christmas would forget to make his deliveries if he had a row with Mad-Eye every second of the day, _Sirius thought bitterly.

"Moody got me so riled up, but no matter, we have more important things to deal with."

_Like Ginny?_ Sirius was sitting in front of Harry on his lap and staring up at him curiously. _Don't tell me you haven't thought about her. What will you get her? _"Inny," Sirius cried out. Harry nodded. "Ginny. I don't know what to get her."

_Don't look at me, I'm no good when it comes to gifts for girls. I tried giving a girlfriend a joke mirror with a picture of me in it that said compliments every time she looked in it, but it backfired and started shouting insults like 'You've curled the hair on your head, but not the hair in your nose,' or 'You don't look as pretty as you did yesterday, no wait, that wasn't you, that was the lovely Una Padmore.' _Sirius giggled at the thought. _James thought it was hilarious, but Abby didn't think so--threw the mirror over my head. Then I tried giving another girl flowers, but they gave off a fragance that made her itch, sneeze and turn a most extrodinary color of indigo. She was blue for a whole week._

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Weasley called out. "Alright Harry, he's gone now. You can come down now." Harry didn't reply. He looked at Sirius.

"Shall we?" _We shall of course. _

Harry didn't pay much attention during his lessons with Lupin. He was still trying to come up with a present for Ginny. Sirius stood nearby, watching as usual. _Don't fret on it so. I'm sure whatever you give her, it will be nice. She's not picky like some of the girls I've dated. Then again, you haven't officially dated her have you? _To Lupin, Harry was simply wracking his brain to answer the questions, but it was something else entirely. He only had the one week to find the perfect gift, not to mention a gift for Ron and Hermione.

As Sirius predicted, though Harry hadn't known, Mrs. Weasley used Sirius as a substitute for when her baby came along. It gave Harry a bit of a break, but to Sirius, it was something of a nightmare. He was disghusted by the way she babied him: She came into Harry's room, took Sirius and gave him a bath. She fed him baby mush, (much to Sirius's dislike who was, by now, used to what he considered human food from Harry's plate). She even went as far as changing his diapers, which Harry showed extreme gratitude, but Sirius showed extreme embarassment. He kicked out in an attempt to keep her away.

Sirius believed she could have waited for her own child and be a mother all over again. It wasn't as though she had no experience whatsoever, but Mrs. Weasley often ensured those who shared Sirius's viewpoint that she needed to re-educate herself on the matter. "Afterall, it's been practically ages since my children were, well, smaller. My baby's not going to be journeying off to Hogwarts as soon as he or she is born; I feel I have a lot more experience with teens now than I do with babies." Sirius saw it as no excuse. By now, she was showing, and it would only be a matter of time until the baby's birth, which became another case...

Witches, like muggles, did follow the nine month pregnancy --Mrs. Weasley's pregnancy was discovered late, so it was believed her pregnancy started as early as August--but her stomach told otherwise. She should be due much later, but it appeared she would be due much sooner. It didn't raise too much of an alarm when she discussed it with others, at least, it didn't raise an alarm to those who were aware of such happenings. A witch who was very gifted could excelerate her pregnancy; it had to do with her magical powers, but the witch practically had no control over it. It was very rare, but it was possible. The only thing was that Mrs. Weasley had never experienced a magically enhanced pregnancy and according to most witches, if you were one of the chosen to undergo this effect, you would undergo it with all the children you had. To have regular pregnancies combined with one irregular was unheard of. It was something to be listed in the Ghenis World Records--it was a miracle. Once again, it seemed the hauntings of the household had reached a new low, but to Mrs. Weasley, it was a well recieved surprise. "This just means I'll get to be a mother much sooner. Oooooh I can't wait! It will do me some good to have one of my children in the house again; all of mine are either at school or on their own." To this, Sirius had to agree. It would mean the end of being her practise toy. But it didn't mean that he didn't worry about her. _I do hope that's all it is--a speeded up pregnancy and nothing more serious than that. Especially nothing to do with me or this...house. _But the couple didn't worry and neither did anyone else. Why should they when Mr. Weasley still had a major raise coming up. He talked about one morning as they had breakfast with Lupin.

"I should be getting my pay raise this morning. I wouldn't be surprised if it was waiting for me at my cubicle."

"Well you deserve it Arthur," said Lupin.

"And you need it," Mrs. Weasley added. "With the baby coming,..I don't know how we could manage without it."

Mr. Weasley spooned his eggs around in thought. "Yes, it's good fortunate, but let's not lose our heads over it. It may not be as much as we think."  
"Nonsense," said Mrs. Weasley. "It will be enough, whatever you get."

"As long as I get it."

Mrs. Weasley stopped her fork half-way to her mouth. Arthur had put a lot of negative thought into this and she wondered where it had come from. "Now Arthur you're being ridiculous. You'll get it. You're a good man and you deserve acknowledgement for that." After a moment of silent eating, Arthur answered, "Thanks Molly dear."

He left for work while Harry left to proceed with his studies with Lupin. But he might as well have skipped it altogether. The problem of Ginny's gift was still etched in his mind. The week was coming to an end--he only had three more days to come up with something-- and Ron, Hermione and Ginny would be arriving for the holiday. He turned his attention to Sirius who was hiding some of the baby items Mrs. Weasley had left out in an attempt to prevent her from using them on him. He wished Sirius could talk now so he could ask him for advise. He looked at the passage in his book that he had yet to read. He could talk to no one.

"Stuck again are we Harry?"

He looked at Lupin who was giving him a questioning look.

"I er."

"What's troubling you this time? It's nothing to do with Sirius is it?"

"No, it's nothing to do with him."

His godfather was now attempting to tear apart some of the colorful, music-playing diapers Mrs. Weasley had bought to test on him. Harry could hear the melody breaking up like a broken record.

"Then who does it have to do with?"

Harry was in awe at how Lupin could somehow predict where Harry's thoughts were heading. "Well. I spect' it's Christmas. I've just been trying to come up with presents."

Lupin furrowed his brow. "You've never had trouble before. Not that I would know, but I just assumed you gave Ron and Hermione a box of Chocolate frogs or Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean."

"I do, and I probably will, again, but I thought this year, I'd..." How could he explain without giving it away. "I thought about getting them something else." He waited for Lupin's answer. He was quiet for a moment, as he sat in thought.

"I'm sure they wouldn't want you to go out of your way for them. They wouldn't want you to spend all your money, besides, I'm sure the gifts you usually give them will---"

"But Hermione doesn't give me things like that. She gives me books or kits for my broom or something more, well helpful than chocolate frogs; and Ron, well he does give me those presents, but still..." How could he ask Lupin about a gift for Ginny without telling him it was a gift for Ginny?

Again Lupin furrowed his brow. "Well, if it's that important to you, I'm sure you could drop by Diagon Alley, provided that you are willing to go undercover. You don't want people to question your disappearance from school. There are special shops that open up around Christmas down there. You can get your gifts with Molly, she's going shopping tomorrow, and she'll be a better help at coming up with presents for your friends than I am."

Harry stared, horrified. The whole point was to keep his relationship with Ginny a secret, but tagging along behind Ginny's mum would end the secrecy. How could he, Harry, purchase a gift that obviously expressed his feelings for a girl with Mrs. Weasley standing over him? He wanted to get her something special and if Mrs. Weasley found out, she would want to know who the girl was, where or how he met her, and why he never mentioned it before. How was he going to look when Mrs. Weasley saw Ginny opening the gift she had witnessed him buying? She would put two and two together and that would be the end of it. He could not let that happen--but it was the only way. Mrs. Weasley was, afterall, a women and who better to get advise on a romantic gift than a woman?

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that." He would just have to cover Ginny's gifts under Ron's and Hermione's. If Mrs. Weasley was too curious about his present then he just might ask Ginny to open it when they were alone. He could get her some candy to stop any ideas from coming into Mrs. Weasley's head. _That is, if I can find something that good. _

Lupin started to gather his things together. "That reminds me," he said, "I've got to think up a gift for Tonks. I'm afraid she's not well enough to be released from St. Mungo's so it's unlikely I'll be here this Christmas. She is getting better though and that's what matters most."

Harry barely listened; he was still in deep thought. He cast his eyes at his godfather. Sirius was now pulling the stuffing out of a laughing teddy bear, which ceased laughing when the head came off.

Under the disguise of a slightly pudgy redheaded boy by the name of "Barney Weasley", Harry followed Mrs. Weasley into several shops of Diagon Alley, pushing Sirius strapped in a stroller. Sirius kicked his feet happily, pleased to finally escape the confines of Grimmauld Place. He didn't care whether they were shopping or not. He felt free, as free as he had when he first escaped Azkaban or romped on fours alongside Harry as he left Grimmauld Place to return to Hogwarts. Sirius grinned and took in the sights and fresh air. _And to think, Harry almost turned it down. _He glanced back at Harry. There was a bit of nervousness there and Sirius knew he was still trying to find a way to sneak Ginny's gift under Mrs. Weasley's nose. So far, it had been easy as Harry had yet to purchase her gift. The only thing that allowed him to keep searching in many of the Christmas shops was Harry claiming he hadn't found the right gift for Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley, like Lupin, had told him a nice bag of Christmas candy would be good enough.

"I thought that's what you get them every year dear. You don't have to go to the trouble of getting something big or expensive."

But Harry had told her, "I know, but I thought I'd look in as many shops as I could. I've never been in Diagon Alley during Christmas and I thought I'd get a good look around."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to understand or was feeling sorry for him at the moment as she replied, "Of course dear. There's nothing like a good bit of Christmas shopping to uplift the spirits."

It wasn't really lying--it would be nice to switch from predictable candy gifts--it was a half-truth. There were a few inexpensive items like the minature Chudley Cannons Quidditch team set "_Watch your small players take on the Tornados in real-time", _perfect for Ron, or _Selena Spellman, So You Want to Know Everything About Everything_, a book that would be something of a joke for Hermione. But because he still had Ginny's gift to buy, he didn't dare purchase either item. Instead he would pretend to look for Ron and Hermione's gifts, which wasn't really pretending as he still had nothing for them.

Harry knew he had to be quick--Mrs. Weasley's arms were already overloaded with gifts for everyone in the family. She had even managed to somehow sneak Harry's gift in there without his knowing. Harry wished he had that talent, but when he thought about the box with his name on it, he suspected that it was another sweater. She had probably brought it along to keep Harry from predicting her favorite gift--fool him into thinking she changed up--then again, it could be something far from a sweater.

They had just come out of _Merry Magdolynn's _and were standing on the stoop. Sirius licked on a lollipop that changed colors while Harry watched the crowds of merry shoppers pass by. Not one of them recognised him as a member of the Weasley family or of the muggle boy in which Harry's disguise had come from. No one cared, they were all too attentive to the holidays. Harry was too. He was pleased to know that his friends would be arriving shortly for their break. He wondered if Hogwarts was planning anything new for those who would be staying at the school.

"Alright dear, I think we've got everybody."

"Not everybody," Harry corrected her. Sirius looked up at them.

She tried not to show it, but Mrs. Weasley was getting a bit frustrated with Harry's quest for the perfect gift.

"Oh, right, well we've been through every shop there is here Harry. You ought to have found what you were looking for by now. We don't have all day you know." Harry flushed. He did feel bad about dragging her through all the shops. He didn't bring her, she brought him and as a favor he should be thankful. She, along with the other Order members were cautious when it came to letting him out of Grimmauld Place, especially with Sirius. _Why didn't I just get the heart shaped red hots or the bag of reindeer cookies?, _he thought miserably, _Ginny would have been fine with that and I could have gotten the Quidditch set and book for Ron and Hermione. _He sighed. "I suppose we'd better go then." Mrs. Weasley reached out a hand to stop him from stepping away.

"Without Ron and Hermione's gift from you?"

Harry was about to reply, but Mrs. Weasley stopped him again. She was looking over his shoulder.

"Well I'll be." Harry looked. "I haven't been in that shop since I was a little girl. I could have sworn it wasn't there a minute ago and I certainly would have remembered seeing it in the past couple of years. I thought they tore it down." She was looking at a rather tall, white, cozy looking house that was heavily decorated in reds, greens, gold, and silver ribbons, bells and flowers. There were candy cane poles along the entrance up the stairs and two large reindeer grazing nearby. The chimney's smoke gave off a sweet, candy like sent and a little elf waved at passerby from the balcony. All in all, it had the appearance of what Father Christmas's home might look like at the North Pole. "Isn't it lovely! It's just as beautiful as I remember it. That's _Santa's Workshop_, a real favorite to young boys and girls, but there are some things in there that adults can use. Come come Harry, let's have a look." Happy that she was no longer considering going home, Harry followed. As he treked behind her, still looking up at the house, he did not see the wizard crossing by and ran right into him. The man dropped several of his parcels.

"Oh, er, sorry," said Harry and he got down to help him gather the boxes.

"Why don't you watch where you're..." he stopped his rant and stared, wide-eyed at Harry. For a brief second, Harry thought the polyjuice potion had worn off, but the man made no mention of his true name. He glanced fearfully at Sirius, rubbed his shoulders like he had gotten a sudden chill, but it wasn't from the snow, and hurried away with the few packages he picked up. Harry frowned. "What was that about?"

_Beats me,_ Sirius turned away from the man and looked at the merry store, _come on Harry let's go! _He kicked his feet and cried out and Harry continued on his way.

Inside, Harry saw that the house wasn't a house and it wasn't as cramped as it seemed outside. Inside, was like a mall, a very large mall with dozens of levels. From his point of view, Harry's first thought was that they had stepped into a giant toy store. Lots of little witches and wizard moved around carrying or riding levitating broomsticks. Some were testing special effects candies that Harry had seen in Hogsmeade. Others were playing with other magical items like falling stars, dancing dragons, pixie dust that allowed levitation for up to ten minutes and objects that could transform into the person who was holding it. There were so many things to see that Harry had briefly forgotten why he was here. Mrs. Weasley seemed to forget him as well as she was admiring the latest in children's desires like bubblegum that turned them different colors, glasses that made the wearer invisible, mirrors with reflections that gave compliments and golden fish that swam through the air.

"My my my, they didn't have those when I was a little girl." She looked round at Harry who's focus had drifted to the upper levels. Sirius too was gazing around excitedly, drooling at the mouth. Mrs. Weasley smirked. Harry looked down at his godfather and saw the wild-eyed look and toothy grin. _If I didn't know any better, I say you really were a child. _

"Yes, it is brillant isn't it. Unfortunately, we don't have time to explore." Harry looked alarmed. "We're here for Ron and Hermione remember?"

"Oh, right."

"I suppose we should have come here first, if I had known it was here. We'll have to make this quick, but while we're here, I might be able to scrounge up another present for Arthur. It wouldn't hurt, not with that raise coming, but the money's coming out of my pocket. No doubt, many of the things in here are bound to be expensive."

"Don't worry, I can get it for you if you do find something."

Mrs. Weasley patted his shoulder. "That's very kind of you dear, but seriously, we need to be quick." Harry nodded. There was no doubt in Harry's mind how Ginny would feel if he bought any one of the fantastic wonders displayed before him; but Mrs. Weasley might become suspicious if he got something so extrodinary. He would have to keep it simple. He regretted more than ever dragging Mrs. Weasley around in the other shops. His simple gift come have come from any one of those stores. Just then, his eyes caught something displayed behind glass. He looked at Mrs. Weasley who was eyeing a couple of ties that had funny facts about muggles written on them,' _Muggles must stand perfectly still in elevators otherwise they'll float right to the top when it goes down_. Harry looked back at the bracelet. There was nothing more simple than that. It was a trim silver braclet, with two diamond like lights glowing next to a blank plate. Harry saw nothing was written in there.

"Aw, one of our most lovely treasures I think. You record three messages in there and it will change to each one at different times. A real winner with the ladies," said an old, grey-haired witch at the counter. Sirius took a closer look at it. He grinned up at Harry. _A real winner with Ginny I bargain. _Harry smiled. "I'll take it."

In the end, Harry purchased the bracelet, a small bag of Chudley Cannon's Extrodinary Treats for Ron and _Selena Spellmans, So You Think You Know Everything About Everything_, which was something of a quiz book for Hermione. Mrs. Weasley had gotten nothing extra for her husband, and Sirius left with a new lollipop that changed flavors.

Christmas day had come at last and Harry couldn't be happier. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had returned for the holidays and the spirit of the season was in the air. Mrs. Weasley was just as delighted to have her family home. Charlie was able to get away from work and stay for a couple of days. Bill and Fleur came by, though Fleur did look a little upset at dropping in, she still put on a festive mood. Fred and George took time away from their business and told everyone how Mr. Danglehop was successfully setting their chains into effect.

"By the end of this year," said Fred excitedly. "We'll be millionaires."

"Or trillonaires," said George.

"Or---"

"Bankrupted," Mrs. Weasley stated. "If I know you two, and I think I do, you'll be wasting that money on more jokes."

The twins smiled at one another. "You know us well mum," they said.

Unfortunately, Percy had not returned. It wasn't a surprise that he continued to ignore the family, but it was obviously a surprise to Mrs. Weasley.

"I...know it was foolish to think that,..but I thought, maybe, with the baby coming he'd...he'd change his mind or--"

Mr. Weasley had tried to comfort her as best he could. "It's alright Molly, he'll come round. I know he will."

"How do you know?," she sobbed.

"Because I'm a father that knows his children. I know him just as much as you know Fred and George. We just have to be patient."

He told her a few more words of comfort before leaving for the Ministry. He told them he would be collecting his raise then. But that was this morning and this was now-- Mr. Weasley had not returned.

Shacklebolt and Moody were there. Moody, Harry was glad to see, was not making nasty remarks about his godfather. He supposed either the Christmas spirit had gotten into him or he was warned by Shacklebolt or Dumbledore. Of course, Moody's decision to be as polite as possible may have been his own choice. Either way, Harry was pleased that they were able to stop Mrs. Weasley from worrying. It was too soon to worry about Mr. Weasley's late return.

"It's barely noon," said Moody. "And we've still got presents to unwrap."

He was right of course. A large stack of gifts lay under the Christmas tree in the livingroom. At Moody's reminder, they moved in and sorted out presents. Just as Harry predicted, he was given a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley. It was green and had an "H" printed in gold. "Do you like it?," she asked. "I hope it fits. I was so busy with preparations for the baby that I barely paid any attention to the size."

"It's great Mrs. Weasley and I'm sure it will fit."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got one for you too." She handed a smaller box to Sirius. Harry was glad that his godfather had gotten a gift. He had never given him anything since he met him. Sirius, who was sitting on the floor next to Harry, looked at it uncertainly. _Thanks, but I don't think I should open it._ Harry grinned. "Go on Sirius." Sirius began tearing the paper apart wildly and when he had finished, Harry helped him pull the tape off the sides. When they opened the box, Sirius was horrified; inside was a green baby-sized sweater with a golden "S" on it. Fred and George roared with laughter.

"That's so sweet mum," said George in a mocking voice.

"Now he matches his daddy," said Fred.

Both Harry and Sirius threw balls of paper at them which fell to the floor and was attacked by Crookshanks.

Mrs. Weasley beamed as Sirius lifted the sweater higher. "Oh, I can't wait to see it on. He'll look darling in it. I had planned on making it in another color, but with the baby coming, I guess I forgot."

Sirius grimanced. _I'd rather you had forgotten the sweater. _Harry laughed. "It's okay Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure it will look great on him."

"Well let's see then, put it on."

In less than a minute, Sirius found himself in a minature sweater similar to Harry. Sirius turned red. "Ooooh I was right. It looks great on him." Fred and George laughed even harder, but eventually stopped when they realised they too had sweaters in their boxes. "Gee mum you shouldn't have," said Fred. As for the others, candy or other Christmas gifts became good surprises. Harry even recieved a box of Chocolate frogs and a small bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean from Lupin. Harry wondered what he was giving Tonks at this moment. He saw that Ron and Hermione were exchanging gifts. Ron had given Hermione a small box of fruit flavored candy in the shape of hearts. His face had turned beet red when he had given it to her. "I...wasn't sure what you'd, I mean I know you like books. I didn't see any other...candy..."

But Hermione was smiling and reaching over to hug him. "Thanks Ron." Ron became, if possible, even redder. "Here's your present. I wasn't sure what to get you either so I just got Chocolate Frogs." Ron seemed thrilled just to know that Hermione appreciated his gift, though he believed it wasn't much. "Er...thanks."

To end the akward silence that passed between them, Ron turned to Harry.

"Here you go mate. It's not much."

Harry recieved a small package of fruit flavored candy in the shapes of Quidditch supplies. The lemon flavored snitch and the cherry flavored broom flew around his head. "Wow, thanks Ron. I've never seen candy like this."

"Neither have I, but I suppose it's the latest. I found it in Hogsmeade."

"Happy Christmas Harry."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry recieved a book on _The Best and Fastest Jinks to Perform when You're on the Move._

"I thought it could come in handy."

"Yeah, I bet it will. How about your gifts?"

"It's fantastic!," cried Ron as he stuffed his mouth with the Chudley Cannons treats.

"This is really brillant Harry. I really do need to quiz myself on what I already know." She immediately began to skim through the book. As everyone started to settle down for an afternoon lunch and some eggnog, Ginny quietly confronted Harry with her hands behind her back. "Harry. I wasn't sure what to get you, so I just got you..." She trailed off and handed him a small box. Harry opened it and found a golden snitch. "Open it." Harry did so and inside was a small picture of Ginny, smiling at him. The real Ginny shifted nervously on her feet. "I thought, well. You don't really have any pictures of me, just Ron and Hermione." Harry smiled. "I can't have you forgetting what I look like."

"It's brillant Ginny. Really great." She smiled at him and suddenly Harry found himself wanting more. Needing more, but he didn't know know what or why. Then he remembered his own gift. He had done such a good job of hiding it upstairs that he couldn't believe he had almost forgotten it. He looked around and found his answer. He just couldn't let the others see his exchange with Ginny. Not yet. "Come up stairs with me. I've got something to give you." Harry reached for her arm and was pulling her up the stairs, but Ginny seemed a little surprised. "Harry, here, with my mother in the house?" Harry turned red and laughed. "Come on."

Once they made it to his room, Harry dashed over to the dresser and started throwing socks and shirts out of the drawer. "It's in here somewhere. I...didn't want them to see."

"Is it that bad."

Again Harry laughed. "No. It's really good...where..there!" He pulled out a small box wrapped in red paper and tied with a golden bow. Ginny took it and simply stared at it. "You didn't have to. I mean it's not like..."  
"I know, but I wanted to." Again, she stared at the gift as though afraid it would suddenly explode. "Well, are you going to open it or not?" Ginny fingered it and slowly began to untie. Harry watched, his heart pounding. _She'll like it. She'll really like it. _She threw the paper aside, opened the box and pulled out the bracelet. _It's a winner. The clerk said it was a winner with girls. _

"Harry it's beautiful."

Harry released a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you like it. I recorded some messages in there...they should change." Ginny looked and sure enough, a message appeared--_ Break a leg in Quidditch!. _Ginny smirked. "Break a leg?"

"It's a muggle saying, it means good luck."

"Thanks Harry." They could hear the going-ons downstairs. "I expect they'll be wondering where we've gone to. We'd better go down."

"Yeah." But neither of them were moving. In fact, Harry noticed, Ginny was moving toward him. Her big brown eyes gazed right into his own. Soon, their noses were an inch apart. Harry glanced upwards and looked back down at her. "There's no misletoe." Ginny shrugged. "It's probably a good thing. They could be infested with gnargles." Harry furrowed his brow. "Luna," she answered and as gently and quietly as she could, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry returned what he knew he wanted most, but no sooner had she started than she broke away. "We'd better get back." She turned away, smiling as though she enjoyed leaving him in mid-air. Harry nodded, disappointed. "Yeah, just let me clean up first, then we'll go." Ginny stopped at the door.

"If you thought mum would go crazy after seeing the gift, how do you think she'll react when she sees us coming down together?"

"Oh, right."

"Don't be too long." And with that, she left him in something of a daze. _She, liked...it._

Mrs. Weasley began washing the dishes, the muggle way, which concerned Shacklebolt.

"You know there's an easier way. Have you not heard of a wand?"

"Please Kingsley, I feel better this way. Arthur's still not home. What could be keeping him?"

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. They're probably straightening out his raise at the Ministry. They don't give raises very often and Scrimegour probably wants to make sure it's the right decision."

She sighed. "You're probably right, but I still wish he were here. With all the craziness happening in the world today, who knows what could---"

"AAAAAHHHHhhhhhh!"

"What the-----???"

Mrs. Weasley and Shacklebolt raced out of the kitchen at the sound of Ginny's scream. They made it to the foot of the stairs and saw Ginny pulling herself up into a sitting position, clutching her leg and leaning against the wall. Harry was hurrying down the stairs just as Moody, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George came to join them. Crookshanks, who was sitting in the middle of the stairs, hissed and ran passed them all.

"Ginny are you alright?," Mrs. Weasley cried. "What happened?"

Ginny hissed in pain and Shacklebolt moved over to inspect the damage.

"It...was that cat...that stupid cat!"

Hermione gasped. "Crookshanks?"

"Do you see any...other cat in here! That cat was sitting in the middle of the stairway. I didn't...ouch, I didn't see him...he made me trip and I fell."  
"But, but," Hermione desperately tried to defend her pet.

"What was he doing there? You should have been watching."

"Why weren't you looking where you were going!" Ron defended Hermione. Ginny glowered at him and Shacklebolt raised himself up after looking at her injury. "It looks like you may have broken it. Your ankle I mean. Does your leg hurt here?"

"OWW, yes!"

"Looks like it's more serious than I thought."

A few steps up the stairway, Harry stood, pale, with his heart pounding. He had not meant for Ginny to really break her leg. It was just a wish of good luck. He would never...Then a thought struck him. _It couldn't be..._ All the bad things that had happened to them seemed to be returning with a vengance. First Moody narrowly escaped with his life, now Ginny managed to gain a broken ankle or leg. It was lucky it was just a broken leg--but Moody had barely come out of his situation alive--which meant it could have been worse for Ginny; she might have broken her neck in the fall considering the way things were going lately. Harry caught Moody's eye and knew he was thinking the exact same thing. Ginny groaned in pain again. "Hermione, you keep that stupid cat away!"

"It wasn't my fault Crookshanks was up there," Hermione started to argue, forgetting Ginny's pain.

"You haven't answered my question. Why weren't you looking where you were going?"

Ginny growled at Ron's interruption, which seemed to stop everything. She turned to Harry, who felt a rush of guilt. "I was..." she started to turn red, "I was looking back, up the stairs."

"Ginny, you need to be more careful," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "What on earth were you looking at?"

"I...I..." she stared into Harry's eyes then turned away. "I thought I had forgotten something and looked back. My foot caught Crookshanks and I fell over."

Mrs. Weasley started to move in closer, but stopped and clutched her stomach.

"Molly," Shacklebolt cried.

"It's alright," she panted, "The baby's just kicking. Quite a force he or she's got."

"Here." Shacklebolt moved down to Ginny and tapped her leg with his wand. In an instant, bandages and a splint kept Ginny's leg secure. "We'd better not take any chances. I'll escort her to St. Mungo's."

"I'll come with you," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No mum, I'll be fine. I'm not a baby you know. Besides, who's going to tell dad when he comes home?"

While her mum was considering this, she looked up at Harry again. Harry didn't know what to say. All he could do was mouth the words, "I'm sorry". Sirius came, walking along to the group and held on to a nearby table for support. His eyes widened at the sight of Ginny. _No, Ginny. _He didn't know what to think. _Don't tell me it's ..._ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of arguing coming around the corner. It was Bill and Fleur.

"If I had known wat' a insensitive jerk you were, I would have never agreed to marry 'ou!" Fleur was shouting as she stormed by them.

"Well, if I had known what a selfish stuck-up brat you were, I never would have asked!", Bill shouted behind her. Charlie followed attempting to unite the disputing couple.

"Come on you guys, if you just calm down, I'm sure you can work it out!"

"What's going on here!," Mrs. Weasley called out to him as she grabbed ahold of Charlie's arm.

"A little spat between future husband and wife."

"There isn't goin' to be 'usband and wife!" Fleur cried out before reaching the door. "The wedding is off!" She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"What on earth!"

"Don't sweat it mum. She's being stupid. Started questioning me about babies and then I told her to lay off and she claimed I was scared and I told her I wasn't and that I wasn't ready and she insisted I wasn't ready for marriage," Bill told her.

"That's it?"

"It was a lot uglier than that. Believe me you don't want to know the details," said Charlie. "His eyes then drifted to Shacklebolt holding Ginny up. "What happened to you?"

"She hurt her leg," said Ron.

"Tripped over Hermione's stupid cat!" Ginny started.

"Don't you start again," her mum warned. "We have enough to deal with right now." She rubbed her temples in frustration, unsure of which of her children she should comfort first, Ginny or Bill. "I suppose you can watch her until I get there Shacklebolt?"

"Of course," he replied and with that, he disapparated to the hospital. Mrs. Weasley, still fearful for Ginny's well-being turned, white-faced to Bill. "As for you."

Bill waved his hands frantically. "Forget it mum. I'll deal with it on my own. Just stay out of it." He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"It's cold out!"

"I'll be back in a bit."

They stood there and watched him leave. Mrs. Weasley heaved another heavy sigh. "What else could go wrong." Just then, the sounds of flames errupted and they headed into the livingroom just in time to see Mr. Weasley stepping out of the emerald fires.

"Arthur!," Mrs. Weasley cried as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Mr. Weasley was slow to return the hug. He appeared to be in a great state of depression.

"Molly."

"Where were you? Where have you been? You had us all worried did you know that?"

Mr. Weasley was slow to answer and when he did, it was in a sad, depressive tone. "I know...I'm sorry."

Mrs. Weasley had suddenly realized his sad expression and pulled away.

"What happened? You're not hurt are you? We've had enough damage done here." Mr. Weasley wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the floor. "Ginny's hurt her leg and Bill and Fleur have just broken up. Please tell me you're alright, I don't think I can take any more bad news."

Mr. Weasley took his longest yet to answer her. The information was sinking in slowly. "Ginny?...Bill.." He almost sounded like it was meaningless news. "They are...alright?"

Mrs. Weasley replied in what she hoped to be a soothing voice. "Yes. I'm sure they will be...but you...are you.."

"I lost it," he interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

He paused and slowly met her eyes. "The raise. I didn't get it." Mrs. Weasley's eyes were widening. "I lost it to Arthor Westley."

"Arthor Westley?"

"Yes. It was a mistake, Scrimegour said. Got the names mixed up...of course, I should have realized this...foolish to think that I deserved..."

Molly gripped his shirt and narrowed her eyes. "YOU STOP THAT TALK THIS INSTANT! You know you deserved it. I'm tired of hearing otherwise."

"But Molly--"

"You're a good man Arthur, a good man who deserves good things happening to him and don't you dare say you don't." Mr. Weasley could only stare. "So you didn't get it, we'll manage, we always do. This doesn't make you less of a man."

The words were sinking in and Mr. Weasley pulled his wife into a tight hug. "Molly. I'm sorry. I was hoping...for the baby's sake...but you're right. We'll be okay."

The others watched, moved by what they were seeing. Nobody said anything. Nobody did anything. They were all too stunned by the third bit of bad news. Sirius swayed on the spot as though he were going to be sick. He was overwhelmed and the idea that he had something to do with it was nagging him again. The bad luck that seemed to strike all the occupants of the house was becoming even more serious than it was before.

They pulled apart and Mrs. Weasley patted her husband's shoulder. Though she was honest in her words, there was a trace of fear on her face. Just then, as they were walking away, the fire blazed behind them.

"FRED, GEORGE! ARE YOU THERE!"

Fred and George raced to the man's head in the fire. He was old and panic-stricken.

"Mr. Danglehop!" they both shouted. The others moved in closer, but there was no need since the man was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"THE FIRE!! THE FIRE, DID YOU HEAR!"

"CALM DOWN!," George shouted over him.

"Speak slower so we can understand!"

"The fire boys! A fire engulfed your entire business! Do you hear what I'm saying now!"

Fred and George looked at each other, their faces pale.

"Four of your workers were seriously inured. Two of them died. Thank God the shop was closed to customers, and while you were up here enjoying a happy holiday, those,...those proto-type volcanic truffles of yours errupted and burned the whole store down. There's nothing left!"

Here, Mr. Danglehop took a breathe, while the boys struggled to come up with something to say.

"But,..." started Fred, "But, there's got to be something?"

"There isn't anything? Nothing at all."

"But what about the other shops? You said you were going to help us chain them. You talk as if we're finished!"

"We are finished boys! I can't finance your joke shops any longer. It's over. The head of Magical Business won't even speak to me about it. His secretary told me to tell you that he won't support a couple of brainless bufoons like you two! I'm finished! I'll never work in this town again! I've never seen the board so angry!"

"But there must be something!" Fred cried desperately.

Mr. Danglehop shook his head frantically. "I'm sorry boys. There's nothing I can do. You'll have to come in and fill out the papers to close down...I'm sorry, Fred, George. Happy Christmas." And with that, he vanished back into the flames.

But the news still hovered heavily in the air. Minutes passed and Fred and George didn't move from their spot. The others watched tentively for a few more minutes until Mrs. Weasley walked over to them.

"Fred? George?", she asked quietly.They remained there, staring into the fire as though willing it to bring Mr. Danglehop back to tell them it was all a joke. Mr. Weasley came forward and tried. "Boys." He had done it. The twins stood up, but they did not come into the awaiting arms of their parents. Instead, they took their coats and walked passed them without saying a word. Mrs. Weasley ran after them.

"Where are you going!"

"Out," said Fred coldly. "Didn't you hear?"

"We have papers to sign," George finished and they both walked out the front door.

They all watched at a loss for what to say. Only Harry made a move and as soon as he had done it, he regretted it. He moved down to pick up Sirius and in an instant, everyone was staring at them. Harry held Sirius close as though he expected them to run him down. No one did anything or said anything for that matter. But Charlie did. He scratched his head nervously and started to fumble with his words as he walked away.

"Don't..." Mrs. Weasley stopped and clutched her stomach. "Don't... tell me you're leaving too?"

Charlie turned to her, a coat in his arms. "Sorry mum. Can't take the chance."

"What chance?" asked Ron.

"The chance that something could go wrong with my buisness. I can't have my manager telling me a dragon's broken loose and is burning everyone in sight."

"Hold on," Harry said, surprised by the force of anger in his voice. "You're not...you don't believe, Sirius had anything to do with this...do you?"

"I...I'm sorry Harry. Don't take it the wrong way. Dragons need lots of attention. I was leaving today anyway. Goodbye." He turned around and left before anyone could give him a proper goodbye. Mr. Weasley moved closer to his wife and placed a protective arm around her shoulder as she started to sob. "There there Molly. It's going to be alright," but he too was starting to falter in his words of comfort. Harry tried hard to get his point in. "But...but...", that was all he could say. He had no defense. Not this time. Moody and Shacklebolt moved away. Moody glared at Sirius, but Shacklebolt didn't look at them at all. Harry looked desperately up at Ron and Hermione.

"You don't believe this too? Tell me you don't!"

They simply stared back at him like they did the day Harry's name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire. Sirius too was staring at them, pleading. _Please! You can't believe this! It isn't true! Don't believe it!!!_ But their faces were unreadable. _It's not my fault!_

Harry did not know if they were struggling to see the truth in this or the insanity.

It was insane.

It was a coincidence.

It wasn't the fault of anyone-- but they believed it was.

Well, another long chapter out of the way and as you could (or by now can) tell by the title, it mostly delt with bad luck striking the Weasleys. Ahhh and they already have enough problems as it is. Once again, I didn't think it would be so long, but once I get to typing, more story comes out. Originally there was Ron confessing his feelings to Hermione, but it changed from that original plot and I'm glad it did, because it doesn't get out until the 7th book. Then most of it focused on the twins. I was going to have them at their store when the disater struck, but I didn't fully want that point of view and so decided to have the whole family in on the horror, as bad and sad as it is. Then more and more Weasley's fell to the gloom. How far will it go! Not too far I hope!

Anyway, there's still a lot more story left. I'm thinking the next chapter will be a little shorter but who knows. I also need to get back to focusing on baby Sirius. Afterall the story centers around him, but that would most likely happen the next chapter over. It looks like it will be impossible now for Harry to convince them Sirius is alright.

I struggled a little with gift ideas, especially Ginny's and her gift was going to come from a small cheap shop, but I wanted to have a bit more fun. Well, let Harry have fun before all the disasters, not to mention that Santa's shop would have the impressive kind of gifts Harry would want to get Ginny, but because Mrs. Weasley was there and the other gifts were most likely expensive, he chose the bracelet. What was up with the guy who feared Sirius near the shop? It seems to connect with what's happening which will be answered, (hopefully) at the end. (But I know what's going on :) :) :) ) Don't worry, the answer isn't complicated, anyways, keep reading and reviewing please!

I'm pleased to know you're enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it!


	19. Chapter 19

_"Who is the man that howls at the moon?_

_Who shakes and quivers and eventually swoons?_

_Who left that girl with a terrible wound?"-_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tragedy of a Werewolf

Remus walked the long white hallway of St. Mungos carrying a bouquet of red and pink daffodil like flowers in one hand and a small brown package in the other. It was Christmas morning and Remus could see that the Healers had gone to great lengths to make the hospital as festive as possible. Dark green garland with red bows were hung in loops along the walls, gold bells rang every now and then from the ceiling, and a large evergreen Christmas tree was positioned at the center near the front desk. Remus was making his way toward the Healer at the front desk and saw a line of three people waiting for service. At the very front was a plump, Irish witch who was trying to explain her ailment by shouting in anger.

"I keep telling you I don't know what the thing was! It was dark and shifty looking and I hadn't yet lit my wand, but when I did, it lounged at me!" She raised up her hand which Remus was repulsed by as it was covered in bloody slash marks; there was also something quite dark oozing from the wound. The young blonde witch behind the desk jumped as a spect of blood flew in her direction.

"Perphaps you can tell me again, where this happened?"

"I said it took place in me own room. In me own house of all places. It's insane. Not even safe to open the door to your own house anymore. Now what do you propose we do about it?"

"I suggest you go to the first floor." She pointed up at the floor guide. "It's clearly a creature-induced injury."

"But I can't feel any pain. And what if the thing that attacked me wasn't a monster or any creature you've heard about? What then? With my own mother's fortune, I moved to London, but if attacks like this are going to happen often, I just as well move back home. If your Healers don't know what this is, how's that going to help me?"

The attending witch was silent for a moment, before she repeated the instruction. "I've told you already to go to the first floor and see what they can do. There's nothing that I--"

But the injured witch didn't give her a chance to finish as she marched away, grumbling under her breath. The next patient to step up had a face full of large purple bumps that appeared to quiver as he moved. They looked like they could explode at any minute. Without even asking, the witch directed him. " Honestly Henry, how many times are you going to go after Barge Williams? He's going to keep hexing you. Off to the fourth floor." The next patient was quite distraught and was carrying something in his arms, but Remus wasn't very concerned with him. During the time he had been waiting, all he could think about was the damage Tonks had taken. It wasn't as though this was his first time visiting Tonks. He had visited her almost everyday, ever since he heard about the attack from Moody, and she was doing much better. She was able to sit up in bed and greet him every time he came in. Still, Remus could not shake the fear, the worry that had for some reason started haunting him ever since he stepped through the glass window and into St. Mungos. He felt nervous. His hands were sweaty and his thoughts were full of concern for Tonks. _But why?_ he wondered. There was no reason for it. Tonks was fine and he was going to make sure of it.

"Please sir. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong," said the attending nurse.

Remus looked up thinking he had made it to the front and was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't realised it.

"Sir?"

She was talking to the man in front of him. A wizard who stood quite still and was sobbing so quietly that Remus had to strain his ears to tell what the sounds were. The man shook head very slowly and sobbed a little louder.

"Sir, is that your--"

"She's dead." There was silence. "I think she's dead." All the normal sounds of the hospital, healers talking to patients, or moving equipment, or performing spells appeared to become mute at the response from the wizard. Remus's thoughts on Tonks ceased and his insides turned cold. He edged around to get a closer look and saw that the something in his hands was a small dark-haired girl. She was very pale and her eyes were half open. The man held his child lovingly and bowed his head down to cry as quietly as he could. The blonde witch was unsure of what to do. She looked at the girl, then back at the sobbing man. In a more gentle voice, she spoke to him. "Sir, what happened? Can you tell me what happened?" He didn't respond. "I could direct you to our Intensive Care Unit. I'm sure they'll be able to figure out what's happened."

"You don't understand," he cried out desperately. "She's dead! There is nothing you can do, it's too late. I-i-i-it's...I don't know what it is...but it's too late.." He held his child closer to himself. "My daughter...And others as well...There is something out there, a darkness,...or a bad sp-spirit that took my child away." He turned away from his child's face and stared directly at the witch. He looked at her, accussingly. "I want you to know, that's it's out there!" He raised his voice and every eye that wasn't upon him then, was upon him now. "It's here! And none of us are safe!"

"Sir please, lower your voice! You'll cause a panic."  
"NONE OF US ARE SAFE!"

There was absolute silence now. The man moved closer to the desk. "Please, you've got to do something, you've got to do something..." He continued to ramble which made the nurse even more confused and frigthened. While keeping her eyes on the man, she motioned for one of the Healers nearby. A kind-faced witch walked over and gently pulled him away.   
"Come along dear, we'll be able to do something for you."

"You've got to do something, you've got to do something. Got to...do something," the man kept saying quietly. They all watched him leave until he was out of sight as the witch lead him down an isolated hall.

"That poor man," said the blonde witch quietly. "Sir, how may I help you? Sir?"

She was adressing Remus, who's focus was still on the troubled wizard.

"Sir?"

He didn't know why, but his story struck him. There was something about the death that connected with his own uneasy feelings.

"SIR!"  
"Oh, oh, yes, sorry." Remus froze and tried to remember why he was at the front desk in the first place. "Oh, I'm here to see--"

"Wait a minute, isn't your name," she paused and searched through some of her files on the desk, "Lupin?"

"Yes it is."

"You were visiting a Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yes, I--"

"Well Mr. Lupin, you should be able to locate her room by now. You've only been visiting every day and had no trouble."  
"No, no, I know where her room is...I just..." He stopped himself and tried to calm his nerves. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so tense. As best he could, he tried to put his feelings into words. "I just wanted to make sure that nothing, between my last visit and now, has happened to her. No sudden illness, or...problem."

The witch stared at him for a minute, then her face broke into a smile. "You know, you aren't the first to become overly concerned with his girlfriend."

Remus felt his cheeks turn red. "I-I'm not...she's not my ah..."  
"She's perfectly alright. You can go back and see her now."

"Yes, thank you, thank you so much."

Remus walked away feeling as though a great weight had been lifted. Nothing was wrong. Tonks was fine and there was no need to worry; but as he made his way down the hall toward Tonk's room, he felt a sudden nervousness. He glanced at the small brown package. _Don't think about that!, _Remus scolded himself, _think about how much better Tonks is doing, day by day._ "Won't be long now before she gets to come home." Remus turned toward another hall where several lifts were stationed. As he stood in one and directed it to the Fourth floor, Remus thought about what he would say to her. It wasn't as though he had trouble talking to her. They had become close very fast and had even gone out. Then why was he feeling so nervous. He looked at the package once more. He had picked out her gift after days of careful thought and decided that Christmas day was the best day to present it to her. His only concern was that she would turn it down or, worse, she might accept it. The gate of the lift opened and Remus walked out onto the Fourth floor.

Tonk's room was just down the hall. As he walked, he tried to sort out his feelings of nervousness. "There's nothing to worry about," he assured himself. "The gifts are good...she'll like them." Remus felt his tongue turn dry as he reached her room. He sighed and opened the door slowly. He was pleased to see Tonks sitting up in bed reading the _Daily Prophet. _She was muttering to herself, most likely complaints about the articles in the paper. Remus watched her for a moment--considering the idea of turning back--before clearing his throat. Tonks looked around and smiled.

"Remus, whatcha doin out there? I didn't expect to see you today. Happy Christmas."

Remus returned a more gentle smile before entering the room. "Happy Christmas." Tonks turned back to the paper.

"Have you seen this? They're saying the reason Harry hasn't been to school is because he's arranging a plot to scare the community into thinking You-Know-Who is back. It's ridiculous."

"No I haven't seen it," Remus answered as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"What about this? They reported that Death-Eather attack."

"What?"

"They're calling it the result of wizards who obtained severe spell damage to their minds." She threw the paper aside angrily. "They'll say anything to cover up the real story."  
"Tonks you can't expect them to be honest now do you, even if Voldemort has returned. They'll want to keep the public from panicing and losing faith in them."

Tonks looked at him surprised. "Don't tell me you agree with their way of--"

"No, no, of course not. But you can't expect much from that paper anymore."

Tonks positioned herself up higher on the pillows. "I wasn't expecting much anyways. I just wanted to see what kind of excuse they'd come up with for all of this."

They sat in silence and Remus wondered if he should show her the flowers that she had obviously missed, but she appeared lost in thought. "You know...I can't shake the feeling that...something strange is happening today. I s'pect that's why I've looked into the paper, but it's nothing but rubbish."

Remus fidgeted slightly. Tonks seemed to be sharing his anxiety. "You're alright though?"

"Yes. The curse of that hex is starting to clear up. I should be able to come home soon."

"Good."

The hex Tonks had been hit with had been a curse that was barely known to the outside world. Only one Healer was able to identify it and supply the correct antidotes which had been several bottles of different potions, daily scans and injections. The Eurocuso curse was intended to damage Tonk's internal structure. According to the Healer, it had a different affect on each wizard that had an unfortunate run in with the hex. With Tonks, the spell disabled her body's natural function and had placed her in a near fatal coma. If Moody and the others hadn't been fast enough to care for her, she would have died.

Remus shuddered at the thought. He couldn't bare the idea of losing her or anyone else he knew personally.

"What's that you've got there?"

"Oh, um..."

"Are those for me, or for some woman you've neglected to tell me about?"

"No, they're for you." He handed them to her. "I saw them at a flower shop and I thought...well," he looked around the room which was mostly a dull white, "I thought they'd make a nice Christmas present and also, I thought the room could use more color."

"It certainly needs it." She held them close and took in the sweet scent. "You didn't have to go to the trouble. I certainly should have, I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it."

"Hmm, what kind are they?"

"Kind? Oh, they're..ah...I forgot."

"Well that's unlike you. Usually, you know just about everything."

"I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Oh. What's that?"

"Well, I've been feeling a bit--"  
"No, what's that?"

She pointed to the small package in his hand. "Oh, umm...nothing."  
"If it's nothing, why are you carrying it around? Is that the second part of my present?"

Remus felt his nervousness increase and he desperatley tried to come up with an excuse as he moved it out of her sight. "Well, I was going to ask you something about it, but it can wait. About that feeling you had..that strange feeling?" Tonks raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "What do you think it is?"

"How should I know? It's nothing to do with me." She laid back further against the pillows. "I don't know what it is. Do you suppose it's my cousin? Do you think it might have something to do with him?"

Remus was taken aback but her sudden suspicion of Sirius.

"Lately, everything seems to have something to do with him, but I don't like to think it is. I don't know either...maybe it's me."

"You? Why would you say that?"

"Because. Before I got here, I felt it too. I felt scared for some reason. It reminded me of what Moody had told us when we had our meeting about Sirius. He was scared, I was too. Then when I came in, there was a man." Remus sat back and rubbed his temples. "He lost his child and he kept screaming about a darkness. For some reason, it struck me...struck me so bad, I ...I couldn't breathe. I was turning cold Tonks." Tonks leaned forward and was staring him straight in the eye.

"I don't understand. What's that got to do with you?"

"That hasn't got anything to do with me."

Tonks seemed to have misunderstood. "Was it an accident Remus?" she whispered as quietly as she could. "You know, your little _furry _problem?"

Remus stared at her and almost laughed when he realised what she was referring to. "I'm sure I don't live anywhere near them and besides, there's no full moon this month." He couldn't help feeling a bit of anger toward her suggestion. "And I've got that under control. What I mean is...Oh, I'm not sure what I mean, but I know it's got nothing to do with my, _furry_ problem."

They were quiet for a moment and Tonks leaned against her pillows.

"You'd better put these in water for me. They are quite lovely."

While Remus performed the spell to create a vase of water, Tonks moved on to more pressing matters.

"How is my cousin?"

"He's doing better and so is Harry."  
"What about Molly?"  
"She's coming along. Won't be long now, I'm sure."

Tonks grinned. "I don't know why I'm asking. You've kept me updated on all the current events, but being in this room all day, except when I go in for testing, is really boring." Remus laughed. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"It will be soon. As long as you're doing better, there's no need to worry."

Remus took her hand to soothe her and felt his fears vanish. He felt relief from his worries and was able to confront Tonks with a new confidence. "You know, when I first heard what happened to you, I thought I'd lose you. I thought you'd die."  
"But I didn't. I'm right here."

"I know you are, and I couldn't be more grateful for it." He looked down to his pocket where he had managed to slip the small package out of sight. "You know that question I wanted to ask you about the package?"

Before Tonks could answer, a young witch entered the room with a chart.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Remus released Tonk's hand and sat back against his chair, feeling disappointed and annoyed. "No...nothing at all. We were just talking."

"Well, you two can talk more tomorrow, because that's when you'll be going home."  
"I..I beg your pardon?" Tonks asked, unsure if she heard right.

"You heard what I said. Mr. Keilner, reckons you're right fit to return home."

"But I thought..."

"There's only two potions you need to start taking now and surely you wouldn't want to spend all your time sitting around here waiting for the next dosage when you can do it yourself."  
"Well no."

"Then you can go. I'll get to work on filling out your prescription." She turned away from them and walked back out the door.

"Did you hear what she said! I can leave tomorrow!" Tonks was so excited that if it wasn't for Remus, she would have fallen right out of the bed. "Easy now or you'll be rescheduled to leave for some other day."

"But this is wonderful news! I thought I'd never get out of here."

Remus scratched his head nervously and fingered the small package in his pocket. "Well, there might be more...uh, wonderful news."

"What?"

"At least, I hope...it is..for you I mean."

"Remus, what are you going on about?"

"I mean, it will be wonderful for me as well--"

"Remus spit out!"

"Oh, right," Remus felt his nervousness rising as he pulled out the package. "You remember me saying I wanted to ask you a question about this package?"

"Yes," Tonks answered suspiciously.

"Well, uh,..here." He started to unwrap it as best he could with slightly trembling fingers. "I couldn't...I mean...I know it might not be much.., but I hope you'll like it nonetheless." Remus revealed to Tonks a small black box in the palm of his hand. Tonks leaned closer and felt her heart beating fast. "Remus?" She was staring with wonder at the box as though she had never seen anything like it before. Remus was staring off into her eyes, trying to determine if this was the right timing. He assumed it was and slowly crouched next to the bed. Tonks wasn't even aware of his new position as she pulled her legs over the side and sat on the very edge of her bed. While keeping his eyes firmly on Tonks, Remus opened the box, very slowly and Tonks gasped. Inside, was a small silver ring. "Remus? Is that...is that.?"

Remus swallowed. "Tonks, the question I have to ask is--"

"Oh yes! yes yes, a thousand times yes!"

Before Remus could ask, Tonks had thrown her arms around his neck and was screaming with delight in his ear. "You didn't let me finish."

"But you were going to ask me weren't you?"

"Ah, yes..I--"

She threw her arms around him again. "Oh Remus, this is the most wonderful news!"

"I agree, at least, I hope we agree on what we assume is the question."

She laughed and hugged him tight. Suddenly, the door opened and the same attending witch that had entered earlier was back again. "What is going on in here! We could hear you all the way down to the front desk?"

"I'm getting married!" Tonks cried out. "He's asked me to marry him."

The witch pursed her lips and gave Remus a sly grin. "I could have sworn you told me you weren't boyfriend and girlfriend and just like that you decide you want to marry her."

"Well, uh,--"

"Ah well. I suppose when you heard how close the poor dear nearly came to death, you wanted to hurry it along before it was too late." Remus was taken by surprise. "Well, good luck with that, just keep it down." She closed the door behind her and left Remus feeling hollow. Tonks was still crying out with excitement and started dancing around around.

"Tonks, be careful! You're still not well."

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Molly, and my mother and father, oh can you imagine what they'll say." Remus grabbed ahold of her arms and kept her still. "I know exactly what they'll say. They'll be pleased, I know it, but..right now, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"What?"

"At least not now."

"But Remus--"

"Look Tonks. I know how you feel, this is wonderful news, and I'm very happy that you've accepted."

"Well why wouldn't I accept it."  
"I don't know Tonks, we've only gone out at least twice, but that's not the point."

"Wait a minute. You didn't agree to marry me, just because...just because of what that Healer said did you?"

"What?"

"Marrying me before it's too late?"

"Tonks, of course I didn't. I did it for you. I love you Tonks, and right now, I'd feel better if we didn't spread the news, at least,...not now." Tonks looked as though she would argue her point across, but merely smiled. "Alright. If that's what you wish." Remus smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'd better be going now. And you'd better get your rest."

"My rest? But I've never felt better in my life."

"And we need to keep it that way, especially if you're to make it down the isle." He slipped the ring back in his pocket, gave Tonks a second kiss and headed out the door. A powerful relief washed over him and all he could do in that moment was lean against Tonk's room door. She said "Yes". She had actually said "Yes". It was like a dream--a dream that he hadn't expected to come true, but it did and he had the proof. He bought the ring, asked (sort of asked) the question, and even had a witness who heard the whold thing from Tonks. It was real. It wasn't a dream. Remus smiled and then he began to laugh. He couldn't help it. All that worrying for nothing. All the fear that something had or was going to go wrong, was pointless. She had said yes and it was Christmas morning. Remus stepped away from the door and made his way toward the lifts. He couldn't have asked for a better Christmas gift.

When Remus made it back on the ground floor, walking with a little skip in his step and a smile stretched across his face, he felt all his other worries vanish. He worries about persuing a life with another even though he was a werewolf. It didn't seem to matter now. Nothing did.

"Is it a magical break or simply a accidental fall?"

"I told you...it was...I tripped."

Remus looked up at the familiar sound of Ginny. She was at the front desk, leaning against Shacklebolt for support. As Remus got closer, he saw that her lower leg was bandaged.

"Ginny, Shacklebolt, what's going on here?"  
"Just a little accident Remus. A twisted ankle."

"I got after I tripped,..on Hermione's stupid cat."

The witch behind the desk shifted through a couple of files in front of her. "Well, It's off to the Infirmary for you. I'm sure it's nothing too serious." She snapped her fingers and in an instance, a wheelchair appeared under Ginny. "I'll take her up," Shacklebolt told the witch. As Shacklebolt moved in Remu's direction, Remus felt the fear returning. _Could this be...what I've been..._

"Don't you carry on too Remus. We've been throught this with Molly."

"Molly."

"Yes. By the way, how's Tonks doing?"

Remus had trouble thinking clearly. "Oh, ah, fine, fine. She'll be coming home tomorrow."

Shacklebolt nodded and started to move toward the Infirmary, but Remus stopped him. "How are things back at, you know." He couldn't shake the panic that was starting to consume him. It wasn't helped when Shacklebolt refused to look him in the eye. "Not so good. It's nothing as serious as this, still...I'm not quite sure I'm the best person to tell you." Remus felt as cold as he did when he walked through the glass. "If you'll excuse me, Ginny you know." He continued on his down the hall, looking like a lone tragic figure. Remus stared after them, not understanding why or how he knew something terrible was to happen on Christmas day. He also didn't understand how he knew things would not get any better.

Harry sat on his bed staring at nothing in particular. His godfather was standing up in his crib staring at him. Harry knew he should be trying to comfort him, but right now, Harry felt he, himself, needed the comfort most. It had been a bad start to what was suppose to be a happy Christmas. He had recieved wonderful gifts from all his friends and had given presents the others were thankful for. Even Ginny appreciated what he had to share with her, but still, things went wrong. How could it? He couldn't understand. After waiting as patiently as he could for the others to realise that Sirius wasn't some kind of curse, disaster struck, forever imprinting Sirius as the cause of it all.

He sighed. He knew they should get over it. He knew he should be downstairs right now, trying to instill reason in their heads. Bad things happen and no one had any control over it, not even Sirius, but there was no way he'd be able to convince them. He glanced over at Sirius, who seemed to be pleading. When he really thought about it, he wasn't so sure he believed that his godfather wasn't a curse. That his return to life had somehow tabooed all that came into contact with him.

_The Weasleys, _he thought miserably. No one, not even the kindest family as the Weasley should have to endure such bad luck. They had done so much for him and how had he repaid them. He stopped and pushed his feet over the side of the bed and rubbed his temples furiously. He couldn't believe he was going along with the ridiculous idea that Sirius was bad luck. All this time, he had been defending him and now, it was as if he was turning against him. He shook his head. He refused to believe it. "There's nothing wrong," he said quietly. Sirius leaned over the bar and watched his godson sadly. He too was suffering with the possible idea that he was the fault of this.

Harry looked at the closed door with fierce determination. He would not go back to the time when he abandoned his godfather. He would stick by him no matter what was at stake. He could hear movement and mumbling downstairs. No one had even bothered to come up to see if he was alright. Then he heard Mrs. Weasley's cries. He gripped the edge of the bed as a feeling of shame rushed through him. Sirius plopped down on his bed and looked away. They needed some time alone. Some time to get through this and settle into their own reasons for why these things kept happening. _They'll know, _Sirius thought hopefully, _they'll understand, once they calmed down some,...they'll see,..it wasn't my fault. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. _He chanced a glance at Harry. His godson appeared to be on the verge of believing it, just like the others. He hoped he didn't. _I don't blame you Harry. Even I'm willing to blame myself. _He didn't know. Neither of them did. Harry gave another impatient sigh. They would have to wait.

Remus poured himself a small cup of coffee, then he poured some for Tonks. She was home now and currently staying in his flat. How he longed to enjoy her company and her acceptance of marrying him, but he just couldn't; not with the knowledge of the horrors that had struck the Weasley's on Christmas morning. He wondered whatelse could go wrong. He wondered if it would happen to him or Tonks.

He slowly sat at the kitchen table. He rubbed his fingers against the lines of his face. Yesterday, aside from being full of nervousness, he was feeling..very hopeful, but now...

He was stressed and weary and he wasn't sure if he could muster up the energy to overcome the oncoming feeling of depression. "This wasn't how it was suppose to be...this wasn't--"

"Wotcher Remus."

Tonks suddenly appeared in the kitchen. Remus was so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed her.

"Tonks, I was just about to bring this up to you."

"Don't bother. I'd much rather be down here with you."

"But--"

"Just because you and the Healers think it's best if I stay in bed, doesn't make it right for me. I like being down her. Gives me a chance to stretch my legs and talk to you." She settled herself down in front of him and pulled her cup of coffee toward her. Remus's eyes followed the cup as it scraped across the wood of the table. He could hear it as though it was the only sound in the room. As though the volume had been turned up. "Remus?"

He didn't know why, but he found a sudden attraction to her hands. Her soft, warm hands, kept alive by the blood running through her veins. "Remus?"

He raised his head, disturbed by his sudden thoughts. His eyes widened in the horror of it. "Remus?" He looked into her eyes then glanced at a nearby calendar. _Surely there's no full moon..._

Remus lay in bed that night, unable to sleep. His eyes were fearful and almost hungry. _But hungry for what?_ He glanced at the clock. The fear was coming back. The unknown panic he had felt during his trip to St. Mungos.

Tonks rolled over in the bed next to him. Though she had a perfectly good bed of her own in the room Remus had lent her, she claimed she didn't want to sleep alone and only used her own bed when she took her potion. But now she had a new excuse. Remus had been acting strangely ever since she returned from the hospital. Of course, she could understand,what with the situation of the Weasley's and Sirius's popularity in the house, but she somehow felt it was much more than that.

"Remus are you ill? Did you hear me? Are you sick?"  
"I'm fine," he said in a gruff and irratated voice.

"I was wondering, because you weren't sleeping. Is there anything I can get you?"

Remus moved so fast that Tonks jumped with surprise. "I said I'm fine. I don't need anything. I don't need any help."

Tonks stared with awe into his eyes. The light coming through the window shined an eerie glow in his pupils, making them look almost inhuman. She wasn't sure what to say. "Ah..alright, I'll leave you to it then." Remus didn't move. He simply sat up watching her which started to make her feel very uneasy.

At long last, Remus turned back over and pulled the covers up, tighter over his head. Tonks sat and watched him for a moment and considered returning to her own bed.

Tonks stood over the kitchen, not bothering to cook breakfast in the normal wizard fashion. She cooked the eggs and bacon by hand and for once was able to produce perfectly edible food without burning anything. It had been a week now and there was still no change in Remus' unsteady behavior. Every morning, he had woken up with a disheveled look about him. His hair was wild and he didn't bother to comb it down. His eyes had a cold look and they were always staring with such intensity that Tonks had to look away. He was quieter than usual and did things in a slow and controlled manner, sometimes appearing as though her were being controlled by something else.

Tonks wasn't sure how much more of it she could take. She would have to do something about it. She thought about contacting Dumbledore, but he was currently busy with Professor Snape. In another day or two, he'd be ready to leave, free of the medications needed to cure his suffering of the poison. Now it was Remus who was suffering. She could feel it and if he was suffering as much as she thought he was, she had to do something before it got worse.

There were times when she had to stop and decide whether she truly was doing it for him or doing it to ensure that her wedding continued. Whenever she asked Remus about it, all he'd give her was an unintelligible gruff and a "Yes, we'll see." And, she noticed, he'd grip whatever he was holding with such a powerful force that it frightened Tonks. _At this rate, there won't be a wedding. _She looked at the calendar. There was no full moon coming and even if there were, Remus wouldn't be behaving this way. _All the more reason to get him some help. _If not Dumbledore, then the Order.

The sound of a slow, march like step distracted her from her work in front of the stove. Remus was moving toward the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder as he walked in.

"Mornin love, are you hungry?"

He said nothing and sank himself down in a chair. The silence unnerved her. "I've got eggs..." she cried desperately and picked up a plate and brought it over to him, "and bacon."

Remus snifled his nose at the smell of bacon. His eyes stared at it hungrily and a trickle of drool escaped his mouth. Tonks took notice and tried not to let it worry her.

"I-I wasn't sure what you wanted."  
"It's fine. Sit down."

It sounded more like a command than a request. Nonetheless, Tonks sat in front of him with a plate of her own. They were silent for a while, until Tonks broke it. "This is nice," she said, trying to start up a conversation. Remus still said nothing. He continued to stare at the bacon. She gave up trying and started into her own food. This was getting serious. She looked back at Remus and saw he wasn't eating. This was becoming a situation in which Remus needed professional help. _Does this have to do with Sirius? _She thought that if it did, she could, perphaps, talk Harry into speaking with him. But then again, he was having troubles of his own, attempting to get the others to understand that Sirius was okay.

"Milk,"

"Beg your pardon?" Tonks asked quickly, stunned by his sudden willingness to speak.

"You forgot the milk in my coffee."

"Oh, cream. I didn't realise you liked cream in your..ah..I'll get that right away." Instead of letting her wand do the work, she got up to fetch the milk herself. As she moved, Remus watched her with an almost animalistic fascination. Tonks didn't know how she knew, but she was aware of his eyes on her. She tried not to let it bother her. She avoided his eyes as she returned with the milk. Once she sat down, she started into her breakfast and tried to think of ways to bring Remus out of his odd mood.

"I'm sorry."

Tonks looked up. Remus was looking quite ashamed of himself and was speaking quietly.

"I'm sorry, I've been acting this way. I don't know, I don't know what's wrong with me lately." He paused and rubbed his temples. Tonks thought he looked rather old and exhausted in that moment. "It can't still be Sirius."  
"How do you know it's not?"

"Because," he stopped quickly as his voice had suddenly returned to anger. He started again, but his words fell into an irritated hiss. "Because it's not my problem--it's the Weasley's,...but it might not be long before it's ours. All the bad things--"

"Remus James Lupin, you're not seriously saying that all the bad things that have happened are Sirius's fault? I thought you didn't believe in that--"

"I don't, I don't believe it. It's nonsense."

"Then what are you saying?"

Remus leaned back in his chair and turned away from her. Tonks couldn't help feelings sorry for him. He didn't know what was going on anymore than she did. "I don't know,..I don't know what I'm saying anymore. I don't know what to believe." He took a sip of his coffee and sat quietly in thought. Tonks looked away from him and thought about what she felt she needed to say next. "Perphaps, you should see a Healer."

"Come now Tonks, I know the situation."

"Yes, but you said there wasn't a full moon."

"Either way, they wouldn't know."

"How do you know?" Now it was Tonks using a demanding voice. "How do you know something serious isn't wrong with you. You've been acting so strangely,...you hardly talk to me, you barely look at me and when you do, it's with this..this look."

"What look!"

"The look you're giving me now."

Remus blinked. He hadn't even realised how hard he was staring at Tonks. He wasn't even aware of how distressed she was. "You don't even talk about the wedding...and sometimes I wondered if that's what's been making you..."

"Oh Tonks."

"If you're ...having second thoughts."

Remus had heard enough. He had ignored the affects of his behavior on his bride to be and this was the result. Tonks picked up her napkin and dried her eyes of her falling tears. How long had she wanted Remus as her husband? How long had she been in love with him? Remus was only aware of it recently and was told by Mrs. Weasley that she had longed for him for a very long time. He just refused to see it. He didn't want to see it. He was certain it wouldn't work out--he was a werewolf afterall, but who had made the first move? He had and this was how he was repaying her. Crushing her dreams. Recanting his true feelings about her. _But it's not that. Definately not that. I still love her. _He reached across the table and called her name quietly. "Tonks,...Tonks." When she looked up, he took her hands in his and squeezed them gently.

"Tonks, I promise you, I'm not having second thoughts. I love you and there's nothing I want more than to marry you."

This seemed to cheer her up a bit. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll admit, I was a bit nervous in asking you."

"Well, most men are."

"Yes, but most men aren't werewolves. I wasn't sure if it was the right decision or not. I'd never want to hurt you. If anything happened--"

"But it won't."

"So far, it has. But that's not what's important now. What's important is the wedding, and once I...sort myself out, I promise, we'll discuss it." Tonks beamed and was overcome with such joy, she felt foolish and looked away from him.

"I'm glad, and I'm lucky."

Remus smiled. "So am I." They sat back to finish breakfast, feeling happier than they did when they started. Tonks was especially relieved. Remus was already looking and acting like his old self which pleased and soothed her greatly. She drank her cup of coffee, smiled at Remus and dreamt about her wedding. She was free to do so now, since Remus informed her his moods had nothing to do with regrets about marriage. But then, if that wasn't the problem..what was?

"Remus, even though it's not to do with the wedding, I'd still feel better if you checked yourself over with a Healer."

For a minute, Remus looked as though he might get angry again, but he quickly calmed himself. "Alright. If it'll make you happy."

"It will," Tonks said relieved by his agreement. She took another sip of her coffee, feeling as though all their troubles were truly over.

Tonks sat quietly in an armchair, reading the Daily Prophet. She didn't know why she bothered with it anymore. She supposed it was simply curiousity or perphaps she was reading it because Remus had yet to return from the bathroom. He had shut himself in, claiming to be readying himself for a shower, but she could hear no water running. It was late now and Remus had immediately decided to take a shower (or claim to take a shower) right after dinner. The problem was, there was no shower. He had simply hidden himself inside and Tonks couldn't figure out why. They had straightened this out at breakfast. Remus promised her he would sort himself out. She turned away from the paper and glanced up to the upstairs bathroom. She wondered if he was sorting himself out not and using the shower as an excuse.

She had been up to check on him several times and each time she knocked on the door and called out to him, he made no indication that he heard her; at least, not with his voice. She had called his name several times and knocked louder until she felt he could ignore her no longer when she heard and felt a bang or a pound against the door. Then, from the shadows under the door, she could make out his feet walking away. It had been a new way of showing her to leave him alone. But she didn't leave him alone. After her first visit, she went back to see him again, and then again, yet he always made the same reply.

Now she sat downstairs listening to the silence. It was awful. She felt completly alone and unsafe. She sighed and picked up the prophet, but she could no longer focus on the articles. Something wasn't right. Something was very wrong.

_tick,...tick...tick...tick_

Tonks looked over at the clock. It sounded louder than usual or mayber the quiet was just too much.

_Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick_

She threw the paper aside, looked up toward the bathroom and sighed.

"Remus!" She didn't have the energy or the courage to face him against the door. "Remus, you'd better come out soon." Of course, there was no answer. "REMUS!...I'm getting very lonely down here without you!" Still no reply.

"Well," she hissed with frustration, "I guess I'll just have to get you out the hard way. I've had enough." She pulled herself out of the chair and gently took her wand from the table, but she made no other movement. She stood there holding it as though she were regretting what she felt she needed to do.

_tap...tap...tap_

Now the sink was dripping. It shouldn't have bothered her, but it did so she walked into the kitchen. But as she started to walk, the feeling of being in danger increased. She felt her heart racing and her pulse quickening and she had to stop halfway to the sink. "What's the matter with me? I'm acting just like Remus said he felt."

As she stood there, the ticking grew louder and the dripping of the sink further disturbed her. "Get ahold of yourself Tonks. It's just a stupid sink." She continued on her way, holding her hand over her chest as she went. Once she was there, she turned off the tap. Then, the feeling of panic overwhelmed her. _Something's not..._ but before she could conclude her thoughts, she cast her eyes out the window and up into the night sky.  
There was a full moon. A bright, silvery moon shining in the night sky. All the air seemed to rush out of Tonks in an instant. She dropped her wand in the sudden horror and turned to see the calendar. "But there's...no full moon." It didn't make sense. Why was the full moon out. It wasn't even posted on the calendar. They shouldn't have one for several weeks, but it was there.

One thought screamed in her head--Remus. Without thinking she ran from the kitchen and made her way to the foot of the stairs. She was staring long ways at the bathroom door. "Remus?" she said quietly, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to hear it. "Remus." Slowly, she moved toward the bathroom. She could hear nothing behind it. No indicator of a mad wolf destroying whatever he encountered in the room. All was silent. For an second, Tonks wondered if she had simply imagined seeing a full moon. If it wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her. But her true feelings wouldn't let her deny it. There was a full moon and Remus had to be a werewolf behind the door. It was a natural occurrence now. There was no way around it. _Or is there? _

There was still no sound behind the door.

"Remus?"

She was now close enough to press her ear against the wood. "Remus." She tried once more.

_BANG!_

Tonks jumped back as Remus produced his loudest pound yet. But this time, there was more then one rapt against the door. It was literally shaking with the force behind it. There were scratching and growling noises coming under the cracking wood. Tonks instinctively reached for her wand, but to her horrible realization, she remembered she had accidently dropped it in the kitchen. Tonks wanted to run. The growls were getting louder and sounding quite terrifying. The hairs on the back of Tonks' neck stuck out and her breaths were coming out in gasps. She couldn't move.

The creature pounded harder on the door, so hard, several pictures fell to the floor. She could feel the floor under her feet quake. "Remus," she pleaded.

With one final push, the door fell to the floor and the cause of it stood on hind legs right in the doorway. Its claws were extended; its fangs were exposed and dripping with drool; its terrible yellow eyes were staring straight at her with a hungry look. Tonks couldn't breathe and she was sure her heart had stopped. She couldn't move. All she could do was stand there, just like the werewolf, and stare.

Time seemed to move slowly and she swore she could hear the continuing ticking of the clock. It seemed to be ticking down her last moments of life. As best she could, she tried to gain control of herself and say the only thing that was on her mind. "R-r-re-Remus." All she earned from successfully calling his name, though she did it quietly, was a menacing growl from the beast that was once the human Remus. It seemed to stir the creature and Tonks wondered if she should try again. "Remus...please." But she was wrong. She was unable to reach him. She remembered Sirius telling her that he and James had sometimes been successful at calming the wolf through words. Tonks wondered if they were magic words, because so far, her words weren't working.

Now she began to shake as the werewolf lowered itself to all fours. Slowly, Tonks backed away. "Remus," she said more to herself than to her fiance inside the beast, "I know you're still in there...and I know you don't want to hurt...me...so if you could...please---"

The werewolf raised his head back and howled. Tonks used the opportunity to run. She moved as fast as she could down the stairs. Behind her, she could hear the wolf starting his hunt for her. She had to get into the kitchen.

Once she made it, she located her wand, and by the time she turned around, the werewolf was in front of her, on all fours, glaring at her. She pointed her wand at him as he advanced. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him; but if he came any closer, she would have no choice. As he moved forward, Tonks moved back and attempted to keep him at bay by moving chairs in front of her. With every step that Remus made, Tonks felt her heart rate increase. She was trembling worse than ever. _No,_ she thought furiously, _this isn't how it's suppose to be. _But she knew it was. She understood that there was nothing they could do about Remus being a werewolf; that if she intended to be his wife, she would have to accept it. Well, she had always accepted it and had spent years trying to get Remus to understand. Now that he finally did, now that he finally asked her to marry him, she was about to be killed--by the same guy that had proposed. "The only reason, this isn't how it's suppose to be...is because there's no full moon..." The werewolf snarled.."There isn't suppose to be one...but there is..." The wolf perked up his ears. "I-I-I know what you are...and I know what you can do...but it's okay..." The wolf's growl became louder. "We'll get through this." Remus showed a little more of his teeth. "Together." The werewolf lounged at her so fast that she fell into the table and slipped to the ground-- the wand rolled away from her across the floor. Tonks gave a muffled cry as Remus curled his claws over her chest. She could feel and smell his hot breath and his fangs were inches from her face. Their eyes were locked. Tonks' lips trembled along with the rest of her body and soft, wet tears leaked from her eyes. She couldn't understand. _Remus...can't you see?..._

The werewolf could see. He could see that he had caught his prey, a soft, warm being just waiting to be shredded apart. What he couldn't see, Remus could. There was something familiar about it.._no,...her..her.._His eyes narrowed in confusion. _Her...pleading...why.._ "Remus.." The name registered something long forgotten in the beast and it stressed him greatly. The werewolf looked harder into Tonk's eyes and for a second, there was a flash of recognition. Something was warning him. Something was scaring him.

The wolf shook his head, then gave one final growl and leaped. Tonks cowered and closed her eyes in his sudden movement. She lay there, in a fetal position, unaware that the werewolf had left the kitchen. Only when she believed it was much too quiet, she opened her eyes. The pressure of the panic was gone. Things, she knew, had gotten much worse. "Remus?...Remus?" She looked around, but he wasn't in the kitchen with her. "Where are you?"

_CRASH!_

The sudden sound of breaking glass motivated Tonks to her feet. She grabbed her wand and ran out of the kitchen and was met with a sight more frightening than the werewolf in the house--it was a werewolf out in public on the streets. He had jumped through the front window and was on the prowl, hunting any human he might sense nearby.

Tonks drifted over to the window and stared through it in a daze. She was at a loss for words now. She couldn't even say his name. She didn't know what to do. The werewolf was gone--and so was Remus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you're still out there reading this. What with school and other things, it appears I'll be updating this story with one chapter a month. I will finish it. We aren't that far from the ending of this story, but there's still a couple of chapters left. I'm glad I was able to get this in, for Halloween, since this chapter does concern a werewolf.

There was a snippet with Harry and Sirius who are giving the Weasleys time to think things over. You'll find out what they think about it in the next chapter and what Harry will do. Actually, what happens at the end of the next chapter, (something I'm not looking forward to) will determine what major decision Harry will make.

So Remus and Tonks are, well were getting married. I had planned it long before book 7, and was thinking it might be something of a rush, but as it turns out, Remus did marry her there, so it all worked out. Except in this story, Remus ran out on Tonks, (well, the wolf part of him did) Tonks was right about the moon. It wasn't suppose to be full now. Once again, it appears that Sirius struck with bad luck. Originally, Tonks was greatly wonded by Remus's attack, but I didn't want to make it possible that she could become a werewolf. Afterall, she's not a wolf in book 7.

Let me know with reviews that you're still keeping track of this tale!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you are!


	20. Chapter 20

_"Poor little baby, in the tree tops_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_When the ball breaks the cradle will drop,_

_As will it's loving family"--_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Down will Come Baby

The last thing anyone wanted to hear, was more bad news. If the unfortunate circumstances of Grimmauld Place wasn't enough, the Weasleys' were notified by Tonks of the horror that she had witnessed and the loss of Remus. She had returned to the gloomy household and reported the tragedy a few days after it occured. It was understandable why she had waited so long to inform them; for some reason, she couldn't help feeling that it was her fault and the others had quickly come to realize this. Before they could persuade her to feel otherwise, she had forced herself to recount the incident. It was hard for any one of them sitting at the table to express anything other than numb shock. The streak of misfortune had run its course for so long that they had all gotten used to bad news. It was either that or the tragedy of the Weasleys was still raw in their minds. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ron's parents, and the rest of the Order were sitting at the kitchen table when Tonks finally decided to reveal the truth. Sirius was there as well, hidden in the playpen. Sirius himself wasn't too sure it he could take what she had to say.

It wasn't easy for Tonks to tell them how she knew; she felt a twinge of embarassment at admitting that she had been staying with him, but that was the least of her worries now. It was hard for her to describe Remus's oncoming darkness. She still remembered his cold eyes, glaring at her from across the table. She immediately told them it wasn't his fault; what she was really seeing was his inner wolf. She next explained how she believed it was her fault which was the most difficult thing for her to tell. She thought she was pushing him too hard. When asked what she meant, she told them that they were planning to get married.

This bit of information created an actual reaction from her listeners. For a while, they had become stoney faced statues, letting the depressive tale wash over them. But now, they appeared to perk up at the news. What sounded like something good, was actually something twisted up in the bad. She had lost her fiance with the sudden arrival of the moon and its horrible monster that nearly killed her and managed to escape by jumping out the window. Who knew where he was now. The full moon was long gone by now, but she recieved no word from him. This, Tonks had realized was another reason why she hadn't confronted them sooner. She had hoped to hear from Remus, that way she wouldn't have to tell the others anything; it would have been their little secret. _But could I really live with the fact that it can happen again?, _she had thought. She hadn't changed her mind about marrying him, she was just concerned. If the moon decided to pay another surpise visit, would Remus be worse than he was, or would he be able to establish more control?

The question was unimportant at the moment. The only thing on their minds was the whereabouts of Remus. For the rest of that day, all they could do was worry. Moody contacted Dumbledore at once, who asked to hear the tale from the point of view of Tonks. Not wanting to force the others to hear the story again, Tonks asked to retell her story in his office in private. Dumbledore had agreed and asked the rest of the Order to try and track down their runaway member. They knew it wouldn't be easy. Remus had no particular hang outs that they were aware of. The only person who might know was currently sulking in the playpen. Sirius hadn't the strength to think up possible places where Remus could be found. Even if he could think of a place, he was sure Remus wouldn't be found. He knew his friend's occasional disappointment in himself and considering what had happened between him and his fiance, there was no one on earth who could change his mind; not now anyways. Not the way things were going. Remus was long gone and he had to accept that.

Sirius hadn't turned once when Tonks was forcing herself to talk about it. He kept his back to her, drowning in his own misery. He hadn't so much as cried his name when the Order planned their mission on retrieving him. He gave them nothing and he was given nothing in return. There were no glares or spats of blame directed towards him this time, but he could sense their anger. The Weasleys problems were just the tip of the iceberg--now it was serious. Who knew where Remus went the night he was transformed. Did he attack anyone? Did he kill? Where was he now? And was he possibly doing something to make up for what he had done? _Could he be...at this moment...trying to end..._ Sirius had tried not to think that way, but he couldn't help it. The news was still sinking in and it continued to sink further as the days continued.

It had been two days since Remus disappeared; since then, no one had been able to find him. The Order dropped in daily to update the Weasleys, Harry and Tonks, who was too depressed to return home, on the situation. Now that Christmas break was over, Harry was left alone with Ron's parents and an agitated Tonks, along with an occasional member of the Order. Ron and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts. Ginny would be leaving St. Mungo's in a few days and returning to school herself. With the way Harry was feeling, he wondered if he should just reconsider his own return to his magical sanctuary. He knew what was keeping him back--his promise to Sirius--but he wondered if it was worth keeping anymore. Ron and Hermione barely said anything when they left and Harry knew it was because they were still challenging the idea that Sirius was behind the chaos. Harry, though he hated to admit it, felt his old feelings for his godfather return. That day, when all the sanity or logic they had ever known went out the window, no one said anything. Sirius continued to plead his case and Harry spoke up for him, but he himself was starting to turn. He wasn't sure if he really believed his own words of defense. It was quiet the rest of that day; Harry even ran out of ways to protect Sirius. By the end of that day, he stopped trying. Though he still cared for him, Harry knew his behavior toward him was similar to the days when Harry was quite cold toward Sirius's situation. He hadn't completely returned to it; he was still fighting it back. Now, with the arrival of more bad news, Harry didn't know what to do anymore. There didn't seem to be any hope of establishing Sirius as normal or safe; he was a plague, a demi-God of chaos.

Sirius still sat sulking, but Harry didn't do anything about it; he couldn't, not now. Not until he found out what happened to his professor. He was sitting at the kitchen table trying to let a bowl of Mrs.Weasley's onion soup fill him up; but it was useless. He still felt empty inside. Tonks sat in front of him, moodily poking her spoon in her soup. Mrs.Weasley had been kind enough to make it, despite how she was feeling. She hadn't heard from Fred and George since Christmas, nor from the rest of her sons. That with the weight of Remus's escape added to her stress, which wasn't good for the baby. Every once in a while, she would jump and cry out from the pain of the baby's kicks. She would cover it up by saying, "It's just the baby's way of letting us know it will be any day now". It was odd, the feeling they all got whenever she said this. At first there were congratulations and happy faces at the thought of the baby, but now, there was fear. Mr.Weasley choked almost everytime. Mrs.Weasley remained unaware and only smiled, but the others began to wonder if she wasn't just hiding her own worries. They were all currently living in a world that pushed aside good. Broken glass, black cats and ladders had nothing on the bad luck of Grimmauld Place. Of course, it would seem that the obvious thing to do would be to leave and have the baby far away from the household, but recent events showed that it didn't matter where the victim was; horrible things would still find them, no matter what they did or what they believed.

The crackling sound of emerald flames disturbed the silence of the kitchen. Only Harry looked up as the person who exited the fireplace walked in. Shacklebolt nodded and gave Harry a small smile.

"Hmm, is that Molly's famous onion soup I smell?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry I missed lunch."

Mrs.Weasley turned from her position in front of the kitchen counter. "Oh you haven't missed anything. I'll fix you a bowl, it's no trouble at all."

"No thank you Molly. I was just invited to a lunching with the Minister and I'm quite full, but if it's no trouble for you, I wouldn't mind a bowl for dinner."

Mrs.Weasley smiled. "You know you're welcomed anytime." As she turned away, Harry could see her face falling. Harry knew it wasn't because Shacklebolt had invited himself; it was because of Sirius. He glanced at the play pen. Harry wasn't sure if the gloom that loomed over them once more would ever go away. They had gotten through it before, but Harry wasn't sure if they'd be able to get through it again. No one had the energy to fight it. Of course, it wasn't as though it had ever left completely; it just appeared that things were, in a way, getting easier.

Tonks had been staring with blank eyes into her own bowl and hadn't noticed the arrival of one of the Order members until he spoke to her. "Hello Tonks. I hope you're doing better."

At first, Tonks looked up with confusion as though he were a complete stranger.

"Better," she said in a slow croaky voice. Tonks barely talked anymore but when she did speak, it sounded as though she hadn't used her voice in several years. "Better?" she continued as though she had no idea what the word meant or what he was refering to. Then she acted as though it had suddenly dawned on her what he was talking about.

"Has there been..any sign of, or any word from.."

She stopped when Shacklebolt shook his head. "I'm sorry Tonks. We haven't seen nor heard anything." She turned back to her bowl and said a small "Oh". After their brief conversation, nobody said anything more. Harry wanted to ask the obvious questions of whether or not Remus might have returned to his home, or if he was in Hogsmeade, or if he had decided to return to the Shrieking Shack. He knew they had been searched and charmed so the Order could be alerted if he did return, but still, he wanted to ask.

"Is Arthur here Molly? Dumbledore had asked to see him and since I told him I would be stopping by, I thought I'd drop off the message."

"Oh he's--"

"Kingsley, you're just in time," said Mr. Weasley as he stepped into the kitchen. "My wife actually went to the trouble of making onion soup. I told her not too, with the baby and all, but.. why don't you have some."

"I'll be having some for dinner. I came by to tell you--

"You've heard from Remus?" Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"No".

Tonks had actually perked up as if she had expected him to say something different. After hearing the same response, she slumped back into her moodiness.

"I wanted to tell you that Dumbledore wished to see you."  
"Dumbledore wants to see me? Well, I'll head to his office straight away." He paused an took a sip of his drink. "Any idea why?"

"No. I suppose that's private."

"Right."

He turned to Mrs. Weasley. "You'll be alright won't you dear?"

Since her pains were becoming more frequent, Mr. Weasley had become more concerned and protective of his wife. Mrs.Weasley didn't mind. In fact, she told him he was sweet for acting in such ways.

"Of course. Harry's with me and so is Tonks. They'll look after me."

"Uh, right," he said with a curious glance at Tonks," Well, then I suppose I'll go now. Lead the way."

Mr.Weasley followed Shacklebolt out into the livingroom. When he was gone, Mrs.Weasley let out a hiss of air and clutched her stomach.

"Mrs.Weasley?" Harry asked with concern.

She tried to answer, but the pain was so great she had to settle down in the chair. Harry dropped his spoon and rushed to her side. "Mrs.Weasley!" Harry said a little louder. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tonks had no reaction to her suffering. "Mrs. Weasley?" She took a couple of short breaths and continued to clutch her abdomen. Once she was able to compose herself, she responded. "I'm...I'm alright...Harry...No need, to worry." Harry, however, believed he should worry.

"Maybe I should get Mr.Weasley."

Harry barely made a move to do so when she suddenly grabbed his arm and gripped with a surprising strength. She looked him straight in the eye. "No,..don't you dare." Harry merely stared at her. Her serious tone frightened him.

"But, you could be--"

"I'm fine. It's nothing,...just...I don't want him to worry.."

"But--"  
"Harry."

He had no choice. He had to drop it, otherwise, Mrs.Weasley would become even more upset than she already was and he didn't know what he could possibly do if it happened. Tonks was being no help at all. She hadn't moved once since Mrs.Weasley went into her spasm, and Sirius...

Harry looked over at his godfather. His back was to him, up against the side of the pen. He hadn't reacted either. Harry sighed. Part of the reason for his depressive behavior lay with himself. He hadn't so much as said "Good morning" to him, than look at him. All he had done was quietly give him a bath and drop him off in the high chair for breakfast. No one greeted them properly and Harry had done nothing to correct this. With anger written all over his face, he had spoon fed his godfather and as fast as he could, dropped him off in the pen. The Weasley's didn't comment on his rudeness and neither did Tonks, and there was the result of it right in front of him. Sirius looked so alone. It made Harry wonder if that was what he looked like in Azkaban. He knew he needed to do something about it; _But what?_

Slowly, he turned back to Mrs.Weasley. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She released a few small breathes, then nodded and began working her way up to her feet. "Yes Harry. It's only...natural to have these pains." Harry wasn't sure if that was true. He knew nothing about pregnant women, but he was sure expectant mothers didn't suffer like this. "I'm going to...go ahead and take something for it...then I'm going to lie down. You'll be alright, won't you?"

"Yes, I will." Harry shot a look toward Sirius.

"Good." She then turned to look at Tonks who seemed to be doing a good impression of a statue. "And, um, you will look after Tonks?", she said in a low whisper to Harry."

Harry looked around and felt a bit of annoyance at the idea of babysitting Tonks. She was a grown woman, then again, so was Mrs.Weasley, but she was pregnant. Regardless, Harry agreed. "Alright," said Mrs.Weasley as she made her way out of the kitchen, "I think I'll take that potion now". Once she was gone, Harry made toward his godfather, but stopped. He couldn't just leave Tonks like this, but there didn't seem to be anything he could do. No one had had any luck with her so far. The only thing that would snap her out of it was Remus's return; but Harry couldn't promise her that, and right now, the only thing occupping his mind was the health of his godfather.

"Tonks?" She gave no indication that she had heard him. Harry moved right into her line of vision in front of the table and stared directly into her eyes. "Listen Tonks, Mrs.Weasley isn't feeling well. I promised I'd look after her, but right now, I've got to take care of...", he paused, wondering if he should even say his name, " of Sirius." He stopped to see if she would show emotion at the mention of his name. She didn't so he continued. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to help me help Mrs.Weasley." Tonks still said nothing. She didn't even move. Harry decided to take it as a sign that she had heard and understood. He couldn't waste anymore time talking with her. "Alright, I'll come back to check on you two later." With that, he left the kitchen, but not before giving her one last look over his shoulder.

Sirius sat like a useless doll that had been abandoned long ago. It made Harry's heart ache to see him like this. Why hadn't he done anything before now? Why hadn't he paid attention? Why was he not worried about his godfather's listlessness? Harry knew; it was because he was starting to blame him. Well, not anymore. He was worried now and he was going to do something about it. He walked up to the pen and looked down. Sirius did not look up. "Sirius." Still nothing. Harry smirked; he reminded him of Tonks, but he knew, in this case, he could actually help. "Sirius". Slowly he looked up at him. Harry gave a small smile. "There you are. I was wondering where you've been."

_'Right where I've always been. In this body, in this pen, in this hell house'_

"Mrs.Weasley's not feeling well, so she went to lie down".

'_I'm not feeling well either' _Sirius slumped down even more.

"And Tonks is...well..." Harry stopped himself again. He didn't want him to sink further into his depression by reminding Sirius of the person who was hurting the most. "She'll be doing better, I'm sure of it"

_'Sure she will' _Sirius thought as he felt his heart drop further. He couldn't understand why Harry would remind him of the tragedy he had caused. _'It's nice to know you delight in torturing me'_ But then another thought occurred to him. He wondered if it was possible that his godson was trying to cheer him up.

"So, since they're both recovering, that gives me more time". Harry moved to the other side of the pen so he could be in Sirius's line of sight. Sirius still did not react. "With you." Sirius lifted his head so fast, he thought he might have pulled a muscle. _'Harry,...did you just..Are you?'_ His godson was smiling at him. _'Harry,.then you don't..blame me?'_ Harry understood what he was thinking and sighed. "I know I've been unfair to you. I shouldn't have acted like...it was you're fault."

Sirius perked up even more. _'But it was, and it's understandable.' _Sirius turned to look away from Harry. _Remus was, a good friend to us all..And his leaving...'_

They were silent for a moment, but Harry quickly snapped out of it and moved behind his godfather. "But, no matter. That's going to change, right now." He bent down and picked him up. "I don't have any tutoring today, so I guess that means I have the whole day off. " Sirius stared at him, incredously. _'And, you want to spend it with me?...Harry.'_ "Come on." Harry turned around and made his way up the stairs with Sirius in his arms. Sirius could not have been more delighted. He felt like he did the day Harry had made up his mind to stay in Grimmauld place, rather than return to Hogwarts. "We can do anything we want." Sirius smiled and laughed. _'I don't care what we do, as long as we do it together'_ As they walked, Harry had an idea. "I know, we haven't seen your room; well, I haven't."

Sirius giggled nervously and tugged slightly on Harry's shirt. _'Come on Harry, you don't want to go in there'._

"I'd like to see it." And no sooner had he expressed his wish than they were standing right in front of Sirius's old room. Harry had never had any reason to go in there. He just never thought about it._ 'Oh boy,'_ Sirius thought as he smacked his hand against his forehead.

Slowly, Harry turned the knob and pushed open the door. Now that he was here, he was most curious to get an idea of what his godfather's life was like as a teenager. Harry lit his wand and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was the spacious interior. Long velvet curtains partially covered the tall window which shed a little light on the large bed. As Harry moved closer, he could see the work that was put into the hand carved headboard. Harry ran his fingers along it while Sirius watched. Then his godfather looked up and Harry followed his gaze. Hanging over them was a brilliant chandelier. As Harry looked around, he suddenly realised that the room was rather clean. Someone had been here and dusted his godfather's room. Harry wondered why he hadn't known about it, but he supposed it didn't matter.

He looked to the walls and saw them covered with posters. Harry turned to Sirius who was beaming with delight. _Gryffindor, and proud of it. No one would ever accuse me of belonging to this lot!_ Scarlet and gold banners streamed his room as though it were the Gryffindor common room. Harry knew and could understand why his godfather would do such a thing, but one thing he couldn't understand was why his parents would let him get away with it. As he reached out to touch one of the banners, he found his answer. They stuck to the wall like cement and Harry knew Sirius must have placed a permanent sticking charm on the back of them to prevent his parents' redecorating. The Gryffindor house wasn't the only decoration. There were pictures of muggle motorcycles as well. He recalled hearing Hagrid mention Sirius's bike. "So this is why you came up with your flying bike." Sirius sighed miserably. _Oh, ho, my bike. I almost forgot. I used to travel the night skies on it with you by my side when you were a baby._ He grinned mischeviously at his godson. _I wouldn't mind if it were the other way around, just to ride it once again. _Then he frowned. _Damn, I never should have given it to Hagrid. What was I thinking! That was my baby!_

Harry moved on and saw, to his admiration, several bikini-clad muggle girls. Harry snorted and Sirius blushed. _Not sure Molly would approve. Especially if she sees you're up here looking at those...uh, I mean them, these girls. _Harry didn't seem to mind his godfather's taste in women. "With your mind on motorcycles and women, it's no wonder you were always getting into trouble at school." Sirius simply shrugged. _Hormones, what can I say. Besides, you'll not find many witches willing to strip down to their,..well, under things, and for that, I applaud muggle women._ Harry grinned, but the smile was slowly falling off his face. In the mix of the inanimate pictures, there was one that was moving. It was the only wizarding photo and it was a picture of four Hogwarts students, standing arm in arm and laughing. Harry recognized the occupants immediately. There was his dad with his untidy hair and glasses. Harry felt a leap of joy rise up in the pit of his stomach. Sirius laughed. _You look so much like him Harry. I know he's proud of you. _Then there was his godfather. "Just as handsome as ever Sirius". Sirius grinned. _Naturally. _Then there was petter Pettigrew. Harry stared at the plump young man for a moment, before turning away. _One day Peter. One day._ Sirius glared at the plump boy as well and turned to the last boy; he felt his blood turn cold. Remus. Harry swallowed hard. Remus looked shabby, but happy at being accepted. How Harry had longed for such a feeling when he was with the Dursleys, but it had changed. Now it had changed back; Remus was gone which left Harry feeling alone and unacceptable. Though the others treated him fairly, he knew it wasn't the same. He had gone out on a limb to protect his godfather, which made him something of an outcast since he was the only one doing it. He looked at Sirius and saw his eyes turning red. He knew what it was like not to be accepted; he knew that now more than ever. _Remus, dear friend. Moony, where are you._ He knew Remus was feeling just as he did back then. That's why he was gone. _No_, thought Sirius, _he's gone because of me._ Harry ran his fingers over the picture. "Where are you professor?," he whispered. He then tried to pry it from the wall, but to his dismay, there was a sticking charm. _Sorry Harry. Couldn't let my parents snatch that away. _Feeling on the desire of neediness, Harry sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at his father. He wondered what he would say about all that had happened to him. About what had happened to his best friend Sirius, and Remus. He turned away and sighed. "Looks like you've managed with your parents."

_As have you Harry, with the Dursley's I mean. Those lousy bunch of.._

"I wish you could tell me about my parents."

_What?_ The request caught Sirius completely off guard. Sirius had told him snippets of his father's life and if Sirius wasn't there, Remus was to fill in the rest. But now there was no one. Remus had gone and Sirius couldn't talk, at least not yet; but Harry wanted answers now and it was the perfect time. Who knew what Harry would be doing when he could speak; would he decide to go back to school? And what if he could. Who said he would remember his past life? No one. No one knew, which scared Sirius more than anything else. It was one thing to lose yourself in death, but it was another to lose yourself in life; to forget who you were; to forget everything. The idea was unbearable.

_I wish I could tell you too._

"I know you've told me things before,...but-"  
_It's alright Harry. I understand. _Harry wanted more.

Tired of sitting, Harry got up and began searching the drawers, which Sirius saw as an invasion of privacy. _Hey, I don't look through your stuff._ There was nothing special in there. In fact, there was hardly anything at all, except a few books, some blank parchment, quills and...a letter.

Harry picked it up curiously after sitting Sirius on the bed. "Dear Padfoot? It's to you." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I wonder who it's from." Sirius bowed his head and smiled sadly. _I know who._ He didn't have to hear Harry read it to know who it was from. When Harry finished reading the letter to himself, he looked over at his godfather, his face unreadable. "Part of it's missing...but, I think I know who wrote it." Sirius nodded. _That's right. Your..._

"Mum."

He read the letter again, a newfound warmth spreading throughout his body. "Mum. My mum wrote this." The excitement was mounting and his heart was growing. "Listen to this Sirius, she's thanking you for the present you sent me." Sirius grinned. _I remember that gift. At first I wasn't sure if I should get it. _"A broomstick. So I was flying even before I got in Quidditch.." Harry paused and laughed. "She says I nearly killed the cat." Sirius laughed out loud. "Dad thought it was funny, thought I'd be a great Quidditch player, she says."

_And you are, the greatest. James would agree. _

"She wished you could visit, but, there was Order business...what was Dumbledore doing with my dad's cloak?" Sirius shook his head and grinned. _The fantastic times we had with that cloak. I once persuaded him to use it to sneak into the girl's bathroom, but of course, we got caught, thanks to Lily._

"She mentions a Bathilda...sharing stories about Dumbledore..." Harry paused and looked up. "She says she's not sure she believes something about Dumbledore, but it cuts off here." Harry folded the letter and Sirius pointed. _Maybe the rest is in there. I can't remember. _Harry hurried to the drawer and shuffled through the parchement. He felt desperate. It was important that he find the rest, especially if his mother's signature was on it. But he found something else much more important. It was a picture of a black-haired baby zooming around on a broomstick. There were legs behind him, chasing him around and Harry was sure it was his dad. He moved over to the bed to show Sirius. "This was me, wasn't it, when I was a baby."

Sirius smiled with pride. _It sure was._ Then he pointed at himself. _Not much difference between you and me is there. _Harry laughed. _We could almost be twins._

For the rest of the day, Harry stayed in his godfather's room, piecing together parts of his past. He may not have had all the answers or the much needed help from Sirius, but he still got a pretty good idea of what his life would have been like if his parents were alive.

Dinnertime came much too soon for Harry's liking. Mr.Weasley had returned, knocked on the door and told him he had been missing all day. Harry apologized and promised to come down for supper. He was feeling much better now and was able to keep his high spirits when he entered the unchanged atmosphere downstairs. Tonks was still in her mood and Mrs. Weasley continued to pretend she was okay. Mr. Weasley helped her set the table and prepare an extra spot for Shacklebolt.

"Kingsely will be coming shortly. He said be sure Molly has enough onion soup left over."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "There's plenty for everyone. As long as nobody minds leftovers."

"Not at all Mrs.Weasley," said Harry. He turned to his godfather and grinned. Sirius bounced in his high chair, pleased to be back in Harry's life. _I don't care what we're having, as long as we're together. _Mrs. Weasley smiled politely as she set a bowl in front of Sirius, Harry and Tonks. She watched Tonks for a moment, but Tonks did nothing more than sit and imitate a statue. "Are you hungry dear? I've got onion soup, but if you would like something else, I'm sure--"

She was cut off as Tonks sadly turned away from her. It was a very rude thing to do, but Mrs. Weasley didn't comment on it. She sighed and pulled away. Just as she was about to return the bowl to the counter, she froze and dropped the bowl. She clutched her stomach and cried out. Mr. Weasley was by her side in an instant. "Molly! Molly, are you alright!"

"Y-y-yes,...I'm fine..."

"No you're not. It's getting worse! We have to see a Healer."

"No!"

"Well then, we have to see Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

"I said no!"

"Molly"

"No!"

"Why are you being so stubborn? You're in pain. You can't go on like this."

Mrs.Weasley gripped her husband's robes as another wave of pain overtook her. "It's just the baby...same...thing..when the others...were born..."

"No Molly, it's not the same thing. You weren't in such agony."

"N-no...it's not...agony."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know!"

Mrs.Weasley's sudden shout left a horrible silence ringing in the air. Even Tonks was roused out of her limbo and looked around. Mrs. Weasley looked up with tear-stained eyes. "I don't know..I don't know. But for the baby's sake...I don't want anything to happen to it. I don't want them to tell me...I don't want to hear..." Mr.Weasley pulled his wife into his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Sorry,...I'm sorry..." she cried. Mr. Weasley patted her back.

"It's fine Molly, it's alright."

He allowed her to lean into him as he tried to comfort her. The others looked on, unable to imagine what she was going through. Once she was able to gain control of herself, she pulled away to look at Mr.Weasley.

"We all fear for the baby Molly, but please don't believe anything bad will happen to him..or her. You're just stressed out. It's going to be alright. I'm here for you...we all are."

"I know you're here," she gave him a watery smile, "But you can't predict the future Arthur. Neither can I. I fear for my child. It's only natural I feel this way."

"Molly."

"These...pains. You're right, they didn't come with the others," Mr. Weasley wanted to jump in and stop her from thinking negative thoughts, but she continued, " but that doesn't mean things won't go well." She smiled at him again, and Mr. Weasley was relieved to hear the faith in her voice. She was always optimistic and believed there was always a way around anything. Mr.Weasley didn't know what he would have done without her. Even though they didn't have much, she never complained; she simply hoped for the best and was satisfied with whatever she got. Mr.Weasley smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Molly, I'm so glad to hear you say that." Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard heading for the kitchen.

"That must be Shacklebolt, and I haven't fixed him a bowl." Mrs.Weasley headed straight for the stove. Someone had entered the kitchen, but Mrs.Weasley did not turn around. "Don't worry Kingsley, I haven't forgotten your onion soup," she picked up the bowl and started to turn around, "I've got it right here-"

The bowl of hot onion soup fell right out of her hands and crashed to the floor. It wasn't Shacklebolt who had entered, it was Fred and George. "Fred? George?," she whispered uncertainly. Both boys stood side by side, looking a little ashamed of themselves. Finally, they made a step forward. "Hi mum," they greeted in low tones. But Mrs.Weasley didn't care how they greeted her. "Boys!" she cried as she hurried over and embraced them. She gave them several kisses on the cheek. "Fred...George...where have you been? I've been so worried about you."

"Geez mum, all we did was run down to the office and sign a few papers," said George.

"Nothing to go on about," said Fred.

"It most certainly is something to go on about. You never contacted me. I wanted to make sure you were alright, but did you owl me? No, you didn't. For all I know, you could have done something stupid."  
"But mum,"

"Don't you know I care!"

They were silent for a moment, then Mr.Weasley stepped up and hugged them both. "I'm so glad you're back. We didn't think we'd ever see you again."

Fred nodded. "Same here. We didn't think we could ever forget, what happened."

"It was a horrible blow," said George.

They fell into silence again. Mr.Weasley tried to comfort them with a few pats on their backs. "Ahh, life is like that sometimes. You just got to get back up and try again." Throughout their conversation, the boys had been rather melancholy, but now, they were grinning. "We know dad," said Fred. "We do plan to get back up and try again."

"That's the spirit!"

"Besides," said George, "What would the world do without Weasley's Wizard Wheezies?"

They laughed and soon the depressive mood that had hung in the air was lifted. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her sons. "Why don't you boys sit down and I'll get you some dinner."

"Thanks mum"

"We're starved. Oh, hello there Tonks, didn't see you."

Fred had suddenly noticed the moody Order member, who had hardly blinked her eyes at the arrival of the Weasley twins. "Oy Tonks," George called out. "What's the problem? Had a little too much Freezing Fizzies? I never much liked the drink myself."

"It's not that George," said Mrs. Wealsey as she walked back toward the table with a new bowl of soup. "I don't know if you've heard...well...it's about Remus." The boy's expressions told her they had heard. "Right," said Fred. "We have heard about that, and we're sorry Tonks."

Fred settled himself on the other side of Tonks so that she was sandwhiched inbetween the Weasley twins.

"It was a horrible thing to happen, but you can't give up," George said in an attempt to cheer her up. But Tonks barely gave them a glance. "Tonks," said Fred quietly, "Tonks?" Slowly she turned to face him. Her eyes were so baggy and her face was so sunken that she almost had the appearance of a corpse. Fred hesitated before he answered. "Tonks, listen, you can't give up."

"Fred's right you know," said George. "You've got to have some hope that you'll see him again, and you will."

Tonks surprised both of them by answering in a very defensive tone. "How do you know that? Huh, how do you know? You don't know!"

"We do know."

"Yeah, we know what kind of person Remus is and he wouldn't just walk out like that."

Sirius, who was listening to the boys, bowed his head in thought. _Back then he would have. You didn't know him when he was younger, such low self-esteem and doubts about himself...he would walk out and not turn back in order to save others._ Sirius lifted his head, thinking of the Remus he knew now. _But now,...no, he wouldn't walk out, he'd come back...he will. _

"But Remus is so self conscience. He wouldn't want to do anything to hurt me or anyone else. That's why he's not coming back!" She slammed her hands on the table. Mrs.Weasley looked at Mr.Weasley; Harry turned to his empty bowl; Sirius sat quietly, pondering his own ideas about the matter. Tonks was slightly shaking, and her eyes were starting to tear up. It seemed all the emotion, all the terror that had filled her had reached it's breaking point. She tried to restablish calm, but she was failing. "Not coming...not coming back. He's not coming back and I wish everyone would stop telling me he is. I know what kind of person Remus is. I'm the one getting married to him so I would know." Fred and George looked at one another. "We just have to face the facts. Remus has had it with me. He's moved on and I...I've got to now."

She covered her ears as though trying to block out anything else they would say; Fred leaned back in his chair as though there was nothing left to be said. "I suppose you're right Tonks. You would know." Tonks gave a harsh sob and actually shook. "That's right," George agreed while leaning back himself. "I mean we all know how _cold_ he can be, but you would know that better than anyone." Tonks raised her head up at the sudden remark and stared at George. "What do you...what do you mean how _cold_?" she asked sharply.

"His turning his back on us," said Fred. "I mean when he gets upset about something, he doesn't want anything to do with us. What I'm saying is, he's so self-fish."

"Self-fish!"

"Yeah," George picked up. "He does things without considering how the other person may feel."

Tonks turned from one twin to the other, staring at them like they were outer-world beings. "Now wait just a minute. Remus is the most selfless man I've ever met. He thinks things through and he cares about others, but even he isn't perfect. Everyone gets angry...-" She stopped herself and stared at the table. She looked like she had suddenly been slapped in the face.

"Say that again Tonks," said George.

"I said..everyone gets,.he couldn't help what happened. He's probably just somewhere trying to...to"

"Work it out?" asked Fred. "Sounds like a sensable thing to do. I mean he is a smart man. Probably out there trying to cool down that beasty temper of his."

Tonks closed her eyes for a moment, then addressed them again. "Do you really think so?"

"We know so," said George. "Isn't that right mum?"

Mrs.Weasley came forward. "Of course dear. It's what we've been trying to tell you all along."

Tonks nodded. "Then, you think he'll come...he'll really come?"

"Absolutely," said Fred and George. They grinned at her and Tonks gave them a small smile. Harry was pleased as it had been her first smile in weeks. "He just needs a little time is all, so don't go thinking it's your fault, okay?" said Mr.Weasley. "I'll try." Relieved that things were turning back to normal, Mrs.Weasley made her way back to the counter. "Well, now that that's all settled, I'll fix us some...AHHH!" She gripped her stomach and gritted her teeth as she felt another wave of pain wash over her.

"Molly!"

"Mum!"

"Are you alright!"

"Fine,...I'm fine boys...I just need, to get something!" She turned away from them and hurried out of the kitchen. They all stared after her. Fred stood up and moved over to his father. "Dad? Is she going to be alright?" Mr.Weasley patted his back. "I hope so Fred. She's been like this...I'm trying to get her to see a Healer, but she just gets more upset and I don't want to make it harder on her." He turned to the others who were following his words closely. "That goes for all of you as well."

Suddenly, a terrifying scream pierced the air. "MOLLY!" Everyone raced out of the kitchen. Harry grabbed Sirius and followed Fred and George. "Come on, I think it's serious this time." Sirius swallowed. _For her sake, I hope it's not. _

They found Mrs.Weasley on all fours, clutching her stomach, tears running down her cheeks. Mr.Weasley was by her side instantly. "Molly, are you--"

"It's time..."

"What!"

"IT'S TIME!"

It was all he needed to hear. _Oh boy...or girl, _Sirius thought as he stared down at her. Harry, Fred and Greoge just stood there, frozen. "It's..time?," said Fred stupidly,"For what?"

"What do you think!" Tonks snapped.

"Come on dear," said Mr.Weasley as he helped her up. "FRED! GEORGE! The fire,...the fire!"

"What fire!" George cried out. Tonks who had finally been revived hurried past them.

"Never mind, I'll do it!" She threw floo powder into the fire and stepped back. Mr.Weasley thanked her and hurried passed her while supporting Mrs.Weasley. Both Fred and George hurried to her.

"Mum, if there's anything we can do."

"Just meet us there boys," cried Mr.Weasley, "and get in contact with the rest of the family!"

"Oh,...hurry Arthur!"

They had just made it to the fireplace when a head poked out of the flames. The man straightened up and stepped out. "So sorry I'm late. I do hope you have enough soup left for--"

"No time for that Shacklebolt, get out of the way! Molly's in labor!"

"In labor! ...Well..uh, what should we do?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already positioned inside the fireplace. "Hurry Arthur!"

"Just meet us there! ST.MUNGOS!" They vanished from sight, leaving the others in something of a state of shock.

Within the time it took for Mrs.Weasley to get settled into a room, the news of Mrs. Weasley going into labor had spread to the rest of the Weasleys and the Order members like wild fire. They were, of course, stunned to hear the news, but were making their way toward the hospital as fast as they could. Dumbledore had arranged an excuse for Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who had barely left St.Mungo's, to leave class. They would be arriving shortly. Harry thought about them as he waited in the waiting area with Sirius in his arms and Fred and George nearby. He hardly had any contact with them. It was like their friendship had reached a stalemate. Harry did send them an owl, but it was only to inform them of Remus's departure. They didn't respond, so Harry knew nothing of what they were feeling or thinking. Now he felt like it was the first day of school and he would be meeting them for the first time. _I hope everything goes well. We can't afford this to go wrong,_ he thought to himself. He glanced down at Sirius. His godfather appeared to be thinking the same thing. He was staring at his hands which were quiver slightly. _Please,...please,..don't let anything happen to that baby..please...it will be my fault if it does. _

Fred and George talked quietly to one another and looked up when they saw Tonks and Shacklebolt heading their way. Tonks had a cup of tea and was sipping it with shaky hands. Fred and George rushed over to her.

"Any word from dad?"

"Not yet boys," said Tonks quietly and she settled herself in a chair next to Harry.

"What about the rest of the family?" Shacklebolt asked them.

"Bill and Charlie should be here soon," said George.

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Fred. "Is he sending Ron and Ginny and Hermione?"

"Yes, they will be here shortly," said Shacklebolt. He pulled out his wand and conjured his protronus. "I must make sure Moody and the others are on their way." They all watched as the silver lynx hurried away from Shacklebolt to deliver the message. Just then, Mr.Weasley came hurrying down the hall toward them. "Boys!" Fred and George jumped up instantly.

"Dad!"

"What's happening?"

"Is mum alright!"

"Did she have the baby?"

"No boys, not yet and she will be alright. Has the rest of the family gotten here yet?"

"No, not yet, but they should be soon," said Fred.

"Right..well-" Mr.Weasley paused as he heard arguing behind him. Ron was walking toward the waiting area while arguing with Ginny on whether the baby would be a boy or a girl.

"I'm telling you, we have enough males in the family and her last child was a girl, so why wouldn't this one be a girl as well!" Ginny demanded. "

"Because, males are dominant in the Weasley family and because boys make better babies," Ron shot back.

"Is that right!"

"Yeah that's right!"

Hermione walked beside them, pink-faced. She almost looked like she were holding her breath. Hagrid marched along behind them and drew stares from several of the Healers and patients. "Ron! Ginny!"

"Dad!" They ran over to their father and embraced.

"Is mum going to be alright?" asked Ginny.

Mr.Weasley nodded. "Of course she will."

Ron looked away and Harry saw that he was turning red. "Uh, dad,...did mum tell you..you know...what it will be?"

"No Ron, we don't know yet, but we do know that you'll either have a brother or a sister."

They grinned at him, appreciating his way of easing the tension. "The rest should be here soon. Just a matter of time. Why don't you wait for them while I go check on your mother." Mr.Weasley walked away, leaving the his family to stare after him. Hagrid moved over to Ron and patted him on the back. "No need to worry now, ever'thin will be alright. Just you wait and see. Why, you'll be havin' a littl' witch or wizard to look after."

Ron tried to speak, but his words came out in a hoarse whisper. "Yeah." He turned away from Hagrid and met face to face with his long time best friend. He stood very still as he stared at Harry. Hermione and Ginny followed his gaze. Harry remained right where he was. He had no intention of doing anything else. He wasn't going to apologize for his behavior. He believed they should be the ones to tell him they were sorry. Afterall, he did nothing wrong. He was simply trying to defend his godfather and if they weren't going to accept that, then he supposed their friendship had ended. Sirius was looking between them, wondering the same thing. _This is the last thing we need right now; all of yo fighting, right here._ Neither Harry, nor Ron, Hermione or Ginny made a move. Sirius frowned and actually growled. _Will one of you say something already! _"Aarry!" Harry looked down at Sirius and Ron followed his movement. "What's the matter Sirius?" Harry asked. "Is it Mrs.Weasley? Well, you don't need to worry. She'll be fine. Everything will be alright."

"He's gotten big, hasn't he?"

Harry looked up at Hermione. " Yeah, I suppose."

"And he's...getting the hang of talking," said Ginny.

Harry felt his heart beat faster. "Yeah, everyday." The girls looked over at Ron, who was now shifting from one foot to the other.

"Well he's, ..uh-"  
_Yes?_ Sirius urged, _I'm what? Go on._

"He's, gotten a bit fat hasn't he?"

Sirius shook a fist at him. _Why you-- _But Harry interrupted him by laughing. "Yeah," he said grinning. "I suppose he has." Sirius turned to him and glared. "Well you have been eating a lot more lately." Harry smiled at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, pleased that they were back on good terms with one another.

"Dad! DAD!"

They all turned to the sound of Bill and Charlie racing down the hall. "Where's dad?," cried Bill. "Is he here!" Charlie shouted. Tonks moved over to them. "Yes, he's with your mother now. Everything's alright. We're waiting on the others and...the baby. Have a seat."

"We don't want to have a seat," said Bill. "We want to check on mum."

"I doubt they'll let you two break through. What Molly's going through is a private matter. All we can do now is wait." They all turned to see Moody coming up the hall with a few of the rest of the Order members. The only one not present was Remus. Tonks was reminded of his absence, but she tried not to think about it. There were more important things to worry about.

Mr.Weasley stood by the bedside, his hand crushed in the powerful grip of his wife, but he bared through it. Mrs.Weasley's face was wet with perspiration and exhaustion and she was crying out to her husband. She cried once more as she started to push on the Healer's command. "You're doing fine Molly," Mr.Weasley encouraged. "Splendid. It will all be over soon."

"Oh...Arthur! Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Your husband is right Mrs.Weasley. You're doing fine. Just keep it up."

Mr.Weasley turned from the Healer to look at his wife. Her face was twisted in pain and he felt a rise of despair within himself. She was so pale, and her breaths were coming in sharp gasps that he feared she might not make it through the pregnancy. "Isn't there something we can give her! Something more than what you've already given her!" he cried out desperately. "I'm afraid not," said another Healer as she made marks on her chart. "It would be too dangerous." A third Healer walked over to the first who was dealing with the delivery. Mr.Weasley watched them and strained his ears to hear what they were whispering to each other.

"What!"

They turned to face him with slightly affronted look at being interrupted. Mr.Weasley didn't care if he was being rude. This was his wife they were talking about. "What's the problem? What's wrong! For Merlin's sake tell us!"

"We don't know yet Mr.Weasley," said the first Healer. "All we can do is ask that your wife keep pushing."

Mr.Weasley wasn't sure if they were being completely honest with him, but nonetheless, he turned to his wife and continued to encourage her. Halfway through another forceful push, Mrs.Weasley turned to her husband. How Mr.Weasley wished he could take the pain away from her. "Arthur...Arthur..If I don't make it-"

"Shhh, shh, don't talk that way. You're going to make it."

Mrs.Weasley continued. "If I don't make it...please..look after the others...look after the baby."

"You'll be with me to do that. You'll make it. We'll have a wonderful child, a new addition to the family to raise and protect and love. You'll see. This is going to be another one of the happiest days of our lives."

"Okay Mrs.Weasley,...one more push!"

"Come on Molly, you can do it!"

Mrs.Weasley gave it her all and followed the order. She cried out as she gave her final push. "That's it Molly! We're almost there!" Mr.Weasley was beside himself with anticipation. "Come on. You can do it! Bring our son or daughter into the world!" She gave one final cry and fell back against her pillows. For a second, Mr.Weasley feared the worse and started shaking his wife. "Molly? MOLLY! Answer me!" Her eyes fluttered and she stared up at her husband.

"Did I..do alright Arthur?"

"Brillant...you did brilliant." He was laughing and kissing her. His wife had made it and so had their child. Just to emphasize his feelings, he looked to the Healer, but was met with a terrible silence. Two other Healers gathered around the first as he held the baby in his arms. They were talking again and soon one Healer rushed off to fetch a potion. "What is it?" Mr.Weasley asked in a terrified whisper. His heart was racing now. "What...what's wrong?" Nobody answered him. Mrs.Weasley placed her hand on his. "Arthur..Arthur..I can't hear. Where's the baby? Why isn't he...or she crying?"

The Healers looked up at the couple. Mr.Weasley stared directly into the eyes of the man who had introduced another Weasley.

"Arthur...Arthur!"

He couldn't hear his wife.

Outside, the clock ticked loudly on the wall, counting down the minutes and hours they had been waiting. Fred and George entertained themselves by coming up with crazy gift ideas for their little brother or sister. Ginny was speaking quietly to Tonks and Hermione about the idea of having a little sister. Shacklebolt and Moody were speaking quietly to one another and with the other Order members. Hagrid fiddled with his fingers and Ron stood next to Harry looking frightened. It reminded Harry of the day Dumbledore informed them of Mr.Weasley's attack. He looked very pale and he didn't seem to breathe at all. Sirius sat as still as Ron in Harry's arms. Harry didn't know why, but he felt only he, Sirius and Ron were the only ones fearing the worse. He didn't understand it. All would be well. Mrs.Weasley would come out of this and so would her baby. He just knew it. He had to tell this to Ron. He turned to him and started to speak. "Ron," he paused. His throat was constricted and he couldn't think of anything else to say. Ron was becoming very pale and he stared at Harry. In that moment, it was as if some silent realization hit them. "Ron," Harry tried again, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Mr.Weasley.

"Dad you're back!" cried Fred.

"How's mum?" asked George.

"Is she alright?" asked Charlie.

For a while, Mr.Weasley did nothing except stand there, staring at them, and then looking at the ground. The others came forward, disturbed by his silence. "Well, did she have it?" asked Hagrid. "Yes," said Tonks, "How's the baby?"

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Ginny. Mr.Weasley looked at her and smiled.

"Girl," he said in a very quiet voice. But the cheers that surrounded him were all but quiet. There were handshakes, pats and whoops at the news of the newest member of the Weasley family. Fred and George were the loudest of them all, even though they were expecting a wizard. Harry's face broke into a smile and he bounced Sirius in his arms. "You see Ron, everything turned out okay." _That's right! _Sirius laughed. _All that worrying was almost for nothing. We have a baby!_ Ron was about to smile back at Harry and shake his hand, but for some reason, he couldn't and Harry understood why. Mr.Weasley was not celebrating with the others. He just stood there; and Harry felt a chill run down his spine. Ron turned to look at his father too and soon the others were noticing the same strange behavior of the new father. Tonks made her way towards him.

"Arthur?...What is it?"

He didn't respond.

"Arthur?"

"Girl...we had a girl...but...she..."

He didn't have to say it. He didn't have to finish the dreadful sentence. They knew. In that instant they knew what had happened. Harry felt his heart plummeting. _No..._Sirius thought desperately, _Please...no._ But it was.

Mr.Weasley looked up. "She...didn't make it."

All was silent, until they heard a cry of horror escape the maternity ward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhh,nooooooo! The baby didn't make it and it was pretty cruel for it to happen. I've sorta dreaded writing this, but this is part of the story. So think of it this way, Molly doesn't have anymore children in the series. It just wasn't meant to be. The last bit of luck has been stripped away by the bad.

By the way, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter in, but my computer crashed on me and I had to wait for it to come back from repair. Again, I didn't expect the chapter to be so long. I also wanted to put a bit more detail, but I was eager to finish this and move on. I hope you guys are still reading; send me reviews, all of you, to let me know. We are coming down to the end but we still have a bunch of chapters to go, in a way.

Poor Tonks, will Remus come back? We can only hope. And poor Sirius, this was the last straw. I doubt Harry can defend him anymore, so that just leaves one question. What will Harry do now? What will he and Sirius do? There's no point to try and convince them Sirius is alright. You'll see in the next chapter. I've been waiting soooooooo long to get there and now I'll finally be able to. Keep enjoying the story!!


	21. Chapter 21

_"The death of the living,_

_may also be the life of the ghost"-_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Living Death

Dumbledore paced his office quietly while his phoenix, Fawks, looked on. Through the window the sun was rising, bringing about a new day, but the professor was not concerned. It had been impossible for him to sleep since hearing the news. In the late hours of the previous night, Shacklebolt and a horribly shaken Tonks stepped out of his fireplace to deliver the dreadful results. Dumbledore found himself feeling as heartbroken as he did on the night he heard the news of the Potter's death. Tonks could not stop crying and Shacklebolt could barely look the professor in the eyes.

As Dumbledore continued his walk around the office, he regretted not visiting the Weasleys that night, but he believed it was better to give them their space. All he had done was pat his members on the back and ask them to deliver his condolences. They had agreed, but were sure the Weasleys would hear none of it in their current state. Dumbledore had nodded and asked them to try anyways. He would be visiting them as soon as he could. He watched them leave and prepared himself for what he was going to say. Usually Dumbledore knew the right thing to say, whether or not that person wanted to hear it, and he almost always knew how to console others. He recalled having to help Harry cope with the loss of his godfather on the night of Sirius's death. Harry had been so full of anger and hate that he nearly destroyed his office. If Harry had continued his rampage, Dumbledore was sure he would attack him rather than his precious relics.

He sighed. It wasn't easy to get him to calm down, but he had done it. Now he would have to do it again. After the number of times he was forced to reveal awful truths and comfort people, he still had trouble doing it. No one could tell, but it pained and tired him to do so; but in the world they were living in it was a common job.

Dumbledore paused in his movements and stood at the window. In a few minutes students would be hurrying down the hall to attend their classes. In one hour, Dumbledore would normally be making his way to the Great hall for breakfast, but instead, he would be heading to St.Mungos. The Weasley children Ron and Ginny would be absent for the day in order to be by their parent's side. He wasn't sure if they would be able to ease Mrs.Weasley's feelings or not; either way, he would still make the journey.

Dumbledore smiled sadly to himself as he looked out at the grounds. "I wonder how Harry and Sirius are taking this." He understood the tension generated whenever Sirius was involved. He and the Order had discussed it before, but they had never decided on a set reason for the horrible happenings. Of course, they did reveal their theories that Sirius was involved and regardless of what Dumbledore said or thought at that moment, deep down, he knew the truth. He had hoped the others would be understanding toward Harry and Sirius and not treat them in a fashion similar to the Dursleys, but he knew it would be impossible for them not to now. He had and continued to respect their thoughts on the matter, but he still wished for them to treat Sirius fairly until the situation could be resolved. There only seemed to be one safe resolution for the pair now.

"Albus"

Dumbledore knew who the quiet voice belonged to without having to turn around. "Good morning Minerva, though I fear, it may not be as good as I'd hoped."

He heard her coming forward, so he turned to face her. "I'm sorry to come in this way but-"

"Think nothing of it my dear," said Dumbledore raising a hand to brush off the excuse. "The time for politness is past us at this moment. Now, what do you wish to see me about?"

"I only came to inquire about your departure."

"Ah, yes. Well, I will be leaving shortly. I do not expect to return until later this evening. Do look after the school while I'm gone and any other affairs that may arrise during my absence."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes, of course." She stood in the center of the room watching Dumbledore tidy up his desk before leaving. "Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

"No, not at the moment, but do give my condolences to Molly and Arthur."

"Of course."

"And.." She paused trying to figure out how best to phrase her question. Dumbledore looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "And, be sure and give them to Potter as well." Dumbledore wasn't sure if Harry should hear any form of apologies. It would only make him believe they were blaming Sirius again. "Uh, I didn't mean it like that," McGonagall said quickly. "What I mean is-"

"I understand." Dumbledore headed over to the fireplace, threw a dash of Floo powder to the flames and stepped inside. "And fear not. Harry and Sirius will be all right. I'll see to that." The green flames rose and Dumbledore was gone.

He walked down the stairs as quietly as he could and stopped to listen. There was complete silence which meant no one was in the house. Harry gazed around, wondering if they were being this quiet on purpose in a way to brush him off, but it was obvious that he was alone. Sirius was in his arms and he acknowledged this as well. No one had come and probably wouldn't be coming for days. They were on their own.

It was the second day since Mrs.Weasley had found out she was not going to be a mother again, and the blow was so severe that she and Mr.Weasley remained in St.Mungos. The rest of her family remained their as well, hoping to provide comfort. The Order, Harry assumed, had gone to inform Dumbledore and then either returned to the hospital or returned to their work. None of them had bothered to stop by Grimmauld Place. None of them had bothered to say a word to Harry as he left the hospital, unable to say anything to anyone. He thought they would all return, if not that night then the next morning, but no one did. They were alone in the house and Harry was sure no one cared anymore what happened to him or his godfather. He understood why they would behave in such a cruel manner and agreed. They shouldn't care. They should ignore them, in fact they should hate them. The curse had struck again and this time, it took a life. He had no one to blame but himself. If only he hadn't brought Sirius, if only he had stayed home away from Mrs. Weasley, then the baby might have had a chance. It was a comforting thought, but Harry knew it wouldn't have mattered. The baby's fate was sealed the moment it was conceived. Harry considered contacting his wizarding family, but he didn't have the courage to do so. Everytime he got a bit of parchment and a quill and prepared himself to write, he put them aside. He couldn't come up with the right things to say, nor could he force himself to deliver the message when he did write something down. It was impossible for him at the moment.

Harry walked into the kitchen, still aware of their isolation, but open to the idea of someone present somewhere in the house. He stood at the entry imagining Mrs. Weasley preparing a hot breakfast. There was no one there of course. Harry glanced at Sirius before placing him in the high chair. "Looks like we'll be having cereal." Sirius grumbled quietly to himself, but Harry heard him. "You know very well we can't do anything about it. I don't cook well and we certainly couldn't eat the bacon in the refrigerator, unless you want to eat it raw." Sirius blinked at him and gave a small nod. His godson turned away and pulled down a box of cornflakes for himself and Sirius. _They'll never come back, _Sirius thought to himself. _So long as I'm here. I'm finished. It's over. _Harry placed a small bowl of cereal on his tray and placed his own bowl on the table. Sirius crunched a few flakes with his small fingers and stared at them with malice. _Damn body, _he cursed. His face was livid. _This DAMN BODY! _He banged his fist so hard on the tray that the bowl bounced and flakes flew everywhere. Harry turned his way instantly. _The pain it causes,...it's too great..._ He was seething with rage. Harry felt himself pitying his godfather. "Sirius." _Better off dead..._ "Sirius." Sirius turned to him with flashing eyes. He didn't appear to see his godson at all. _BETTER OFF DEAD! _

Harry was alarmed to see his godfather's narrowed eyes and face contorted in anger. Harry dropped his spoon. Now Sirius seemed to be struggling to leap out of the high chair. He was twisting and kicking and banging his little hands so furiously that he looked liked he was possesed by a demon. "Sirius what's-" But before he could further question his godfather's actions, he started screaming. It didn't sound like normal baby bawlings, it was coming out like a string of curses directed at Harry. Sirius wasn't exactly articulate yet, but Harry understood what his cries were. "Sirius stop this--" Again he was interrupted as Sirius banged both fists and sent the bowl flying and breaking on the floor. Harry grabbed ahold of his godfather's shoulders, holding him in place, then he stared straight into his eyes. "Sirius,...Sirius!" He actually calmed down a bit, but he was still glaring at Harry. "Enough." That was all it took to make him realise how he had been acting. A look of horror and shame replaced the anger. _What have I done._ Harry released his grip on his shoulders and repaired the broken bowl and cleaned up the cereal with his wand. _Harry...I'm sorry...I don't know what got into me. _Sirius hung his head in thought. For one frightening moment he feared he might have actually been possessed. Sirius had never thought of it out loud, but he predicted the bad luck around them was of a spiritual nature; his death and return to life should have been proof enough of that already. He considered the idea of some hellish demon plotting revenge on Sirius, for the unfair second life, reeking havoc all around. He considered it possible, afterall it wasn't long before he had met up with James' ghost. But then he threw it aside. It was a tantrum. Is wasn't like he hadn't had them before. He recalled shouting out blame at Peter Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack and nearly jumping off the edge when arguing with Mrs.Weasley.

He felt his stomach turn at the thought of her. She might never look at him again. Nor talk to him. A year ago when he was fighting with her, he might have wished for that, but now...

"It's okay," said Harry, and Sirius saw Harry's compassion shining in his eyes. "I'm just as angry as you are..but I guess, we are to blame." Sirius raised his eyebrows. After all those weeks he spent convincing others he was okay and not a danger to anyone, his godson was going back on his word? Harry rubbed his weary eyes. "If only we knew more about what's happening.If only--" He froze as the obvious suddenly hit him. "Of course. Why didn't I think of it before?" He looked over at a confused Sirius. "Christoff." Sirius's face brightened slightly. _Well, he was responsible for this whole mess. I suppose he would know. _Then his face darkened. _But, he is a dark-dealer, let us not forget that. _Harry wasn't paying attention to his godfather's concern. Instead he reached for a piece of parchment and a quill. "He told me to contact him whenever I needed him. I could have used his help before now, but I was relying on Dumbledore." Though Harry was thrilled at his own genius idea, another thought occurred to him which made him quite nervous. What if Christoff didn't know anything about this? Upon their first meeting, Harry didn't really trust him, even though he accepted his service. Considering what Professor Lupin had told him about the Order's encounter with him, Christoff didn't seem to know exactly what he was doing. He remembered Lupin telling him that Christoff admitted not knowing what was going on. He had as much of an idea as Dumbledore and anyone else did. But Harry wasn't sure he could rely on such information. He could be hiding something, as Lupin admitted. If he was so desperate to escape, he'd tell them anything; but that couldn't be ruled out completely. That also didn't mean he would be entirely truthful to Harry. He was on the darkside afterall, but Harry could see no other way. _I'm desperate now, _he thought to himself. _What other choice do I have? Dumbledore doesn't know, nor Snape or anyone else around here. It's already taken one life...if I don't do something soon. _What could it hurt to ask. He smoothed out the parchment and began writting.

_To Mr. Archavius Christoff,_

_You told me to contact you whenever I needed you. Well, I could use your help now. I would have asked for it sooner, but I was hoping to find help here._

He paused, considering how much information he could give about his contact with the Order. He supposed if he knew about his relationship with them, he might turn his back.

_I don't suppose you've heard, but I tried the product you sent me to bring back a loved one._

Harry glanced up to see Sirius watching him intently.

_Well it worked, but not the way I hoped. You see, he's turned into a baby and if that wasn't enough, all kinds of terrible things have been happening. It's like he's become bad luck. No one knows what's going on. No one here can help, but I figured you can. I would like to have a talk with you.  
_Harry stopped again, thinking. He didn't realize how much he needed his answers now until he thought of everyone who had tried to help him. They weren't coming back anytime soon, but if they did, he was sure to get the cold shoulder. Harry needed the solution right away, especially if they did return. He didn't want anyone else to die. Sirius gave him a questioning look. "I'm not sure this is going to work. Hedwig's not here and I need to know what to do now." Harry started to crumble the paper. Sirius looked away._ I'm sorry Harry, but in my opinion, it probably wasn't a good idea anyway. You don't want to be associating with people like Christoff._

"If only I could-" He paused and turned to the direction of the stairs. "Hang on, I think Christoff did give me an address to visit him." _What's that!_ Sirius looked up alarmed. _It's one thing to write to him, but to go there, in person...Harry! _It was too late. Harry was already racing up the stairs to his bedroom in search of Christoff's letter.

He pulled out drawers and moved aside papers, he flipped through the pages of some of his books, and he searched through his book bag, but he couldn't find it. Harry kicked the bed in frustration. "Where is it?" He didn't know. He wasn't so sure he had brought it with him in the first place. He rubbed his temples and tried to calm down, but his need of the address kept his heart pumping. He was so close. Then he saw it, positioned under the book that had brought him so much trouble. He stared at it for a moment before putting it aside and reaching for the parchment. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was the letter he had been looking for. Quickly he scanned the letter for the address. "666 Enchanted Avenue; Fireplace 9."

Sirius dreaded the idea of meeting Christoff. He dreaded even more the idea of his godson taking up with such a man._ This is a mistake. We shouldn't be doing this. We'll just have to take our chances with the others..._Though he wasn't confident in the idea. "Sirius this is it! I found it." Sirius grimanced as his godson ran down the stairs with the letter in his hand. _Not good Harry. You'd have been better to have lost it. No good can come from this man, he's a dark dealer. _Harry was now standing in front of him. "This is it, see, 666 Enchanted Avenue; Fireplace 9." Sirius shook his head vigoriously. _We musn't do this! He can't help us. Look what he did to me! _He spread out his arms to exaggerate his point.

"Oh come on Sirius, it will be fine, you don't need to worry. That's why he made it specific. We'll be alone--"

_That's what I'm afraid of_

"So we don't have to worry about anyone else seeing us there."

Sirius sat quite still and looked at him pleading. _Harry, you are sixteen years old, surely you have enough sense to realize what you are risking?_ Harry stared back at him. _If you can't understand anything I say, understand that at least, how I feel. _How Sirius wished he could speak now, but on the expression of Harry, he might not have needed to. Harry's eyes softened."I know you're nervous about this,...and I know I have to be careful, but this is now a matter of life and death. Surely you understand that, out of everyone I know." Sirius understood what he was trying to say. Ever since Harry had met him, Harry had had to deal with Sirius's addiction to risking his life and making reckless decisions. Well one of his reckless decisions had cost him his life and it might cost Harry's as well. Now Sirius was forced to feel what Harry felt when he had informed him of his ideas. Harry had worried about him and had tried to stop him. To ease his fears, Sirius gave in. It was the other way around now, but Sirius had no chance of persuading Harry, especially since he himself was desperate to stop the paranormal activities. But was an outside meeting with a wizard of darkness worth it?

"Come on Sirius. Surely you don't want to spend the rest of your life in diapers." Sirius looked away in thought. "Having your bum wiped for you." Sirius turned a deep red and looked up with narrowed eyes. _Let's go. _

In a few minutes Harry, with Sirius in his arms, was standing in front of the fireplace. "This is it." He took a handful of floo powder, stepped forward and announced his destination. "666 Enchanted Avenue, Fireplace 9!". _Let's get this over with as fast as possible, _thought Sirius as they vanished from Grimmauld place and felt the unpleasant sensation of travel. In no time, they found themselves in another fireplace. Harry stepped out of it quickly and looked around.

It was a small, shabby room that appeared to be decorated with various artifacts and relics that looked like they were from different parts of the world. At a first glance, they appeared expensive, but when Harry squinted his eyes in the semi-darkness, he saw that they looked quite cheap. There were exquisite looking paintings that were colored with horrible dull paints; there were swords, staffs, and statues that were being held together with some form of glue that was painted to blend in with the work; there was even a curtain that looked like it was made from a fine material, but had many holes in it and was threading at the end.

Sirius shook his head in disghust. He was starting to regret his decision to come. _If this doesn't prove to you the kind of man he is Harry I don't know what will. I don't know if we should be here after all. _Harry supposed part of Christoff's job was to sell such cheap imitations; but surely anyone could see how worthless they were. With that in mind, Harry thought about his own purchase; but he quickly dismissed the idea. How could Christoff have cheated him? It worked. Sirius was back--but he wasn't himself. He wasn't the man he was suppose to be, which was the reason he was here in the first place. _But, what if there's nothing more that can be done? _He had thought of the possibility of Christoff not having a solution for the curse around them. He looked down at his godfather. What if this was the best he could ask for, his godfather returned to him from death as a baby? Afterall, there wasn't suppose to be a way to bring back the living in the first place, but now there was. And whether or not it was pure luck that it happened, Christoff still warned him to be careful. Was it possible he did know what would happen?

He looked around, but there was no one in sight. "Where is he?" Sirius glanced around the room as well. Sirius actually perked up. _He's not home; I guess we'll have to come back, some day. _"There's some candles." Harry headed over to a desk and prepared to light the candles with his wand when they lit up automatically. Soon a few more candles that were hidden in the darkness of the room lit up as well. "Why if it isn't Mr.Potter. It's so good to have you in my, home." Harry turned to find Archavius Christoff smiling at him.

Mr. Weasley rubbed his temples and tried desperately to calm his nerves. So far, the attending witch at the front desk could do very little to help him. He was standing in front of her now, waiting to fill out the proper papers so he and his wife could leave St.Mungo's.

"If you'll just give me a second Mr.Weasley. I'm so sorry, but I know I laid those papers somewhere..." It disturbed him to know how very unorganized the witch was, but he supposed she was either new or overly sympathetic to his loss. She shuffled through a few rolls of parchment and files before looking up at him with very sad eyes and apologizing. Mr. Weasley would rather have liked her to be rude. "I'm terribly sorry." Mr.Weasley nodded and tried to force back an oncoming headache. "That's alright dear." He turned away from her and gazed at Mrs. Weasley.

She was sitting in the chair behind him in something of a trance. She was sitting as still as could be, starring straight in front of her. His sons, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill settled close to her and tried to comfort their mother as much as they could, but nothing seemed to be working. After two days in St.Mungo's, Mr.Weasley had hoped his wife would snap out of it. Of course, she did not and he could only assume she would need more time because she had never lost a child. They weren't ignorant of the possibility of stillbirths, and they had heard stories of mothers who had experienced the tragedy. But like many expectant husbands and wives, they had never, for one second, believed it could ever happen to them. Now it had. They weren't sure how to deal with it--especially Mrs.Weasley--but he could see that she was slowly coming around. _Thank Merlin for Dumbledore, _the thought had been dancing in his head every since he had arrived to see them.

He was very consoling and offered words that not only brought them to tears, but eased their despair. Mr.Weasley marveled at the way he handled the situation. There was no one who could compare to the headmaster.

"Ah, here we go...sorry for the wait."

The young witch handed him the a slip of green parchment to fill out. "Thank you." He took a quill and focused on what he needed to write, but he could feel the witch's eyes watching him. He looked up and she quickly turned away.

"It's alright mum, we'll stay here with you," said Fred in a gentle voice.

Mrs.Weasley bowed her head down and held back a sob; the only thing that gave away her grief was her trembling lip.

"That's right mum," said George. "We won't leave you."

"Don't be silly boys," said Mrs.Weasley in a barely audible whisper. "I'll be fine." She wanted to say more, but her voice fell away. Charlie kneeled down in front of her. "Nonesense. We'll stay with you." But Mrs.Weasley was shaking her head. "No,...I've already told you I'll be fine." She stopped and looked around at her boys with a brave face. "You needn't worry about me. Once I go home,..." She paused and fell back into her trance. She had reminded herself of where she would be going--back to Grimmauld Place. She hated to admit it, but she felt nothing but anger at the idea of the place. At some earlier point in her life when all accusations were directed at Sirius, she would have said the whole idea was silly. If anyone had told her that she would one day side with their thoughts on the so called _'Sirius curse'_, she would have said they were mad. But now, that wasn't so. At least she didn't think it was so. She kept telling herself, trying to force herself not to place blame on anything or anyone, but it wasn't possible now. It wasn't so easy. She knew it was because of what was happening, now; her grief wasn't going to allow rational thought. She shook her head. She had no time for that. She had spent enough time hiding out in St.Mungo's, afraid to leave because she would be leaving without a child, afraid to leave because she would be smothered with "I'm so sorrys", afraid to leave because she would be returning to that house. Of course, she didn't have to go back there. She had her own house, the Burrow, and that's where she wanted to be; alone, with her husband, away from sad eyes. And if there really was a curse...

She snapped out of her trance and looked at Charlie, then she looked at Bill, Fred and George. _They could have had a baby sister.._Now wasn't the time for blame. She wasn't really sure if she blamed anyone in the first place. And what sort of example would she be setting if she gave into the idea of the curse--but she couldn't rule the idea out completely. "Boys, I promise you," and this time her voice had strenghtened, "I'll be alright, now I want you to go. I want to spend a little quiet time with my husband." The boys looked at each other and were about to reply when their father interrupted.

"Molly,...uh Molly I need." He was fidgeting and Mrs.Weasley noticed how nervous he suddenly looked; like the day he had asked her out on their first date. "The baby Molly, what's the baby's name." Now she understood. What kind of parents would they be if they didn't name their child. To whom would the flowers go?

She stifled a sob, and took a deep breath. She had been thinking about this ever since Dumbledore arrived. "I wanted to call her Rosie".

"Rosie," said Mr.Weasley.

"But her full name would have been Rose Weasley."

As hard as he tried, Ron Weasley couldn't concentrate on the test paper before him. He and Hermione were in their Transfiguration class taking a test over the last three lessons Professor McGonagall had taught them. She had believed it would be a good excersice for her students in order to prepare them for the upcoming final exams, but so far, Ron didn't think so. In the past, he had had Hermione there to try and help him in understanding all the spells and enchantments he needed in order to pass. He had always done as well as he could, even if Hermione wouldn't let him cheat off of her paper. She was still there. In fact, she was sitting next to him now and every once in a while she'd glance up at him, worried.

Ron was biting the feathers off of his quill and scratching his head furiously. He was even starting to sweat. Hermione had never seen him like this--so paniky. To anyone else, it might look like he was frustrated with the test, but Hermione knew better. She knew he was still concerned about his mother. And as much as Hermione valued school work, she truly believed Dumbledore should have given him more time off; like a week. Ron was scratching his head more violently than before and if he wasn't careful Hermione was sure he'd end up pulling all the hair out of his head.

"Ron," she hissed. He didn't look up. "Ron."

"Shhhh!"

She turned her head at an annoyed Slytherin girl. Hermione glared and turned back to Ron. "Ron please." Now he looked over, and seemed agitated. Hermione couldn't say anything more. Just the look in his eyes was enough to quiet her. She tried to speak.

"No talking." Hermione spun around. Professor McGonagall had caught her and was coming her way. "Need I remind you that this is a test Ms. Granger."

"I'm sorry professor, but you see.."

"No excuses." She stopped and saw that many of the other students had stopping working on their tests and were curious about what was going on. "What do you think you're doing? Get back to your test, now!" They instantly turned away. She looked back at Hermione and then crossed over to Ron who seemed momentarily frozen in a daze. He hadn't been himself all day and she understood why. Her eyes softened then. If no one else could be there for him and his family, she was glad Hermione could. Not wanting to appear harsh, she merely nodded, then she placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron mustered up the courage to look up at her. Professor McGonagall couldn't express her words to him at that moment, but the message made it across. Hermione looked between the two.

"There's no need to put so much pressure on yourself Mr.Weasley, it's only a test. You'll get through this." Ron stared at her for a moment, before nodding. She then turned to Hermione. Hermione smiled, thanking her and watched her return to her desk. Hermione then turned to Ron, but he didn't look her way. She forced herself to focus on her test again. _Okay,...the best way to transfigure a group of mice is..._

"Thanks Hermione."

She spun around. Ron was thanking her, but he wasn't looking up. "Y-you're welcome."

Harry stood there, staring at the man that was the cause of all this. Christoff continued to smile, then he clapped his hands together and moved forward. "Harry, Harry Harry, I'm so glad to see you. I had hoped you find some time to drop by and see me." But Harry made a step back and pointed his wand on him. Christoff stopped in his tracks and looked worried.

"Harry?"

Harry said nothing; he continued to protect himself with his wand and held his godfather close.

"What's the matter? Don't you remember me? I'm the one who helped you."

"Help. You call this help?" He shot a glance at Sirius. Harry felt an anger, similar to the one he felt when he recieved no help from Snape, build up inside him. "You've done nothing but cheated me--"

"Cheated you?"

"Out of my godfather."

Christoff was now utterly confused by Harry's behavior and saw that his wand-hand was shaking slightly. Regardless of Harry's trust issues, Christoff attempted to settle the matter. "Why don't you have a seat. Just there Harry in front of my desk. I'll give you some tea to relax you if you want it."

"No thanks."

"Well my boy, how do you expect us to, chat about whatever's bothering you if you don't sit down." Harry considered this. "I can see you're upset." Harry looked at him incredously, as did Sirius. _This guy's brilliant. No wonder he did so well with me. _He made his way behind a large royal looking desk that was painted with the cheapest looking gold color. Christoff gave him a warm smile and motioned for him to sit in the hard wooden chair behind Harry. "Would you like something to drink?" Harry knew better. "No thank you." Christoff laughed. "If I hadn't met you earlier, I'd say you were a very rude boy. Don't you know it's impolite to point your wand at someone who's trying to be friendly?"

"Well you can't be too careful." Harry slipped his wand just inside his pocket so he could reach it quickly if he needed it.

"Isn't that the truth. Well, let's get down to business. I see you were in a hurry to see me; you brought your baby brother along."

Harry found this surprising. Most of the wizarding world knew who he was and who his parents were; they would know he didn't have any brothers or sisters, but Christoff didn't seem to know anything about him at all. _Of course, _he thought, _he could be playing it off._ Sirius balled his fists and fumed. _Baby brother! _He started to kick and struggled to get at Christoff. _I'm his godfather you parasite! _

"Oh my, rather fussy isn't he?" Christoff then directed his attention to Sirius. "I think somebody needs a dity change don't you." Sirius kicked worse than ever and it was all Harry could do to hold him.

"He's...not my baby brother,...he's my godfather."

"Your god-father?"

Christoff pulled away and took them both in as though seeing them for the first time. "But...but..how..." He was literally astonished and appeared to have no answer as to how a baby could be someone's godfather. Harry did not help him. He simply waited for him to put two and two together. Then it seemed to dawn on him. "Of course," he whispered fearfully, "Of course...I remember them saying--"

"Who saying?"

"It doesn't matter." Christoff leaned forward and stared at sirius as though trying to see the man he was. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and Christoff pulled away. "Remarkable...simply remarkable."

"Is that all you have to say!" Harry spat. He continued to stare at Sirius. "Because I don't think it's so remarkable. It's not what I wanted."

"Not satisfied? I can't do much about it Harry. No refunds."

Harry pounded a fist on the desk. "I don't care about refunds. I just want my godfather, back to the way he was." Christoff was still staring at Sirius and it was begining to disturb Harry. "And if you haven't got a clue on what to do I suggest you stop looking and acting like you do."

Christoff leaned back in his chair. Then he looked down at his hands and sat quietly in thought. "Well?" Harry said impatiently.

"This is the loved one you were mourning over. The one you were sad about, the day I met you." He shook his head slowly which sent a chill up Harry's spine. He looked as though he were suffering from the news. "You must have...really loved him. Wish I had someone like that. Dead or alive." Now he appeared to be talking to himself. Harry gritted his teeth.

"Right now, I don't care what you want." Christoff looked up, insulted. "I only care about my godfather."

"But you have him, in your arms."

"Well he's not suppose to be in my arms is he! He's suppose to be a man!...Why didn't it work!?"

"Harry, I don't recall promising that it would." He leaned forward again and all the pleasantness he had before vanished. "But it would have been better it it hadn't." He stood up and started to pace the room, all while looking around at his crooked collection. He touched a rusty old lamp and straightened a dusty Persian looking rug. "I try not to promise anything. Promises, usually lead to trouble, at least for me." He glanced at a large painting hanging behind his desk. It was of a poor looking wizard with a long white beard dressed in rich looking robes. "I don't know who that is, but someone's been asking for a painting of Albus Dumbledore. I suppose I could pass it off as him, considering the customer has never seen him before. Uh, what do you think Harry?"

Now the anger was turning to rage. "What do I think? I think you should be giving me some answers. I didn't could here to discuss your load of work!" Harry was standing now, balling a fist and shaking. Christoff casts his head down and smiled. "Right, of course you do. We all deserve answers. Tell me Harry, has Dumbledore given you any answers?"

"What?"

"About your scar, about your parents. I was rather light on mentioning the truth about you when we met. We were, afterall, in the middle of a sale."  
"What are you--"

"I didn't care who you were..as long as I made a sale."

"I DON'T CARE--"

"SHHH! You have to be quiet!" Christoff cried as he rushed toward him. "Don't you know where you are? You're in my headquarters. Belzeba's just around the corner. If she knew you were here..."

"Who's Belzeba?"

"She's my boss."

Christoff sat in velvet armchair and laced his hands together. "She inquired about my sale to you, but of course, I told her nothing. She'd be scared if she knew, scared if she found out it worked."

"Wha-"

"Your ability to bring someone back. Ha ha ha, that's supposed to be impossible, but it's not..you did it and I should have known, you are the great Harry Potter aren't you. You defeated You-Know-Who so of course you could do it. But, I had imagined you had your limits, but you did not... you did it."

He was silent for a moment, and Harry considered asking him once more. "I'm sorry Harry. No one else has ever gotten as far as you when it came to that product. I've only known two wizards: one was so distraught on losing his love and got halfway through the ritual on bringing her back, but chickened out; the other, well, let's just say he changed his mind."

"Why?"

"Bad luck, I suppose. A lot of weird things happened."

"A lot of weird things are happening to me, now. Ever since I brought Sirius, back from the dead, bad things have been happening, to me and everyone around me."

Christoff nodded and at last he was concerning himself with Harry's problems. "Explain it to me then. How did you go about retrieving your godfather?"

"I went to the Department of Mysteries and I made my way to the place were he was killed, this room with a veiled archway."

"Go on."

"Well, I followed the instructions and--"

"Were there any signs?"

"What?"

"Signs? Strange warnings or feelings you may have had before you went all the way down there?"

"I er..." Harry stopped himself. He did recall some feeling of hesitation-- an ominous feeling, like the one he had gotten when he departed from Sirius, several days before he was killed. There was even his aunt. She had given him a strange look and warned him about being careful. But he had pushed them all aside. He wasn't about to let anything or anyone stop him. Harry felt a small glimmer of embarrassment when he looked up at Christoff. Sirius was now watching Harry. _Well? _"I...well. I had to bring him back. I had to save him."

"But were there any signs?"

"How would I know?"

"Because!" He was on his feet again. "Because, my boy, when someone recieves signs or warnings they should usually listen to them, because they're right." Harry swallowed and felt a constricted feeling in his throat. "So, you followed the instruction to the map, did everything the book asked of you...You shouldn't have done it. I still say you shouldn't have gone through with it."

"But it didn't work like it said it would. I got my godfather back alright, but not the way he was." Christoff, who was holding a flash of anger in his eyes, softened. "What is your godfather's name?"

"S-sirius."

"Sirius?"

"Sirius Black."

At this, Christoff stepped back in fright. "Sirius Black? You mean the murderer? Why ever would you want to bring him for?" Sirius frowned and glared at the man. _I'll be a murderer, I promise you, if you don't help us! _

"Because he's my godfather. And he's not a murderer."

Christoff stared at him, unbelieving, but didn't question why Harry felt that way. "Very well..well, I'm sorry. Sometimes things just don't work out the way you want them to. Actually, these type of things, death, isn't suppose to. It's a natural part of life and as sad it may be, it must be. What returned your godfather did the best they could. In my opinion it isn't so much that he's, brought back to life; it's more that he's been reborn."

"Reborn?"  
"Yes, that is esentially what you are asking of the spell when you performed it. There is no such thing as bringing the dead back to life, but no one said anything about rebirth. Sirius gets to live again, born from the underworld, or whatever hell he came from and start all over again."

"But, he isn't fully gone. He recognizes me. He doesn't have the mind of a child."

"I'm sure he doesn't, but even I don't know if that will last. Tell me my boy, do you honestly expect to care for him the rest of your life? He may lose that memory of you as you grow older." Harry looked away.

"That's what Lupin said."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing." He looked at Sirius and they both exchanged fearful looks. "So, there isn't anything I can do?, you can do?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Any other possible solution just might make it worse and the fact that no solution is written in the book should tell you that much."

That was it. His last hope. His last chance to restore the baby in his arms to the real godfather he knew and cared about. He could barely look at him now, but when he did he couldn't look away. Their eyes were locked in despair. What were they going to do? There was nothing and no one that could help them. The only thing left to do was to return to Grimmauld place and consider the future. But Harry didn't know what that could be now. _Can I really take care of Sirius for the rest of my life? _Then Harry thought about Christoff's boss. It was shot.

"As far as the odd things happening, it's from the spirit world I believe."

"What?"

"It would be breaking the rules to bring someone back from the dead. It would be just as bad for someone to be reborn. It's not fair to the spirits that can't return. Now as dark as it may seem there is only one way to right this. Only one way to please the spirits and lift your curse."

Harry was afraid to ask. Christoff took ahold of his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "He'd have to die."

Harry pulled away. "What!"

"You'd have to kill him.Well, you don't, but-"

"I'm not going to kill him! NOBODY IS!"

"He needs to move on, it's the only way."

"It can't be the only way, because if it was, there wouldn't be a book!"

"My dear boy there is a book for a lot of things, but that doesn't mean people should look into them and actually do it. Right now, I'll bet there is a book on how to use a muggle gun. If some fool muggle reads it, he might decide to do it, use a gun, but that doesn't mean he should have. I'm sorry Harry, I hoped it would help, really help, but it's only made things worse for you." Harry turned his back on him. He had no more of a reason to stay here and listen to Christoff.

"Then I reckon,..all the bad things that have happened, will keep happening, as Sirius grows up."

"Maybe. But, who have you been living with?"

Harry turned. "You mentioned weird things happening to those around you. You live with others who've experienced tragedy?" Harry was reminded of Mrs.Weasley--her newborn daughter dead. "I take it that's a yes. Well, if you don't wish for them to suffer, the only thing I can help you with is relocation."

"Reloc...you mean move?"

"To a new home. You don't want to make trouble for them, so I suggest you get your things, come back here and I'll find a place for you out of their way." Harry considered this. "You seem like a kind caring person who doesn't want to hurt others. I am right about that aren't I? This will be the only way, then you can figure out what you want to do after that. I'll always try to help you, if I'm not too busy." Christoff left Harry to think quietly. Every now and then he'd glance at Sirius. Harry didn't turn as he heard Christoff moving around behind him in the room. Then he heard him sigh. "When I heard from you again, I had hoped our conversation wouldn't be so...serious. I had hoped to discuss pleasant things; my business is afterall so dark and I'd hoped you be a sort of relief...but like the saying goes, you can't have everything. You don't and neither do I."

He opened the front door quietly and entered the gloomy residence with his wife following behind. "Go ahead dear," said Mr.Weasley and he moved aside to give her room. "Don't worry about the luggage, I'll get that." Mrs.Weasley held her hands nervously and stood just outside the door looking in suspiciously as though expecting to walk into a trap. She was pale and appeared anxious as she stepped over the threshold slowly. "There you are," Mr.Weasley congratulated. He turned to the luggage and levitated them inside with his wand. Once he had closed and locked the door, he turned to his wife. "Are you alright? Because if you're not--"

"No no I'm fine. We've been away far to long to go to the Burrow. I can't imagine what Harry must be thinking."

"Yes," said Mr.Weasley sadly. "Especially when no one else has been by to check up on him. That was wrong; we treated him poorly."

"Yes," said Mrs.Weasley as she looked around for any sign of the boy and his baby godfather. "And I hope he will forgive us. Forgive me." Mr.Weasley walked over to her, held her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "You've done nothing wrong Molly. We just overreacted. We were upset, Harry will understand that; afterall he's not the kind of person to hold a grudge."

"I suppose you're right."

"Sure I am. If anything, it will be Harry who'll feel the way you do and it will be up to us to convince him that it wasn't his fault."

"Yes," said Mrs.Weasley and she started to make her way up the stairs. "We'll invite him to the funeral. That should help him see that we don't blame him. Harry! Harry we're home!" Mr.Weasley made his way upstairs with their hospital luggage floating behind him. He walked past Mrs.Weasley who had stopped in front of Harry's room. She kept wringling her hands and hesitating to knock. "Harry? Are you there?" There was no answer. "Alright, I'm coming in." She turned the knob and pushed open the door. She stuck her head inside, but saw no one. In fact she almost saw nothing. The room looked eerily empty and Harry's trunk was gone. _He couldn't have left could he? _she wondered to herself.

"Well? What's happened? Is he asleep?" asked Mr.Weasley.

"He's not in there."

"Hmm. He might be downstairs in the kitchen. Let's check."

Mrs.Weasley wasn't so sure of this and started to hurry herself back down. "Harry! Harry! Can you hear me?"

She was the first to reach the kitchen and shout out his name, but there was no one there. "Oh Arthur he isn't here! He's runaway." Mr.Weasley grabbed ahold of her in an attempt to comfort her. "Now dear we don't know that yet. He might have taken Sirius for a stroll. I check the livingroom and if he's not there, I'll look in the other rooms." He walked away, leaving Mrs.Weasley to become even more frightened. "Oh Harry...don't tell me you've run." She started to pace and made her way over to the kitchen table. "I just couldn't forgive myself if you've..."

She stopped as she had just noticed a piece of parchment on the table. She read quietly and became paler with each line she read. She gasped and her eyes widened in shock. "He's not in the livingroom. I suppose I'll check the attic."

"He won't be there Arthur. He's runaway."

"Now Molly, I've already told you--"  
"See for yourself." She handed him the letter and watched as his eyes grew in alarm. He looked up with the same feeling of fear Mrs.Weasley had. "Molly."

"Get Dumbledore."

Harry stepped out of the fireplace dragging his trunk and coughed from the dust of the ash. Sirius, still positioned in his arms coughed along with him. _Never again Harry, please never again. _Harry wiped the dirt from his eyes and looked around. He had exited a golden fireplace and entered a hallway full of more of them. "Where are we? Where did Christoff send us?" _Don't ask me. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him. We should go back home. _

"Mr.Potter I presume?"

Harry wheeled around and saw a plump, snobby looking wizard who apparently appeared out of nowhere. Harry wasn't sure if he should admit who he was. It could be a trap. "Err."

"Who sent you? Christoff?"

"Well."

"No need to be frightened. Christoff sent you here to be relocated am I correct?"

"Well."

He pulled out a card and glanced at it before continuing. "Christoff's picked out a lovely home for you and your...baby. All you need to do is go to this address. There's a map on the other side that will help you if you get lost. We will be contacting you once you reach your new home with instructions to follow. Now, off you go." Harry took the card and looked at the address; 626 Peechtree Road. "Hang on, what is this place." The wizard looked back at Harry with annoyance. "It is a station for relocation, now off with you. Ah yes, Mr.Armstrong what can I do for you." He had turned to a very tall wizard who appeared unsatisfied about about something. Harry didn't hang around to find out what it was. Instead he walked out the only door in the room and down a couple of steps into an unfamiliar neighborhood.

He had the feeling he was no longer in London. The area he was in was made up of small residence in what looked like an old fashion town. It had a welcoming feel to it, which Harry had so desperately needed. He looked back at the station he had just left and saw that it had the appearance of an old post office. "Excuse me dear." Harry moved aside as an old lady made her way through the white picket fence and up the steps. Harry wanted to call out to her to stop, because he knew right away that she was a muggle. Surely the wizards who ran this place knew how to hide their station well enough for muggles not to notice? But for some reason, they allowed her inside. He supposed she had entered through some other door that really was the post office. Harry turned away and looked at the map on his card. Oddly enough it reminded him of the Marauder's map, because it showed his footprints of where he was, attatched to a dotted line that would lead him home. "Well, I suppose we better get going." Sirius pouted. _Do we have to? _Harry turned, carrying Sirius in one hand and pulling his trunk with the other. As he walked down the street he realized that all the people he saw passing along were muggles. At first, he thought he might be somewhere outside of London, but he had the sinking feeling he was far away from there. _Where am I?_ He wasn't too worried though. The area he had been relocated to was very cozy and likeable. He guessed the only thing that worried him was being on his own; but he couldn't afford to go back and endanger his friends anymore. "You understand why we have to do this. We have no choice." Sirius pulled on his godson's shirt. _We do have a choice. We don't have to do this...but.._ Sirius couldn't help feeling that Harry did have a point. But it was only a small feeling.

Harry had been walking for at least twenty minutes heading out of the town area and into a private countryside. Christoff might have believed Harry would be more comfortable away from everyone else or he was too dangerous even for the muggles. _Either way, I'm glad of it. _As he turned a corner, he came upon a dreadful sight.

He had come across a cementery without realizing it and was looking down the field at a group of muggles gathered together to pay their respects to a departed loved one. He was a man who, as far as Harry could see, looked to be in his 40's. Some were conversing with one another, others sat in silence. There was a small family of people positioned close to the open casket. The people that stood out the most was a sobbing woman and two small children who were crying along with her. Harry could only assume that the man in the coffin was her husband or a grandfather to her children.

He watched them silently, not sure why he found the scene so chilling. He had never attended a funeral before, and couldn't understand why he found it so scary. It was just a funeral. There was nothing out of the ordinary--at least, that's what Harry had believed.

Out of nowhere, Harry felt a rush of cold on his left side and spun around. There standing right beside him was the transparent figure of the man in the casket. It couldn't be! Harry backed away. Sirius followed his gaze and his eyes widened along with Harry. Impossible! But it was true. It was the dead man's ghost. It didn't make any sense at all. Only wizards could make imprints of themselves and return as ghosts. Muggles couldn't do it and these people were clearly muggles. There was no sign of wands and none of the people below wore robes. They were definately muggles and this man was definately a ghost. Upon looking at his face, the man appeared quite miserably. "No need to cry for me," he said in a monotone and for an instant, Harry could have sworn he looked over at him, but he couldn't be sure. Then the ghost began a slow decent down the field toward the coffin. Harry was too stunned to do anything else but stare. He could only stand there and watch the ghost continue miserably.

After five minutes of horror, Harry had found his feet and was hurrying away. He stopped and sat Sirius down on the trunk while he caught his breath. "Did you,...see that...Sirius."

Sirius was shaking and moling the information over in his head. _See it! I damn near felt it!..._Harry turned away from him. _How can this be..._, thought Sirius, _a muggle...ghost? _Suddenly, Harry felt very frightened; he had the feeling that something bad was about to happen or that someone was watching his every move. "Come on Sirius. We don't have far to go now. We got to keep moving. Try to forget what we saw." He picked his godfather up, glanced at the map and started pulling his trunk. _Easier said Harry._

At long last, they had reached the address. Harry was standing in front of a small white fence and looking up into a peaceful clearing where a small cozy looking white house stood. Harry looked down the road and saw another little house a couple of blocks away. "This must be where Christoff relocates wizards." Harry was glad to have some space from his neighbors. He wouldn't have to worry too much about being spotted. The map on the card pointed out some of the other houses nearby, including a small market store. All in all, he had been isolated from everyone. He sighed and tried to stay hopeful. "Shall we?"

He walked through the fence and made his way up the stone covered path. During the trip, Sirius couldn't help feeling dread and sadness. How he wished he didn't agree to meet Christoff. How he wished Harry hadn't agreed to move. For the first time in his life, Sirius wished he wasn't with his godson. But he was and he had no way of letting anyone know where they were. He had a sinking feeling that Harry wouldn't be able to contact them whether he wanted to or not. It was the same vise versa.

Finally they reached the door. There was a key hanging on a string over the knob. He took it, amazed that no one else had stolen it, and unlocked the door. He pushed it open very slowly. Sirius held his breath.

"Home sweet home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally. School started again for me so of course it would take a little longer to update a chapter, but we've only got a few more to go. So please, please keep reading and letting me know your thoughts! Originally the next chapter was going to stand on it's own, but there was so little to write for it, I started combining them. There was going to be more in here, but it became long enough. So, there was no point for Harry to argue on behalf of Sirius and understandably decides to runaway. You were right of course. It's like he's gone under witness protection considering where he lives now, but we don't know where that is. All we know is it's a friendly little village surrounded by muggles.

I did a little rereading and remembered Harry used to cook for the Dursley's but I didn't want him to be able to here; so let's just say he wasn't a very good cook. Oh no! there's not supposed to be muggle ghost! What could be the reason for that? Well, think back on what Christoff said about the spirits finding Sirius's return as _unfair. _It only becomes more mysterious in the next chapter. We will find out whether or not the Order can find them, how Harry and Sirius are coping in their new home, and a sudden rise of darkness as we narrow down this dark tale.


	22. Chapter 22

_"An abundance of life is a good thing,_

_an abundance of death is even better"_

--

Hell on Earth

Harry rolled over under the light cotton sheets of his new bed. No matter how soft they were, Harry was not comfortable. He turned again, unable to soothe his restlessness. It was morning now, but Harry wanted to sleep late; he had no reason to get up early. Sirius didn't need anything. He would have heard him if he did since his room was right down the hall. Harry wondered if he was able to get any sleep. He hoped he was; there was no going back now. This was their new home. Harry made one final turn, onto his back, and sighed. It was useless. He threw back the covers and sat up. He thought about taking a sleeping potion, but he wasn't exactly talented in the matter of potion making. Hermione was good at that sort of thing; she was good at everything. _I wonder if she would have been good about this? _But the more he thought about it, the more he doubted she could have produced a full grown Sirius. Harry would just have to live with the consequences of what he had done. He would have to forget sleeping antidotes and learn to live with his new lifestyle. But in the back of his mind, he wondered how long he'd be able to live it. 

How long would he be forced to stay in hiding? He couldn't go back to the world he knew. For one thing, his friends would do everything in their power to persuade him to stay with them, and the Order might forcefully take control of his situation. He couldn't let them take Sirius. He had no choice. He had to stay here and be anonymous . _But for how long?_ Those horrible words kept coming back to him. The awful fact about himself. Unlike Sirius at the moment, there was nothing preventing him from growing up. Who knew if Sirius would ever change? He might stay young forever while Harry matured and developed interest in living as a true wizard. 

He recalled having a similar discussion with Lupin. He wondered what he would say now if he knew what he had done. Harry shook away the past and got up, preparing for his first day in their new house. It was funny in a way that he had been worrying about growing up, yet here he was owning his first house. He was alone now which meant that he would have to take on the responsibilities of an adult. But Harry understood the difference between acting as an adult and actually being one. 

He walked down the hall, ran his fingers through his untidy hair, and quietly approached the door. "Sirius?" He pushed open the door and walked over to the crib. Harry hadn't truly appreciated the work of the decorators that tended to the interior of his godfather's room. The light baby blue of the walls mixed with teddy bears, blocks and mobiles in the room was very humiliating for both of them. It made it seem like Harry was a father to Sirius and thought was unsettling to him.

Sirius was laying on his side, back facing his godson, with his eyes starring straight ahead. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep either.

"Good morning Sirius..though you're probably thinking 'what's good about it'.quot;

_No, I was thinking how lovely my life is now._

Harry sighed. "Come on. Time for breakfast." He reached into the crib and pulled out his godfather who had become limp from his depressive state. "We're suppose to get word from Christoff. I hope the Order hasn't been able to reach him."

Sirius scowled over Harry's shoulder. _I hope they have. If they care about us at all I hope they have._ It was the first time Sirius had been so adamant about going against his own godson. He had always supported him no matter what he did or thought, but now he was forced not to agree. He knew what it would mean for them--for him--if they went back, but Sirius couldn't help shake the dark feeling that hung over him. He wasn't fully sure what triggered it. His only clue was the ghost scare at the funeral. Once they had reached the house, Sirius forced himself to forget it and thought he had, but he quickly realized the ghost wasn't what was toubling him. He didn't know what was.

Harry made his way downstairs hoping to ignore the sudden arrival of uneasiness. As he moved, he couldn't help noticing how quiet it seemed. It didn't help his feelings any and he hoped a nice hot breakfast would diminish the rising tension.

As soon as he made it into the small kitchenette, he was instantly reminded of Mrs.Weasley. He half expected her to walk in and start asking what he would like for breakfast. A part of him did wish for it to happen; he didn't know much about cooking. Then he noticed the letter that was placed on the table. Harry sat Sirius in the white wooden high chair, another accessory of their home, and picked up the message. 

_What's it say? _Sirius thought as he moved in an attempt to see the paper. Harry unfolded it and read it aloud:

_Dear Mr.Potter,_

_I hope you have settled well into to your new home and are enjoying it immensely. I hope the same upon the "little"one.You should know that I have taken great measures to ensure your privacy and security. No one you do not wish to see will be able to find you. You need not worry about burglers or Death-eaters or anything of the sort finding your location and doing you or the child harm._

_You are in a very convenient neighborhood with many small markets nearby. If you wish, I can send you a map of their locations. _

_I don't really have any rules for you to follow. In accordance with the officals in charge of real-a-state, I must ask that you do not bother your neighbors; it tends to dent the spell that keeps you all secret. We wouldn't want to see it break. Also, don't worry about fixing anything that may break down in the house; it self-repairs. Please do not take advantage of this. Keep your spell casting to a minimum if possible; you are still under age and too much magic may attract people you do not wish to meet. Do not worry about rental fees; I expect you are too young to have a job, but if you are looking into it, I would be more than delighted to help you in employment. I suppose the most important rule has to do with visitors. You are to have no visitors from the outside world (or in other words no visitors from outside this town. They will not be able to see you and you will not be able to send or recieve post. If you wish to have this, I'm afraid you will have to resign from the program. You see our security is of the upmost importance to us, therefore we cannot risk our guests to have guests._

_If you have any questions, you may come down to our office (the Post office) and use one of the fireplaces to contact me. Seldom do we use owls. If you plan to contact us frequently, we can install a box to send post directly. We do want you to feel welcome. _

_Archavius Christoff,_

_P.S._

_Your secret about your "little" godfather is safe with me._

Harry folded the letter back up and looked at Sirius. "What do you make of all this?" Sirius turned up his nose in disgust and pounded a fist on his table. _It's outrageous! A scandal! No visitors! You can see what they're doing can't you? Trying to keep themselves out of trouble by keeping us quiet. _

"It was what we wanted, but now I'm not so sure." Harry couldn't imagine not seeing his friends again. He recalled feeling a sense of loss when he believed his friends had forgotten him, but it turned out to be Dobby's doing. Harry turned to Sirius again and saw him fuming. "I see your point." Harry understood his anger. Sirius still possessed a feeling of distrust about the whole situation. "But what do you want me to do about it?"

_I'll tell you what we should do. We should pack up and move out. _He pointed at himself and Harry and out the door. "Arry! Eeave!" _Tell that rat Christoff we won't abide by his rules and he can send us home!_

Harry sighed and sat down, rubbing a hand through his hair. "You've got to understand..we can't go back. We're nothing but trouble there." For a moment, Sirius was touched that Harry would include himself in his problems. Sirius nodded, but looked away sadly. _I'm honored you're willing to share the load Harry, but it's not yours to burden. Besides..back there is, home. _Harry understood what he meant just by looking at him. "Sirius, you know I want to see them too, but, we can't." Harry went silent along with Sirius. After a couple of minutes, Harry looked up at the kitchen cabinets. "Christoff has done a nice job of finding us a home. We should be grateful."

_About as grateful as a mouse is to a cat that lets him live for another day._

"We should give it a try, then if we don't like it, well, we'll figure something out."

His godfather sighed. _Well, at least you have a back up plan in case something horrible happens, like Christoff's people suddenly deciding to attack us. Let us not forget you are Harry Potter. Just because Christoff didn't mention your popularity doesn't mean we won't find trouble. _But Harry wasn't thinking about this. Instead, he was searching the cabinets. Then he looked in the refrigerator. "No food. Looks like we have a little shopping to do, but I don't have much money."

Sirius laughed wickedly. _Ah-huh! There's the catch. What are we going to do when we run out of food? You'll have nothing to pay. Then I suppose you'll have to take a job assigned by Christoff. It'll be a real good one, where you're either selling worthless items like he does or hunting people down like an assassin. _

Harry glared. "We'll figure something out okay. I'll talk to Christoff. In the meantime, I'll just use what I have, come on." He picked Sirius up and headed for the door. _Maybe you can earn a little by announcing your fame. I bet loads of the criminals around here will pay to see you._

Mr. Weasley paced the floor several times while his wife sat on the couch wriggling her hands, tears cascading down her face. They felt as though a whole day had gone by since they sent a message through to Dumbledore and the rest of the Order about Harry's sudden departure. It had been an hour since the delivery and a reply that announced their coming, but to the Weasley's it felt like an eternity. 

"Where are they Arthur? Where are they?,quot; Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

Mr. Weasley glanced up. "They'll be here soon Molly."

"You keep saying that, and they haven't shown up." She reached down to grab some tissues and blow her nose. 

"They're probably very busy at the moment,.or trying to work out what to do."

"They can do that here, that's why we called them; so we can figure out what to do. And if they are doing something important it can wait. Nothing is more important than Harry's safety. Oh please let him be alright." She burried her face in her tissues and started to sob harder. Mr.Weasly stopped his pacing and joined her on the couch. "There there Molly, Harry will be alright. He can take care of himself. He's handled all kinds of situations so you know he won't let anything bad happen to himself or to Sirius."

"That's just it. I know he can take care of himself,.but what if he doesn't come back. I think that's what worries me most."

Mr.Weasley had thought of this as well, but he had hoped he'd have the chance to steer her away from this idea. _It wouldn't hurt to try, _he thought. "There now Molly, he'll-"

But he was interrupted at the sound of the flames of the fireplace. Out of the fire came Tonks, Schacklebolt and Moody. Mrs.Weasley hurried over to them. "Oh thank Merlin you're here. I've been going out of my mind."

"Stand back Molly and give him room," Moody warned. 

Confused, she stepped back and made room for Hagrid who was leading Professor McGonagall, followed by Professor Dumbledore. After brushing off his robes, he took Molly's hand and patted it. "My apologizes for not arriving sooner." But Mrs.Weasley was happy just for their arrival.

"Not at all."

"We were in the middle of trying to track Christoff and when word got to us about Harry, we believed their might be a connection so we investigated further," Shacklebolt confessed.

"Well you are right, " said Mr.Weasley. "There is a connection. Why don't you all sit down." 

As they made their way toward the couch, Hagrid pulled out a spotted handkerchiff and blew his nose. Mr.Weasley could see that his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. "Poor' Harry..if on'y we had treated 'im better."

"Now Hagrid, Harry'll be alright, and we will get him back," said Tonks. "Although you do have a point. We could have treated him better." Now it was Tonk's turn to tear up.

"Let's not waste time blaming ourselves," Moody interrupted harshly. "The important thing to work out now is how we're going to get Potter, before he does something more foolish than what he's done now."

"I think a look at the letter you mentioned Molly will give us a clue as to where he might have run off to," said Dumbledore. With a shaky hand, Mrs.Weasley handed him the letter they had discovered. The others pulled themselves out of their thoughts and sobbing to listen to him read it aloud.

When Dumbledore had finished, he turned to the Weasleys. "I do believe you are right that Christoff has something to do with this. Instead of delivering this letter, he has decided to contact him in person."

"But how would he know where to find him?" asked Tonks.

"It's obvious isn't it!" Moody snapped. "He's given Potter his address." He jumped up and started hovering around the room like an angry crow. "Never realized how sneaky he can be."

"He's a Dark-Dealer Moody," said Shacklebolt.  
"I'm talking about Potter." His magical eye rolled madly around in his head. "I know you all think of him as an angel, but I, myself have never been fooled. You should have all realized what kind of mind Potter has just by seeing what he's done to his own godfather."

"And what kind of mind does he have?" said Tonks as she rose up in anger.

"A clever one; a sneaky, deceitful one."

"Come now Moody," said Shacklebolt. "You know that's not true."

"Then why did he run? Why did he keep secrets like this? He knew who we were after, Remus told him so, and yet he decided to keep safe that piece of vermin for his own selfish reasons!"

Tonks was about to shout at him, but Mrs.Weasley beat her to it. "How dare you say that about Harry! He would never do a thing like that." Moody stared at her with a slight expression of indifference. "Hagrid's right. It's the way we've been treating him. When we lost our child,.Harry put the blame on his shoulders and decided the safest thing for him to do was to leave." Everyone else was quiet and listened as she gave her speech. "Now I don't know why he didn't tell us how to find Christoff,.but I do know one thing: when we find him, we've got to find some way to convince him that none of this is their fault and we've got to treat them better, like we did before..before..quot; 

She couldn't say it. She couldn't mention the loss of her child and seeing this, Mr.Weasley came to her side and helped her back to the couch. No one said anything. Even Moody had nothing to say. He stumped his way over to a chair and glared at the floor. After another minute of silence, Dumbledore spoke. "I take it we're all in agreement that Harry will not be easily convinced into believing that all the unfortunate events that have happened since Sirius's arrival is not his fault, however that matter is of little importance at the moment. What is more important is that we do everything in our power to locate him. Mr.Archavius has most likely gone to extreme measures to keep Harry hidden. That is why, I belive, our best chances of retrieving him relies on Harry himself."

The others bowed their heads in thought.

"Ya mean, Harry has to save himself?" asked Hagrid.

"For the moment, it looks that way, but I am not saying that we should do nothing. I have very little knowledge of the Dark dealers myself, but as memory serves, I recall hearing from a young wizard that he had made a deal with them to keep him hidden. Apparently, there is a program set up to house wizards in need. I assume this is what Harry has done."

"If Harry is in a house, can't we send an owl?" asked Tonks.

"We'ren't you listening to the man just now? Those Dark dealers won't make it that easy for us," said Moody. "Our best chances of getting Potter back is when he comes around."

"In the mean time, the Order shall resume their duties of tracking Archavius and any other leads that may bring us to Harry. Let us not waste any more time discussing it." Dumbledore stood and made his way over to the fireplace while the rest of the Order followed. 

"What should we do Professor?" asked Mrs.Weasley. 

"I'd like you to stay here, just in case Harry decides to come home early."

Mr.Weasley turned to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'd like you to stay here to if you don't mind Arthur. I'm sure Molly would appreciate it greatly." 

Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband. "I really would Arthur." 

He nodded and smiled. "Alright Molly." Then he turned to Dumbledore. "You will send us word if you hear anything?"

"I couldn't think of anyone else I be most pleased to inform."

With the few sickles and galleons Harry had in his pocket, he was able to gather a few products to satisfy their needs: milk, which Sirius believed was an insulting joke; some bread, pancake mix, a box of cornflake cereal and a small box of chocolate frogs. In the end, all Harry had left was two galleons, but Harry wasn't too worried about it. He informed Sirius that they would go to Gringott's in the morning. It was only when his godfather gave him an incredulous look that Harry remembered he couldn't. Even though it wasn't stated in the letter, it was clear that they weren't to leave the compound. They were prisoners in this town and it hadn't fully dawned on Harry what that would mean. Through a fit of cries, Sirius reminded him he could always move out, but the idea didn't sit well with Harry at the moment.

When they returned home, Harry found an unusual surprise awaiting him on the table. Someone had left what appeared to be slips of checks. Upon closer inspection, he saw each slip of paper was either written for a knut, sickle, or galleon. They were also written with different amounts such as 5, 10, 15, 20, and 25. Harry picked them up and looked closer. "What are these? And who sent them?" Sirius looked at them too.

_They look like Wizard trading bonds. Why don't you read the note there._

Sirius pointed and Harry saw that he had failed to see the note laying underneath the slips. "It's from Christoff."

Sirius rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Wonderful, we'll have to send him a muffin basket. _

Harry unfoled it and read aloud:

_Dear Harry,_

_I almost forgot to inform you of Wizard Trading Bonds. I give all my best guests, who are not at the moment employed, these cash substitutes. In case you don't know what they are, they are almost the equivalent of checks in the muggle world. As you have noticed they are all labeled like wizard's galleons, knuts and sickles and they each have an amount. Since you are currently not working, these bonds can be used to pay for food or anything else you require. We send them at the end of every week so spend them wisely. Remember, if you have any questions, please contact me. I'll be happy to help you in any way I can._

_Archavius Christoff,_

_P.S._

_I'm working around the clock to ensure your privacy, which is more than I do for the others. You are Harry Potter after all. _

Sirius snorted and turned away. _Wizard bonds, and I didn't think he could get any lower. And that bit about you being Harry Potter! I knew he'd mention it sooner or later. Could be bragging to his buddies about it as we speak._ Harry looked at the bonds curiously and failed to noticed Sirius's concern. He reached out to his godson and cried a warning. _You do know what they are don't you? Well..I guess not considering you were raised by muggles, but those slips are scandals. They are worthless in the wizarding world. Something crooks easily transform into fake coins and try to pass off as money. It's like an illegal joke that change back into paper after the vandal's long gone. You don't see too many of them anymore, but now..Harry!_

He called out to him and though Harry couldn't fully understand his words, he understood that his godfather saw them as dangerous. He sighed. "I'm sorry Sirius, but we aren't home and things are bound to be a bit.. dodgy here."

_A bit?_

"But I won't get carried away with it. Right now, this is the best we can do. I thought you knew me better than that."  
Sirius grimanced and pulled away. _I thought I did._

After staring at the bonds for a few more minutes, he stood up to make breakfast. Mainly, he didn't want to sit there any longer while Sirius was in a bad mood. He understood of course, but there was nothing he could say to make him change his mind. Sirius would probably always express his hatred of their new home and Harry would always defend it. But deep down, he felt a part of him wanted to side with Sirius. This wasn't the kind of place or people he should get mixed up with, but for now it would have to do.

"How about pancakes? We haven't had that for a while."

_That's because Molly isn't here. But all the same..I think..that would be..nice._ Sirius was trying hard to control his temper. The last thing he wanted to do was explode upon Harry. He supposed if he ever did, his godson would send him to an orphanage. Of course it did seem unlikely that Harry would ever be that cruel, but Sirius couldn't drop the possibility. It was just the two of them now, and there was no one else around to confide in or soothe their anxieties. 

Sirius stared in a daze at his godson cooking and feared the day their new lifestyle would take a major toll.

The days that followed were somewhat routine. In the morning, Harry would fix breakfast. Sirius would fall into silence, trying to come up with some way of convincing Harry that they should return to their own world, but it was always useless and all Sirius every really did was cry about it. Harry knew what he was getting at, even though he didn't fully understand, but acted like a brick wall and let his rants bounce off of him. Harry would then discuss some of the things they needed to do, which was usually going into town to shop. They would have nothing else important to do at the moment so they'd excuse themselves and go to the market. One day, Harry had found a nice peaceful park and they ended up sitting on the bench to look at the ducks in the pond or walk along the gravel path; though Sirius was technically rolled in his stroller. They would come home and Harry would study a few of his school books and practise spells. He hardly bothered to do any magic, not even to practise from his books and it wasn't because Christoff warned him not too. He wasn't sure why he did this too himself, but Sirius thought he knew. _It reminds you of home. How heartbreaking. That should give you a clues as to what you should do now._ But Harry ignored it. 

By the time evening arrived, they usually found themselves sitting outside. This, Harry found, was the time Harry felt the horrors of depression and his longing to see his friends again. He supposed he felt this way because there was nothing else to do or think about, and with Sirius often giving him a cold shoulder he felt lonely. Sometimes, he was horribly reminded of his life at the Dursleys' which caused him to question whether he was doing the right thing by staying here. He never mentioned this to Sirius though.

Afterwards, it was bedtime and the cycle would begin again the next day. How much more could they take, Sirius did not know. Sometimes he wondered if he would go mad. There was no one and no activity around them. Sirius didn't understand how Harry could stand it. He himself, for the moment, as holding up because he had experience in such an atmosphere; it was not unlike the loneliness he felt while in Azkaban. But one day, the monotony changed and something that was different, something that was frightening happened.

It was morning when it started. Harry and Sirius were just getting up and heading downstairs, but they both had a strange feeling like something was very wrong. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something wasn't right. He looked to Sirius for an answer, but all he could do was stare back at him with fear. _I know,.I feel it too..something's wrong and it's right outside the door._

Sirius wasn't too far off with his prediction. The unknown fear was found right in front of their house. In the weeks that had passed, Harry made the decision to have a box installed in order to send post directly to Christoff and have him reply just as quickly. Sirius had objected to this 100 as he feared Harry had finally settled in and had no intention of returning to London. Harry assured him it was a temporary solution so they wouldn't have to travel to the post office, which he then reminded Sirius he hated to visit anyway. 

Harry had started their breakfast of bacon and eggs, but was distracted by the ominous feeling. He tried to convince himself it was nothing, but he knew he'd never be able to believe it unless he investigated for himself. That was just what he decided to do. He was half-way finished with his meal, and decided to leave Sirius to finishing his while he checked his surroundings. Once Sirius saw what he was about to do, he was alarmed. 

_Harry! Don't go out there! Something's not right! You could get killed!_

He started screaming out in protest but Harry ignored it. "I have to see what it is Sirius. We can't go on not knowing, otherwise how will we defend ourselves?"

Sirius stared back at him, pleading.

"I'll be alright. Trust me, I have my wand."  
_I hope you know if you get into danger, there's nothing I can do! This isn't a good idea, Harry!_

"Aarry! Aarry!"

Harry had already left and was scouting the area from his porch. There was nothing out of the ordinary as far as he could see. There was no intruders, no deaths, no ghost. Harry sighed and wondered if the feeling had simply developed from the tension of living in the house. He decided not to take the risk and kept a firm grip on his wand as he made his way down the path. He thought he might as well check the box for any mail. He had been so focused on watching the box that he failed to notice what was causing the scare.

Once he reached the box, he saw that he had indeed recieved a message from Christoff as well as a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry unfolded the message first.

_Dear Harry,_

_It is not advised that we send our guest Daily Prophets or any other forms of news of the outside world, but in one of our recent board meetings, there has been a change of mind. Therefore, I am delighted to present you with the first of many of the Prophet's daily news. Hopefully, we will have another meeting in which I can convince the board to send Daily Prophet's to our other guests._

_Archavius Christoff._

_P.S._

_Still working hard on protecting your privacy!_

Harry shook his head. Sirius did have a point of Christoff favoring him. He pocketed the note, deciding not to tell Sirius about it, and reached for the Daily Prophet. That was when he saw it. The object of his and his godfather's fear. There, laying in the road, not too far from his front gate, was a dead dog. To anyone else, it wouldn't have been a big deal, but to Harry..

It was a large, black-lab who's gray eyes were staring right back at Harry. There was no indication that he had been hit by a car. Harry had never seen anyone drive a car in the town. Most of the people walked or rode their bikes to get to their destinations. 

He wondered if it was a curse that hit him, but he hadn't heard anyone and if he had, wouldn't Christoff's department have been notified? And if that were true, then why was it left in front of his home? No one was suppose to know where he lived. But if someone knew, did that mean this was a message?

Harry backed away from it slowly as though afraid it might suddenly come back to life. Of course it could have simply been a sick dog trudging his way up the road and falling to his death. But he appeared to be perfectly healthy. Harry didn't know. All he knew was that the longer he looked at it, the more it looked like his godfather, dead, as Padfoot. He quickly turned away are ran up to the house. 

Sirius was waiting anxiously for his return and cried out to him as soon as he appeared. 

"Aarry!" _You're alright! Thank Merlin nothing has happened..Nothing did happen right?_

But the look of Harry's pale face stopped him. _Harry? What is it?_

Harry wouldn't say. He returned to the table and placed the paper in front of him. "Look what Christoff's given us. A way to update ourselves on what's happening."

Sirius sneered. _Wonderful. Let's see if we can find your picture in there. I'm sure it's under the headline: "Missing" or "Have you Seen this Wizard?" I wouldn't be surprised if the Order didn't put your face in there in order to find you._

Harry was thinking the same thing and searched on the front page to see if the Order had done just that. To his relief, they hadn't, but it didn't erase the scare he had received when he saw the dead dog. 

Sirius was no fool to Harry's attempt to hide his true feelings and banged his spoon to get his godson's attention. _Harry I know you saw something out there,.there's no need to deny it._

Unfortuantely for Sirius, Harry started to flip through the pages. Sirius sighed. "AARRY!.is-ten!" But Harry had found himself lost in one of the articles.

Sirius sighed. _Harry, I know you think what you're doing is right, and that you're tired of hearing me preach against staying here. But I feel strongly about this..you should respect my feelings Harry!_ He pointed at him accusingly, but Harry continued to ignore. Sirius turned away. _Ah, maybe it's better if I took matters into my own hand. Leave myself. I can already walk, I'll I really need to do now is learn to talk properly, but I've been much too stressed about living in this house. If anyone could understand me now, I wish it was Christoff, filthy piece of vermin. I'd march right up to his office and say-_

"Sirius."

He turned around to the unexpected call. _Harry? What is it?_

Harry laid the paper flat on the table; his face was grim and he continued to stare down at whatever article he was reading. "Listen to this: The Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour was seen paying his respects to several wizarding families who have mysteriously lost their loved ones. From sons to daughters to fathers and mothers and even aunts, uncles, grandmothers and grandfathers. The cause of death is unknown, however, the Minister did have this to say. "Words cannot express my sorrow for the tragedy that has struck the wizarding world. I can not imagine how these families are coping and I can only pray that we see the end to it".quot;

Harry paused and looked up. "How long has this been going on?" Sirius shrugged and Harry continued:

"The Minister also made claims to what he believed was happening. "I do not believe their inflictions was the result of any kind of curse we have seen thus far. We can only assume this has something to do with a rare, unmarkable disease drifting from the islands in the far Pacific coast." Others, however, feel that the only answers lies with 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. Regardless of the Minister's efforts, he could not alieviate the fear that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' has returned and is slaughtering victims by invisible means. Some believe this to be a stretch of the truth; no one has witnessed any acts of murder. The victims have simply fallen, dead with no cause for it. There are no signs to suggest all the victims were ill with any disease currently known, murdered, or cursed. "There is something sinister happening here," said one loyal wizard of the Daily Prophet, who's name, he has asked, is to remain unknown. "There's a darkness coming. A cold, unhappy feeling that's here to punish us all. If you don't believe me, ask the ghost, they'll tell you." The unknown wizard is of course referring to the odd behavior of our fellow ghosts who have suddenly become distant and frightened. "They've become rather sulky and drift around, staring into space, like they're in a trance of some sort," answered one witch. "I would think they'd show interest in what many of the deaths are doing for them." Mrs. Mackormick is of course referring to the number of ghost that have appeared from wizards who have not made imprints of themselves. There have even been a few claims to muggle ghost walking about, but all new arrivals are more transparent than regular ghost and don't exactly blend well with others. Still, the Ministry of Magic can find no explaination for the high rise in deaths. The Minister has attempted to make contact with Professor Albus Dumbledore once more, but the professor has refused to make an interview with anyone. He had only this to say, "I am aware of the tragedies taking place and am sorry to say I am no further to solving the mystery than locating a very dear friend of mine." When asked to whom he was referring he stated no comment."

Harry paused again and exchanged a look with Sirius.

"There's no answer for it," said one Healer of the St.Mungo's Hospital. "We are doing all we can to solve the problem, but have become overwhelmed with the number of patients we recieve daily". This is one reason the staff has asked that only patients showing the following signs may be brought forward: A person who shows signs of deep depression, is cold to the touch and has a tinge of blue appearing on the skin, has a glazed, far off look in the eyes, and says frightening/disturbing phrases. Though they appear to be the symptons of some rare affliction, the Healers have stated that they are perfectly healthy. "Phycially, but we're not so sure mentally." If any of these signs are shown, we ask that you seek help for the victim immediately. It is only a matter of time before they stop breathing, their hearts stop pounding and they fall dead. However, if you are fortunate enough to see you loved one again in the form of a ghost, please make them feel as comfortable as possible. Once again, the wizarding world is doing all it can to solve the problem. We just ask that the Wizarding community remain calm and work with the Minister in order to put an end to the horrid situation."

Harry skimmed over a few other headlines before putting the paper down slowly and looking up at his godfather once again. "Most of the other articles..are about the same thing. People dying..everyone men, women, children, and there's no reason for it." He sat in silence letting the horror wash over him. Suddenly, a thought so horrifying came to him that he had to grip the edge of the table. He was thinking about Hogwarts, all his friends, Ron and Hermione, and all the people he had left back home. What if they had..

Quickly, he picked up the paper and forced himself to scan the obituary. The list was so long it ran over two pages, but there were no familiar names among them. Harry, however, could not breathe a sigh of relief. He looked at Sirius, who was looking at the obituary as well. His eyes were moist with terror and Harry knew why. There only seemed to be one explaination for it. Deep down in their hearts they knew the real answer. They didn't have to say out loud who was to blame and it wasn't 'He Who Must Not Be Named'.

--

OH wow! I've finally gotten on track again with my story, but since I didn't get a reply from my last chapter, I suppose I fell behind in updating this story, but I did promise I would finish it. I just had other things to do, but I worked on it little by little. I suppose I've fallen back a bit with this story, because I'm eager to write something else and because there's only about 3 chapters left of this story before it's completed. I may combine a chapter or two which is why there's so little left.

PLEASE, PLEASE please! let me know you're still reading and I'm not just writing for nothing. I've got to know someone's reading in order to finish it. So please please please please review!!

Okay. Maybe it's just my desire to come up with another story that's kind of run the chapter dry. Harry has settled in, we found out their lives are routine and the Order is trying to find them. Harry recieves the deadly sign of a dead dog and the news that people are dying back home. I was going to put more info on the number of deaths and perphaps a few unsettling happenings, but we're narrowing to the end. I had planned on having Sirius talk and he may before the story completely ends, but I've become so used to his developed thoughts that I've left it at that. There's still hope for it though. Once again, I ask that fans hang in there and keep me posted. I had a fun time writing this.


	23. Chapter 23

_Whether the doings of ourselves or others are right or wrong, somebody has to pay._

_But who will it be?_

_You or me?_

_--_

Suffer the Consequences

He quickened his pace and moved silently among the shadows. Every once in a while he'd pause to look around. He simply couldn't shake the feeling of being watched so he made sure he was extremely careful. He didn't know why he bothered, he was nearing his destination--666 Enchanted Avenue.

Christoff grinned and tightened his hold around his body. Underneath his cloak was a store of merchandise he didn't want anyone to see. Especially if they weren't dark-dealers. He could have cast a spell, but he didn't want to take the chance of anyone getting a trace on his magic. As uncomfortable as it was to hide a bulk of goods under his clothes, he was able to move rather quickly. He slipped into an alleyway and gave a breathe of relief. He was within the boundary of their hide-away which meant he was secure. But then the feeling of being watched was upon him once more and he crouched down as if to protect himself and his items. He scurried around to the back entrance of the old building. There he produced his wand and tapped the door in a short pattern of movements and waited as patiently as he could for the door to open. He continued to look around. Finally it creeked opened, but was held back by a chain; an eye stared at him from the other side.

"Name."

"You know my name Marvin."

"_That's not your name_," said the old wizard shrilly.

"I know it isn't, it's yours. Mine is Archavius Christoff, now hurry up and let me in, quick before anybody sees us."

Marvin waited, then stepped aside. "Fine, come in." Once he was inside, he shut the door. Christoff leaned against the wall and panted as though he had run a mile. He hadn't realized how stressful the whole ordeal was. Marvin turned to him and scowled. "If it wasn't for you and those few idiots who decide to risk danger by stepping out, I wouldn't have to be here cringing at every tap on the door."

"It won't be for long old timer. It'll end soon. They'll give up."

"Well just in case they don't, the mistress has decided to give everyone a unique password."

"You mean we have to go into her office to get it?" asked Christoff frightened. Marvin gave a toothy grin.

"No, only you. The others have theirs in their rooms. I s'pect she wants a word with you."  
Christoff shivered at the thought of meeting with her again. "Been building up to it, but you've been busy."

"That doesn't stop her Marvin."

"No. I expect then she's tried to figure you out, tired of it and wants to ask directly."

Christoff gulped. "Thanks for the warning. But back to this business of passwords. There's no need to go to so much trouble."  
"Ah, but she says so. Ever since two of our people had been captured, she's taken no chances. By the way, you didn't have no trouble did yah?"

"No. I couldn't have been more careful." Christoff started to move away from him, but Marvin stopped him.

"Just what is it that you have to keep out like this? Surely it's not the mistress? She ain't always that bad."

Christoff smiled softly and shook his head. "You know very well I'm an agent of the relocation program. I've got to keep in touch with the people I'm housing."

"Aye, but you've never been so caring. What you got housed now, a prince?" Christoff grinned to himself. _If you only knew old man. _"It's just that if you don't have to make the risk, don't. I'd hate to hear anything happened to yah while you're out there." Christoff nodded. "Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine." He then turned away from him, making his way to the most dreaded room in the building. As he moved, he couldn't help feeling for Marvin. He was something of a retired dark-dealer; too old to make the rounds, Enchantress Bellzeba had him posted at the door for extra precaution. Now there were passwords. In a way he understood the reasoning behind it, but he still dreaded entering her office.  
He had made it to the foot of the stairs, but before he went up, he decided it was best not to show up with a cloak full of products. He ducked into the closet next to the stairs and emptied his load. He had to be careful, the closet was a defective piece of magical work which sometimes lost everything that was inside. But it was so rare, Christoff decided to take the chance. He dusted himself off, took a deep breathe and headed up. Surely their meeting wouldn't be as bad as what was currently happening to them all.

Just a week ago, aurors had been on the move in order to track down every dark-dealer they could find. It had become breaking news for the dark-dealers and placed the entire establishment under high alert. It was all so sudden; aurors had never worked so hard to capture them. Though their business wasn't exactly legal, they had never had to worry about being seen. The Enchantress Bellzeba housed the last of the dark-dealers and though there had been days when an auror tried to arrest one of her own, they had managed to escape and keep the business running. No one really seemed to care about tracking them down. That is, they had never united together as a force and used every spell in the book to find them.

No one knew why they decided it was so important to make it the mission to destroy them, especially when a majority of the world was concerned with the unexplainable rise in deaths. None of the dealers had time to worry about their own; they were too busy trying to work their deals in secret while watching their backs. They were even too busy to fully question one another if they had caused some noticeable damage to the law. Christoff was glad that no one had asked him anything. He had the feeling that this had something to do with Harry Potter. No longer being apart of the magical world would undoubtily raise questions. Though Christoff had no idea it would raise the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

As he stood outside her office, he prepared himself as best he could for any surprise questions. It was quite difficult, as he was far to nervous to focus. When he couldn't take it any longer, he peeked his head inside.

"Uh, you wanted to see me miss?"

She was facing him this time, which meant it was really serious. She didn't have to scowl for him to know this. "Come in, quickly."

Christoff did as he was told and crossed the room headed for the chair.

"Stand," she ordered sharply. "This won't take long."

He gulped and stood in the middle of the room, with the feeling of being alone on stage in front of an expectant audience. She placed her cigarette in the ashtray and bore into his eyes. "We are in a very desperate situation, you know that don't you?"

"Y-yes ma'am."  
"The aurors are multiplying and spreading rapidly. It won't be long before this business goes down entirely and you know what will happen then."  
"Yes." Christoff felt himself shaking and he tried to control it. She cocked her head as though she were studying something interesting under a microscope.

"Tell me Archavius, are you still making your rounds? Are you keeping track of your guests in the relocation program? Because I have reason to believe that this is all the cause of one of my incompetent workers. I hate the idea that one of my own has betrayed me, but I know it's true." Christoff turned white and was momentarily frozen in place. "Well," Bellzeba continued. "SPEAK!"

He jumped and started rambling, but was able to form proper words once he got a grip on himself.

"Well, I I I I have, c-continued my rounds,...and I am keeping track of the guests. Making sure they follow rules and stuff. You don't have to worry. N-none of them has broken a rule. They're all quite safe."

"What about our safety Archavius? Your fellow wizards. You're not telling me their safety is more important than ours! If we fall, they fall as well."

"Well yes I know that but-"  
"Since when have you cared so much about them?" she asked curiously. "You've never behaved this way, neglecting your other duties. Wittney had to take one of your clients since you were so involved with your new friends."

"It's not that way at all. I, I just had a load of them come in. It's kept me occupied, but I'm back now...why, I've never left."

But she didn't look convinced. "Just who are you hiding out there?" Beads of sweat ran down his pale face. "A runaway? Some idiot crook? Because if it is, the aurors could have connected him to your little program which endangers us all."

"No no, it's nothing like that."

She laid back in her seat. "What about that Potter you did business with?"

He could have fainted dead away. She knew, but he had to pretend he didn't understand. "W-w-w-ho?"

"That James Potter you told me about long ago? Are you still doing business with him?"

"Oh no, I'm done.

He could tell she didn't believe him.

"It was a one time deal madame. I, I had nothing more for him. I've left him, alone now, but in a way, I have been tracing him."

"WHAT WAY?"  
"Through letters, letters. Just to make sure he didn't do anything foolish. You know. Keeping us out of the light. I trace all my new customers for a while. Just to make sure."

It wasn't unheard of for a dark-dealer to do this to new customers. In fact, it was advised and Bellzeba seemed satisfied. "Very well. Here's your password." She handed over an evelope and once Christoff touched it, relief washed over him. It was over. But then, she leaned forward and the darkness in her eyes captured Christoff. "But I want you to know that you don't fool me. I know you're hiding something out there. And I also know it has a connection to what's going on now. It's only a matter of time before we _deal_ with it. Do you understand me?"

Christoff swallowed and nodded slowly. She was warning him to confess his secret; if he didn't the consequences could be...

He didn't want to think about that. He had to keep it safe, otherwise, who knew what she would do, to him or Harry. But it was only a matter of time. He'd have to keep her astray for as long as he could.

"Good. Get out of my office."  
He bowed and thanked her. "Yes ma'am, a-a-and thank you." He turned away and left the room as quickly as he could.

Christoff had a difficult time getting back downstairs. He had to hold onto the rail since he was still shaking. Other dealers passed by, giving him odd looks. So distracted by his meeting, he almost forgot about retrieving his products from the closet. Once he had, he hurried to his room and locked the door behind him.

He could only lean against the door, panting hard and letting his merchandise fall to the floor. He couldn't move for a moment. "Relax Christoff, it's over. She doesn't know. You're safe." He turned away and looked at the fireplace. "But for how much longer?" He looked down and realized what he had done. he bent down and picked up all the objects carefully, hoping none of them were damaged: one item was a strange glass ornament with glitter swirling inside. Another looked like a silver knife, with a muddled inscription on the handle. There were two lanterns, a large golden book, a leafy green plant with pumpkin shaped bulbs and a small diamond shaped, green glass box that had a bright orange glow inside. Christoff handled them with care, placing them gently on the table. Then he stared down at them. Studying their meaning as well as studying himself. It was time to start reviewing the reasons why he was doing it. Why he was in the business. Of course he knew he should have done so long ago, when he had left in the middle of the fight he and his father were having and run to Bellzeba to accept her offer. To sign his life away.

Dark-dealer was a very fitting name. Not so much for what they did, but how they did it. They had to be hidden in darkness, so no one could witness or trace their deals. In doing so, they had to give up a normal life. Bellzeba wouldn't risk allowing them to have secret identities so as to blend in with normal wizarding folks. She was very cautious of her business, being it was the last business of dark-dealers.

In the time Christoff had joined, there were many, cropping up all over the wizarding world. But just as quickly as they had started, they were failing. There was no need for a chain because many wizards could do their own dark buisness, and because it was the time, Christoff was sure, of the Dark Lord's rise to power. Whether that was true or not, the business was fading away. He had no idea what he was going to do if the aurors overpowered them. _Bet my father will be pleased to hear what happened to me. Should have followed in his own footsteps and became a banker at Gringotts. _He smiled at the thought, wondering if he he should return home. He had nothing else. Nothing, but his job which was crumbling away.

He could go home and face his father, see his sister again. He was restricted from seeing them by Bellzeba, so he had no idea how they were doing. But then his face constricted with the though of his father. Could he really go back, after what had happened. But then he had to stop himself. Try as he might, he could not remember what they fought about. "I guess it's just as well. I really miss you all."

"I'm sure they miss you too."

Christoff looked up to see the leering face of Wittney standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean by barging in here without knocking!"

"It's a free country ain't it?"

"I'd like to hear you say that to Bellzeba."

He stepped further into the room. "Speaking of Bellzeba, you didn't happen to hear what she said about you did ya?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what she said, after you left. I heard her, wasn't too far from the door."  
"You were listening?"

Wittney shrugged. "Had nothing better to do."

Christoff crossed the room, making like he was about to leave. "Well I wonder what she'd say about you if she knew one of her own was spying on her." Wittney closed the door with his wand. "No need to get bent outta shape. I was only joshin." Christoff didn't know what it was, but something seemed off about him.

"What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be on your rounds?"  
"I figure with what's going on, what's the point."

"That's not like you Wittney. You wouldn't let Dumbledore himself stop you from working. What's going on?"

Wittney's lear turned into a glare. A cold glare that Christoff had never seen him express. There was definately something not right about him. He knew him for so long, and though he often made fun of him, or was angered by him, he never once gave him such a look. Christoff moved his hand casually behind him.

"The aurors of course, and business with you."

"What sort of business?"

"A private business, between you...and me."

Christoff didn't like the way he said that. There was something unnatural in his tone. Suddenly everything seemed quieter than usual.

"Wittney...what exactly did you hear Madame Bellzeba say?"

He laughed quietly. "That she knew what you are hiding out there...and so do we!"

As soon as Christoff pulled his wand and pointed, Wittney had done the same. They had their spats in the past, and only once had they pulled their wands on each other, but Wittney had never looked so serious about killing him then and there. Christoff bared his teeth and glared.

"Wittney! What are you up to?"

"Wittney! Wittney! gonna cry to that mistress of yours, or are you gonna run like a coward?"

His voice was gruff and aggressive; so unlike Wittney, and then it dawned on him. He gave his old rival a suspicious look before asking the obvious. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" Wittney moved closer so Christoff could see there was no reason for him to explain. His disguise was wearing off to reveal a mad looking wizard with a stump for a leg and a large electric blue eye rolling around in his head. He recognized him alright. He happened to be apart of the wizard group that had attacked him to gain answers about Harry's services. Christoff paled. He was starting to shake and had trouble holding onto his wand. "Y-y-y-y-y-ou?...How did you...get here? How did you find me!"

Moody grinned, relishing the hold he had over the cowering man. "It wasn't easy, believe me, but we've found you."  
"We?"

"You don't think I came here alone do you? No. The Order of the Phoenix, as well as a round of the sharpest aurors are here to give you and your vermen kind welcome."  
"But how did you.."

"Find this place? By going undercover you nittwit, how else. We knew it wouldn't be long before one of your own slipped up and he appears to be a good friend of yours."

Christoff shook his head slowly. "No,...no, Wittney would never be that careless."

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Hand over that wand, or drop it since you haven't the strength to hold on any longer."

Christoff's eyes darted to the door. There were noises outside which meant that the old codger was telling the truth. There were shouts and screams; spells being cast and bodies falling. He briefly wondered if they had found the Enchantress. "No," he whispered. "You'll have to catch me. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

Their spells were casts at the same time, but both had missed their targets. Moody's spell hit the closed door which exploded and would allow Christoff to escape. Christoff's however, was a more serious mistake. His nerves had caused the spell to perform poorly which allowed Moody enough time to dodge out of the way as it struck an object behind him. The small, diamond shaped, green glass box that had the orange glow inside was hit and exploded. The shards flew outward slowly, as though time had been tampered with. Christoff stared in horror while Moody looked on, irritated. Suddenly, the bright orange glow inside errupted and time sped forward so that the glass hit the floor instantly. Within seconds, the glow incinerated the desk into flames and was reaching up to the walls like hands craving to bring its victims to their firey end. This was no normal fire; Christoff was sure an ordinary fire couldn't move so rapidly or reach out like claws. It would be pointless to put it out with water. They would all be doomed--dark dealers and aurors. The house would be reduced to nothing but ashes in less than an hour, including the ashes of the people inside.

"Merlin help us, what have I done!"

Moody covered himself from the flames, feeling the fierce intensity of the fires, realizing that is was some kind of curse. He turned to scowl at Christoff and complete his capture, but he was already racing through the door. the fires ran in terrifying lines up to the ceilings and prepared to race along the floors to grab the prey by the feet. Moody moved instantly through the door, narrowly missing the fire that had jumped for his toes. He looked left and right, before he saw Christoff fleeing down the stairs as best he could. It wasn't easy as there were several wizards paired off in duels. Jets of light zoomed over head forcing Christoff to stop and dodge or curse a wizard who was trying to curse him. Moody glanced backwards to see the fire hurrying after him. He hurried after Christoff. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" he roared. "FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!"

Christoff pushed pass several of the wizards and even cursed a few in order to inform his own about the danger, though he was warning everyone else as well.

"FIRE! GET OUT! HURRY! FIRE!"

Several wizards looked up to the stairs, but many others were too focused on the battle. As Moody hurried down after Christoff, a few of his companions raced up. "Use aguamenti!" Moody turned to see Tonks at the foot of the stairs calling orders to the aurors who ran forward to deal with it. "NO!" shouted Moody. "It's cursed! Spells won't work, we have to get outside. STUPEFY!" He had just managed to shove Tonk's head down as a dealer tried to sneak up on her.

"Get out of here Tonks! There's no telling how long it will be before this place burns down!"

"I have a responsibility! I have to.."

They were interrupted as two dealers broke through, no longer interested in the fight, but were struck down by a curse. One of them wasn't hit, so rolled over and prepared to kill his attacker. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" commanded a very aggrivated auror. "CONFUNDO!"

Moody didn't get the chance to see if it struck as he was forced to leap out of the way of falling, burning debri. "Moody are you alright?" He was helped to his feet by Shacklebolt, who was smoking from apparently getting too close to the source.

"Fine, I just found my prisoner! Get Tonks outta here!" He ran from them as he had just caught a glimse of Christoff turning the corner.

Christoff was moving as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. No matter where he went, he was caught in the middle of the war. It was like his mind had frozen. He couldn't understand how it had all gone wrong so fast. He couldn't think properly. Try as he might, he couldn't think of the spells he wanted to use. He was approaching the back door and when he glanced over he saw a ghastly sight. Old man Marvin, propped up and bloody from head to toe; his eyes were still staring in terror. He stopped as the truth sunk in. "Marvin."

Something large exploded behind him and he ducked as the pieces of a vase flew overhead. He turned to see Mad-Eye with his wand pointed at his heart. "You coward! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Christoff's breathing quickened and he turned on the spot, trying to find an escape. He ran inbetween a battle of two wizards and headed up another flight of stairs. Suddenly there was another explosion--the loudest one yet--followed by hundreds of cries. It knocked him off balance and he crashed into the steps, landing on a body that felt hollow. Christoff lifted his head slowly, frightened about what he might see, but when he did, he felt his heart drop.

"Wittney?!"

He could barely recognize him. He looked almost like a corpse, as though the ingredient needed for Moody to change into him required his very soul. The skin on his face was so slack that it was literally hanging off his skull. His robes were stained with blood, his arms looked burned and his eyes were dull. He grabbed the sleeve of his robes and pleaded desperately. "Christoff...stop e'm..," he cried in a hoarse whisper. "Stop e'm."

"I'm trying."

"Have to save...her.."

Christoff wasn't sure he was breathing anymore. How Wittney managed to hold onto life was beyond his understanding? Even though they were something of enemies, he was still heart-broken at the sight of him. Never would he believe Wittney was stupid enough to cause all of this. To cause the auror's break-in. If it were true, then they would be evenly matched, because he had caused the fire. "Wittney! Who did this to you! Tell me please!"

But he used all his strength to shake his head and inform him of what was most important. "No...the mistress...save her.."

"But...Wittney.."  
"Save her..."

He coughed a few times before falling back into the stair. Christoff didn't know if he had witnessed his death or not, but he didn't have time to find out.

"THERE YOU ARE! Stop right there!" Christoff ducked as Moody's curse came flying. The shouts in the background became louder and he saw the reason for it. The flames had followed him into the next room and were approaching quickly, consuming the wizards that weren't fast enough to get out of the way.

"Get that fire under control!"

"There's nothing we can do, it's cursed!"

"Run then!"

Christoff sprinted to the top of the stairs, unsure if he was being foolish by running up to her office. Surely she would be out among them fighting. Or better yet, fleeing from the fires. He assumed that many dark dealers were making for their fireplaces or the doors. He wished he had been able to do the same, but he couldn't leave his companions like this. He wasn't that much of a coward. If only the charms that were placed on the house strong enough to deal with this, but no spell was any match for hell-fire. It wouldn't end until all the occupants were dead, or the house was turned to rubble. Either way, his life as a dark-dealer was over. If by some miracle he made it out alive, he had nowhere to go. _Dad, _he thought suddenly, as he reached the office door. He wasted no time in rushing in. "Mistress! Mistress!" He looked all around, but he didn't see her. There was nothing but an empty chair. "Madame," he cried sadly; suddenly crushed at the idea of their leader, their mother-figure disappearing--abandoning them. _Or she could have been caught. _No. It was insulting to think that way. The Enchantress was much too powerful to be caught.

"Ah-huh! Got ya cornered you filth!"

Christoff spun around, amazed that the old codger had managed to keep up the chase. The mad look in his eye confirmed just how _mad_ he really was. While most of his company was too busy fleeing from the doomed building, he was up here attempting to start a battle. But he had no real way of knowing whether they really were running for their lives or were keeping up the good fight like the mad old wizard before him.

"Give in, it's over!"

"There's a fire, there's a fire! Don't you know we're all in danger and you want to waste you time coming after me--"

"It will be worth it when you tell us the whereabouts of Potter!"

Christoff froze, trembling. He was right. He should give in. Moody had him cornered. It was the end of his life. But before he went, he had to know...

"W-where's the mistress?" Moody looked confused about the question, so he repeated. "W-where's the mistress? Madame Bellzeba?" He indicated the empty chair.

"How should I know where your bloody queen is? Do I look like a psychic? Tell me where the boy is!"

"I thought you knew. When you were posing as Wittney, you claimed you heard what's been done with him."

Moody grinned at him. "Got the chance to learn a little about Wittney before I finished with him." Christoff balled his fists and was now shaking with rage. "Sly, sneaky snake--thought him to be the kind of person to say how much he knew when he really knew nothing at all."

"Shut-up about Wittney. You don't know Wittney!"

"I know he's a coward, just like you; and I also know that he's dead now."

Christoff tried to say more, anything. Any kind of insult any powerful spell to destroy the man right there and then, but he was so overcome with all that had happened, that he couldn't think straight. The only thing he could do was raise his wand, still shivering from fear and anger. "You're dead...we're all dead, if we don't get out of here."

"Then you'd better hurry up and give me the answer. I've lost my patience with you!"

Christoff shook his head slowly and heard another explosion. This one was nearby which meant that the flames would be entering the room at any moment. "No,..I've lost my patience with you. It's finished." With that, he turned to the side office widow and jumped through without any thought.

What did it matter if he fell to his death now. Everyone inside the house was dead. His mistress was gone. There was absolutely nothing left. As he was falling, the wand flew out of his hand, and his mind became blank. This was it. He carried his secrets to death. There would be no one to discover them now. No one. Not even his own father.

He woke, to an afternoon sky. It was so clear and blue, the most beautiful sight he could ever behold. But it was instantly ruined but the distorted face of the old stumping codger, leering at him.

"Rise an shine sleepin beauty! Your carriage awaits."

Christoff blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear away the confusion, but it didn't help in the least. "Wh-what hap--

"Happened? Must have landed on your head. I'd of remembered flying out a window like an idiot."

"Fly?" Then it all came back to him. The fire, the battles, the flames, the deaths, his mistress, but the flames. He had made a desperate attempt to escape. He wasn't thinking clearly. He didn't know what else to do and he didn't care. But it hardly mattered now, he was caught and sore from the landing. He groaned as he felt the pain kick in. Then he turned his head to see what became of his home.

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing, but the blackened skeletal remains of the house of the last dark dealers. Below, in a large dark pile on the ground were its insides; everything that had ever existed inside had transformed into ashes. Every object, every piece of furneriture, and all the wizards who fought bravely on this day had become one. Christoff could only stare. Too shock to notice anything else. He was only knocked out of his trance when Moody used his wand to bind him in ropes. Christoff only gasped from the impact, but quickly turned back to the ashes, lost to everything else. When Moody was sure he wouldn't be going anywhere, he turned to one of his few surviving men.

"Any news? From any of them?"

"No," said Shacklebolt. "From the three dealers that managed to survive, none of them have a clue as to where she might have gone." They looked over at the three dealers who were sitting in front of four aurors, binded like Christoff. Moody turned back to Christoff. "Hmm, we'll be able to squeeze the information out of this one, if she told them about some other hide-out. But right now, he'll tell us where he's keeping Potter!" He rushed his wand forward to Christoff's neck. A minute had passed before Christoff could pull himself out of his trance and look up at the raging wizard. "How did you survive?"

"If you think your ignorance could kill me, you've got another thing coming, now tell us where Potter is!"

Christoff gulped and ignored the question. He couldn't meet his eyes anymore. "What's gonna happen to me?" Shacklebolt took over.

"You will be taken into our custody where we will--"

"Hang you until you talk!" Moody interrupted.

"Moody! Moody! I just recieved word from Dumbledore!"

They turned around to see Tonks hurrying toward them with a piece of parchment. She had burn marks all over her, from her unwillingness to leave the burning house. Moody scowled in anger. "You're supposed to be on your way to see a healer!"

"And abandon my mission?"  
"You should have, the way you dimissed my order to run!"

"Like a coward? I can take care of myself!"

"Sure you can. I suppose those black marks on your skin are birth defects."

"Enough you two. Now what did Dumbledore have to say?"

"We are to hand the dealers to the Magical Law Enforcement at once. As for Archavius, we are to bring him to his office."

"To the school? Are you sure?"

"That's what he said. He's convince he won't be a problem anymore."

Moody cast a distrusting look at Christoff who had now focused all of his attention on their conversation. His eyes were searching them, desperate to know everything that they were planning to do to him.

"What's to be done with him when we're through?"

Tonks shrugged. "He hasn't told me that much. I suppose he'll be taken to Azkaban."  
"Oh no, please not that! Anything but that!...Have him kill me,..make him kill me, but don't send me there!"

"You don't have much of a choice now do you? Get up!" Moody grabbed him and pulled him up to his feet. "Tonks, inform the others of our departure; they can take over for us while we hand in this filth." Tonks nodded and moved over to the guarding aurors. Moody looked around at Christoff. "Bet you wished you had of died in the fire, or the fall, don't you." Christoff shook his head in a daze, suddenly thinking of Harry. All the bad things that seemed to happen ever since he created that baby godfather of his had finally reached the culprit. In a way, it was almost a relief, that his life as a dark-dealer was over. Never again would he have to face Bellzeba. Never would he have to live off of the poor wages he recieved from her or his clients. But,...it didn't mean that he was free. Never again would he live to be happy. He smirked. _That's how it works after all. Harry thought he would be happy when he saw his godfather, now none of us are. _

"No," he answered Moody. "It's better this way. There's nothing for me now, might as well give you everything you want to know." Moody seemed a bit ticked off at how easy it was going to be to get answers from him and pushed him forcefully to get him to walk--away from his past life.

Dumbledore walked down the white hall with a pleased expression on his face. As he moved, he nodded to the Healers moving about around him. Right before his departure from his office, he had recieved the news that the dark-dealers had been captured along with the elusive Archavius Christoff. They would finally be able to locate Harry after weeks of tracking the dealers' movements and finding ways to trap them and break their charms. It had become an exhausting search, but it was over. Now he was on his way to meet with one of the wizards responsible for helping them to break down the curses that had kept them safe for so many years.

Dumbledore turned down a hall leading to the intensive care unit. He stopped in front of the room and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a drawling voice.

Dumbledore entered quietly and smiled at the man sitting in bed behind the Daily Prophet paper.

"I wasn't aware you were so interested in the news."

"I'm not. I was merely searching for rumors, but of course the Prophet is rubbish."

"Ahh, but at times the truth is mixed in with the make-believe."

"From my point of view, it's all a fabrication of the mind."

Dumbledore smiled and sat in the chair next to him. "At least it keeps you from boredom."

"Well I won't need it for long. They are releasing me in two days."

"That's good to hear. I had believed it would take longer."

"So had I.I expect my students have been throwing parties since I left."

"Oh no, on the contrary, their substitute has been keeping them quite busy. I'm sure they would have expressed their sentiments had they known the full story of what happened to you."

"I'm sure they would. What are you doing here this early? I didn't expect you until tomorrow."

"I have news that you won't be finding in that paper. It concerns Archavius Christoff."

Snape put aside his paper and stared at Dumbledore with a serious, yet curious expression. "What about him?"

"He was captured a few hours ago, along with a few surviving dealers."

"Surviving?"

"Yes. As I've heard it, he was responsible for a fire that consumed their entire business."  
"Are you sure it was a fire and not something, out of the ordinary?"

Dumbledore realized what Snape had meant and his features darkened. "All the more reason to find Harry and Sirius, though I do not think it had anything to do with them. It was an accident."

Snape considered this for a moment, before continuing. "What about their leader?"

"They believe she has escaped, but they will continue the hunt. But more importantly, the Order will be bringing him into my office for questioning."

"He hasn't said anything about Potter?"

"Not yet. But when we do find something, I will let you know." He stood up, readying himself to leave.

"Then I should be present as well." Snape started pulling back the covers, readying himself to follow, but Dumbledore put up a hand to stop him.  
"I must insist that you remain here. You're still not well."

"I'm well enough to play my part."

"You already have. That is why I came to see you. To inform you on what has happened and to thank you for all the research you've done through those books of yours in order to help us, even though you were still weakened."

"If it meant justifying what Potter has done, I would have tracked him down myself."

Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling, before he turned away. When he reached the door, he turned back to Snape. "It's nice to hear you have some concern for Harry's safety. Let us hope it remains that way." He closed the door to a scowling Professor.

--

Good. Another chapter fu-filled. Well, I hadn't planned on this chapter being fully devoted to Christoff and no Sirius and Harry at all. Actually I wanted to combine them, making the first half about Christoff's attack and the second about what's to happen for sirius that will be coming in the next chapter. But it would have made this chapter insanely long with too much going on, so it was cut. That most likely means for me, that another chapter will be added. The next focussing mostly on Sirius, the one afterwards, the added chapter, which will lead us down to the conclusion. We're getting to the end, but please please please keep enjoying it and sending reviews!

There had always been a chapter dealing with bad luck reaching Christoff. I had even planned on him becoming more hurt than he already is. A little history was introduced for Christoff, supposedly to provide realism. We don't know what happened to Bellzeba, but we'll hear a snippet later. I suppose something that's been a bit of a pain was writing battle sequences and deciding on spells to use. I wasn't sure about the killing curse, Christoff tried using, but then recalling book 7, Moody had fallen in battle, so it's somewhat foreshadowing. And yes it was a miracle those few wizards survived.

Don't think I forgot about Snape. Well actually I kind of did, since the story's focus kept shifting, but since were're coming down to it, I had to put him in there so we are reminded that he didn't die. It's good to hear from him again. Anyways, the dealers have been found (rather quickly) and hopefully it will lead to Harry, but that doesn't mean it will be a simple task to bring him back.

Keep Reading and keep reviewing!!


	24. Chapter 24

_"What would the world be like if we had never existed? _

_Would life be so wonderful then?" -_

--

It's Not Such a Wonderful Life

It was going to be different; the start of a better life, he was sure of it. Though he hadn't been so welcoming of the idea in the beginning, he now felt that this was the right move. Sirius turned over in his crib, a light smile on his face as he woke to a new day. The sun shone brightly through his window as though he and Harry were living in some happy valley. He rolled onto his back wondering if it was possible--to live in this town among its dark wizards.

If Harry had told him he would be considering this new lifestyle as a good thing, Sirius might have laughed or cursed him for saying such a thing. Sirius wasn't laughing now, nor was he cursing the thought, which had been his own.

Three days had passed since Harry read about the disasters occuring back in their world and since then, Harry had been adamant about the idea that they were responsible. Nothing would change his mind. They'd have to stay, but Sirius wasn't making it easy. On the night that terror had risen from the news of the deaths, Sirius had fallen away from Harry. To Sirius, it was like his godson was on a different planet. He had become so sure that what they were doing, hiding away from the rest of the world, was helping others, yet his depressive behavior showed something else entirely. It was like he was in an internal battle with himself, fighting with the idea that he could be wrong, that their hiding away wasn't helping, but destroying. It had become clear to Sirius that Harry desperately needed support. He had always gotten it from him when he was a man, but before that he had gotten it from Ron and Hermione. But since they were not here, Sirius would have to take the position once more, as a supportive gaurdian. It was what he needed most and it was what had fueled his acceptance of going along with Harry's plan to live in the cottage. To live in this secret village. He had continued to ponder it in the upcoming days and nights, readying himself to reunite with Harry on his new belief.

Today was the day. Though Harry had picked up on his attitude changes, he suspected him of trying to lighten the mood between them. Sirius would show him. He wasn't going to complain. Harry had once asked if he could live with him, and even though it was the other way around, the outcome was the same. They were living together and they should be happy. But that didn't mean he could ignore the problems back in London. The first step was to reunite with Harry. Once that was settled, they'd have a sit and discuss the matter. Sirius smiled sadly. It seemed so long ago since Harry had thought about the problems only he could solve, like Voldemort. The idea that he was the sole hero--now Harry had convinced himself he was the world's sole enemy.

The door to the nursery opened causing Sirius to sit up. This was it. He prepared to meet Harry with a smile. Days ago he had greeted Harry with a frown or an accusatory stare; Sirius convinced himself that his godson would never see that from him again.

"Morning Sirius," said Harry in a dull voice. He looked tired, but Sirius knew it was just the stress of the matter.

_'Good morning Harry! Did you sleep well?' _

Sirius pointed at him and grinned. "Arry, seeep 'ell?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at his godfather's sudden giddiness. He was giggling now and rocking back and forth playfully. _'I hope this isn't overdoing it, but I've got to do something to snap you out of that mood.' _Harry shook himself as though shaking away the tiredness within him, reached out and pulled Sirius from the bed.

As they moved, Sirius continued to laugh.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

_'What's gotten into me? Oh nothing, except the start of a new day! Come on feel it Harry! I know you can.'_

If the giggling wasn't enough, Sirius started to bounce in Harry's arms. Harry gave him a strange look before making his way down the stairs. "If you're trying to make me feel better you can just forget it."

_'I don't think so,' _Sirius continued to grin. _'I'm your godfather and a master of making people feel better. You'll see, I'll be able to bring you around.'_

Sirius sat in his high chair, staring down in pity at a bowl of cold cereal. He glanced up at Harry who was quietly stiring up a mix of pancake batter. Once he finished, he slammed the box down on the counter and gave a sigh of pain. _'Alright, maybe I'm not a master.' _Harry poured the batter into two pancakes on the frying grill, then turned away.

Sirius watched him carefully as he made his way back to the table. Harry was staring at the bowl of mix as though expecting them to flip themselves.

_'It doesn't work like that Harry, what do you think you've got a wand for?Merlin's sake, five years of school and you haven't learned how to prepare a decent meal of pancakes?'_

Harry turned to face Sirius, but he didn't look up at him. He was staring down at this morning's _Daily Prophet. _Once again, the tragedy of mysterious deaths made headlines. "What are we gonna do Sirius?"

Sirius glanced down at the cheerios floating in milk in his bowl like he was thinking about it, then glanced back up to Harry. Slowly, he dipped his spoon to scoop up some of the cereal. He looked back at his godson, thoughtfully; His head was down, leaning against his hands. With the spoon positioned carefully in his fingers, Sirius launched an attack.

Harry jumped when the milk and flying bits of food hit his face. "Sirius!"

But his godfather was too busy laughing. "That's not funny!"

_'Yes it is, and so's this.'_

Sirius struck again. Harry covered himself with his arm and without thinking, he grabbed a spoonful of his own cereal (which he had abbadoned for the pancakes) and chucked them back. Sirius was laughing and before Harry knew he was laughing too. It was war in the kitchen and neither side was concerned about winning. Harry had the advantage as he could move around and was quickly overpowering his godfather. Now it was Sirius's turn to protect himself, but he couldn't run for it when he was trapped in the high chair. _'That's not fair. My vehicle doesn't have any wheels!' _ Harry snuck up behind him and pulled him out of the chair. "Let's call it a truce."

_'I call it turning tail.' _

Harry sat down with Sirius in his lap; both were covered in their cold breakfast, yet they were still laughing. Neither of them had a care in the world, especially Harry who could care less that the pancakes were creating a black smoke in the kitchen.

Madame Pomfrey walked down the hall nervously as she carried the healing potion in front of her. She was nearing her destination so she forced herself to calm down. As she passed a couple of students moving in the opposite direction, she hoped none of the information of the prisoner got out in the open.

She made it to the gargoyle, said "lemondrop" as the password and positioned herself in the moving staircase. She stopped in front of the Professor's door, preparing to knock, but before she could, a voice from within rang out to her.

"Come in my dear lady. You have nothing to be frightened of."

Madame Pomfrey did as she was told and opened the door. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. Stationed around him were Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and the Order members, Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt.

"I've brought the solution professor."

"What a coincedence, we've just come to ours," said Moody as he glanced at the newcomer before him. Madame Pomfrey also looked over at a rather thin man bound to a chair in front of Dumbledore. Three days ago, he had been brought to the school, and under Dumbledore's orders he was kept in some unknown solitary confinement. In the beginning the young man Christoff had become nothing but a blubbering crybaby, whining about everything that had happened to him. Rather than allow a truth serum to straighten him out at the time, Dumbledore allowed Christoff to give in on his own. He had told them all they wanted to know; that Harry had agreed to his plan, that he and the baby were doing fine, and that they needn't worry about him anymore, because his job had burned down. When it came to uncovering the location of the village, Christoff directed them in so many different places, that Dumbledore had no choice but to force the truth out of him. It turned out to be no help at all. Either Christoff was too confused or too much of an idiot for the potion to work properly. In the end, Dumbledore had concluded that there was possibly some type of charm placed upon him to seal off the location. He also decided that the only way they could find Harry was to force Christoff to take them to him. Dumbledore was being extremely careful with the matter and had even sent off several of the other memebers to scout out the locations Christoff had given them. The man was such a wreck that his tearfull ramblings could actually be forms of honesty. He continued to make it clear that he had nothing and was ready to tell them anything they wanted to know, but his disoriented behavior made things difficult.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've settled on the date of our tour. Tomorrow."

She looked over at Dumbledore for confirmation. He stood up slowly, glancing at Christoff, who's head was hung and his eyes glazed over, mumbling "Nothing...nothing...nothing at all."

"Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"I would prefer it if Archavius was up to the task. With the help of the potion you have fixed for him, he shall have recovered enough strength for the journey overnight. His mind is far too muddled to be delt with as of now and I would like to have an early start on the search."

"Surely it won't be so difficult to find Harry; I mean, with the truth serum and the Order, he'll give up."

"He has given up Madame Pomfrey, but Harry has not." Dumbledore moved away from his desk completely and started to pace. "I still would have prefered Harry to make the decision of coming home on his own. It would make things much easier, because I believe--and I stand strongly on this--that we may have difficulty reaching him because of his will."

"His will?"

"His desire to stay where he is. That bit of resistance can keep him hidden from us. That is why Archavius has had a growing number of clients. It not only takes the efforts of the staff to keep the village hidden, but guests as well."

"But there is a chance?"

"Of course there is," said Tonks. "Whether he likes it or not, we'll drag him back here where he belongs."

"That Potter is stubborn, but there hasn't been a wizard who could hoodwink me!", Moody grumbled.

"I see."

She stood in silence as she took in the information, while staring at their prisoner.

"And I suppose while you're there, you'll capture the rest of his tennants?"

"Right now the priority is Potter," said McGonagall.

"We shall not risk losing him while scouting out our enemies," said Dumbledore.

"Right."

Madame Pomfrey was transfixed by Christoff. She didn't know why, but his broken down form made her feel sorry for him. In the days of his stay at the school, Madame Pomfrey had learned a lot about him in order to prepare the healing and truth potions Dumbledore needed for the investigation. And when she didn't know something she would ask. She was somewhat surprised that Dumbledore would be so open about the situation, but she supposed it was because he had picked up on her concern for Harry.

"The elixir if you will Madame Pomfrey?"

"Oh, yes," she said as she handed him the vial. Dumbledore made his way to the front of Christoff. Madame Pomfrey shifted akwardly. Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable. "If you don't need me anymore, I shall return to my other...I mean the other patients."

"Very well. Thank you for your services."

"Yes."

She quickly turned and left the room.

For the rest of the day, Harry and Sirius did nothing but enjoy one another's company. There were no worries about the deaths listed in the newspaper; there was no concern about the people living nearby; there wasn't even a thought expressed about their friends back in London. It was a day meant for them and they treated it as though it was their last. As soon as they finished breakfast, which ended up being toast, they headed for town.

The trip was more about spending time together and getting out and about in the fresh air rather than shopping for much needed supplies. Sirius bounced happily in his stroller while Harry pushed. They had never really taken a good look at the old village, which for some reason reminded Harry of his times in Hogsmeade. When he started telling Sirius about his trips to the wizarding village with Ron and Hermione, he felt his stomach turn. He hadn't seen them in months, nor had he bothered to try and contact them. He had considered it often, but his desire to stay hidden prevented him from sending a post. His thoughts were taking a turn for the worse, so he quickly dropped the subject of Hogsmeade and talked about the townspeople instead. As far as Harry could tell, they were the only magical folks among the villagers. Harry, who had been used to muggles, quickly found their sight-seeing dull, but Sirius found it entertaining. He kept pointing out several of the muggles, who he thought were oddly dressed and shouting out. If it weren't for his wild behavior, Harry wouldn't have enjoyed their outing as much.

When they were ready for lunch, they headed to the park and created a picnic. Harry had never been on a picnic before; the Dursleys' had, only once, but Harry was forced to watch them from a distance. Nevertheless they had a good time together, eating the turkey sandwiches Harry bought and sitting in the warm atmosphere under a clear blue sky. Once they had finished, they stolled around the area. Before they knew it, evening had come so they sat outside on the back porch admiring the stars. Sirius fell into a sleepy lull on his godson's lap, but Harry was suddenly reminded of Hogwarts's starry ceiling and his friends. His good feelings were dropping, but he forced himself to stay happy, for Sirius's sake.

Bedtime came all too quickly for Sirius. His time with his godson had not lasted long enough; but he knew he could have more tomorrow, and the day after. It was their new lifestyle and Sirius had accepted it-- but had Harry? He had caught moments where Harry seemed distant. Regardless, Sirius was sure he'd come around, but if not, he'd find some way to help him. Maybe bring up the idea of sending owls to Ron and Hermione. If he dared, he'd suggest finding some way to visit them or vice versa. Either way, they would be happy--together.

As Sirius settled in his crib for the night, Harry watched him by the door. If Sirius had rolled over and seen the look on his face, he might have a reason to return to his old feelings of abandoning the village--and Harry.

Sirius opened his eyes. It was dark. He looked all around him, but all he could see was darkness. _'Harry?'_ There was no one and nothing in sight. In fact it was so dark he couldn't see his own body. Sirius felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as an ominous feeling consumed him. _'Harry where are you? Or rather, where am I?' _The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his crib, now he sensed that he was somehow standing, but he didn't know where. As though to answer his worries, there was a light; a dim light that seemed to be coming from a window. He was now able to see that he was in a room, a teenager's room. From what he could see, the teen that stayed here didn't bother to keep up with it's cleaning as there was a litter of food, feathers and paper across the floor. There were robes tangled on the bed, along with spellbooks. Sirius raised his eyebrows; _"So this room belongs to a wizard. I wonder if it's anyone I know_?". Sirius turned and caught sight of newspapers on the desk--one with a shocking headline "_**Harry Potter: The Chosen One?**_"

Without thinking, Sirius reached out and froze upon the sight of his hand. It wasn't the peachy and chubby hand of a baby, but the pale and thin hand of an older man; more specifically his older self. He raised his other hand in front of him. Then he ran them over his face which felt scruffy and hollow. Somehow, he had transformed back into the man he once was, before he died. Sirius could barely register the information enough to celebrate. He looked all around the room and found what he was looking for, a large mirror in front of the dresser.

Once he saw himself, his true self, for the first time in a long time, he cracked a smile. Though his facial features still carried the hauntings of Azkaban he was delighted to see his adult self. No more sitting in cribs or having diaper changes. He was a man again and a proper godfather to Harry. Harry. He had to see him.

As if on cue, Sirius caught sight of a boy resembling him through the reflection of the mirror. He was sitting in a chair next to the window. Sirius turned around to see if he was truly there. He was sleeping and snoring loudly. "_Harry? Is that you? Harry!" _He rushed to his godson's side and made to shake him awake. _"Harry!" _But he was met with a nasty surprise. The moment he reached out for Harry's arm, his hand slipped right through his as though Sirius himself were a ghost. He had an intake of breath from the shock of it. _"What the...what's going on!" _He jumped up and took another look at his hands as though he expected to see right through them, but he couldn't. His body was solid; he didn't even have the pale white look of a ghost.

Harry stirred and Sirius called his name, but he didn't appear capable of hearing him.

_"What's going on? Where am I and why can't I touch my godson? Why can't he hear me?"_

Sirius heard a thud behind him and he saw that the paper with Harry's name had fallen to the floor. He crossed over to it and hesitated before attempting to pick it up. He was even more confused when he found he could touch it. He started reading it quietly to himself and when he was done, his confusion was replaced by fear.

"_I d-don't understand...what is this? A prophecy concerning Harry? The "Chosen One"? The only able to rid us of...what is this rubbish?" _Siruis didn't have much time to consider it further as the light from the street lamp outside went out and Harry awoke. He pressed his face against the glass, apparently watching something fascinating.

_"What? What is it Harry?"_

He didn't answer; he only ignored his godfather. Sirius joined him at the window and saw that Harry was watching a tall figure in a billowing cloak move up to the garden path. _"Why, that looks like Dumbledore. What's he doing here? Or more importantly where is here?"_ Sirius didn't get his answer, because Harry began racing around the room, throwing many of his possessions into a trunk at the foot of his bed.

_"What are you doing? Did Dumbledore come to get you? To save you from, where ever we are?"_

"Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?"

Sirius jumped at the voice coming from downstairs and recognized it immediately. _"Ah, he's come to save you, and it's a good thing he did; being trapped by these muggles, it's no telling what could have happened to you." _But then Sirius caught sight of Harry's face. He looked tired, anxious and sad and Sirius was sure it was because of the Dursleys, though he had no idea how they had ended up there. _"I swear Harry if I could touch you_...But Harry had run from the room. Sirius followed. _"I'd get you out of here fast." _

Sirius stopped at the top of the stairs and saw Dumbledore greeting Vernon Dursley, who didn't respond to anything he said. Harry was looking nervous about the matter, then Mrs. Dursley entered, along with her son. Dumbledore was polite about the matter, but the Dursley's were fearful. It was nothing compared to what Sirius was feeling. Slowly he moved down the stairs, holding onto the rail as he went. _"Dumbledore, please tell me you can see me...tell me you can hear me! You always have answers_." But he was ignored yet again as the group moved away into the livingroom.

Sirius could only stand there on the steps, frozen with fright. If Dumbledore could not see him...

He heard his voice in the next room, but he was staring at the front door. He couldn't understand how he had arrived at the Dursleys, nor could he figure out what Harry was doing there. He wondered if this was a dream and to test that theory, he felt the edge of a picture frame hanging on the wall; but he had already known he could touch certain things. He smashed a fist into the wall and felt the stinging pain. Dreams couldn't hurt you physically, but this one did--or rather this nightmare.

Dumbledore's voice was getting louder and Sirius could not ignore it, especially since his godson was there. He looked back at the door, briefly wondering if he'd be free of the illusion by stepping through, but_.."I might as well stick around_._ Maybe then I'll get some answers as to what the hell is happening". _

Sirius made his way slowly into the next room and saw the Dursleys, Harry, and Dumbledore sitting together with drinks of meade in front of them. Sirius' mind was still befuddled, but he was instantly pulled out of the shock by what Dumbledore said next.

"First thing's first Harry. I must inform you that Sirius's will was discovered by the Order about a week ago."

Sirius stared at his former professor, loss for words. _"My, my will? My will! What were you and the rest of the Order doing poking around my stuff!" _But he might as well have been shouting at the wall. _"In case you haven't noticed I'm not..." _Then he froze again. _'Could I though...could I actually be...dead?'_ he thought, but it didn't explain why he could touch the paper or the frame. And if he was a ghost he would have been seen or heard by now.

Harry nodded sadly to Dumbledore.

"His godfather's dead?", said Mr. Dursley in a loud voice.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, but Sirius wasn't so calm about the matter.

_"How dare you shout it out! I'm not dead, but you will be if you disrespect me like...-_

"You've inherited all of your godfather's possessions, including his house."

Sirius turned back to Harry and grimanced slightly. _"That's right, he does have the house-- as an escape from the Dursleys."_

"No, you can have it."

_"Harry."_

"I don't want it. You can use it as headquarters."

_"Harry." _Sirius felt a slight pang of sadness of his godson's rejection. He walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. Harry didn't react at all. He watched his godson and felt his pain. _"I suppose, it's too much of a reminder of what happened to me...whatever happened to me. I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry. I should have thought about that."_

"That's very kind of you Harry, but due to the enchantment placed upon it by his pure-blood family, it cannot be owned by anyone other than a pureblood. It was meant to be passed down the line, but since his younger brother is dead, it makes sense that he'd want you to have it."

_"Also because I'd never let that piece of scum have it!"_

"If you don't take it, then his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange will have it. Surely you do not wish for Sirius's killer to have it."

_"Lestrange!" _Sirius leaped up in fury. _"That bitch! You mean she's responsible for the state I'm in?... Let her try! I'll.."_

"Of course not,"

"Then I assume you accept the responsibility. We can discuss the matter further later, right now we have other pressing matters to deal with."

_"What do you mean other matters! I want to hear more about my will." _But instead, Sirius was forced to hear Dumbledore discuss the Order. He was, however, pleased when he berated the Dursley's for their mistreatment of Harry. _"That's telling them, of course I would have emphasized my meaning through curses." _When he had finished Sirius learned that Dumbledore had indeed come to fetch Harry from his cruel relatives. Though he was pleased with this, he still hadn't learned why this was happing to him; if it were some sort of spell or just a realistic dream. As Dumbledore and Harry made their way out the door, Sirius hurried after them.

"_Wait! Don't leave me with these vermin or without explaining what really happened to me!"_

But as soon as Sirius stepped out the door, the scenery had changed. He could see that they were no longer at the Dursleys. Dumbledore and Harry were walking up to a familiar house. _"I think I know this place. It's the Burrow. What are we doing here?"_

Sirius turned back to Harry and saw Dumbledore speaking quietly to him. As soon as Sirius moved toward them, they headed in another direction away from the house. _"Don't want to let me in on the secret? I've been kept in the dark about my situation what's a little more mystery."_

Sirius followed them to the side of the house out of earshot of anyone around. Then Dumbledore turned to Harry again.

"I must say I am quite proud of how you've coped after all that took place in the Ministry. Sirius would have been proud."

Sirius frowned and looked a Dumbledore. _"Of could I'm proud; I'm proud of anything he does, but I have a feeling we're talking about my situation again...I wonder..."_

Harry nodded. "It's been hard, knowing I won't ever see him again, or write to him." Harry paused, allowing the saddness to build up again, while Sirius watched, trying hard to hold back his own emotions.

_"But Harry, what about...I mean I've...I've been with you. You've seen me, as a baby, but it's still me! Harry I'm right here!" _Frustrated with the entire ordeal, Sirius grabbed onto Harry's shoulder, but it was no use. He looked around for some form of communication, but couldn't find any. Then Harry started to speak again.

"But, I realized that shutting myself away wouldn't do any good. Sirius wouldn't have wanted me to crack up, he would have wanted me to keep going; to be happy."

Sirius stood there, with feelings of pride and sorrow coursing through him. Even though he was within a foot of his godson, he knew they were world's apart. Somehow he had died, or rather his time as a baby ended and it was time for him to move on. _"If I am...If I'm really dead now,...James I'm gonna wring your neck for taking me like this! But..still, at least, somehow I get to see how my godson's holding up. He's doing exactly what I wouldn't have wanted him to do." _Sirius turned and rubbed at the corner of his eye.

"It was cruel that you and Sirius had such a short time together."

_"Very cruel."_

"But I applaud your courage. You truly are your mother and father's son and Sirius's godson!"

Sirius was so choked up by the compliment he couldn't speak. He found himself shaking, but it wasn't from coldness or anger. _"Couldn't have said it better...myself."_

"Now, onto other matters. I believe it is vital for you to continue private lessons, but with me rather than Snape."

_"Snape! What's that greasy haired git got to do with anything!"_

"You mean I won't have to do Occlumency?"

"No. I'll be training you in another subject, but until then I would suggest you refraim yourself from taking up dangerous tasks. The Weasley's have the best concern for your safety and it would be more than impolite to risk your life."

"I understand sir."

Dumbledore smiled and started to turn away. "Shall we?"

Harry followed right behind unaware that Sirius was left behind once more.

_"Oh Harry. I don't know what's become of me, but I promise I'll get to the bottom of this and find some way to help you!"_

He ran after them, but just like before the scenary changed. This time, he was inside the Burrow and there was something different about it. The first thing he noticed was a table full of presents. Bill Weasley was there, as well as Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. _"Okay, I think I get how this is going to go and I might understand what I'm witnessing, but where's Harry and Dumbledore?"_

"The table is set and ready Mrs.Weasley."

Sirius turned and saw a small blonde girl who looked remarkably like Fleur enter the kitchen. He then looked between Bill and Fleur. _"Surely not...I mean so soon? And you're not even married?"_

"Wonderful, now all we're missing is the birthday boy."

_"Birthday boy? Who?"_

"He's not a boy anymore mum, he's a man," said Bill.

_"Who's a man?"_

Suddenly Mrs.Weasley turned to him, beaming and for a split second Sirius thought she had actually seen him.

"Happy seventeenth birthday Harry!"

Sirius spun around and was shocked to see his much taller, older godson.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," he said as he moved over to hug her.

"Here, I want to give you this. It's tradition when a wizard comes of age."

Sirius moved closer and saw that she had given him a watch. _"Of course, I got one from James' parents." _He looked back at Harry and then to Mrs. Weasley with a smile. _"If not me or his parents, I'm glad you're here for him."_ He looked at his godson once more, taking in his handsome features; reminded of James.

"_You look so much like him now; so handsome. You are a man now. Happy birthday Harry."_

"Happy birthday Harry!" Hermione cried as she pulled him into a hug. Ron followed and patted him on the back.

"We're men now Harry, we can do anything we want."

"Well the first thing he's gonna do is open his presents. Let's take them outside where we can have more room."

Sirius walked alongside Harry as the group made their way to the party outside. The rest of the Weasley's were outside waiting for him, including Tonks, Remus, Shacklebolt, and Moody. Once everyone was settled, Harry started opening his gifts. Sirius didn't bother with worrying about his ghostly form; he fell into the happy atmosphere of smiles and laughter and joined in with them as though he were truly there. He was pleased to see that his godson had gotten so many wonderful gifts from his friends like a sneakoscope, an enchanted razor, chocolates, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and a book on charming girls. When Harry had finished, Mrs. Weasley brought in the birthday cake which was shaped like a snitch. Sirius laughed.

_"I can't think of anything more appropriate."_

But before Harry could dig into his slice of cake, Ginny came up to him and whispered in his ear. _"What's this?"_ Harry's face reddened and he suddenly looked very delighted. Ginny walked away and Harry excused himself to follow. Curious, Sirius trailed behind. _"Okay, I think I've figured it out. I'm in the future, or seeing the future. Where are you taking us Ginny?"_

Ginny stopped in the vacant kitchen. Then she turned to Harry, staring lovingly into his eyes. "I wanted to give you something."

"You didn't have to."  
"Something to remember me by, so that you don't forget while you're doing whatever it is you'll be doing."

Harry moved closer and put his arms around her. "I could never forget you Ginny; and I don't want you to worry. I've been in dangerous situations before, I'll be fine."

"I know you will."

_"Hold on here, what will harry be doing that's so dangerous? Don't tell me he's off too--." _But he was interrupted as Ginny moved close enough to give him a very passionate kiss. Harry deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. _"Harry,...we've never talked about..girls. But I'm glad you already know what to do."_

"Harry?"

Sirius turned at the sound of Mrs. Weasley. _"Don't stop them now Molly, They're just...not here." _His surroundings had changed once again. _"The least they could have done was let me see how it was going to end. Now where am I?"_

He was in a livingroom he did not recognize. _"Somehow I don't think this is the Burrow. Where is everyone?" _

His answer was a quiet sound of silverware coming from the kitchen. Sirius made his way there and found Harry, along with Ron and Hermione and Fleur having lunch, but there was another guest he was not familiar with. A young girl in a strange pink outfit with long blonde hair. Hermione kept giving her disapproving looks. There was also a mad looking goblin sitting with them at the table. _"I wonder who she is, more importantly I wonder what a goblin's doing here away from Gringotts." _Sirius turned back around when he heard the front door open and close. He recognized the person that had walked in.

"Ollivander's all settled in so everythings good now," said Bill.

_"Ollivander? What would he be doing here?" _He looked curiously at Harry as he ate his meal. _"I know this has something to do with you...and Voldemort. You're preparing to fight him aren't you." _Sirius turned away. _"I know that you've got your friends to support you, but still..I wish I could be there."_

"Anyting 'elz?" asked Fleur.

"Oh, mum and dad send their love and Aunt Muriel's glad to have her tiara back. She said she was beginning to think we stole it."

Sirius walked over to Harry and studied him carefully. _"You don't look like you've changed much. I suppose I'm still in the same time."_

"I believe my Daddy's made a tiara, or rather a crown. He's trying to re-create the lost diadem of Ravenclaw," said the strange blonde girl.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and Ron grinned. _"Who is this girl?"_

There was a knock at the door and the goblin slipped out of sight. "Who is it?" asked Bill warily. The atmosphere changed and became tense. Even Sirius was expecting the worst.

"Remus John Lupin! Husband of Nymphadora Tonks-"

_"Husband!"_

"And the Secret Keeper of Shell Cottage."

"Remus!" Bill cried as he hurried to let him in. The others followed, along with Sirius who was grinning from ear to ear. Remus hurried in so fast he fell to the ground. He kneeled over and was panting heavily.

"Remus what's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's a boy!"

There was silence and then Remus jumped to his feet and shouted again. "It's a boy, we've named him Ted!"

"Tonks had the baby!" cried Hermione.

"How about that," said Ron as he joined the others in congratulating him.

_"Baby!! Remus? You,...a father? I never would have imagined it. Well congratulations my old friend, never knew you had it in you!" _Siruis moved to shake his hand, forgetting he couldn't be touched nor seen. Sirius watched him sadly. _"Well congratulations to you anyways. I know James and Lily congratulate you as well. And the same for Tonks; especially Tonks, I can't imagine how she'll manage raising a little hairball when she's got you to look after."_

Remus then turned to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You'll do me the honor of being godfather, yes?"

"M-me?..I...yeah, of course."

Sirius turned to Harry and his smile widened. _"Harry,...a godfather, like me? And here I thought you'd be the godfather of my child." _Sirius froze, feeling he had stuck his foot in his mouth. He had never truly seen himself as a father, too busy running around with different women, but here Remus was, married and with a son. Sirius hadn't had the chance for that kind of love, or experience; and it didn't look like he ever would. _"You'll be a terrific godfather, just like me I hope." _He turned to Remus, wishing above all else that he could see him now. _"And you'll be a terrific dad."_

"Would you like to see him?"

Remus took out the photo as they all gathered around him. Sirius was a bit hesitant; suddenly very overwhelmed. _"Not so sure I should be seeing so much, but since I'm here...I'm probably meant to."_ Sirius looked over Remus's shoulder and saw a small beautiful baby boy with ginger hair. Then his hair changed to blonde, then pink.

"Tonk's hair changed to when she was born. Her mother thinks he looks like me."

_"And he does. Your human self anyway, otherwise he would have been better off looking like his mum." _

While Sirius was busy looking at the photo, he failed to see the scene transform once more. When he did look up, he was terrified at the sight before him.

He was in the middle of a battlefield that was taking place on the grounds of his old school. Hogwartz was under attack, by death-eaters fighting against young students who had no choice but to take up the battle. He saw a boy duck from the curse of the death-eater in front of him, but was struck from behind and killed. There was a very young girl screaming over a body he couldn't see. He turned behind him and saw two death-eaters running his way. Without thinking he reached down to pull out his wand, but found it wasn't there. It didn't matter as they ran right past him, heading for two 7th year boys.

_"What the hell is going on? Why is this happening?"_

Sirius could feel himself shaking at the sight. Never before had he felt so helpless. Then he saw a figure emerging from the castle doors. Sirius moved forward to get a better look and was shocked to see Harry; slightly pale, but determined with the invisibility cloak in his hand.

_"Harry! What are you doing! Where's Dumbledore?"_

Harry said nothing. He continued to move as though he had a mission before him. As though to provide a means of protection, Sirius hurried to his side and kept watch for any surprise attacks on his godson.

_"The Order should be here protecting you. You can fight, but not alone. Not like this. And why are you out here anyways, when you should be fighting alongside your classmates? They're doing all they can to--"_

Sirius froze as he realized Harry was heading into the Forbidden Forrest. But that wasn't what was scaring him. He had suddenly remembered the headline of the paper about Harry being the "Chosen One", and Dumbledore wanting to teach him, and Ginny's fear of his leave.

_"You can't be...you can't be serious Harry! You're going in there, because he's there, isn't he?" _

Harry still looked brave, but Sirius could see the fear running through him. There was also a strange feeling that suddenly overcame him. It was like an unseen presence had arrived--a familiar presence. He looked all about, but there were no death-eaters. The feeling was ghostly, and in a way comforting. It allowed Sirius to relax, as though he knew his godson was suddenly well protected. He said nothing more and continued the walk in silence.

Harry stopped in front of a hedge to listen and watch. Sirius did the same and felt a cold chill run up his spine. There was Voldemort, surrounded by his followers. Hagrid was there as well, tied up to a tree and apparently beaten to a pulp. Sirius gasped and listened as one of his death-eaters spoke to him.

"Still no sign of him, my lord."

Voldemort didn't look too pleased with his answer. Then to Sirius's rage, Bellatrix came forward and attempted to speak, but Voldemort silenced her with a raise of his hand.

"I had expected Potter to arrive, but it appears I was mistaken."

Sirius stared back at him, unable to believe his ears. _"So that's what this is about. Harry, you--Harry!"_ By the time he looked around his godson was gone, headed straight for Voldemort. "No you weren't. I'm right here!" Many of the death-eaters gasped or laughed. Hagrid was crying out to Harry just as Sirius was, yet somehow he felt confident about the matter.

_"Harry you shouldn't be doing this! Walking in there like that!"_ Sirius hurried to his side and his confidence in Harry increased. _"I should be scared for you,"_ he said as he watched Voldemort come forward. _"I wish I was truly here to protect you." _Voldemort was closing in with his wand raised, but Harry remained unarmed. _"But, I believe in you, and I have a strange feeling you wouldn't need my protection anymore, you're a man."_

"You've come at last Harry Potter. Let's finish this shall we." He raised his wand. There was a flash of green light.

_"HARRY!"_

"Arry!"

Sirius sat up in his crib breathing quickly. He looked all around him and saw that he was back in his baby room. He looked at his hands and sighed at his young, chubby baby hands. It had all been a dream, or rather a nightmare--a very realistic one. But it didn't feel like a nightmare. If felt far too real, as though he had somehow been transported in the night to Harry's future. It had to be true. He remembered the feel of his adult body, the feel of the paper, the feel of terror at the attacks on Hogwarts and Voldemort's attempt to take Harry's life. But had he? It couldn't be true. He looked all around again. He was back where he should be, but then he started to wonder if he should. _'I'm certain that was all real. That's Harry's future, that's what he's supposed to do; he shouldn't be taking care of a baby, he should be finding ways to stop Voldemort and if it wasn't for me...'_

Sirius couldn't think anymore about it. Instead, he lay back down, reliving everything in his head. _'If that really is, what's meant to be...then I suppose, maybe James is right.'_

There would be no way for him to tell. Not until morning when he saw Harry, as his sixteen year old self.

--

Don't think I ever forgot this story. I've been wanting to get back to it, but I had to move everything out of my room so I could have it painted. I was also busy with the rest of the house and it took a while to get things back in order.

Anyway, another chapter complete. I thought for the sake of the story's flow, there are only **two **chapters left. I considered sticking in another, but that would give too much time for Dumbledore not to find Harry's hide-away. I was kind of worried about the length. The dream sequences of course took up the most time, and I planned on including a 6th dream, but I didn't want it any longer and it's not too relevant. The point of it, clearly was to show Sirius how Harry's future would change if he was present; showing what Harry is missing out on. Unlike stories where a person sees how someone's life is or isn't affected by that person, this story shows Sirius the future in how it was meant to be, rather than show Harry caring for Sirius the rest of his life. By the way, that is his speaking voice in the dreams, not his thoughts.The Order is getting ready to crack down on Harry, just when Sirius had decided they could spend the rest of their lives together in the village. But he may have a change of heart after those dreams. Harry seems to have thought this too. I want to say I'm having a lot of fun with this story.

And to those who find it toooooo dark, I've been keeping a journal of story ideas, and this is actually the only dark story I have listed. All my others are light-hearted, and I just decided to start with the dark and later write something lighter. At the time, I was sad over book 5, so that's mainly the reason I started this one first. In a way, I can't wait to complete this one so I can consider one of my other, **happier**, stories. So please hang in there! I'll be writing the next chapter soon, though I'm a little concerned about adding a _certain _feature to it. Later, keep reviewing!!


	25. Chapter 25

_'I'm very small, but not so weak_

_I've fought the darkest shadows and came out alive_

_My body is ugly and vile, but my face brings me mercy_

_Others envy me yet I am in pain,_

_Who am I?'_

--

Solving A Riddle

Hermione moved anxiously ahead, wanting to reach her destination as quickly as possible. Ron on the other hand was lagging behind her, fearful of where they were headed. While they were in the middle of their Transfiguration class, they were summoned by a student to see Professor Dumbledore immediately. Hermione believed it might have something to do with Harry, but Ron felt it had something to do with his grades. Though he had never achieved high marks like Hermione, Ron had always managed to make his work acceptable; but ever since Harry left, Ron started to believe his school performances was slipping.

"Hurry up Ron."

"What's the rush? We already know what this is about. This is about our grades; or rather mine."

"Oh Ron, if that's all it really was Professor McGonagall would have told us, not Dumbledore. I'm sure this has something to do with Harry."

Ron looked down in thought; he looked like he wanted to deny it. When they reached the gargoyle, he decided to share his worries.

"You don't think..." He paused, unsure how to pharse his question. Hermione turned to him, waiting patiently for what she knew was coming.

"You don't think somethings'...happened to him..do you?"

Hermione was silent for a moment.

"No. I don't think so. At least I hope not."

"Then why do you think he wants to talk to us?"

"Maybe they found Harry, and if they did it makes sense that Dumbledore would tell us right away. Peppermint frogs."

She waited for the gargoyle to step aside and allow them to step onto the moving staircase.

"What about Harry though!"

She turned to see that Ron had suddenly become angry. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't bother to tell us where he went; never sent a post. He's pushed us aside, like he doesn't need us anymore."

Hermione had thought about this too, but she felt she understood why Harry would chose to isolate himself.

"Oh Ron, of course he needs us. He was just scared; he probably thinks it would be better not to have contact with us, in case something bad happens. Besides we haven't actually treated him as though it were all a fluke." Ron hesitated before stepping onto the stairs with her. "Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this, and we'll have Harry back."

"I hope so."

Before Hermione could knock on his office door, Dumbledore answered.

"Do come in Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley."

They entered and found Professor Dumbledore observing them calmly behind his desk. Hermione came forward.

"Professor, you wanted to see us?"

"I did, and from the look on your face I assume you already know what this is about."

"So something has happened to Harry," said Ron.

"Nothing has happened to Harry, yet."

"What do you mean professor?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure if you've heard, but just recently the Order captured Archavius Christoff, the man responsible for helping Harry to bring back his godfather. He has also helped Harry go into hiding in a village that houses those in need of staying hidden from the rest world." Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances while Dumbledore continued. "After much interrogation he has agreed to help us find Harry and bring him home. I will be leaving shortly to return to Grimmauld Place with the rest of the Order to prepare."

"So, Harry's alright?" asked Ron.

"I'm sure he is safe."

"But..."

"Yes Ms.Granger?"

"What if Harry doesn't want to come back? He chose to stay there all this time."

"That is a good question Ms.Granger, one that has plagued me since his departure. I believed we would have difficulty in actually locating him in the village if he did not want to be found, but I also believe he misses you both terribly; that alone should be enough to secure his rescue."

Hermione bowed her head in thought; regardless of what Dumbledore said, she was still worried. Ron gulped, unsure of how he felt about the matter.

"Um...Professor, is there anything else?"

"That is all. I wanted to make sure I informed you of the situation. I can't imagine how hard this must be on you, nor how relieved you must feel to know that we are closer to getting Harry back."

"Professor," Hermione blurted out.

"Yes Ms.Granger."

"If it's not too much trouble, may we wait for him at Grimmauld Place?"

There was silence. Ron looked at Hermione as though she was mad. He had never expected her to want to skip a class, but he did understand why and he hoped Dumbledore would as well.

Dumbledore smiled soflty. "Yes, I think Harry would like that."

Harry walked into Sirius's room, yawning as though he hadn't had a wink of sleep. It was true. He had spent most of the night wondering if what he was doing was the right thing, for others and for Sirius. It wasn't as though he hadn't enjoyed his time with his godfather. It was time well spent; something he always wanted--time to spend with a parental figure who actually cared about him. Sirius was that person and they had all the time in the world, but at what cost? What was happening with the others while Sirius stayed here with him? And what about Voldemort? Was he up to something? All these thoughts rang through his head as he approached Sirius's crib.

Sirius hadn't had much sleep either. He was laying on his side, back turned to Harry, awake. The dreams were still haunting him; he was reliving every detail of what happened, which made Sirius continue to question if it was really a dream at all. The more he thought about it, the more he felt he had literally been transported to his godson's future--to warn him of his dangers of staying. That Harry would miss his destiny while looking after him. Was it true? Sirius was sure that if it was, then there was no chance of a happy life with Harry. He would have to take up Jame's offer and leave--depart.

"Sirius."

He didn't stir.

"Sirius."

He turned over just as Harry reached down to pick him up.

"I see you didn't sleep much either." Sirius said nothing and bowed his head. "Let's get some breakfast."

The morning was miserable. When they should have been reliving their newfound reunion, they were instead staring miserably at the table. Both had bowls of cold cereal, but they weren't eating. Harry swirled his cheerios in the milk, too deep in thought to be hungry. Sirius hadn't bothered to pick up his spoon. If they had decided to discuss what was on their minds at that moment, they would have realized they were thinking on the same subject.

Harry looked up and frowned. "Sirius, you're not eating."

_'How can I. After what happened last night.'_

"What's the matter? You don't want it?"

_'It's not that Harry. It's something far greater...but I can't tell you.'_

"Sirius." Harry moved over to his godfather.

_'You shouldn't know.' _

Sirius was falling on the verge of tears. Harry didn't know what to do. He removed his bowl and turned to the kitchen cabinets.

"I'll fix you something else. What about pancakes?"

_'Harry.'_

"Or eggs...or.."

There was a loud crash as the bowl Harry had just taken down slipped from his hands. Harry looked at its broken pieces, suddenly feeling very lonely. Sirius watched him, then turned away. _'Oh Harry. Its always been a dream of yours, for us to live together, and recently it became mine...but we can't go on like this. We need our friends...or rather you do. As for me, I don't know what I need. I need to help you and I thought I was doing that, but...'_

He paused as he noticed Harry sweeping up the broken bowl as though it were impossible for him to repair it with magic. _'I'm not. I'm only holding you back and together we're falling apart. You have a job to do, like finding Voldemort and finishing him off once and for all. Now how are you going to do that with a baby around your hips? You'll be a laughing stock...and worse, we'd both be in danger. Then there's Ginny. She misses you so, I know she does. And Hermione and Ron. Then Remus. Where is he now? He's supposed to get married and have children. But so long as I'm around..._

He looked up at the table and saw the morning news. The deaths were increasing and the mystery of it wasn't solved. Sirius knew it was only a matter of time before a majority of those deaths were caused by a real murderer--Voldemort. _'And then there's that. No doubt the spirits or whatever they are, are jealous of me. Darkening everything around me and linking my name to it. Because of me...'_

"I think I'll make pancakes."

Sirius saw the lack of spirit in his godson. The begining of a great lonliness. _Then there's you. Look how much school you're missing. Magical training, Quidditch, Ron and Hermione, getting into trouble.You shouldn't be babysitting, you should be..._

Sirius couldn't bare to watch Harry sink into a depression.

_'_ _There's no time for this. If I can't help you like this...then I suppose I'll just have to find another way.'_

Harry came back to the table. Instantly, his eyes fell on the Daily Prophet and his mood sank lower.

"Ron, Hermione, where are you when I need you?" he mumbled to himself, but Sirius heard him.

_'Oh Harry, I'm sorry.'_

Regardless of his sudden desire to see his friends, he tried not to be sad for Sirius. He looked over at him and tried to smile.

"What do you say we go to the park later? I could use some air."

It seemed as though Harry wanted to get something off his chest, and the best place to do that was away from the house and the village. Sirius sighed. It was time they settled the matter once and for all.

_'I'd like that.'_

"Get in there you filthy piece of vermin!"

Moody kicked Christoff to the floor even though he posed no threat. His hands were tied and he was shaking from fear of being where he was.

"Is this...is this _his _home?"

"No, fortunately for you. We're at our Headquarters. Dumbledore will be arriving soon."

Tonks and Shacklebolt both appeared out of the fire and into the living room after Moody and his prisoner. Mr.Weasly hurried over to them, followed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Where is Dumbledore?"

"He's on his way," answered Tonks. "Has he told you of what's happened lately?"

"Just a quick message that this man will bring us to Harry."

"This is him? Is this him!"

They turned to see a hysterical Mrs.Weasley glaring at Christoff. _"Is this the man responsible for Harry...Harry's disappearance!"_

"Molly-"

"I want to know! It is him isn't it? Why did you bring him in this house!"

"Molly, Molly please calm down. We brought him here under Dumbledore's orders," said Tonk's as gently as she could. "The rest of the Order will be meeting us here so we can plan our move."

"What's to plan? Just go and get him. Bring Harry back, he doesn't belong there in that village."

"That's what we're going to do Molly," said Shacklebolt. "Once Dumbledore straightens out the situation with Christoff we'll be on our way and we'll have Harry back before you know it."

"I can straighten him out!" said Molly as she charged forward, but Mr.Weasley stopped her.

"Molly, Molly don't. Look I know you're concerned for Harry, we all are, but let Dumbledore handle this. He'll be able to bring him home."

Molly calmed down then looked into his eyes with worry. "But that's another thing Arthur. What if he doesn't want to come back? He ran away on his own and sought help from...from that monster."

"I know Molly."

"He's the cause of all this! Of everything that's happened."

"Mum?"

They looked around to see Fred, watching his mother. He looked like he hadn't been to sleep in days. His brother George emerged by his side and looked down at Christoff.

"It's alright," said Mrs. Weasley.

"What are those two doing here?" asked Moody.

"Why do you think Alastor?" asked Mrs.Weasley. "They're here for Harry. Bill's here as well. He gave me the most wonderful news. He's trying to patch things up with Fleur. I know it will make him happy to see her again so I hope she comes round. And Charlie sent a post; he's coming back to London as soon as he can. Isn't it wonderful Arthur--everything's going back to normal."

Mr.Weasley gave her a small smile and turned to the Order.

"I suppose you can keep him in here. He shouldn't be much trouble."

"Not at all," said Moody who pulled out his wand and threathened Christoff by poking him with it. "Once Dumbledore arrives, he'll sort you out."

"Please," Christoff begged, as he started to shake even more violently. "Please...I didn't mean for this to happen. D-didn't mean for it to get out of hand this way. But I'll help you..."

"You bet your sorry hide you'll help or it's off to Azkaban with ya. Though, I can't be entirely sure that's not where you're going when this is done."

Christoff cried out at the threat as Shacklebolt and Mr.Weasley dragged him over to a chair and bound him with their wands.

In such a situation most people would want to stay away from the guilty party, but that wasn't that case in Grimmauld Place. The rest of the Weasley joined the Order in the livingroom, though they'd much rather stay clear of Christoff, who was sobbing quietly to himself. Fred and George kept giving him dirty looks which only made Christoff even more nervous when he looked up at them. Every once in a while, he'd try to apologize or explain that Harry's decision wasn't his fault but when Moody rose to his feet or glared at him he shut his mouth instantly.

An hour later Dumbledore made his appearance followed by Mundungus, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Ginny, Ron what are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ron looked over at Fred and George. "The same as them; we're waiting for Harry to come home."

"So sorry we're late, but I happened to pick up a few companions on my way here. And since they are here for a good cause, I see no reason to scold them for being out of school."  
"Right you are Professor," said Mrs.Weasley. "Harry will need us all when he comes home."

"And we must grant him a warm welcome."

There were a few exchanges of looks, but no one, except Moody said anything.

"For Harry we could, but what about Sirius?"

There was complete silence. Dumbledore waited patiently as he continued.

"I don't suppose none of you have forgotten what's happened when he was around."

"Moody,..we can't be sure that...well that..."

"Of course we can! Haven't you been reading the paper? People are dropping dead faster than they can dig the graves. What are we supposed to do when those things start happening to us because of his return? One of ours has probable already experienced it--I don't see Lupin do you?"

Tonks fumed and then she did something no one expected of her. She marched up to Moody and struck him across the face.

"Don't you drag Remus into this. That was an accident. Everything that happened to us was. They would never mean to hurt, why do you think they left? I noticed you're doing all you can to bring them home. Don't tell me you haven't considered what could happen if they came back here?"

"I have considered it, but as a member of the Order it is my duty to see to the safety of Potter and the end of scum like Christoff."

"Then you agree there's risks, and we'll deal with that. You can't have it both ways; you know that better than anyone."

Shacklebolt came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"And Remus is not dead!"

After another moment of silence, Dumbledore stepped forward.

"I imagine the concern of the supernatural activity that seemed to occur when Sirius was present has plagued all our minds since Harry left. I am sorry to say I have not found a solution to this. They're safety and return has been of the utmost importance. However, I do plan to look into the matter further when I see them again."

"Professor?"

"Yes Ms.Granger."

"If, Sirius really does have to do with... everything that's happened, do you think we-"

"I do not believe anything life-threatening will befall us. For all we know, Harry may have already handled the matter. Either way, I do believe their time away will.._solve_ the problem."

There were curious glances exchanged between the group.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean Professor?" asked Mr.Weasley.

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough. Now, I believe we've said enough on the subject. All I wish is that you take him back warmly."

They were in agreement with Dumbledore. Harry was greatly missed and they needed to be there for him-- to assure him that everything was going to be okay and that whatever happened they'd deal with it. Dumbledore now turned to the bound Christoff while Mrs. Weasley hurried over to Ginny. "Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine mum. I just want to see Harry."

Dumbledore stood over Christoff, waiting patiently for him to look up. When he did, Dumbledore smiled.

"I believe it is time you escorted us to Harry."

Christoff had stopped shaking now and was nodding his head. "I'll tell you where he is...I'll show you."

Later that day, when Harry and Sirius finished having their lunch, they made their way to the park. Harry pushed Sirius along in the stroller as usual and tried to enjoy the peacefullness of the park. Sirius did the same. He witnessed a boy playing frisbee with his dog; a small family having a picnic together; a couple jogging along the cement path; young children running around playing tag; and an old woman reading a book. The park was a great getaway from the village. Anyone who was familiar with the sort of village Harry lived in would have thought they'd taken a wrong turn when they crossed the park. Such a place did not belong in an area with hidden fugitives. Harry sighed and glanced down at Sirius. Sirius looked back up at him.

"It's nice here isn't it?"

_'Wonderful, as I'm with you.'_

"Why don't we rest a moment, there."

Harry made his way over to a bench that neared a playground for smaller children. There were a few parents nearby either keeping watch on their own kids from the benches or playing with them in the sand. Harry pushed Sirius up to a bench away from the others. A young woman looked over at them and smiled. Harry returned a small smile, embarassed at the mistake she might have made about him.

_'_ _Ahh, I bet she thinks it's sweet that a young teenage father is helping to look after his son.'_

Sirius laughed and Harry frowned.

"Hopefully none of them recognizes me. But they haven't so far and I thought that was okay...but it's not."

Sirius looked up as Harry reached down and pulled him out of the stroller and placed him on the bench next to him. They spent the next few minutes gazing at the scenary in silence. Harry was having a hard time coming to terms with what was on his mind and Sirius was finding it difficult not to tell him about his dream.

_'Now would be a good time..but I can't..I can't tell him. But I should. Isn't that why I agreed to come out here? Harry needs to know what this is causing him. Looking after me.'_

"I miss them Sirius."

_'What?' _Sirius placed his hand on Harry's. "Arry?"

"I miss them; Ron and Hermione, and Ginny; all my friends at Hogwarts. I miss learning new spells and..and--"

_'Hmm, getting into trouble? Going out on adventures?'_

Harry looked down at Sirius, supressing the guilt he was forced to carry. Sirius nodded.

_'I understand. You're not meant to do this. You're not meant to be a father so quickly. You've still got a whole life ahead of you and there'll be plenty of time for it later. As for me, it doesn't look like I'll be sprouting a beard anytime soon. There's no going back to being the godfather I used to be. I knoe that now.'_

"Sirius."

_'There only seems to be two things we can do: Take me to an orphanage,_ _or...'_

"It's not fair to you is it? I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I've been having dreams."

_'You too Harry?'_

"You don't seem to be very happy."

_'But I am, I am believe me! It's just...'_

"And you won't be, knowing you'll be trapped like that forever. You haven't even grown an inch since I first brought you back." They turned away from one another. Harry was struggling to hold back his tears. "Dumbledore was right--there's no solution to this. I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have done that to you, but Christoff made me a promise. He said I'd get my godfather back."

_'And you did Harry, just not all of me. Maybe it was meant to be, this short time together, but that's all. Loss is a horrible pain to deal with. It makes us crazy.' _Sirius turned to look at his own hands. _'I remember crazy. I felt it in Azkaban, when James and Lily were killed and Peter got away, and I got blamed.' _He looked back up at Harry who looked down into his eyes. _'But we learn to move on. We have to' _Sirius squeezed his godson's arm and Harry seemed to understand. They looked out into the horizon. The sun was shining down on a pond and made the waters sparkle like diamonds.

"Arry...play!"

"Huh?"

_'What do you say we make the best of this day?''_

Harry smiled and watched as Sirius walked over to the sand, picked up a red plastic shovel he found and started digging.

_**There was a man back in 95'**_

_**Whose heart ran out of summers, but before he died**_

_**I asked him wait what's the sense in life**_

_**Come over me, Come over me**_

Harry got up and joined him and together they started to form an oddly shaped sand castle. Sirius grinned and Harry grinned back at him.

_**He said**_

_**Son why you got to sing that tune**_

_**Catch a Dylan song or some eclipse of the moon**_

_**Let an angel swing and make you swoon**_

_**Then you will see... You will see**_

After their castle was complete, Sirius destroyed it, all in fun, then ran over to the swings with Harry chasing him.

_**Then he said,**_

_**Here's a riddle for you**_

_**Find the answer**_

_**There's a reason for the world**_

_**You and I...**_

Harry picked Sirius up and placed him on the swing, then he started to push. A couple of the parents looked over at him and pointed him out to others. Sirius and Harry were both laughing now.

_**Picked up my kid from school today**_

_**Did you learn anything cause in the world today**_

_**You can't live in a castle far away**_

_**Now talk to me, come talk to me**_

They stopped and Sirius looked up at his godson, wishing that this day could last.

_**He said**_

_**Dad I'm big but we're smaller than small**_

_**In the scheme of things, well we're nothing at all**_

_**Still every mother's child sings a lonely song**_

_**So play with me, come play with me**_

Sirius was distracted by a toddler who was crying after he tripped and hurt his knee. His mother came to him at once. Sirius left the swings and headed to a small dome of monkey climbing bars.

**And hey dad**

**Here's a riddle for you**

**Find the answer**

**There's a reason for the world**

**You and I..**

Harry made it to the top and waited for Sirius to climb up. When he made it, they watched the horizon once more.

_**I said**_

_**Son for all I've told you**_

_**When you get right down to the**_

_**Reason for the world**_

_**Who am I?**_

Harry pulled Sirius close to him. Even though they feared their future, they knew they still had each other; one way or another.

_**There are secrets that we still have left to find**_

_**There have been mysteries from the beginning of time**_

_**There are answers we're not wise enough to see**_

_**He said...You looking for a clue I love you free**_

Harry and Sirius jumped down and moved over to a man with an ice-cream cart. Harry and Sirius both had ice-cream cones of their own.

_**The batter swings and the summer flies**_

_**As I look into my angel's eyes**_

_**A song plays on while the moon is hiding over me**_

_**Something comes over me**_

Their time at the park was coming to an end so they enjoyed it by sitting down together and taking in the scenary one last time.

_**I guess we're big and I guess we're small**_

_**If you think about it man you know we got it all**_

_**Cause we're all we got on this bouncing ball**_

_**And I love you free**_

_**I love you freely**_

Harry settled Sirius back in the stroller and made for home.

_**Here's a riddle for you**_

_**Find the answer**_

_**There's a reason for the world**_

_**You and I..**_

Harry knew he would always cherish this day as time well spent with his godfather, not a baby. And whatever happened in the future, he'd always have Sirius's support and love. Sirius felt the same as Harry and was ready to face whatever came their way.

--

**disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter nor "the riddle" song by five for fighting.**

Another chapter complete, rather quickly and one more to go. We're almost there! At the conclusion to see how it all ends. I suppose I can go ahead and clear up a few things before we get there. If you haven't realized it by now, all the bad things that have happened were of a spiritual nature, like everyone has already said. Because Sirius came back, when he probably shouldn't and screwed with the natural order of things. We don't know where Bellzeba's gone, but it's not highly important, but will probably be mentioned briefly next chapter. We'll find out where Christoff's going. Like Mrs. Weasley said everything is starting to go back together.

So now the Order is on their way to the village and the others are waiting for Harry to come home. As for "the riddle" song, I imagined it when I was developing the chapters; when the song was starting to play frequently on the radio and it got stuck in my head. I almost see the story in film, with the tender music at the end. It's not to show Harry and Sirius as father and son, though it can be seen vice versa. It's simply expressing their time together and the riddle of the reason of why this happened to Harry and Sirius. Harry and Sirius made important points in the conversation, though Sirius can't truly speak to Harry still.

I'm so glad I'm at the end. Now I can focus on writing other works, which are much happier than this. I like working with Sirius as he's my favorite and if I did write another it would probably deal with his younger days. I already have one in mind, though he's not the focus, so look out for any other stories I might right in the future. I'll keep making them stand out and original from the thousands of stories on the net.

Keep reading!!


	26. Chapter 26

_"Sometimes what seems like the worse answers are actually the best._

_Sometimes the worse answers solve all our problems,_

_but what will they do for others?_

_Whether the answer to the riddle is right or wrong--life goes on"_

Finding the Answer

Another day had come and gone and the next was quick to arrive. Harry wasn't looking forward to waking up. For some reason, he felt something was very different about it. It wasn't something to fear at the same time it was. He rolled over on his side and pushed back the covers. He didn't get up; he just laid there for a moment-- thinking. Yesterday he and Sirius had spent the day together as he believed they always should. Of course he never expected it to be within a kid's park, but he was happy for it nontheless. It was a moment he would always treasure no matter what happened in the future. Whether Sirius would truly grow and lose all memory of him or if he would forever remain the same. At least they had their chance.

He glanced over at the crib. Sirius was curled up in a ball facing him. On his face, he could see a smile. Harry smiled too. It didn't bother his godfather that he was trapped in the body of a toddler. He was simply happy to see his godson again. Harry wasn't surprised. He remembered telling Nearly Headless Nick that Sirius would come back as a ghost and not care how different it was. Now that part of it was true, Harry truely didn't care. So his godfather was in baby form; at least he wasn't cold like a ghost._ But how long will it last?_ He hated to think about it so he forced the thought away. He wasn't going to think that way anymore. He had his life with his godfather, that's all that mattered. There would be no need to worry about what was yet to come. He had many responsibilities, but he believed he'd find a way to take care of them all.

Dumbledore came into his mind then, and so did Voldemort. Was he not the one who would defeat him? Then there was Ron and Hermione and all the friends he ever made in his magical world. Would he never see them again? Harry made a fist. _I will. I promise I will. _"I'll come back and set things right."

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position; brushed his hair out of his face and stretched. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sirius raising himself up.

"Morning Sirius."

Sirius yawned and looked his way. "Mor Arry!"

"How would you like to start the day with a big stack of pancakes?"

Sirius nodded excitedly. _After yesterday, I could use a large meal to start me off._ Harry grinned and walked over toward him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Harry reached down and picked him up, just how Sirius had down when Harry was a baby, and how Harry would continue to do for God knows how long. Sirius would no longer worry about that. Yesterday had shown him that it was okay to let go and push aside the fact that he was a miniature version of himself. That he may be forced to sit in strollers and have no control over bathroom privelages. Harry would be there for him; to help him get through the hard times and in turn he would help Harry. Their afternoon in the park had meant so much, Sirius didn't want it to end. Unlike Harry, he hadn't noticed the difference in the air. Perphaps if was because he was more focused on the life he would have with Harry or he had come to accept whatever fate the future would give him. All he could have asked for was that special day.

Dumbledore straightened his traveling cloak while the rest of the Order gathered together behind him. Today would be the day that they would rescue Harry. All of the Order members, with the exception of Dumbledore, spent the night in Grimmauld place. Even Christoff stayed, gaurded by Moody in a spare room. Christoff was kneeling on the floor near the fireplace still bound by the hands, but his shaking was under better control. He glanced up at Dumbledore every now and then as though he feared he would curse him into oblivion. Moody stood as a gaurd on his right, while Shacklebolt took the left. Moody kept eyeing Christoff with nasty looks as though he'd like to cast him off to hell and be done with it. Tonks was talking to the Weasleys about Harry's return. It wasn't decided whether or not Grimmauld Place would continue on as headquarters or transform into a home for Harry's sake. The creepy haunt had done them some good at the same time it had been the cause of their troubles; yet Sirius appeared to be at the heart of them.

"It would be perfectly alright for Harry to come and stay with me. After all, Remus isn't...here, so he can keep me company."

Molly patted her shoulder. "It's alright dear. Harry will be fine here. He's practically a man now, ready to live on his own. And I daresay this place is big enough for more than two. I'm sure Harry would love to have you stay with him. You would be a great help to him."

Tonks smiled appreciatively. "Well, he hasn't quite got the hang of it has he?"

At this Molly turned to her husband and smiled. "Fathers can always use a motherly touch."

"Enough of this babble. We should be on our way bringing Potter to his senses," said Moody as he clanked impatiently across the floor.

"I am now ready when you are," said Dumbledore.

Moody moved back over to christoff and yanked him up to his feet. With his other hand he pulled out his wand and pressed it into his cheek.

"I'm warning you here and now, if you try anything, anything at all.."

"I won't! I promise, I won't do anything!"

"You'd better not, or all that will be let of you will be your head!"

Christoff shrank back and whimpered.

"There's no need to threaten him Alastor," said Shacklebolt. "He won't be able to locate Harry if he's a bundle of nerves."

Moody growled. "S'pose you're right. Alright you!"

He shook Christoff in a threatening manner as Shacklebolt took him by the other arm. Dumbledore pocketed his wand then turned to face Harry's family and friends. "I can assure you all that we will return Harry safe and sound. He couldn't bare to be apart from such caring friends."

He then turned to his travelers. "Shall we?"

"Oh Dumbledore."

He turned to see approaching. "Do tell him we're...sorry for the way we treated him."

"I believe you can tell him yourself."

She smiled and returned to the others who looked on anxiously. Dumbledore turned his attention back to Christoff. "If you are ready."

Christoff gave a shaky nod. "Y-yes. It's 666 Enchanted Avenue, F-fireplace 9."

"Youre personal office I assume?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Let us be off."

Dumbledore now stood in front of the fireplace; after a dash of Floo powder he repeated the address. Once the green flames roared to life Dumbledore stepped through. Tonks was next, followed by Shacklebolt and Moody pushing Christoff in before him.

With a fork in hand, Sirius readied himself to dig into the large stack of pancakes Harry placed before him. He knew he couldn't eat them all, but he felt hungry enough to try. Harry was buys preparing his own stack of pancakes and considering an idea that was starting to plague his mind. When he turned around to the table he didn't see Sirius at all. He was in Grimmauld Place and at the kitchen table was the Order members. Ron was there, including the rest of the Weasley family, and Ginny and Hermione. Everyone seemed happy as they ate another one of 's meals. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them he was back in his village home where Sirius was trying to fit a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. Harry moved over to his seat and sat down slowly. The strange feeling in the air was starting to consume him and he didn't know why. Where was it coming from? Was Sirius the cause? And why was it happening now?

_Maybe I miss them more than I think,_ he thought to himself. He looked up at Sirius and smiled as his food slid off his fork and fell on the floor.

"Maybe one pancake was enough."

_'For now it would be, but I remember when I could eat a stack of six pancakes.'_

Sirius set his fork aside and allowed Harry to help him eat. During the meal, Sirius couldn't help realize that Harry was distracted once again. Something serious was on his mind. Something that was bound to spoil the mood and Sirius was sure it had something to do with him. After a forkful of cake, Sirius turned away from him.

_'What have I done now? Is it really me, or does it have to do with our friends back home?'_

Sirius turned to face his godson, but it wasn't Harry he was looking at, it was James. An adult, human James Potter looking at him with sympathy.

_'James?.....No!'_

He shut his eyes tight.

"What's the matter Sirius?"

When he opened his eyes, it was his godson again, watching him with concern.

_'Harry, you're back,.....but you never left, or did you? Did I? What's going on?'_

Harry pulled back from getting him another bite and sighed. "You too huh?"

_'Me? What do you mean?'_

"I suppose we could use a little fresh air. What do you say we go into town after breakfast?"

Sirius watched him curiously. _'Why? What's the matter?'_

"I think it will help us clear our heads." Harry picked up his plate and emptied the uneaten cakes in the trash. Then he griped the edge of the counter and tried to calm his nerves. He was feeling very anxious all of a sudden and he didn't know why. He could hear Sirius scrapping his fork across his plate to get the syrup. After a moment that sound was replaced by the sounds of Ron, Hermione and all his other friends in the dinner room of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore led his fellow travelers into Christoff's office. It was nothing like his own. He could see all the artifacts that decorated the room were poor imitations of their original counterparts. He expected nothing more from a Dark dealer. Tonks came over to Dumbledore's side and flicked her wand. Instantly the semi-darkness of the space was filled with light.

"Not sure that made things better," she said after a quick glance around the room.

"Get in here you piece of filt!" Moody cried as he threw the bound Christoff to the floor. He too took in the sights of the office. "What a disgusting place. You call this your office? Looks more like a junkyard."

"It's n-not as though B-b-bellzeba paid me well enough to make it nice."

"Don't make excuses," he said as he touched a horrible yellow lamp with an area for flames instead of a lightbulb. "This is the crap you use to cheat wizards."

Christoff shrunk at his words and started to shake. Shacklebolt crossed over to Dumbledore. "I suppose we shall charge him for this as well." But Dumbledore was busy examining a painting of a cross-eyed shriveled-looking man with a long gray beard and a very long crooked nose painted in bright colors. "Not a very good likeness of me, I would think."

Christoff looked around from his place on the floor and laughed nervously. "Oh,..w-w-why that's not you...it's..."

"Well I guess I could see why someone would mistake it for me as it has a poor signature of my name."

He eyed Christoff suspiciously, who shrank back to the floor.

"We should get a move on and catch Harry before we're caught in the process," Moody warned.

"Right you are Alastor," said Dumbledore. He set the painting aside and approached their prisoner. "Harry's home is magically concealed am I right?"

"Y-yes."

"Then you will unceal it to make it visible to us. I would like you to shut off all the magic in his house."

Christoff tried to summon up the courage to face him better. "Very well. Then we shall have to visit the main office, for relocation."

As he walked along the sidewalk pushing the stroller ahead, Harry couldn't help think about Ron and Hermione. He promised himself he was going to think about other things, or Sirius, or nothing at all, but he couldn't. There was no denying it. He wanted to see them; he had to. He glanced down at his godfather in the stroller. He appeared to have something on his mind as well. And here he thought the fresh air would do them both some good. On his arm there was a bag barely filled with their shopping. There was nothing inside except a box of cereal, two candy bars and a can of soup. Harry had no real reason to shop at all. It just served as something to do. All around them passerby were happy. They weren't haunted by regrets like he was. Just then a mother and her two children passed by them. Magically they transformed from a blonde boy and girl into Ron and Hermione. They grinned and waved at him as Mrs. Weasley led them on. Harry turned and watched them pass until they became the blonde children again.

Harry looked down at Sirius who looked up to meet his eyes.

"We need to talk."

_'About what?'_

"I've been thinking......how would you like to see..."

He stopped at the sight in front of him. Voldemort was standing a few feet away from him; just standing there, watching him with those blood-red eyes. Harry was so spooked by the apparition he immediately turned around and hurried away.

Harry was just on the outskirts of town and found a bench to rest. He was panting hard while his godfather watched with worry.

_'Harry! Harry what's wrong! What did you see?'_

When he calmed down, he sat on the bench and turned Sirius's stroller to face him.

_'What's wrong? Tell me'_ But it was clear from the look on his face that he wasn't going to explain that much. _'Well at least tell me what you were going to say.' _

Harry took a deep breath. It was clear he was still haunted by what he had seen, but he forced himself to push past it. "I've been thinking....how would it be if we went home for a while; our real home back in London, in Grimmauld Place, with the Weasleys and Hermione, and Ginny." He wasn't looking at Sirius when he was mentioning it. Instead he had his head hung, fearing another dreadful sight. But when he heard nothing from his godfather he looked around. Sirius's eyes were wide with shock.

_'Harry.....us....home...our real home and far away from here! I can't think of anything better!' _Sirius laughed outloud and waved his arms in joy. Harry smiled and pulled him up into his arms. "I'm glad you approve. I want to go home. I miss them."

_'Me too.'_

They spent a few more minutes at the bench before getting ready to go home. Sirius was placed back in the stroller, but when he looked up, he saw the strangest sight. He could have sworn he saw a large white stag running with a big black dog chasing him. _'The sooner we go home, the better.'_

They had not bothered to clean up before they left as the house was magically self-cleaning. When they returned, the house was just as they had left it. Harry soon found out why with a note that was left on the kitchen table.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry for the inconvience, but I'm afraid, for security reasons we've had to shut down the magical connections to your home. We do hope to get things back in order here. In the meantime, we'd appreciate it if you could tidy the house by hand. Any more magic may disrupt the circuit here._

_Thank you_

_Archavius Christoff_

_P.s._

_I've enjoyed having you for a tennant_

Harry frowned at the note. "Security reasons? And what's this bit about having enjoyed me as a tennant?"

_'Maybe he's getting the ax; hopefully.'_

Harry sighed. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. "Well, it doesn't matter, because we're leaving. And we may not come back."

_'__I'd like to be the one to tell him in person that we most definately will not be returning. I've been against this from the very beginning and I'm glad you finally see the sense in not staying.'_

Harry glanced over at Sirius in the high chair. "I suppose we'd better do as he ask and tidy up the place.

_'What!'_

"It's the least we could do. He did help us move in here."

He pointed an accusing finger at his godson. _'And he did help you to turn me into a baby, or have you forgotten. It's all his....fault I....'_ But the obvious stopped him. If it weren't for Christoff, he would never have gotten his second chance with his godson. There was something to owe there, but in the end, Archavius Christoff was still a Dark-dealer. He looked around and saw Harry gathering cleaning supplies from the kitchen cupboard. _'Well, I will if you will, but I don't do windows.'_

Suddenly he grabbed his arms. An eerie chill had come over him. The room seemed dark instead of bright with the day. He looked around him and gasped with the sight of a shadow of a stag creeping along the wall. He heard his name being called in a familiar tongue. Sirius covered his ears and shook his head to get rid of the nightmare. _'No no no no! I know what you're doing! Not gonna work.....not gonna...'_

"Sirius?"

He looked around and saw Harry watching him with concern. Sirius bit his lip grimly. He had a sinking feeling they were not alone and the presence that inhabited their home was not going to leave so willingly this time. _'Going home, Harry, may have a different meaning for you than for me.'_

Christoff was dragged under both arms by Moody and Shacklebolt down the dark hallway. He had just finished shutting down the magical connection to Harry's home without anyone being the wiser. He had even sent a note to Harry on the matter, but explained to the Order that it wasn't a warning, but a way of keeping him there. "If I tell him the house is shut down and he'll have to clean it by hand, he'll stay and you won't miss catching him."

Those that had happened to come across them were bound and cursed into uncoinsciousness. Christoff felt terrible about it. He believed it was all his fault, which it was. He had failed his mistress Bellzeba, and now he failed his fellow workers. He had tried to ask what would become of them, but all he got in return was a rap on the head from Moody. Dumbledore had been kind enough to respond. He told him once their rescue mission was over, he was going to shut them down. It was over. All over. It had happened so quickly and all because he had been stupid enough to try and sell a book to Harry Potter. Worse than that, he had given him exactly what he wanted and he was paying the price for it.

When they reached the end of the hall to a back door, Dumbledore turned to their prisoner once more. "I assume that is the last step we must take from here in order to reach Harry?"

"Y-yes. I'll take you to his home."

Dumbledore stepped aside and opened the door. "Lead the way."

With a broom, mop, cleaning cloths and fluid, Harry was all set to clean the house without magic. It wasn't as though he had no experience with house work. The Durselys often forced such chores on him. He wasn't so sure about his godfather who was sitting on the floor by his legs with a rag in his hand. Sirius wasn't looking up, he was looking down, as though he were in some kind of depression. Harry felt that he could understand. _Whatever's happening here, we'll soon be far far away from it. We won't have to deal with it anymore, especially with the help of our friends. _Harry didn't know how he could be so sure that they wouldn't turn them away, but he was.

"Alright Sirius, I'll sweep up the kitchen and you polish off the furniture in the front room. It shouldn't be too bad."

_"That's not what I'm afraid of."_ Either way, Sirius set to work with the haunting feeling looming over him.

_**'On a cold wet **_

_**Afternoon**_

_**In a room full of emptiness**_

_**By a freeway**_

_**I confess I was lost in the pages**_

_**Of a book **_

_**Full of death**_

_**Reading how we'll die alone**_

_**And if a god, will lay to rest**_

_**Anywhere we want to go**_

Sirius polished the table, as much of it as he could reach, in a mechanical fashion. He was far too involved with the ghostly visitor that appeared to have come to take him away, without any arguements. The room was cold and he could hear his name being called over and over again.

_**In your house**_

_**I long to be**_

_**Room by room**_

_**Patiently**_

_**I'll wait for you there**_

_**Like a stone**_

_**I'll wait for you there**_

_**Alone**_

Christoff, along with the rest of the Order, followed Dumbledore who was moving along as though he were taking a simple stroll through the park. Christoff was directing them along, yet he felt as though it wasn't him. He wasn't there. He was dead. He was going to go to hell after this; straight to Azkaban. Every step they took was taking him closer to it. He thought about making a run for it, but it would be foolish. He would have been cursed dead by Moody who appeared to be dreaming about doing such a thing. '_Maybe that would be better._' He looked ahead, thinking of Harry and all the trouble he had caused for him. _'I'm sorry Harry.' _ "So sorry."

Sirius was now watching Harry gather the trash together, but he may as well be watching James. There wasn't a whole lot that needed to be done downstairs, so Harry sent Sirius upstairs to clean. He was in their shared bedroom. But Sirius wasn't cleaning now. With his godson gone, he sat on the bed. '_Is it over? This feeling that I have? Am I......._' He paused in his thoughts and looked around. The shadow of the stag appeared, creeping along the walls. Tears were forming in his eyes. _'James......you've come for me, for the final time.'_

_**And on my death bed**_

_**I will pray **_

_**To the gods and the angels**_

_**Like a pagan**_

_**To anyone who will take me to heaven**_

_**To a place**_

_**I recall**_

_**I was there so long ago**_

_**The sky was bruised**_

_**The ground was bled**_

_**And there you led me on**_

Sirius understood if fully now, but he wasn't as afraid as he once was when James confronted him before. He had a sense of comfort. Maybe because it was his friend who was taking him away. The tears rolled down his eyes and he smiled sadly. _'There's no fighting it is there......I could kick and scream and still it would do no good.'_ He stopped himself, closed his eyes and shook his head wildly. _'But I don't want to go! Damn you!.....I want to stay with Harry!. Harry!' _"AAARRRY!"

_**In your house **_

_**I long to be**_

_**Room by Room **_

_**Patiently**_

_**I'll wait for you there**_

_**Like a stone**_

_**I'll wait for you there**_

_**Alone**_

_**Alone**_

"Are you sure we're on the right track?" Moody sneered at Christoff.

He took in their surroundings upon their stop. Christoff nodded and glanced at Dumbledore. "Yes. We're half-way there."

Moody pulled out his wand once again. "Everybody, keep your wands at the ready. We don't know what we could be in for."

Sirius looked away from the stag shadow and up to the heavens. _'Dear God I didn't mean for this to happen. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially Harry.'_

"And you never will hurt Harry."

Sirius turned and saw the shadow, pulling itself off the wall. It's antlered head came forward. It wasn't flat like a shadow was, it was like a real stag appearing out of the wall. Sirius watched calmly. Had he not been visited by the stag long ago he most likely would have died from the shock of it and saved them both the trouble. But then something happened that he didn't expect. The stag was morphing as he came out. He was changing into a human. He was transforming into James. Sirius smiled half-heartedly. James came forward, just as handsome as ever, grinning and looking remarkably like his son with his glasses.

_'James.'_

"Sirius."

They regarded each other before getting down to business. Sirius would have liked to tease or taunt and possibly argue to stop the inevitable, but he couldn't. He had without realizing it made peace with himself from his time in the park with Harry. If it was going to be over, he might truly be ready to depart.

_'Must we really do this?'_

"We must. I'm sorry Sirius. But you know as well as I that this cannot happen."

_'I know. I saw that in dreams. I saw the truth of Harry's future and if I am never to leave, we could be doomed.'_

"Voldemort."

_'Harry's responsibility, not to mention his life is on the line. He will never have his freedom if he's always looking after me.'_

There was a moment of silence before James responded. "I take it you are ready, my friend."

Another tear slipped down Sirius's face. _'Can I at least say goodbye?'_

James bowed his head and sighed. "I believe you have done that the day before. I'm sorry."

Sirius nodded. _'Will he be alright?'_

"Yes he will. And you'll see him again. I promise."

_'Right.'_

_**On and on I read**_

_**Till the day was gone**_

_**And I sat in regret**_

_**For all the things I've done**_

Harry had just finished straightening up the kitchen and the front room. The only thing left to do was to put the cleaning supplies away. But he hesitated. It was offly quiet in the house. He looked up to where he put Sirius to clean. _'Sirius?'_

"There," said Christoff pointing at a small white house in the distance. "That is Harry's home." His gaurds came up beside him on the small hill to look for themselves. Dumbledore nodded. A strange chill suddenly came over him, like a warning of some kind. Dumbledore's face softened with worry. _'Harry.'_

_**For all that I've blessed **_

_**And all that I've wronged**_

_**In dreams until my death**_

_**I will wonder on**_

Sirius had shut his eyes, not wanting to see; he worried about what he might feel. But the process wasn't painful. It was warm. A warm, comforting feeling had come over him. When it was over, he still kept his eyes shut until he heard James laugh. "You can open your eyes now. There's no reason to be afraid." When Sirius did so, he saw that he was no longer a baby; but he wasn't exactly an adult, at the same time he was. He brought his hands up to his face and stared in wonder, just as he had when he dreamed he was an adult again. The only difference was that this was no dream.

"This, is for real....I'm.."

"Your old self again, sort of. It wasn't so bad was it?"

"I expected..." he paused from his admiration of himself and looked at the bed. He gasped at what he saw. There was his other body, his baby body, still filled with color, but was clearly dead. He was laying on his side, wrapped up in the sheets as though they were meant to be funeral covers or a reason for his death through suffocation. Oddly enough it reminded him of the veiled archway.

"Shall we, Padfoot?"

Sirius kept staring. He couldn't bring himself to look away. Then there was Harry. How would he react? He couldn't just leave him. But he knew he must.

"Are you sure Harry will be alright."

James closed his eyes and smiled. "I give you my word. There will be no emotional scarring if that's what you mean. And I did promise that you will see him again; and he will see you."

Sirius nodded.

"This isn't cruel. It's natural. You died in the Department of Mysteries through a mysterious veil. This never truly happened as far as we're concerned, if you come with me now. Come." He held out his arm to encourage him. After another minute of staring at his old body and a minute to gaze around the room he turned to James.

"Let's go. We mustn't keep Lily waiting."

"That's the spirit."

_**In your house**_

_**I long to be**_

_**Room by room**_

_**Patiently**_

"Sirius! Sirius!" Harry cried out as he raced up the stairs. He didn't know why, but he had suddenly felt as though he were losing something. As though Sirius had somehow left the house. But it was impossible. '_Nothing could have happened to him, nothing.' _"Sirius!" he tried again. Once he made it to the room he burst open the door and stood in the doorway, staring straight ahead in horror.

_**I'll wait for you there**_

_**Like a stone**_

_**I'll wait for you there**_

_**Alone**_

_**Alone**_

As unnecessary as it was, Moody broke down the door with his wand.

"Oh Moody, there was no need for that," Tonks scolded.

"I beg to differ. Now where is Potter?"

While keeping a tight grip on Christoff, he began to search the house along with Tonks and Shacklebolt. But for some reason, Dumbledore wasn't participating. He was standing in the middle of the room, staring up stairs. Tonks took noticed and started to ask what was wrong, but he hushed her. The others looked around. "Listen," He told them. Then he pointed upstairs. It was the sound of crying.

They hurried up the stairs to find the door to Harry's room already open with a horrible sight in front of them. They had found Harry, but not as they would have liked. He was sitting on the bed, sobbing and cradling his dead godfather in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 weeks later**

Harry lifted an empty bad onto his bed and began filling it with all the possessions he had laid out on his bed. Every now and then he'd glance up at the clock. It was 10:30 in the morning. _'I have time.'_ He continued to load with books, parchment and other small necessities. By his feet, his trunk was packed with his school supplies and on top of that a smaller trunk was used to hold his clothes. When he was able to fit a wizard magazine inside, he was finished. "There. It's all packed."

He was back in Grimmauld Place, in his old room. Harry thought he might never see it again. With almost no argument at all, Harry had allowed himself to be taken away from his village home by Dumbledore and the Order members who were present. Before he knew they were coming, before he lost all hope, he had been planning to return. Then the story changed, tragically. He wasn't so sure he could leave, but he had to. At the time, he left because he didn't want to remember. Because he had to get away. Now he was back home again; where he believed he belonged. Where he wasn't going to be alone.

He had been welcomed back and given condolenscenes.

He shook it off and glanced at the clock; it was now 10:31. Then his eyes drifted down toward a picture on the night stand. It was a picture of himself holding Sirius. He couldn't move his eyes away. They were so happy together. Then as if he could pull that part of his life back into himself, he reached out for the picture. That was his godfather. Harry was smiling toward the camera and Sirius was grinning up at him. Suddenly the picture changed. The picture appeared to morph in his mind in which Sirius wasn't sitting in Harry's arms, but standing next to him as an adult. His arm wrapped proudly around his godson. That's how he should have been remembered. It it weren't for the picture and the fact that the feelings of his loss were still so raw within him, he would have believed that Sirius died long ago, after being cursed into the veiled archway in the Department of Mysteries. He had never magically brought Sirius back to life. His godfather was never a baby. It was all just a dream. Just a way to mend a relationship that was cut short much too quickly. _'But it was real. It did happen.'_ His godfather had been like a fantom or a ghost meant to stay with him only temporarily. He was never meant to stay. He was meant to be for a little while. And now things were set right.

"Harry, are you almost finished?"

He turned around and smiled softly at Ginny who had come up to check on him.

"Yes, I'll be there in a moment."

She smiled back at him. "Don't take too long."

When she was gone Harry turned back to look at the picture. "Ginny. She's been great, helping me that is. So has everyone else." All his friends had be kind and understanding toward his grief. They had been there for him, during the pain of the funeral through the hardship of his transition back home. He had them and he would always have Sirius.

"Harry!"

"I'm coming!"

Harry gently placed the picture inside his bag. Then he turned and went downstairs.

Ginny was standing near the dinner table where George, Fred, and Ron were having breakfast. Charlie was also there and so was Bill with his bride to be Fleur. Hermione was sitting next to Ron, but looked up at Harry and grinned. Harry grinned back at her. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove preparing their meals, but looked around when she saw Harry.

"Harry, are you hungry dear? Would you like me to fix you some pancakes?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you. I'm not that hungry."

came in through the door, followed Moody, Shacklebolt and Tonks who was walking hand in hand with Remus. Two weeks after Sirius's death Remus had returned to them. Harry supposed he'd somehow heard the news, but Remus gave little information on what had happened to him while he was gone. He wanted to put it past him. All he had given was that he knew he was needed at home and that he had to come back straight away. Though he shed tears for the loss of his friend, he did feel Sirius was happy. That he no longer had to worry about diaper changes. Somehow Harry had felt the same.

"How about you fellows? Are you hungry?", she asked the Order members.

"We wouldn't want you to go through too much trouble," said Shacklebolt.  
"It's no trouble at all," she replied.

"Not even for me?"

She turned around to Moody. Ever since that horrible day, Moody had been given something of a cold shoulder. It was like his wish had finally come true and the others were blaming him for what happened. Harry didn't want it to be that way. He understood what Moody had been trying to tell him and if it weren't for Harry, Moody's treatment might have been worse. He was forgiven for his cold behavior and he in turn admitted that he had never had anything against Sirius. Now they understood better.

"If you like maple pancakes,"she answered, smiling warmly.

For the first time in a long time Moody cracked a smile. "My favorite." He looked over at Harry and nodded as a form of respect. Harry returned the nod, happy they were on good terms again.

"If your'e not hungry then are you ready to go now?"

Harry turned to Ginny and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

They started to walk away when called them back. "Be sure to get back in time you two."

"We will mum, gez."

Harry laughed as they headed out of the kitchen and out of the house. He and Ginny had taken up early morning walks around the block and sometimes through the park. It had really helped Harry to deal with his loss and to express his feelings to others. He no longer did it simply for that purpose. He like doing it because it made him feel good and because he was with Ginny. He turned to Ginny and interlaced his hand in hers. Ginny looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want to go to the park?" he asked her.

"We may not have time. You need to be back so you can catch the train and go back home."  
"This is my home, not the with the Dursleys'. They don't care about me anyways."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Harry considered it. Maybe it wasn't entirely true, but he wasn't yet ready to return. But he had to. School would be starting in another month and under Dumbledore's wish, Harry had to go back. He wasn't sure why Dumbledore had insisted on this idea, especially after the loss, but he complied. His professor always seemed to have a plan.

"I'm going to miss you," Ginny continued.

"It won't be for to long. I'll be back before you know it."

"I can't wait."

Harry turned away from her, smiling and saw something ahead of him that caught his eye. It was Sirius, standing just as he remembered him last as an adult, grinning back at him. Harry was staring straight into his eyes. A mix of various emotions swelled up inside him. _'Sirius.'_

"Harry? Harry?"

He turned to see Ginny looking at him with concern. "Are you okay?"  
He looked back to where he saw his godfather, but he was gone. Harry became silent and closed his eyes. He swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"Yes. I'm okay, and so is Sirius."

Ginny smiled and they continued their walk under a bright sunny sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end. Yaaaayyyyyy! I finally finished it. _A Life Never Meant to be _has finally concluded. I did promise I would finish this fic and I have. I just hate that it took me so long. Many things contributed to the wait with a computer break down and school work. The thing that probably contributed the most was that I was ready to move on away from this story. I find the Harry Potter fics difficult to write especially if it's some kind of epic like mine. But I worked through my fall out with this fic by reviewing the story (as a reminder to myself) and finally getting down to business by writting a little each day. The main thing that kept me working was your reviews on how much you enjoyed my story. Reviews do motivate the writer. So thanks for sticking with it.

Sadly, it did not end the way many of you probably wanted, with Sirius living. In a way this was hinted at earlier as I combined this story with the events of the real Harry Potter books. Meaning that, for example, in the books Molly doesn't have anymore children so the baby didn't make it in my story, and Sirius died at the end of book 5, so he can't continue living here. I assume you've read book 7 and knows he comes back to aide Harry in a way, and he can't do that as a baby. Bad things happen and Harry just has to move on. Being real here. But like Sirius said, they did get the chance to have a fuller relationship before he went so there you go.

**Disclaimer: By the way I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own "Like a stone" by audoslave**

I can't be specific on why I chose that song, except it seemed to fit with the mood or maybe because I was listening to it at the time. In the end all problems were solved. Remus returned, so did Fleur and we can assume good things happen again. Since I didn't mention it, it is the end of the strange tragic events happening in the world. Harry is going to go home and come back, prepared to take on Voldemort. On that note, you can see the fic isn't fully intertwined with the books as Dumbledore didn't die (which he could have with an unlucky Sirius) and Snape didn't turn traitor. Let's just say those events got pushed ahead and Sirius was an event that drastically changed the course of the books.

I had a fun time writing this fic, especially a baby Sirius. I'm looking forward to having time writing other fics, not nessecarily Harry fics. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
